Mas alla del tiempo
by Apigueil de Ophiucus
Summary: Las batallas en el Santuario han terminado. La paz regresa a la tierra, mas no todos estan conformes con su destino. Hay dos heroinas en la historia, Shaina Ophiucus conoce a Karl Riber, quien le da una nueva oportunidad de rehacer su vida no sabiendo que en algunos anios el le pedira le ayude a desaparecer a alguien muy importante.
1. Capitulo 1

_Este fanfic fue comenzado en 1994-1995 y ha sido mi primer y unico fanfic. Conforme avanzaba mi vida de Otaku, incorpore los personajes de otras series tratando de apegarme lo mas posible al original. Apenas, 20 anios despues (no hagan las cuentas de mi edad) me atrevo a publicarlos gracias a los fanfics que he leido en este maravilloso forum._

_Disclaimer_

_Todos los personajes que aqui describo son propiedad de Masami Kuromada y Toei animation. Esta lectura es meramente con fines de entretenimiento._

Capítulo 1

-¡Allá va! Alcáncela – Gritaba una multitud mientras la figura de una mujer de cabello rubio con un sombrero con velo, vestida de negro y con unas curvas muy pronunciadas, corría tan rápido como se lo permitían los tacones y la falda negra tan ajustada al cuerpo que era imposible no notarla.

-Por qué se me ocurrió adentrarme tanto en el parque? - Se preguntó mientras miraba a todos lados como buscando a alguien y viendo que cada vez más gente se juntaba a la multitud que la venia persiguiendo. Desde la muerte de sus padres acaecida unas semanas atras, Elaine se habia convertido en la mujer mas rica del mundo y tan solo tenia 22 anos. Era asediada por los paparazzi tratando de conseguir alguna foto exclusiva, sobre todo porque por alguna razon ninguna foto que le hubieran tomado era lo suficientemente clara. Lo unico que existia eran retratos hablados que obviamente no le hacian justicia a su belleza.

- Solo una foto por favor! – Le gritaban cuando se le acercaban lo suficiente. Ella corria sin mirar atras. Donde habia quedado su vida tranquila y sencilla donde a nadie le importaba lo que estubiera haciendo?

Muy a tiempo un Mustang GT descapotable de color negro y con una letra "S" marcada en color plateado en el capo, freno justo a tiempo para que ella se subiera al asiento trasero en menos de un segundo y así mismo se arrancó.

-Volviste a salvarme James - Le dijo a su chofer mientras se acomodaba su sombrero que le había caído hacia la cara al meterse al auto.

- Y a mí no me dices hola? – Dijo una voz masculina junto a ella

Ella volteo y lanzo un grito de sorpresa, se quitó el sombrero y los lentes obscuros y lo vio.

-Karl? Karl Riber! – se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo de un modo muy efusivo – Que haces aquí!? Oh cielos, Me da mucho gusto verte!

-Vamos Shaina, no ha sido tanto tiempo - dijo Karl sonriendo y regresando el abrazo – No dejas de ser mi segunda chiquilla favorita. Y mira que sofisticada eres ahora!, Dejame verte. Wow! Cualquiera diría que eres toda una señorita de sociedad.

-Shhhht – dijo Shaina poniéndose un dedo sobre los sensuales y carnosos labios rojos y se incorporaba en su asiento – Recuerda que esa chica ya no existe. Soy Elaine. Elaine Wick.

Jajaja , lo sé, solo me gusta hacerte enojar – Dijo sonriente su apuesto acompañante – Donde te hospedas aquí en New York? Sabes lo difícil que es seguirte el rastro?

Bueno, si lo sé. Ese es el chiste y por lo mismo no frecuento hoteles. Tengo un pent-house aquí en la Quinta Avenida del otro lado de Central Park, por eso estaba caminando por aquí. Tratando de escapar de mis obligaciones por un momento… Pero y tu? que milagro! Hace casi tres años que no venias a verme! – Dijo Elaine – Paso algo malo? Estas escapando tambien?

Nada, nada… solo pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a verte. – Dijo Karl con una coqueta sonrisa y al ver la expresión de Elaine de "no te creo nada" – jajaja, tienes razón. Necesito de tu ayuda y solo tú puedes ayudarme.

Elaine lo miro con ternura - Claro que si Karl… Te debo toda mi vida. Vamos a mi departamento a tomar algo. Ahí nadie nos va a molestar y podremos ponernos al día.

_Flashback_

_Shaina estaba físicamente agotada después de su entrenamiento. Pero más que el cansancio físico, era su desgaste emocional. Después de la última batalla con Hades, de sacrificarse infinidad de veces por Seiya, de salvarle la vida una y otra vez y confesarle su amor cada que lo hacía, el no parecía tomarle importancia. Siempre regresaba embobado a lado de Saori. La última gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando tuvieron que ir a Japón por unas armaduras perdidas todos los caballeros plateados. Shaina se desvió buscando una en un barrio cerca de los muelles y sin quererlo frente a ella ahí estaban. Seiya , que ella solo sabía que había pedido permiso para ausentarse, y Miho, la eterna chica enamorada de Seiya. Miho rodeaba con sus brazos a Seiya y le plantaba un beso tan apasionado que hizo que Shaina se ruborizara. Seiya tampoco hizo nada para evitarlo o para zafársela del cuello. Shaina solo entonces comprendió. Dio media vuelta, y regreso por donde vino. Cuando se reunió con los demás plateados, les informo que no la encontró y mando a Misty a buscarla. Regresaron a Grecia al día siguiente. Todo su mundo se había derrumbado y algo se había roto dentro de ella. Seguía igual de agresiva con todo el mundo, pero a solas en la oscuridad de su habitación solo lloraba. Ya ni siquiera sabía el por qué. Soledad? Humillacion? Decepción? Corazón Roto? Vergüenza? O la combinación de todos ellos._

_Al día siguiente fue con Atenea y le pidió permiso para ir a Visitar Delos, donde se encontraba el templo dedicado a Artemisa, Santa Patrona (por decirlo así) de todas las Amazonas._

_Saori le concedió el permiso al sentir muy bajo el cosmos de Shaina. Tal vez necesita que su protectora le regrese su fe – Pensó._

_Shaina salió al Alba. Solo un pequeño morral traía en su espalda. Sus ropas y armadura estaban impecablemente pulcras. Había pasado toda la noche puliéndolas. Se dirigió caminando. Sin correr. Necesitaba tiempo a solas, de meditación y solo así podría tenerlo. Tardo muchas horas en llegar. Solo se había detenido algunas veces para admirar el paisaje y para almorzar. No estaba cansada. Tomo el ferry hacia Mikonos y de ahi una canoa la llevo hasta la isla._

_ No se detuvo a ver las flores en boton, ni el azul turqueza del mar. Fur directamente al templo. Dirigió una oración a la diosa Artemisa de todo corazon y dio la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba La Sala del Oráculo._

_El Oráculo era una sacerdotisa del templo. Muy joven, tendría unos 16 años. Utilizaba una máscara Dorada y diáfanas ropas y estaba dedicada en cuerpo y alma a la Diosa tal como los caballeros del zodiaco lo eran con Atenea, con la diferencia de que la sacerdotisa debía permanecer virgen, pues la Diosa le hablaba a sus amazonas a través de su cuerpo y los caballeros del zodiaco… digamos que hacían lo que podían._

_Shaina se arrodillo frente al Oráculo que estaba en un trono de piedra junto a una fuente de agua cristalina y de su morral saco una orquídea blanca. Sin un toque de color._

_Se lo ofreció en silencio al Oráculo. Era su ofrenda para la Diosa Artemisa. _

_El Oráculo permaneció en silencio unos minutos contemplando la escena._

_Lentamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia Shaina._

_- Pequeña Shaina, la más fuerte de mis hijas, que te sucede. Ven. Acércate._

_Shaina se acercó, beso el ruedo de su falda y se dejó caer a sus pies._

_- Madre Artemisa. Necesito de tu ayuda y tu consejo. Tú sabes que como amazona, aun cuando nos encomendaste que cuidáramos a Atenea mientras tú no reencarnaras, tú sigues siendo nuestra Diosa Madre. He cumplido y te consta que arriesgando mi propia vida la he respetado y protegido como si fueras tu misma, y su tú lo mandas lo seguiré haciendo. Pero ya solo quedamos 4 amazonas. Marin, Geist, June y yo. No ha surgido aun una nueva generación. Pero mi corazón se siente fuera de lugar ahora en el Santuario._

_- Hija mía. Siempre has sido la más fuerte y mi favorita de entre mis amazonas. – El oráculo acariciaba los cabellos de Shaina con ternura. - Te he protegido y hecho que Atenea te cure y reviva cuantas veces lo has necesitado. He visto tus sacrificios y se lo que te tiene así: La regla de la máscara. _

_Shaina asintió sin moverse de su lugar_

_El Oráculo continúo. _

_– Debido a que Zeus aun no me permite reencarnar, no he podido ocuparme de ese asunto. Desgraciadamente un error de traducción hace cientos de años es lo que te ha ocasionado tantos problemas. La regla impuesta a las amazonas nunca fue "Matarlo o Amarlo" sino "matarlo o morir"- Los ojos de Shaina se abrieron como platos- Esto solo fue con la finalidad de que ninguno de los dos comprometiera su valor en batalla. Tú no podías saber esto hija mía, por lo que tú estarás exenta de cumplir esto último. Hoy, al salir de aquí, llega a tierra firme y vete por el camino a los acantilados. Ahí tomaras una decisión que cambiara tu vida para siempre. Tendrás mi bendición sea cual sea el camino que elijas (yo ya se cual vas a elegir) y volverás a ser feliz. Tú nunca dejaras de ser una amazona para mí. Regresa al Santuario y haz mi voluntad._

_El Oráculo dio la media vuelta y regreso a su asiento. Como salir del trance era muy agotador, el Oráculo se quedó dormido._

_Shaina solo se quedó mirando al oraculo unos minutos. No entendía a que tenía que regresar. Como era que la regla de la máscara no era como toda su vida lo había entendido? Que dirían las otras amazonas al oír esto? Debería decírselo? Que quería decir? Iba por respuestas y la dejaron más confundida._

_Y a pesar de toda esta confusión, paso por la estatua a Artemisa presento sus respetos y se dirigió de regreso al Santuario. Tomo un camino diferente, por los acantilados como le dijo Artemisa. Ya era tarde y el sol comenzaba a bajar dejando entre ver que habría un atardecer rosado. Justo a la orilla de la parte más alta de los acantilados había un Sauce Llorón, donde Shaina decidió tomar un descanso. Después de unos minutos que le parecieron horas con su mente en blanco fijamente en el horizonte se levantó. _

_- Que hermoso atardecer… Pareciera que los dioses están de buen humor y han perdonado a la humanidad por sus pecados. – Pensó – Ojala yo también lo estuviera… Matarlo o Morir… - susurraba acercándose cada vez más a la orilla- Y si ella muriera… por su propia mano… podría salir de ese letargo y dolor que cada vez era más fuerte? – Pensó mientras llegaba a la orilla. Se podían ver las olas azotando las filosas rocas debajo de ella. – Moriría por una simple caída? Después de todo, soporte cosas peores que una caída de 50 metros y sobreviví. … Matarlo o morir… matarlo o morir… - Y conforme más lo decía, más las fuerzas escapaban de sus piernas. Nunca había pensado que eso era una opción. Era la amazona más fuerte como había dicho Artemisa. La más fiera y a la que todos le tenían miedo con solo mencionar su nombre. Como es que llego a eso?. Artemisa le dio su bendición… Ella quería eso? No podría despedirse de nadie? … - La propia Diosa Artemisa me exento de ello... pero siento que no lo merezco..._

_Todos esos pensamientos se amontonaban en su cabeza y caminaba peligrosamente hasta llegar a la orilla. Algunas piedras sueltas cayeron hacia las rocas debajo de ella. Cerro los ojos, musitaba una oracion y estaba a punto de aventarse hasta que escucho claramente una voz masculina que le decía._

_- No lo hagas. Yo creo que tienes más opciones. _

_Shaina volteo sorprendida. No había visto a nadie alrededor. Aún seguía sin verlo._

_- Quien está ahí. Muéstrate! – Dijo Shaina en posición de ataque._

_- Tranquila… No te quiero hacer dano. Solo quiero que pienses bien antes de que vayas a hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. Baja la guardia por favor. No vengo en plan de ataque. Solo soy un turista perdido!_

_Shaina volteo para arriba y lo vio sentado en una de las ramas más altas del Sauce._

_- Baja y dime quien eres – Dijo Shaila con voz de orden y un poco mas tranquila al ver que definitivamente tenia finta de turista. Camiseta polo, short blancos y su cámara al cuello. Si, estaba curiosa. No conocia muchos varones fuera del santuario._

_- Bajare, solo no te vayas – Dijo mientras se acomodaba para hacerlo._

_Tardo unos cuantos minutos en hacerlo y al ultimo metro solo dio un salto. Se incorporo se desarrugo sus pantalones cortos y se presento. Shaina quedo un poco deslumbrada por el hombre. No era tan joven como ella, pero tampoco era un anciano. Mediria casi 1.80, delgado. Tenia un porte que no sabia por que le recordaba a un militar. Su cabello castano en un corte extrano pero aun asi cuidadosamente peinado y unos ojos marrones tan francos que agradecio llevar la mascara puesta._

_- Soy Karl, Karl Riber. No te extiendo la mano porque por tu mascara infiero que vienes del santuario de Atenea que esta más adelante. Solo soy un turista perdido, pero que me atreví a interferir porque no creo que lo que estés queriendo hacer sea lo mejor para ti._

_Shaina lo barrio de arriba abajo y le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos. _

_- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto suyo. Lárguese y déjeme en paz._

_- No me voy y no te dejo en paz. Lamento decirte que no tengo nada que perder al igual que tú. Pero, soy un poco metiche y me gustaría saber si puedo ayudarte en algo. _

_Shaina lanzo tremenda risotada. _

_- Vaya que no tienes nada que perder si no te doy miedo. Puedo matarte con solo desearlo. Sabes? Y no me gusta la gente metiche. Lárgate._

_- Si me matas, además de que no ganaras nada estarás rompiendo una de las reglas de los caballeros de Atenea que dice que no se debe lastimar a gente inocente._

_Shaina dio una patada en el suelo de forma muy infantil._

_- Carajo! Te estas aprovechando de mi buena voluntad y de mi lealtad para con el Santuario. Que quieres. Dilo para que ya te vayas y me dejes en paz._

_- Te pido que me cuentes lo que te pasa. Si después de que me lo cuentes no consigo ayudarte o darte una solución, me iré pacíficamente y te dejare continuar con lo que estabas haciendo… trato?_

_Ella se le quedo viendo. Vaya que era impertinente, metiche y osado. Mas sus ojos y su sonrisa reflejaban algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Admiración, bondad, alegría, paz…. Artemisa dijo que tenía que tomar una decisión… Seria a esto a lo que se refería?_

_Fin de Flashback_

Le dio un toque a su chofer en el hombro y este comprendió las instrucciones y se dirigió hacia el rascacielos ubicado en el 538 de Fifth Avenue.

Pararon en el edificio, donde apresurado un portero vestido de escarlata abrió la puerta de la lujosa puerta de latón. Karl como todo caballero la ayudo a bajar del auto. Ahora de nuevo tenía su gracioso sombrerito y sus lentes obscuros. Para subir a su Pent-house, tomaron su elevador privado que abría directamente en su departamento.

Wow! Que bien decorado esta Elaine – Dijo Karl dando un vistazo al lobby – Si querías presumirme tu nueva riqueza y buen gusto, le diste justo al clavo.

Jajaja Karl – No voy a llevarme el crédito. Contrate a un decorador profesional. Voy a ponerme más cómoda – Estas en tu casa. Como recordaras, no me gusta tener servidumbre, así que sírvete lo que gustes del bar. No sé ni para que tengo todas esas botellas si yo no tomo alcohol. Regreso en un momento.

Subió al segundo piso donde tenía su recamara y cambio su hermoso vestido negro por unos leggins color carne y un vestido suelto tipo imperio color azul rey. Se soltó su cabello rubio dejando su melena suelta y retoco su maquillaje. En realidad no necesitaba mucho más que un poco de brillo labial. Por lo demás tenía tan buen cutis que con un poco de delineador y rímel era más que suficiente. Queria verse bien para su amigo, despues de todo, el habia cambiado su vida.

Mientras tanto Karl fue a la barra y se sirvió un whisky en las rocas. Lo saboreo como si no lo hubiera probado en muchos años. Se acercó a la ventana desde donde podía ver las luces que comenzaban a ser encendidas en central park y los edificios de enfrente. En lugar de verlas, comenzó a ver su reflejo y también arreglar su cabello castaño obscuro. No cabía duda que el traje deportivo que usaba le quedaba mucho mejor que su uniforme militar.

Escucho tarareo que bajaba de la escalera y se acercó. Elaine bajaba las escaleras muy tímidamente. Le dio la mano para ayudarla con el último escalón y la acerco al bar.

-Vaya que te has vuelto experta en los cambios de look. – Te sirvo algo? – Dijo Karl

Solo agua mineral con una rodaja de limón por favor. – Grito Elaine antes de correr a tumbarse en los cojines mullidos de su sala.

Karl, le sirvió y se lo llevo. Se lo entrego a Elaine y le pregunto:

-Que paso con tu cabello verde? Te veias tan linda, aunque desde luego el cabello rubio que traes con el color esmeralda de tus ojos, es una combinación para seducir a cualquiera

- Mi transformación debía ser completa querido, y Mama creyó que me ayudaría mejor a la situación de mi nueva posición social, tu sabes, rubia = categoría. – Sus ojos se ensombrecieron un poco al hablar de su mama.

- Lamento la muerte de tus padres Elaine – Se acercó y la abrazo. Un abrazo de hermano donde Ella escondió su cara en su hombro. Apenas le llegaba ahí.

- Gracias Karl – dijo después de un momento limpiándose las lágrimas – De verdad llegue a amarlos en estos dos años que pasamos juntos. Pero basta de tristezas. Dime a que has venido? Me dijiste que necesitabas de mi ayuda.

Karl se sentó junto a ella, tomo un trago de su bebida y pregunto:

- Como está tu vida en este momento Shaina… Elaine? Alguien especial en tu vida? Algún enamorado? Definitivamente con esa figura y esa cara angelical tuya no pasas desapercibida en ningún lado.

Elaine se ruborizo.

- Creo que aparte de ti, nadie se ha atrevido a admirarme abiertamente Karl, y tú sabes que solo un hombre entro en mi corazón pero yo no entre en el suyo. Estuve viendo a un terapeuta que me receto cero relaciones con otros hombres por el momento.

Karl se levantó y se dirigió a servirse otro trago. Parecía nervioso. Elaine se preguntaba por qué daba tantos rodeos.

- Y que tal tu entrenamiento físico?. No puedes negarlo. Tu figura sigue idéntica que cuando te saque del Santuario hace ya 3 años y medio. – Dijo Karl sin voltearla a ver aun.

- No. No tendría por qué negártelo. Está en mi sangre. – Dijo Elaine jugando con su bebida – De hecho en casa tengo mi propio centro de entrenamiento. Mi papa me regalo varias hectáreas en la parte más lejana para que no lastime a nadie, pero tampoco puedo explotar mi cosmos muy fuerte o se enterarían en el santuario. Creo que el que mi padre no intentara cambiarme influyo mucho en que mi amor por ellos creciera.

- Entiendo… - Ahora Karl se sentó en los cojines y Elaine se paró a servirse un jugo - Que te parecería… Entrenar a alguien en este momento.

Shaina tuvo que hacer malabares para no romper el vaso que se le deslizo de la mano de la impresión.

- No me sueltes así las cosas Karl! , como que entrenar a alguien, con quien quieres pelear? Para qué? Creí que a ti no te gustaba la violencia.

- Y así es. – Le hizo señas a Elaine para que se sentara junto a el - Recuerdas la historia que te conté de mi vida cuando nos conocimos hace ya tres años?

Elaine lo miro a los ojos. Como no recordarlo si en ese momento le pareció la historia más descabellada que hubiera oído. Aun así, hizo una mueca con los labios como tratando de recordar los detalles.

- En realidad recuerdo solo lo básico. Como que venias del futuro, que vivías en una nave espacial llamada … Va… vi…

- Voltron! – asintió Karl

- Si! Voltron, que estabas probando una técnica alienígena para viajes en el tiempo y…. que… mmm…. Eras militar? – Oh Karl, me pusiste en aprietos! Hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en esa historia.

- Pues no tienes tan mala memoria. Efectivamente. Sigo comandando la nave Voltron por el momento. Misiones de reconocimiento nada más. Una que otra fricción con los Drull de vez en cuando para salir de la Rutina.

- Pero dime entonces para qué quieres que tome un alumno ahora?

- Dejame que te explique. Mientras tanto, ve arreglando tus asuntos porque en una semana nos vamos a Grecia.

Continuara...

**Para fines practicos (conforme va avanzando el fanfic veran el por que) los nombres pueden cambiar de tanto a tanto:**

**Shaina de Ophiucus - Elaine Wick**

**Karl Riber - Brian**

**Lisa Hayase - Aime Monrieul**

**Rick Hunter - Roy Sterling**

**Estoy haciendole algunas modificaciones para que tenga mas detalles. Gracias por su comprension y espero sus comentarios.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus autores Toei Animation, y Masami Kuromada. El relato es meramente por amor a los personajes y sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 2

Sentada dentro de su jet privado con miles de cosas en su haber, Elaine tecleaba rápidamente órdenes que debían ser ejecutadas en todas sus empresas. De las más importantes ella había podido hacer los arreglos necesarios, pero no pudo dedicarle todo su tiempo al trabajo y miles de personas dependían de ella. Tenía varios secretarios a sus órdenes que hacían lo mejor que podían para ayudarle a mantener las empresas en el perfecto estado que su padre las tenía. En otras ella solo era la accionista mayoritaria así que les dejaba el manejo a los socios de su padre, con la condición de que no podían tomarse decisiones que afecten a los trabajadores sin su aprobación.

Si. La Diosa Artemisa había tenido razón. El camino que tomo fue el correcto.

_Flashback._

_Karl se mantuvo en silencio mientras Shaina conto toda su historia desde que llego al santuario a los 3 años. Como no recordaba a su familia, como le habían dicho que su familia había sido asesinada en Italia, por lo que siempre le habían dicho que era italiana. Como había obtenido su armadura de Plata a los 9 años, como entreno a Cassius, y desde luego le hablo de Seiya. Desde que vio su cara sin la máscara la primera vez hasta la última; De las reglas que las amazonas tenían de amarlo y matarlo y como el en realidad no la amaba y lo que Artemisa le había dicho por medio del oráculo algunas horas atrás._

_Se desahogó completamente con alguien que ella apenas conocía. Es como si necesitara contar su historia para liberarse de algo. Al terminar, ya era de noche. Suspiro y se dio cuenta que El la miraba atentamente, sin juzgarla._

_- Ahora sabes toda mi historia. Ya vete por favor. – suplico Shaina_

_- Todo lo contrario, quiero ayudarte y puedo hacerlo! – Dijo el desconocido – Espera aquí._

_Se dirigió corriendo a un viejo jeep que estaba a unos cien metros de distancia._

_Ella no entendía como podía ayudarla. Vamos! Que si ni Atenea ni Artemisa le podían dar una respuesta concreta como podría hacerlo él?_

_Regreso con una maleta de gimnasio en la mano._

_- Te voy a dar una alternativa. No sé si es algo que puedas hacer o quieras hacer. En parte es algo que intentabas hacer pero sin hacerlo._

_Shaina solo se le quedo viendo con cara de háblame más despacio. Ese extraño personaje comenzaba a sacarla de quicio._

_El Extraño hombre rio!_

_-Pero que locura… ni siquiera me he presentado… Mi nombre es Riber, Vicealmirante Karl Riber. – Extendió su mano pero vio que ella no se movió.- No me has dicho tu nombre. Lo necesito para poder conversar contigo._

_- "Carajo! Eso quiere decir que no piensa irse?" – Pensó Ella – Mi nombre es Shaina de Ophiucus._

_- Bonito nombre… no muy común… - Dijo el mientras abría la maleta – Mucho gusto entonces Shaina. Esto es lo que se me ocurre que puedo ofrecerte. Extendió unas prendas hacia Shaina que las tomo por curiosidad. Esperaba que no fuera un vestido, ya que jamás se había puesto uno. Ni esperaba poder ponerse uno ya que era cero femenina._

_- Es un conjunto para gimnasio NUEVO que compre en el Bazar de Delfos. Es muy ligero y no estoy muy convencido de que fuera para hombre, así que pensé en regalárselo a una de mis colegas a mi regreso. Tal vez te quede un poco grande. – Dijo Karl – Te ofrezco que comiences una nueva vida lejos del santuario. Yo te ayudo._

_- Una nueva vida en el santuario? Renunciar a todo lo que he conocido desde niña? Eso no puedo hacerlo. Soy un Caballero de Plata de Atenea. Debo quedarme a servirla. – Grito Shaina_

_Karl miro fijamente a Shaina. "Que me pasa. Es extraño que no le pueda sostener la mirada" - Penso Shaina. Buen pretexto para mirar la ropa que tenía en sus manos. La voz del Oráculo comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos. "Tendrás mi bendición sea cual sea el camino que elijas y volverás a ser feliz. Tú nunca dejaras de ser una amazona para mí."._

_Esa era la decisión de la que Artemisa le había hablado._

_Fin del Flashback_

Elaine miro hacia la otra hilera de asientos. Una figura esbelta estaba recostada en dos asientos. Estaba profundamente dormida con un antifaz sobre sus ojos y su pie derecho estaba vendado.

"En que nuevo lio me he metido" – Pensó suspirando mientras veía a su nueva compañera.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Atenas a tiempo.

Había mandado en un vuelo comercial a su Chofer James a que todo estuviera listo para su llegada con varios días de anticipación.

James había estado al servicio de sus padres desde hacía varios años. Había visto a la pareja sufrir siempre en silencio por la desaparición de su única hija cuando su niñera se la había llevado a Italia en una emergencia familiar mientras que sus padres habían viajado, y mientras estaba ahí un grupo de asesinos habían atacado el pueblo y nadie habia sobrevivido. Nunca más supieron de su bebe de entonces 3 anos hasta que un Vicealmirante los había contactado tres años atrás dándoles la noticia más inimaginable. Su hija seguía viva y él se las regresaría. Obviamente, por ser unas personas tan importantes, sus abogados habían pedido toda clase de pruebas médicas y biológicas, las cuales pasaron sin problemas. Sus padres estaban que no cabían de gusto y anunciaron al mundo su alegría. (Omitiendo los detalles escabrosos). Sus padres dejaron de trabajar para dedicarse a ella en cuerpo y alma en un afán de recuperar todos esos años perdidos. La mandaron a hacer sus examenes oficiales para aprobar la preparatoria y le pusieron tutores de etiqueta, modales, maestros privados para que se pusiera al corriente con alguna carrera, siendo la de Administracion de Empresas elegida por Lord Sedwick ya que como su unica heredera, toda la fortuna familiar pasaria a sus manos cuando ellos dos faltaran. Su madre le habia ensenado con paciencia a vestir como una damita de su edad, a maquillarse y peinarse para resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes y lucir sus piernas. Al principio Shaina (que ya para entonces habia aprendido a reaccionar ante su verdadero nombre de pila: Elaine) veia todo con horror! Jamas habia imaginado que usaria faldas o mostraria mas alla de lo que ya lo hacia con su uniforme de Caballero. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y le gusto la idea incluso de tenirse por primera vez su cabello verde por un rubio muy claro, casi plateado. Le quedaba muy bien a su tono de piel y a sus ojos. Se veia diferente, se sentia diferente. Su pasado quedaba atras y comenzaba su nueva vida.

James también había estado presente semanas antes en el accidente que hizo que tanto Lord como Lady Sedwick murieran repentinamente cuando cerca de su casa en Escocia, la neblina había bajado tanto que aun cuando el chofer tenía una experiencia envidiable, no pudo evitar chocar con un rebano de ovejas que salió de la nada, ocasionando la muerte instantánea de los padres de Elaine aun cuando el se habia salvado por las bolsas de aire. James se sintió culpable aun cuando los peritos lo desligaron de toda culpa y juro que pasara lo que pasara, él le seguiría fiel a la señorita Elaine y le serviría hasta la muerte.

Ayudo a la chica de cabello castaño rojizo a bajar del avión llevándola en brazos. Era una gran amiga de la señorita Elaine y ahora viviría con ella, y le pidió a James la atendiera y cuidara como si fuera ella misma. A James se le hizo extraño nunca haber visto antes a esa chica, pero ordenes eran órdenes. Tal vez era su amiga desde antes de que Elaine se reuniera con sus padres. La chica nueva a la que Elaine se referia como Aimé, era muy amable con él y aunque por el momento se encontraba lastimada, intentaba ser lo más independiente posible. No cabia duda que sus modales y su forma de hablar era el de otra damita. No le hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera.

La introdujo en el nuevo Rolls Royce que había adquirido apenas esa semana por órdenes de la Señorita Elaine y se dirigió a la nueva mansión.

Llegaron un poco retrasados debido a que Elaine no contaba con que tenían que hacer todo un rodeo para llegar. Nunca se le ocurrió pasar junto al Santuario les complicaría la existencia debido a toda la seguridad. Tal vez no recordaba que ella misma como Comandante de la Seguridad del Santuario había hecho todas esas provisiones.

- Que hermosa casa Elaine – Exclamo su amiga Aimé con alegría

- Es una hermosa adquisición de mi padre sin lugar a dudas – Dijo Elaine mientras su voz se entrecorto ante el recuerdo de sus padres – No sé qué planes tenía para ella pero intuyo que era para mí.

- No te pongas triste Elaine – Dijo Aimé abrazándola – Yo te quiero como si fueras mi hermana y Brian también.

Ahhh como había pasado el tiempo desde aquel en el que Shaina no le gustaba ningún tipo de contacto humano y la Elaine de ahora que ya incluso se dejaba abrazar.

Elaine la miro conmovida y sonrió para sí misma. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntas, ambas habían simpatizado desde el primer momento. Aimé era unos centímetros más alta que Elaine y Oh Dioses ! más delgada, (Esto último obviamente no le caía nada en gracia a nuestra ex amazona) pero era lógico si se ponía a pensar que Elaine conservaba sus curvas y su musculatura gracias al ejercicio y Aimé era más del tipo delicado.

James subió directamente a Aimé a su habitación por instrucciones de Elaine mientras esta recorría la casa por primera vez y tomaba nota de lo que le gustaba, de lo que no le gustaba y las modificaciones que tendría que hacerle. Aimé estaría ahí durante algún tiempo y debido a que estaba delicada de salud "los doctores" le habían recomendado tranquilidad a nivel del mar, pretexto muy bien aprovechado para llegar a ese lugar.

Llego al Ala norte de la casa. Se dirigió al gran ventanal de la habitación donde se encontraba y se sorprendió al ver que tenía una gran vista del Santuario a Atenea. Definitivamente no había olvidado a Seiya, ni toda su vida en el Santuario. Extrañaba ser huraña, enojona y agresiva.

Debería ir a visitar Delos de nuevo? Como la recibirían en el Santuario si la veían de vuelta? La habría alguien extrañado? Qué pasaría si no lo lograba? Y si le fallaba a Karl? Y si al estar tan cerca de Seiya su corazón la traicionaba?.

_Flashback 2_

_- A Grecia? Estás loco? No he pisado suelo griego desde que me sacaste! – Grito Elaine totalmente histérica mientras se levantaba de un brinco._

_Karl no se inmuto. Se quedó en silencio esperando que se le bajara un poco la histeria a Elaine. Ya conocía sus cambios de humor y sabia como aguantarlos y también que ella trataría de tranquilizarse sola. La vio divertido. Shaina hacia sus ejercicio de respiración y mantras de los cuales alguna vez se había burlado cuando vio que Shaka de Virgo los hacia, todo para tranquilizarse._

_- Ok. Ok. Perdón. No debo exaltarme. Me disculpo. – Dijo Elaine regresando a su asiento toda modosita. – Para que quieres que vaya a Grecia_

_- Así está mejor. – dijo Karl Sonriendo – Todo es parte de mi plan. No debes olvidar Elaine que cuando te devolví al mundo que por derecho te correspondía, dijiste que si alguna vez te necesitaba me ayudarías._

_Elaine suspiro. Claro que lo recordaba. Donde, cuando y como lo habia dicho._

_Bajo ese sauce, Shaina habia pensado unos minutos las repercusiones que traeria el hecho de dejar el santuario sin que nadie lo supiera. Penso en lo que haria la guardia (despues de todo estaba bajo sus ordenes), en lo que diria Atenea, en lo que diria Seiya. - Maldito Seas Seiya.! me arruinaste mi vida y ni siquiera vas a lamentarlo - Penso - Ire contigo!_

_- Genial! Subete! - Le dijo mientras subia al Jeep._

_- Espera. Debo hacer algo primero. _

_Bajo con agilidad el acantilado. Se despojo de toda su ropa y de su armadura. Se puso el conjunto deportivo que Karl le habia dado e hizo un envoltorio con su propia ropa. Su armadura regreso a su estado original en su caja. No recordaba la ultima vez que se la habia quitado que no fuera para banarse. Habia marea baja y alcanzo a divisar una pequena cueva al pie del acantilado que cuando habia marea alta era imposible de ver. Si. Ahi estaria segura la armadura. Era bien sabido que el cosos de la armadura era muy dificil de distinguir mientras estuviera bajo el agua. La coloco y se despidio casi tocandola con veneracion. ya estaba arriba de nuevo dirigiendose al jeep cuando vio que Karl le hizo un gesto como que se le habia olvidado quitarse la mascara._

_- No se me olvido. Solo aun no estoy lista para quitarla._

_- Te entiendo. Alejemonos de aqui. La chaqueta tiene gorra por si deseas ocultar que llevas la mascara en algun momento._

_Se habian dirigido a Atenas, donde Karl le habia reservado un bungalow de lujo a Shaina. Ella jamas habia estado en un lugar asi. Era como si estuviera de vacaciones. El bungalow tenia alberca privada, vista al jardin y servicio al cuarto ilimitado. Cuando llegaron ya era de noche. Karl estaria en el siguiente bungalow maquinando la segunda parte de su plan para ayudar a Shaina. Shaina despues de recorrer cada centimetro del cuarto, se tiro en la cama y durmio. __Habia dormido como bebe la primera noche. A la manana siguiente, la despertaron unos leves toquidos de la puerta. Sin recordar donde se encontraba se levanto en posicion de alerta. Vaya! no habia sido un sueno. Abrio la puerta y Karl ya llevaba el desayuno. Parecia diferente a la noche anterior tal vez porque su ropa ahora era mas cubierta, su cabello estaba arreglado de mejor manera y tenia unas leves ojeras por haber dormido muy poco._

_- Buenos dias dormilona, Traje un desayuno ligero pues tenemos muchas cosas por hacer._

_- Creo que cometi un error. Debo regresar al Santuario. No se que fue lo que me paso. - Contesto mientras tomaba una manzana roja de la charola._

_- Yo creo que deberas esperar a tomar esa decision hasta que te cuente lo que encontre. Dormi solo dos horas pero valio la pena._

_Le extendio unos papeles que ella tomo y los miro sin mucho interes._

_- Anda, velos. Te gustara lo que veras. Aqui esta una partida de nacimiento de Elaine Wick, Hija de Lord y Lady Sedwick... _

_- Y esa quien es? _

_- Ok. no me explico muy bien. Documento numero dos. Foto de la nina a los 3 anios. _

_- Esta nina... esos ojos , me parece familiar..._

_- Vamos Shaina! Mira que me estoy impacientando por ver tu reaccion. Checa esta nota del periodico Times de hace casi 16 anios. - Leyendo en voz alta- Unica Heredera del famoso empresario Lord Sedwick, esta desaparecida. Su nana tuvo que viajar con ella a su pueblo natal con mala suerte que un grupo de anarquistas y fugitivos pasaron por esos parajes y ahora la nina esta desaparecida. Lord Sedwick ofrece una jugosa recompensa a quien de mas informacion de su paradero... _

_- Sigo sin comprender - Dijo Shaina dejando el vaso de jugo para tomar el periodico_

_- Encontre a tus padres Shaina. - No estan muertos, ni siquiera son italianos. Te encontraron en Florencia verdad? Eso es solo a 10 kilometros del evento. Cualquiera que pasaria por ahi al ver a una nina sola, la hubiera llevado alla!. Tu eres Elaine Sedwick._

_Shaina habia reido hasta llorar por tan vivida imaginacion de su companero. Poco a poco y con mas informacion que el le proveia las piezas iban encajando._

_- Te regresare a tus padres y podras vivir una vida normal... como te lo prometi! No estas feliz?_

_- No lo se. No creo que les haga mucha gracia ver a su hija asi. - Dijo viendose en el espejo - Ademas... No se si pueda acostumbrarme a tener padres. Siempre he hecho lo que he querido, nadie mas que el patriarca y Atenea me han dado ordenes..._

_- Si pero... no te gustaria tener un hogar? _

_Shaina habia pensado en eso durante mucho tiempo. Necesitaba dar todo el amor que tenia a alguien, y necesitaba sentirse amada tambien. Entonces comenzo a llorar de alegria. Ese sueno estaba por cumplirse. El dia que sus padres por fin pudieron abrazarla despues de 16 anios__ estaba tan emocionada que le habia dicho a Karl que siempre estaria en deuda con el. Lo juro por Artemisa y Atenea. No podía romper su promesa..._

_Con expresión de desaliento despues que Elaine recordo todo esto le dijo:_

_- De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Que quieres que haga?_

_Karl le lanzo una de esas encantadoras Sonrisas que ella nunca pudo resistir._

_- Deja te cuento todo desde el principio para que todo tenga sentido._

_- Como te había contado, yo soy un militar del futuro. Allá vivo. Soy pacifista de corazón, e intento serlo lo más que se puede. Cuando cumpli 18 me enrole en el ejercito como cientifico. Conoci a Lisa Hayase__ hija de un gran ViceAlmirante y nos hicimos novios a escondidas ya que su padre no me aprobaba porque no servia para matar y ademas éramos muy jóvenes. Con el tiempo, mi cambio llego para ir a la Base Sara en Marte… - Sí, no pongas esa cara, en el futuro conquistamos por fin Marte y pusimos una Base militar de Vigilancia- Tuve que dejar a Lisa con la promesa de traermela en la primera oportunidad ya como mi esposa. Yo le escribía casi diario, en serio que la extrañaba, y si me hubiera quedado un poco más ahí, me la hubiera robado pero ella hubiera sido repudiada por el ViceaAlmirante. Yo no quise que ella sufriera eso. Sobreviví algunos meses en Marte solo por su recuerdo. Ella me enviaba fotos que yo con alegría ponía en mi camarote. Todos mis compañeros decían que estaba loco por haberla dejado sola. Antes de venir a Marte, ella me prometió enrolarse en el ejército para alcanzarme en la Base Sara. Y asi lo hizo. Sin consentimiento de su padre se metio a la Academia Militar de la fuerza unida._

_Elaine se ponía más cómoda. Esa historia no la sabia completa y ciertamente era muy interesante._

_Karl Prosiguió:_

_- La guerra continuaba en la tierra y necesitábamos apoyo, ya que se rumoraba que seriamos atacados ahí en Marte. Mi Comandante me mando en una misión secreta hacia la nave Voltron, con un recado para el Capitán de venir a rescatarnos. No bien llegue a espacio abierto, la Base de Marte fue atacada y nadie sobrevivió. Por dias tuve que pilotear una nave hacia Voltron, que debido a una falla tuvo también que cambiar de Orbita repentinamente y ya no hubo forma de comunicarme con Lisa para informarle que estaba bien. Después de eso ella fue asignada al SDF-1. Termino la batalla en la tierra pero ahora comenzaba una batalla en contra de los Zentraedi y nosotros a nuestra vez, con los muchas otras razas._

_- Años pasaron antes de volver a saber del SDF-1. Ella me dio por muerto, y yo la daba por muerta a ella. Cuando con alegría me entere que el SDF-1 había sobrevivido (lo siento Elaine, no puedo ni quiero darte más detalles de los necesarios), ella ya había seguido con su vida y se había enamorado de Rick Hunter. Yo solo quería que ella fuera feliz. Intente olvidarla. Te lo juro! Pero ella se hacía cada vez más famosa entre todas las naves. Muchos anios pasaron. Llego a ser Almirante del SDF-3 y supe que ya había fecha de boda con Rick Hunter. Mi corazón se caía en pedazos, pero no podía hacer nada. Digamos que me rendí. Hice lo que tú. Rendirme ante el destino._

_- Aun cuando yo también había ascendido, las tacticas de guerra no es lo mío. Me pasaba el tiempo libre con mi amigo Frederick, dentro del laboratorio o recolectando muestras en asteroides. Dias después, un día en el que yo estaba digamos que un poco más deprimido que de costumbre, Frederick me pidió que le ayudara con ciertas muestras en un lugar cercano a donde estábamos. Salimos. Estábamos en un pequeño asteroide cuando una nave varitech cayó a pocos kilómetros de donde estábamos. Éramos los únicos que estábamos cerca y acudimos a prestar ayuda. Afortunadamente la nave se había quedado sin combustible y no estallo, pero imagínate mi sorpresa al descubrir que el piloto era ella. Mi Lisa! Estaba ahí, frente a mis ojos, más hermosa que nunca, desmayada. Le pedí ayuda a Frederick y la transportamos a Voltron. Nadie estaba en la sala médica más que nosotros. Traía anillo de boda. Ya se habia casado. Que había pasado? Por que estaba ahí? Es algo que hasta la fecha no lo sé. El SDF-3 no estaba ni cerca de nuestra ruta. De hecho estabamos en lados completamente opuestos del universo si tomas en cuenta la relacion con la tierra... El destino me había traido a Lisa de vuelta y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Afortunadamente no esta mal herida pero no desgraciadamente no recuerda nada! El golpe fue demasiado fuerte incluso se rompio el casco y le lacero la mejilla. Pudo morir pero solo su pie sufrio una fractura y tiene algunas contusiones. Le pedi a Frederick que guardara el secreto de quien es. La tengo en estado de hibernacion mientras vine para aca. Es ahí donde necesito que me ayudes._

_Elaine lo miro asombrada._

_- Donde entro yo en todo esto? A quien quieres que entrene y para qué? - Insistió_

_- Lisa no podra recuperar su memoria por el momento y desde luego no quiero que la recupere. El destino la trajo a mi de vuelta. Estamos tratando algunas de sus cicatrices y moretones con unas mascaras de plasma experimentales... Deja de verme así! La innovación tecnológica de mis tiempos va más allá de tu imaginación. Te la voy a traer y necesito que la escondas y mientras la entrenes como si ella fuera a ganar una armadura. Tú sabes cómo hacerlo. Aun cuando su figura es delicada, siempre ha hecho deporte así que esta en excelente condición física. Cuando se recupere de su pierna, comienza a entrenarla._

_- Quieres que entrene al amor de tu vida como se entrena a una amazona? Estas loco? – Dijo Elaine – Que pretexto voy a dar? Y quieres que lo haga en Grecia? Y si la gente se da cuenta? De nuevo te pregunto … Estas loco?_

_Karl sin pestañear le contesto._

_- Tal vez si lo este. He planeado todo con mucho cuidado. Gracias a mis archivos me entero de todo lo que paso en esta época. Incluyendo el hecho de que tus padres te metieron al equipo de gimnasia olímpica de Londres para justificar tu complexión atlética y que ganaste muchos premios. Lisa era hasta donde me quede, campeona de patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Ahí tienes tu pretexto. Tú la ensenas gimnasia y dejas que ella te ensene patinaje. Listo. Ahi tienes tu pretexto. No te será difícil. Ya te dije que el coraje y la condición ella las tiene._

_Elaine jugaba con la idea en su mente. Cuanto extrañaba entrenar duramente y ensenar nuevos alumnos…. Caminaba indecisa por toda la habitación. Debía dejar acaso su vida tranquila de mujer de negocios y regresar a las andadas? Estaba permitido entrenar ahora que ella había renunciado a su vida en el Santuario? Ella había aprendido a esconder su cosmos durante 3 años para que no pudieran encontrarla… Qué pasaría si en su emoción del entrenamiento lo explotaba y alguien en el Santuario la reconocia?_

_Karl la miraba inquieto. Ella aun así podría negarse. Le había dado otra oportunidad de vida y el por su egoísmo, involuntariamente la estaba regresando al pasado._

_Pasaron unos minutos que a él se le hicieron horas. Elaine se sentó y le dijo:_

_- Es una oferta muy tentadora Karl, pero he caído en cuenta que no me has dado un motivo lógico para entrenarla como amazona. Si la quieres esconder tienes todas mis casas y fortuna a tu disposición, pero lo que me pides es algo en extremo difícil desde el punto de vista físico para ella. No importa que tan buena sea su condición nunca sabrás bien como es un entrenamiento de Caballero del Santuario. Ni podría siquiera decírtelo, pues es prohibido. Que es lo que intentas lograr con todo esto?_

_Karl tomo sus manos y le dijo mirándola a los ojos. - Quiero que entre ella y tú, maten a Seiya._

_Elaine sintió que el piso se le movió. Matar a Seiya? Es decir que tenía que volver a verlo? … Ella tenía motivos para en el pasado querer matarlo. Ya no. Shaina había muerto el día que salió del Santuario._

_- Tengo razones para pensar que Seiya es el padre de Rick Hunter. Si Seiya muere, Rick Hunter no existe, y Lisa seria libre para estar conmigo. – Dijo Karl viendo como Elaine se ruborizaba al siquiera pensarlo._

_- Esa es tu única opción? Y si no logramos matarlo? No pude hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas en el pasado… Cuanto tiempo tenemos? – Pregunto Elaine_

_Karl regreso al bar._

_- Hay otra opción, que no es la que yo quisiera tomar. Si por alguna razón no consiguen matar a Seiya, según las reglas nuevas, Si Hunter no presenta pruebas de que Lisa está viva en __36 horas como militar, a ella se le da como desaparecida en accion y como civil 3 meses para aparecer, pero si al cabo de un ano no aparece, a el s__e le declarara oficialmente Viudo. _

_Fin del Flashback y del capitulo_

Continuara...

**Para fines practicos (conforme va avanzando el fanfic veran el por que) los nombres pueden cambiar de tanto a tanto:**

**Shaina de Ophiucus - Elaine Wick**

**Karl Riber - Brian Grant**

**Lisa Hayase - Aime Monrieul**

**Rick Hunter - Roy Sterling**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus autores Toei Animation, y Masami Kuromada. El relato es meramente por amor a los personajes y sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo 3

Haz la rutina de nuevo pero con más fuerza! – Grito Elaine que con sus pantalones de ejercicio de diseñador se veía glamorosa.

Aimé por su parte usaba un leotardo de ejercicio rojo con mallas blancas que resaltaba su cabello rojizo recogido en la nuca con un chongo. Estaba haciendo ejercicios de fuerza con las piernas para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras se recuperó de su fractura en uno de los modernos aparatos que contenía el gimnasio de la casa.

Apenas habían llegado unos días antes y más tardaron en desempacar que la Shaina que Elaine llevaba dentro apareció y la puso a entrenar.

Aimé ya llevaba varias horas ahí y Elaine solo se dedicaba a darle órdenes.

- - Creo que necesito un descanso – Le suplico con la mirada a Elaine

- - Tomate 20 minutos. Lo has hecho bien.

Mientras Aimé se tiraba en las colchonetas, Elaine admiro el trabajo de Brian.

Había tenido que darle instrucciones precisas de lo como necesitaba que Lisa se viera para convertirse en Aimé. Habían acordado que cambiaran el look, meterían alguna nueva información en su cabeza e incluso le cambiarían de nombre (a Aimé, nombre que a Elaine le gustaba mucho). Karl también usaría únicamente su segundo nombre para evitar sospechas. Ahora se hacía llamar Brian. Aimé tendría título nobiliario y una fortuna considerable más ni por asomo se comparaba a la de Elaine. Karl había encontrado información que le había ayudado a conseguirlo. La madre de Lisa, Sara, tenía una Hermana llamada Caroline. Caroline había sido la heredera de los padres de Sara cuando esta decidió desobedecerlos y casarse con Donald Hayese, un teniente muy dedicado a su trabajo pero aun así, ellos lo consideraban de un rango inferior. Caroline se había casado con Jean Luc Monrieul y adopto su nombre, pero antes del primer año de su matrimonio, ambos habían desaparecido en una excursión al Himalaya. Karl decidió que Aimé adoptara el nombre de su tía para que heredara su fortuna y el título que legalmente le correspondía, e hizo todos los arreglos por medio de un poder. Caroline A. Monrieul entonces pasó a ser Caroline Aimé Monrieul.

-Vaya que es astuto! – Pensó Elaine – Que bueno que lo tengo como amigo y no como enemigo.

Aimé molesta por tener el cabello recogido, se soltó su cabello rojizo. Elaine no pudo menos que pensar lo astuta que había sido al cambiar también el color de cabello de Lisa. El tono rojo hacia que su piel se viera más blanca y sus ojos más grandes. Sí, mi madre me enseno bien todos los trucos – Pensó - Tan solo el color del cabello te cambia tanto….

Elaine comenzó a hacer unas flexiones también para evitar pensar tanto…

Había quedado casi en shock cuando vio todo lo que Brian le había modificado a su casa en unos cuantos días. Un ejército de trabajadores habían llegado unos días después que ellas, y se pusieron a cablear, instalar, modificar, pintar… todo bajo supervisión del mejor amigo y cómplice de Brian, Frederick Raven, mejor conocido por Elaine simplemente como Freddy.

Solo lo había visto unas dos o tres veces durante ese tiempo ya que no coincidían en el lugar, pero no cabía duda que se veía muy guapo e interesante. Cabello Rubio, ojos azules, unos centímetros más alto que Brian y por lo que se veía, mucho más enfocado a la tecnología que Brian. Le instalo un sistema de control computarizado a toda la casa. Sistemas de Seguridad que ya lo quisiera la Casa Blanca, acceso exclusivo a 3 personas con tarjetas maestras (Elaine, Aimé y Brian) y acceso extra con doble candado para cuando hubiera visitas.

Le habían instalado monitores escondidos en todas las habitaciones de las casas incluyendo la alberca y el gimnasio con intercomunicadores y videoteléfono, y en el lugar donde había una cancha de tenis, la habían eliminado e instalado una moderna pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

La mansión había quedado modernizada a un grado increíble y a Elaine le costaba seguirle el paso a todas las instrucciones nuevas y aparatos tecnologicos, cuando durante toda su vida había llevado una existencia sencilla y sin teléfono siquiera.

Se levantó de las colchonetas… no se podía concentrarse pensando todo esto. Le preocupaba que alguno de sus antiguos subordinados vinieran a hacer sus rondas muy cerca de su casa y la reconocieran o peor aún, que mientras estuviera fuera de su casa alguno de los caballeros de bronce se dieran cuenta de quién era en realidad. Suspiro… recién acababa de darse cuenta que ella ya no era la misma persona que había salido del Santuario años antes, ni física, ni emocionalmente. Nadie podría reconocerla. Dudar? Tal vez… Pero nadie más había visto su cara sin la máscara más que Seiya y no creía que siquiera recordara sus facciones.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Si. Acababa de decidir algo. Se haría amiga de Saori y así se acercaría poco a poco a Seiya para ayudarle a Karl con su plan.

- - Suficiente por hoy – anuncio – Mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- -Siiiiiiiiii! – Grito emocionada Aimé mientras salía corriendo del gimnasio – Gracias!

- - Con cuidado! No quiero que te lastimes estúpidamente! – Pero Aimé ya había corrido hacia la casa y no la escucho.

- - Parece que estoy entrenando a una chiquilla – pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Sabia la edad que tenía realmente Lisa, más cuando Brian le trajo entre sus brazos a esta chica inglesa de cabello color miel, podría jurar ante Zeus que no tenía más de 18 o 19 años. Brian le había explicado cuando se lo dijo, que el tratamiento con la mascara de plasma para sus cicatrices habian hecho milagros en su cutis, pero que mientras habían usado la máquina para viajar en el tiempo, al parecer hubo una fuga de cronotones que se habían adherido a la ropa que traía Lisa debido a la estática de la tela y que la habían afectado positivamente debido a sus bajas defensas que aun tenia por su accidente. Elaine había bromeado con el preguntándole por la receta de los cronotones pues podría venderlos en crema facial y ganar una fortuna.

Se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Tremenda casa de 50 habitaciones para solo dos personas… Rosy, su ama de llaves era casi invisible. Venia, las atendía junto con James y a las 8 de la noche ambos se retiraban a su casa en la Aldea de Rodorio, del otro lado del Santuario. No es que le molestaba que ambos tuvieran sus habitaciones de servicio en la casa, sino que no querían que ellos tambien tuvieran vida. Otro trauma que le habia dejado el Santuario.

Subió a la recamara principal de casi 100 metros cuadrados que ella había adaptado al estilo Isabelino-Tudor que era una réplica del que tenía su madre en Londres. Así se sentiría más cerca de ella, pero desde luego con algunas modificaciones modernas como su jacuzzi y su vestidor.

Se puso a escoger lo que vestiría para la cena. De pronto recordó que en todo el día no había recogido sus mensajes telefónicos ni había checado sus emails.

- -Computadora – dijo en voz alta – Revisa si tengo algún mensaje.

- Elaine tiene 3 mensajes

- - Los escucho – dijo mientras ponía su baño de burbujas.

Mensaje 1:

De: Brian

Hola Elaine, solo quiero saber cómo va la adaptación de Aimé a tu vida en Grecia. Estoy pensando en tomarme unos días libres la próxima semana para ir a verlas y pasar tiempo con ustedes. Mándame mensaje por favor. Por cierto, Freddy me pidió tu correo así que mil disculpas si hice mal, pero ya era la centésima vez que me lo preguntaba y para que dejara de insistir se lo di. Besos a las dos.

Fin del mensaje

Elaine sonrio. Hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba pasar unos dias con Brian. Le encantaba aprender mas y mas cuando estaba con el.

Comenzo a escoger la fragancia de las sales que usaría… Lavanda? Rosas? Chocolate?...

Mensaje 2:

De: Desconocido

Hola Señorita Sedwick, soy Frederick Raven, el amigo de Karl. Disculpe la intromisión, de verdad que lo intente, pero desde que la vi no he podido dejar de pensar en usted. Me preguntaba si sería mucha mi impertinencia si la visito y la invito a salir en mi próximo día libre. Comprenderé si su respuesta es negativa, pero no sabe lo feliz que me haría si aceptara. Adjunto mis credenciales y cartas de recomendación de mis amigos para que no piense que mis intenciones son malas.

En espera de su respuesta

Freddy

Elaine lanzo un grito de sorpresa ruborizandose al mismo tiempo que malabareaba con el frasco de sales de olor a champaña que al final termino por caer en la bañera. Sonrio para sus adentros mientras trataba de recuperar las sales antes de que se disolvieran todas.

No esperaba una invitación de Freddy y mucho menos que se portara tan caballeroso. Definitivamente tenia que checar los archivos adjuntos más tarde. No le desagradaba la idea de conocer más a Freddy si Karl creía que eran compatibles.

Se metió a la bañera a disfrutar de su baño.

Mensaje 3:

De: Fundación Kido

Buenas Tardes Lord Sedwick. Nos dirigimos a ustedes para recordarle, que como dueño de la mansión Wickhall y vecino de la fundación, hace unos meses le enviamos la formal invitación a la Fiesta de disfraces con motivo del Cumpleaños de la Srita Saori Kido que se llevara a cabo el próximo Sábado dentro del Polígono de la Acrópolis. Aun no hemos recibido su confirmación, por lo que agradeceremos lo hagan antes del día de hoy a las ocho de la noche para poder apartar su lugar de honor. Puede llamarnos al teléfono….

Elaine ya se había relajado cuando escucho este mensaje y se incorporó de nuevo. Una fiesta? De cuando acá Saori hacia fiestas? Por qué no había visto ese mensaje que dijeron que habían enviado antes? Sábado? Si ya era martes! Tenía muy poco tiempo si quería asistir! Pero … seria el lugar adecuado para presentarse ante Saori y sus caballeros? Estaría lista para enfrentarse de nuevo a su pasado? Arghhhhhhhhhhh porque precisamente ahora? Está bien. Necesitaría un pequeño empujón.

- - Computadora Comunícame con Cammy White – Dijo en voz alta mientras regresaba a relajarse dentro de la bañera.

Unos segundos después…

- - Elaine que milagro! Como estas? – dijo al otro lado del computador- Ahora no hay videoconferencia?

- - Jajaja no amiguita, a menos que quieras admirar mi cuerpo desnudo. Estoy en la bañera y tengo un dilema moral y quiero consultarlo contigo porque eras, perdon bastante más… aventada que yo.

- - Mmm… creí que era para saludarme, para ver cómo me va… pero el interés tiene pies. Jajaja – Esta bien. En que puedo servirte?

- - No interrumpo nada importante?

- - No, de hecho estoy en un receso obligado. Me sacaron de la clase por chatear con mi amigo Oscar.

- - No cambias Cammy, bueno. Acabo de ser invitada a una fiesta de disfraces y Seiya está invitado… Sí, si el mismo Seiya. Necesito saber si crees que puedo asistir sin delatarme y que carambas debo ponerme.

- - Bueno lo de que te pondrías déjamelo a mí. Tengo algunos modelos listos que te puedo prestar. No sé si sean de tu agrado. Son para el desfile que haremos en 2 meses. Los termine antes para salir a divertirme sin remordimientos.

- - Ahhhh como siempre eres mi salvación. Aquí en mi nuevo domicilio en Grecia no hay tiendas de moda vanguardista y como me encantan tus modelos!. Pero voy a necesitar dos. Mi súper amiga Aimé vive conmigo y también tiene que asistir. Ya te contare toda su historia más adelante.

- - Ok. Mándame las medidas de ambas y una foto para adaptarlos y que te lleguen listos para usar.

- - Uhhhh….. pero los necesito para dentro de dos días.

- - OMG! Tú me vas a matar de un coraje Elaine.- Respiro profundo. Habían asistido a las mismas clases de meditación anti-ira- Me pondré a trabajar esta noche y mañana te lo mando en paquetería exprés. Mándame un correo con tus datos, medidas y fotos. Si no, no llegarían a tiempo.

- - Gracias Cammy! Entonces debo asistir?

- - Alguna vez tendras que volver a verlo, ademas ya pasaron varios anios. Ya no creo que corras ningun peligro.

Se despidieron y Elaine colgó la llamada:

- - Ahora comunícame con Aimé.

- - Alo?

- - Donde estás?

- - En la cocina, preparando un snack

- - Te tengo noticias. Estamos invitadas a una fiesta de disfraces. Nuestros trajes vienen en camino y solo debemos planear nuestra entrada.

- - Súper! Vendrá Brian con nosotras?

- - Mmm… no. Solo iremos las dos. (no creo que a él le venga en gracia lo que voy a hacer - penso)

- - Bueno… - dijo Aimé un poco desilusionada – Espero que al menos sea divertido.

La noche tan esperada había llegado. Todos estaban en la Acrópolis disfrutando de la fiesta más espectacular que había sido hecha en los últimos años. Saori Kido Cumplía la mayoría de edad (18) y lo festejaban a lo grande. Casi 1000 invitados incluyendo Políticos, vecinos, Personas importantes de todo Grecia y Japón, disfrazados de todo tipo de cosas habían concurrido a la fiesta.

Saori, dentro de su papel, se había disfrazado de Diosa Griega (poca imaginación?) con el cabello recogido y joyería de Oro en cintura brazos y muñeca. Su tiara y su Báculo no podían faltar. Disfrutaba de la fiesta desde una silla que le servía como "trono". Reía y saludaba a todos. Le gustaba ver a todos felices. Todos menos a uno. El que más le importaba que fuera feliz. Ya todos estaban más que seguros que el favorito de entre todos los caballeros era El caballero con la Armadura de Pegaso: Seiya. Ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había salvado arriesgando su propia vida y los ojos de adoración que siempre había tenido Ella para El y que Él había correspondido por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo todo cambio unos tres años atrás, cuando uno de los Caballeros de Plata había pedido permiso para visitar otra parte de Grecia y desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La noticia se supo rápidamente, pues ese Caballero era el General de toda la Guardia de Atenea. La más fiera y la más fiel de las amazonas ya no habían regresado al Santuario. Al principio enviaron a toda la guardia disponible a buscarla esperando encontrarla en problemas. Después de una búsqueda infructuosa por todos los alrededores, buscaron en terminales de autobuses, de tren y de avión en caso que hubiera salido de Grecia, aunque las posibilidades eran muy pocas pues el Patriarca guardaba celosamente su pasaporte así como el de todos los del Santuario. Desesperados acudieron a Atenea quien había intentado rastrear tanto su armadura como su cosmos sin conseguirlo. Era como si ella ya no existiera. Desde entonces Seiya entonces había cambiado. Se mostraba preocupado, era el que más se empeñaba en encontrarla con vida. En su tiempo libre se dedicaba a rastrearla pero no había obtenido tampoco ningún resultado. Después de 6 meses, sus amigos lo habían convencido de dejarla ir. Ni siquiera sabían por que él se empeñaba en buscarla. Seiya entonces les había confesado toda su historia con ella. Como cuando eran niños él se había introducido al área prohibida a los varones tratando de perseguir su cena (un conejito) y había dado con ella, que no traía puesta su máscara y como después se había enterado de la Regla de la Máscara para una mujer caballero y que mientras habían peleado ella le había salvado la vida confesándole su amor varias veces y él nunca había respondido a ese amor. La culpa lo estaba matando. Culpa, arrepentimiento, tristeza, y amor. Si, estaba dispuesto a reconocer que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto amaba a Shaina hasta que supo que estaba perdida. Durante algún tiempo su vida parecía vacía. Se dedicaba a cuidar a la diosa Atenea porque era su deber. Su hermana ya se había casado y no tenía más sentido hacer otra cosa de su vida. Del trabajo a su cuarto y de su cuarto al trabajo. Parte de su razón por vivir se había ido con Shaina y no regresaría. Tuvieron que rogarle todos sus amigos para que asistiera a la fiesta y le consiguieron un traje de arlequín con un antifaz. Ikki vestido de vaquero, era el responsable de levantarle los ánimos en la fiesta pues era el único que aún continuaba sin pareja. Shun había hecho oficial sus sentimientos por Junet, Shiru por Sunrei y Hyoga andaba de manita sudada con Fleur, hermana de Hilda de Polaris, aun cuando se veían muy poco por las distancias tan grandes.

Saori volteo a ver a Ikki y Seiya. Este último traía una cara de fastidio que no podía con ella. Estaba a punto de pararse a hablar con el cuándo un murmullo generalizado hizo que todos voltearan hacia la puerta. Ahí, de frente a todos, se encontraban dos de las criaturas más hermosas que se hubieran visto por esos lugares. Los caballeros dorados al ver el alboroto se acercaron más a Saori, no fuera siendo que sea algún tipo de ilusión para atacarla. Había dos figuras de similar estatura. Una cabellera rubia y una castaña que con los reflectores sacaban luces como de fuego. El vestido de la rubia era de falda amplia de varias capas de gasa blanca casi transparente con estampado de diamantina simulando estrellas y debajo un vestido entallado de licra blanca (para no estorbar sus movimientos) que aun con todas las capas de tela alcanzaban a revelar sus bien formadas curvas, unas alas delicadas de tul muy fino . Sus labios perfectos estaban brillantes con un color rosado y en sus ojos solo un poco de brillantina pues traía puesto un antifaz de encaje color blanco también. Su peinado cuidadosamente incluía algunas estrellas de brillantes para sostenerlo en un elaborado estilo francés. La castaña no se quedaba atrás. Su peinado estilo americano del siglo XIX era sostenido con un broche de rosas de pedrería roja que bien podrían ser rubíes y su vestido era de Lame dorado con gasa dorada en el drapeado. Dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y lucía un antifaz de encaje rojo y labios del mismo color. Indudablemente ese tipo de atuendos, las figuras de las chicas y el brillo en sus ojos llamaron la atención de todos.

La rubia lideró el camino hacia Saori. La multitud les abría el paso como hipnotizadas. Las chicas verdaderamente estaban disfrutando la atención. Sonreían sin decir nada y la gente murmuraba preguntándose quien eran. Los caballeros dorados habían bajado la guardia admirados como todos los demás. Saori estaba intrigada. Había visto mujeres muy hermosas a lo largo de sus batallas. Hilda, Fleur, Pandora… Pero estas dos chicas… Que es lo que las hacia tan especial? Serian amigas o enemigas? No podía sentir ningún cosmos. Ni bueno ni malo. Era como si no emanaran ningún tipo de energía. Las dos chicas le hicieron una graciosa reverencia y le extendieron un estuche de terciopelo lila (especialmente forrado con ese color para la ocasión) con una tarjeta. Realizaron otra reverencia y se dirigieron a la parte dedicada al Baile, donde la orquesta ya tocaba un vals. Las personas más interesadas las seguían y los admiradores no se hicieron esperar y los solteros más codiciados del lugar se apresuraron a pedirles permiso para bailar con ellas.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del lugar, Saori seguía sin pestañear viendo el barullo que aquellas dos jóvenes habían causado en el lugar. Tatsumi se acercó a Saori curioso para ver la tarjeta y lo que estaba en el estuche.

- - Quienes son ellas Señorita? Las conoce?

- - No Tatsumi pero aquí esta su tarjeta – Saori abrió el sobre que tenía la característica "S" y adentro solo se leía:

"Feliz Cumpleaños 18.

Elaine Sedwick y Aimé Monrieul"

Milo y Aphrodite se acercaron a ver el estuche mientras Saori lo abría. Ambos lanzaron un silbido de exclamación al ver la preciosa gargantilla de diamantes que había ahí. Ni con todo el estipendio de los caballeros dorados en un anio podrian comprar una joya de similar valor.

Tatsumi casi se va de espaldas. – Déjeme ver esa tarjeta Señorita, oh Dios! No puede ser!

- - Que pasa Tatsumi, quienes son ellas?. – Pregunto curiosa ante la reacción de Tatsumi

- - Señorita, Ha escuchado hablar de las millonarias inglesas a las que les apodan "Las Condesitas"?

- - Claro que si, incluso tenemos inversiones en algunas compañías de ellas. Me estás diciendo que Ellas son? – Exclamo Saori – Espero poder presentarme en una ocasión más propicia. Me gustaría que me dieran algunos consejos. Seiya, podrías averiguar donde se hospedan? … Seiya? Adonde se fue Seiya? Y donde esta Ikki?

Continuara...

Ni siquiera se si gusta o no este fic, pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Esta inspirada en las novelas rosas de Barbara Cartland (QEPD).


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son creacion de sus respectivos duenos. Unicamente les doy otra historia que contar.

Capítulo 4

Seiya, que se encontraba aburrido y como siempre pensando en Shaina, había volteado hacia donde toda la gente lo había hecho. Con su experiencia en batalla siempre estaba alerta, pero su guardia fue totalmente desarmada al toparse con esos hermosos ojos verdes que por una fracción de segundo lo habían visto directamente a los ojos. Dioses! Era hermosa. Su rostro tenía unas facciones muy dulces y esos ojos… donde había visto ojos similares? Le dio un codazo a Ikki quien formulaba las mismas preguntas pero de la chica Castaña. Como le recordaba su sonrisa a su querida Esmeralda. Ambos se olvidaron de todo. De la fiesta, de que estaban ahí para servir a Atenea, … Vieron con sorpresa como sonreían ante Saori extendiéndole su regalo y se dirigían hacia la pista de baile.

Les fue indiferente que los Caballeros Dorados se acercaran curiosos a ver qué era lo que había en el estuche. Ambos habían decidido ir tras de esas chicas para averiguar más de ellas.

Mientras tanto Elaine y Aimé aceptaban bailar con diferentes personas. Se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo sobre todo porque Elaine sabía que Seiya las observaba. Había ido con un poco de miedo de la reacción de ella cuando cruzara miradas con Seiya. Afortunadamente ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y comprobó que sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Ahora que sabía que no estaba obligada a amarlo sintió un gran alivio y con gusto recibió los cumplidos de sus compañeros de Baile.

Finalmente después de algún tiempo tanto Elaine y Aimé anunciaron a las personas a su alrededor que solo bailarían cinco piezas más, pues ya estaban cansadas. Elaine detuvo el baile por algunas piezas ya que personalidades de negocios que estaban en la fiesta intentaban convencerla de hacer algunos negocios juntos, o invitarlas a sus casas, o a preguntarles cómo invertir su dinero. Seiya e Ikki se habían quedado parados frente a ellas inmobiles y miraban cada uno de sus movimientos. Elaine sentía la penetrante mirada sobre su espalda y eso la hacia sentir satisfecha.

-Te perdiste de todo esto Seiya - Penso mientras ponia su mejor sonrisa

Ikki finalmente se decidio. Se abrió el paso entre la multitud llegando hasta donde estaban la morena regresando a su lugar e impulsivamente tomo de la cintura a Aimé y la regreso a la pista de Baile. Aimé no se resistió. Una pieza mas, no haria dano. Elaine miro su reloj, se disculpo con las personas con las que estaba conversando, se dio la vuelta rumbo hacia donde Aimé estaba y súbitamente se le enredo su zapato en el ruedo de la falda y se fue hacia adelante, perdiendo el equilibrio. Rápidamente y antes de que Elaine cayera, Seiya corrió y alcanzo a detenerla. A Elaine le subió el color al rostro. Estaba demasiado cerca, peor aún, Seiya la tenía abrazada. Se repuso rapidamente y le agradeció. No era como ella tenia planeado ser presentada ante Seiya que estaba totalmente encantado por su buena suerte. No dejaba de ver esos ojos verdes. A quien le recordaban esos ojos? Elaine intento caminar, pero su tacón se había roto. – Malditos zapatos chinos que me mando Cammy – Pensó.

Seiya se dio cuenta rapidamente que no sabía qué hacer al respecto y le ofreció llevarla a un lugar menos concurrido para ayudarle. Elaine volteo a ver a Aimé y no quiso interrumpirla. La estaba pasando muy bien al parecer... Demasiado bien diria ella.

Asintió. Seiya para sorpresa de todos tomo a Elaine en sus brazos y el cargo gentilmente hasta un camerino detrás de donde estaba la orquesta. Sin decir palabra la deposito en una silla y se le quedo viendo embelesado. Ella saco su zapato y vio que no tenía reparación. Suspiro. – Bueno, ya casi nos vamos de todos modos – Pensó. - Adios a mi planes por ahora.

Levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Seiya. No se había movido. Elaine solo hizo un movimiento de su muñeca invitándolo a sentarse en la silla frente a ella. Cualquier cosa para romper esa tension que se sentia en el aire.

Él se sentó. Seguía viéndola. Sus ojos querían recordar donde había visto antes ese rostro. Elaine comenzó a sentirse incomoda y a preocuparse.

- Podría dejar de verme así? Me está haciendo sentir incomoda – Dijo secamente y con una voz algo altanera

- Quién es usted? De dónde viene? Que hace aquí? – comenzó a bombardear Seiya - Por que no la habia visto antes? ( Casese conmigo-penso)

- Uh…. No nos han presentado y no creo que sea correcto que las conteste.

- Eso es muy fácil. Mi nombre es Seiya, Caballero de Pegaso – Extendiéndole la mano

- Soy Sh...Elaine, mi nombre es Elaine – contesto Elaine respondiendo al saludo (Carambas! Casi echo todo a perder )

- Mucho gusto Señorita Elaine, vive por aquí cerca? Nunca la había visto por acá. Es amiga de Saori?

- De nuevo me hace sentir incomoda con tantas preguntas.

- Mil disculpas. No puedo evitarlo. Es imposible que haya alguien tan hermosa como usted y nunca la haya visto.

- "Hermosa? Seiya me considera hermosa?"- Todos los colores le subieron al rostro - Agradezco el cumplido. Sería posible que le llamara a mi amiga? Ella podrá ayudarme con el problema que tengo – dijo mostrándole el tacón a Seiya.

- Claro que sí, con placer. Podemos seguir platicando a mi regreso. – Y salió corriendo a buscar a Aimé. - Entre mas pronto la traiga, mas rapido seguiremos conversando.

Encontró a Aimé y a Ikki terminando de bailar la pieza y los intercepto.

- Ikki, los andaba buscando. Señorita…

- Aimé

- Aimé, Señorita Aimé la Señorita Elaine la necesita en el camerino detrás de la orquesta.

- Muchas Gracias. – Y se dirigió para allá haciendo ruido con su vestido al caminar.

Ikki sonrió pícaramente a Seiya, sorprendido de ver el cambio en la cara de Seiya.!

- Ambas son hermosas Ikki. Has podido averiguar algo sobre ellas?

- No, nada. Esquiva muy hábilmente mis preguntas.

- Diantres! Debemos saber por lo menos donde viven…! – Ikki lo miro extrañado - … Para seguridad de Atenea claro.

- Si,… por eso… verdad?

Seiya rio para sorpresa de Ikki mientras se dirigían a donde están las chicas, pero cuando llegaron al camerino ya se habían ido.

Elaine y Aimé estaban riéndose aun de la travesura de dejar a los chicos en el limbo. Elaine había llamado a James para que tuviera su coche listo pues saldrían por un pasadizo que ella se sabia muy bien. Había cuidado todos esos rincones celosamente desde los 10 años mientras era la General de la Guardia del Santuario. Claro que podía desaparecer por alguno de ellos. En cuanto Aimé llego a su lado, se despojó de sus dos zapatos para poder correr bien y le mostro a Aimé el camino por donde habrían de salir sin ser vistas.

James ya las estaba esperando. Subieron y se dirigieron a su mansión.

- Lamento haberte sacado tan temprano, pero las cosas se me pusieron un poco difíciles Aimé

- No te preocupes queridita. Ya me estaba aburriendo.

- Pero vi que Ikki te acaparo al final de la noche picarona - Dijo Elaine guinandole un ojo y codeandola

- Jajaja sí. Es muy osado verdad? Muy interesante fue conocerlo... Imagínate que se ruborizo cuando le dije que tenía una voz muy sexy!

- Aimé! - Reprendio Elaine -No puedes andar por el santuario diciéndoles eso! Recuerda que ellos no tienen ninguna experiencia con mujeres

- Jijiji pues por eso mismo… ya es tiempo que se vayan fogueando. (Vaya que no me esperaba que Lisa fuera una coqueta segun me la describio Karl, ella era muy seria - Penso)

- Jajajaja, bueno pero cambiándote un poco el tema. Te aviso que mañana voy a salir un rato -Dijo quitandose el antifaz y relajando su peinado.

- Salir? Con quien?

- Con Freddy, el amigo de Brian. - Dijo Elaine mientras de nuevo le subian los colores al rostro y bajaba la mirada para que Aime no viera su turbacion y nerviosismo.

- OMG! De verdad? Pero si esta guapísimo!

- Estoy muy nerviosa. No tengo ninguna experiencia en citas. No se que se debe o no se debe hacer. Dime que hago? Como me visto?

- Es verdad. Lo olvidaba. Bueno… trátalo como si se tratara de Brian. Después de todo, la primera cita no es para nada más que para conocer sus gustos y ver si son compatibles.

- Tienes razón. Solo platicaremos… y nos divertiremos verdad?

- Así es. …. - Dijo Aime recostandose -. Ya quiero llegar a casa. Tomar un baño caliente e ir a dormir.

- Que lastima – Dijo Elaine Haciendo un mohín con la boca – Tenía ganas de patinar un rato. Encuentro la dificultad un poco fascinante.

- Entonces vamos a patinar! Nunca estoy lo suficientemente cansada para hacerlo.

Elaine sonrió. Iba a añadir algo más cuando James miro por el retrovisor vio que se acercaban dos motociclistas con casco y las interrumpió.

- Señorita Elaine, parece que tenemos compañía.

Elaine volteo y reconoció el traje de Arlequín de Seiya.

- Vaya… no creí que se atrevieran a seguirnos. James, acelera y acércate a la puerta trasera que da al jardín. Abriré el candado remotamente y te sigues a tu casa. Despístalos. Por lo menos el día de hoy. No tengo ganas de atenderlos. Aimé, tendremos que correr. James, danos ventaja de 5 segundos por favor.

- Entendido señorita – Dijo el chofer acelerando el paso. Ninguna orden de su patrona le extranaba ya.

Aimé asintió la cabeza comprendiendo.

Se quitaron las faldas amplias de sus vestidos, los hicieron un paquete y se quitaron los zapatos. Sería mucho más fácil correr sin ellos.

- Estamos a cien metros señorita.

Las motos habían quedado atrás más debajo de la colina y por el ángulo bajo no podrían ver cuando se bajaran.

- Lista Aimé, Ahora salta!

Abrieron la puerta y de un brinco salieron ambas chicas sin que el coche se detuviera y se metieron entre las enredaderas que ocultaban la puerta. Ahí se quedaron escuchando como el automóvil seguía su camino y poco después dos motocicletas a toda velocidad. Su plan habia funcionado.

Cuando dejaron de escuchar ruido primero suspiraron y después rieron.

Bonita forma de terminar la velada!

Algunas horas más tarde, Seiya e Ikki regresaban las motocicletas que les había regalado Saori al garaje. Se sentían derrotados y un poco frustrados. Habían salido tan pronto les fue posible a buscar a las chicas, y el único automóvil más o menos cerca de donde estaban era un auto negro que se dirigía a Rodorio por el otro lado de la entrada. Había que subir una colina y luego bajar.

Lo habían seguido hasta una casa en el centro, detrás de la única escuela primaria del lugar, pero solo lo manejaba un chofer de edad madura que estaba hermético en dar más información.

Regresaron a la fiesta y ya mucha gente se había ido. Saori los intercepto entre furiosa, curiosa, y preocupada.

- Donde se habían metido? Seiya? Te estuve buscando por todos lados. No te desaparezcas asi!

- Uh… Lo siento Saori. Fuimos a investigar más acerca de esas chicas… para tu protección (Oh Dios nunca le había mentido antes a Saori)

- Bueno Seiya, cualquier información que necesitemos Tatsumi nos la hará llegar mañana. Ya es hora de descansar. Gracias por la hermosa fiesta chicos.

El patriarca dio permiso a todos los caballeros a retirarse.

Al día siguiente domingo, Aimé se levantó tarde.

Qué raro que Elaine no la hubiera despertado al alba como todos los días. Se despabiló y pregunto:

- Computadora, Donde Esta Elaine?

- Elaine se encuentra en su habitación. Los sistemas dicen que se encuentra profundamente dormida.

- Gracias. – Yeahhhhhhhh ¡! Tiempo libreeeee! – Salto de la cama y se dirigió a ponerse su uniforme de entrenamiento. No era lo mismo entrenar con una maestra implacable que disfrutar sus ejercicios. Ademas mientras ella estaba despierta rara vez podia hacer lo que quisiera.

Se dirigió al gimnasio y comenzó a calentar.

Pronto decidió que ese día haría un poco de barras asimétricas. Casi no las había usado pues Elaine había dicho que aún no estaba lista. Hoy no estaba, así que decidió desobedecerla.

Tenso las barras, les puso magnesia, se puso magnesia en sus manos, no puso el botador porque por su estatura no lo necesitaba y además podía lastimarse. Comenzó una rutina sencilla para familiarizarse con el aparato. No se concentraba. Cayó varias veces en las colchonetas. Volvía a subirse. Siempre había sido así de terca?. Realizo una rutina más o menos perfecta y al momento que hacia su salida con un mortal hacia atrás, el teléfono suena distrayéndola y haciendo que cayera en su trasero.

- Hoy no es mi día definitivamente -

Se quedó tumbada en las colchonetas exhausta y enojada y contesto el teléfono:

- Alo?

- Señorita Aimé? Habla Ikki. Qué bueno que pude dar con ustedes! Estuve desde que amaneció buscando una forma de contactarme con usted.

- Hola Ikki, lamento haberme ido sin despedirme anoche, Elaine decidió que era buena oportunidad para salir sin hacer ningún alboroto y no tuve otra opción.

- Sera posible que nos permitan visitarlas? Seiya no ha dejado de preguntar por la Señorita Elaine y ya me trae loco – (a lo lejos se escucha que Seiya le está presionando para preguntar por Elaine)

- Jajaja Saldremos mañana de viaje, pero regresaremos dentro de algunas semanas. Le parece bien si me contacta en este mismo teléfono? Los invitare a cenar a los dos si aceptan.

- Claro que siiiii - Grita Seiya a lo lejos

- No me digan Señorita…. Diganme Aimé – Dijo con coquetería

- Aimé… nos será muy difícil esperar hasta entonces.

Colgaron el teléfono y Aimé regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.

Media hora después y ya terminando una rutina más difícil volvió a sonar el teléfono.

- No es posible! Que acaso no voy a poder terminar ninguna rutina bien hoy?

- Alo?

- Mi amor! Como estas?

- Brian? – Corrió a activar la video llamada más cercana. – Mi amor! Te extraño mucho donde estas?

- Hola Preciosa? Cada día estas más linda! Estoy trabajando, pero me tome cinco minutos para hablarte y decirte que te amo muchísimo.

- Oh Brian! – Porque me mandaste tan lejos de ti?

- Sabes que debemos ayudar a Elaine a eliminar a este hombre que le puede hacer daño.

- Ayer lo conocí. No parece el monstruo que me dijeron, pero confió en el buen juicio de los dos, lo que me recuerda… Me das permiso de entablar amistad con Ikki?

- Quien es Ikki?

- Es un caballero de Atenea… creo que le guste jijjiji

- Arghhhh sabes que soy muy celoso! Pero mientras no lo vayas a tomar en serio y después pienses en dejarme por el, y mientras Elaine esté de acuerdo, adelante.

- Gracias mi amor! No, mis sentimientos por ti nunca van a cambiar. Eres el amor de mi vida.

- Bueno, tratare de ir a verlas muy pronto. Ya me urge tenerte entre mis brazos.

Colgaron…

Aimé decidió que ya que había tantas interrupciones se iría de compras, por lo que le aviso a James que tuviera el auto listo en una hora en lo que tomaba su baño.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Elaine, esta se despertó de un brinco. Quien carambas le había movido a la alarma? Ya el sol se veía en lo alto y ella tenía hoy su cita con Freddy.

Se metió a bañar rápidamente y mientras lo hacía recordaba cada palabra de los archivos que le había enviado Freddy. Ella creía cuando los abrió, que encontraría un currículo o una carta de recomendación como le había dicho. Cuando descomprimió el archivo vio toda una presentación con imágenes y fotografías de la vida de Freddy. Había reído mucho con los poemas, se había conmovido con sus tragedias y disfrutado de todas sus fotos. No cabía duda que era un hombre por demás atractivo y varonil. La intrigaba sobremanera el que El la hubiera invitado a salir, y más aún el que ella misma aceptara. Nunca había tenido una cita en toda su vida. Nunca nadie había hecho el intento de besarla siquiera. Pero el hecho que además fuera muy inteligente la hacía dudar. Qué tal que el la considerara una tonta o una total ignorante? Después de todo no había tenido una educación muy completa en el santuario que no fuera en el arte de la Guerra.

Salió del baño y se metió en el vestidor para escoger lo que se iba a poner. Se decidió por un traje sastre de falda a la rodilla color rosa. No había mencionado Freddy a donde la llevaría, así que espero que no tuviera que cambiarse. Estaba dando los toques finales a su maquillaje cuando escucho el auto deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada. Le abrió el Portón. Se vio al espejo y bajo las escaleras corriendo deteniéndose como buena damita antes de que el pudiera ver que ella estaba ansiosa.

- Freddy buenas tardes – Dijo esperando que los latidos de su corazón no la delataran. Podia jurar que se oían a Kilómetros de distancia.

- Hola Elaine, Estas preciosa. Te traje un pequeño obsequio - dijo aquel Adonis rubio entregándole un ramo de olorosas Gardenias.

- Mis flores favoritas! Gracias. Las pondré en un jarrón.

Se dirigió hacia el baño más cercano para llenar un jarrón con agua en el lavamanos. Regreso con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Gracias Freddy. Es el primer ramo de flores que me regalan en toda mi vida.

- Y no será el último – Dijo tomándole ambas manos y llevándola al sofá más cercano.

Elaine estaba confundida por estos nuevos sentimientos que estaba descubriendo.

El contacto piel con piel que estaba teniendo con Freddy en este momento se sentía tan bien. Como si hubiera alcanzado al fin un poco de paz. No recordaba haber sentido eso cuando veía, oía o estaba cerca de Seiya. Como hacerlo si siempre eran discusiones, peleas y dolor.

- Elaine, antes de irnos, necesito que me respondas con sinceridad. Hay alguien especial en tu vida?

Elaine lo miro a los ojos. Le costaba trabajo apartar la mirada… Esos ojos de azul profundo que hacia que se perdiera en ellos.

- No lo sé Freddy. Yo creí que seguía enamorada de aquel que me rompió el corazón hace ya varios años, pero parece que ya he comenzado a olvidarlo – Se ruborizo.

Freddy sonrió. –" Vamos que ni el Caballero de Escorpión Milo tuvo nunca una sonrisa tan cautivadora " – pensó Elaine. Sus manos seguían aferradas a las de Freddy.

- Te voy a ser honesto Elaine. Desde que te vi, comprendí que eras la mujer que estuve esperando toda mi vida. – Los ojos de Elaine se agrandaron por la sorpresa de su declaración – y también se todo lo que ha pasado por tu vida. - Vio como Elaine se escandalizaba - Entre Karl y yo no hay secretos. Quiero hacerte feliz y luchare porque me llegues a amar aunque sea un poco. Yo tengo mi decisión tomada, solo necesito que me des la oportunidad.

"Oh cielos! Que debo hacer? Me siento como una nina en comparacion con todas las mujeres que ha debido tener antes!"

- Freddy, Yo debo confesarte que... – el color volvió a subir a sus mejillas – Yo no se nada acerca de las citas. Jamás he tenido una. No sé qué se espera de mí.

Freddy beso sus manos.

- Solo di que sí y te prometo que iremos tan despacio como tú quieras. Solo quiero estar a tu lado y amarte.

De nuevo esos ojos mirandola... La tibieza de sus manos... Algo electrizante en el aire...

Elaine se debatía. Shaina le decía que no, no debía confiar en lo hombres. Eran unos idiotas y se iba a arrepentir mientras que Elaine quería seguir sintiendo esa paz que sentía cuando el la tocaba. Cerró los ojos un momento y asintió. Freddy se levanto con alegria y la abrazo. - No quiero que este abrazo termine nunca dijo Elaine mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de El.

Continuara...


	5. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer, Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo le doy una nueva trama en mi imaginacion.

Capítulo 5

Aimé termino de bañarse y de ponerse unos jeans de tela stretch que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus curvas y una blusa roja de manga larga y cuello de monio. Con su cabello rojizo suelto ese look era perfecto para ella.

- Computadora donde esta Elaine?

- Elaine ha salido del perímetro de la casa

"Es cierto… hoy tenía su primera cita con Freddy, Ojala la convenza de cambiar de actitud hacia los hombres"

Saco su cartera de mano, se puso sus lentes obscuros y bajo a donde James ya la esperaba.

Subió al Rolls Royce Negro que ya para entonces Elaine habia mandado marcar con su caracteristica "S" y le dio la orden de llevarla a Atenas. Tenía ganas de gastar dinero. Por alguna razón sentía que podía comprar ahí algunas cosas personales que le faltaban.

No tenía ganas de comprar en lugares muy exclusivos. Queria mezclarse entre la gente y no hacer alarde de lo que tenía, sentia que de algun modo ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanto lujo. Desde que habia despertado en el hospital desde su accidente no tenia muy claro como fue su vida antes de el.

_Flashback_

_El lujoso cuarto privado del Memorial Hospital de Nueva York estaba inundado de la fragancia de las flores que estaban en las mesitas de centro._

_Lisa estaba inconciente. Varios aparatos monitoreaban su pulso, oxigeno y signos vitales. Karl se encontraba en el sillon de piel junto a su cama. Estaba leyendo un libro._

_Lentamente Lisa desperto. Le dolia mucho la cabeza y no sabia donde se encontraba. Estaba desconcertada. No histerica. Apenas movio la cabeza y vio a un chico alto, de cabello obscuro y ojos cafes, delgado y de facciones muy agradables que estaba a su lado. No. Mas bien se podia decir que era guapo. Y estaba a su lado. Quien era el? Por que estaba ella ahi? Que le habia sucedido? Trato de incorporarse y se dio cuenta que tenia el pie enyesado. _

_- Buenos Dias Bella Durmiente. Como te sientes? Necesitas agua? Que te acomode la almohada? - Dijo servicialmente mientras le acariciaba con ternura su mejilla. Lisa sintio un sentimiento muy calido por el toque de esas manos._

_- Bella Durmiente? -dijo con voz suave - Donde estoy? Que me paso?_

_- Tuviste un accidente, princesa. Tomalo con calma. No tienes ninguna herida grave, pero te va a doler un tiempo._

_- No puedo... no puedo recordar... nada. Mi cabeza... me duele mucho..._

_- Es normal. Te la golpeaste con el parabrisas (Bueno, no de un auto...). Llamare al Doctor para que te revise._

_Lisa aprovecho el momento en que Karl salia de la habitacion para llamar al medico para ver el brazalete con su nombre. Aime Monrieul. Asi se llamaba ella? No recordaba haberlo oido antes._

_Se incorporo un poco mas en la cama. La habitacion estaba lujosamente decorada. Parecia un hospital muy caro. _

_Karl regreso con el medico, quien reviso los sistemas, los signos vitales y le hizo preguntas de rutina a Lisa y al terminar asintio hacia Karl._

_- Su progreso es notable. No tiene signos de ninguna hemorragia interna. La tendremos en observacion unos dias mas para ver como evoluciona su amnesia y descartar alguna complicacion. _

_Karl agradecio al medico y regreso a su asiento. Le tomo las manos a Lisa y se le quedo viendo con ternura. (Te extrane tanto Lizzie). Lisa se estremecio al sentir el contacto. Una sensacion electrizante._

_- Aqui dice... que me llamo Aime, es eso cierto? _

_- Es un hermoso nombre. Tanto como su duena._

_- Y tu eres?..._

_- Yo soy tu prometido. Brian. _

_- No tienes cara de ser un Brian - dijo Lisa con una timida sonrisa - Dices que eres mi prometido. Quisiera poder recordarte. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo?_

_Karl sonrio _

_- Si. mas de 10 anios. (muchos muchos mas )Nuestros padres trabajaban juntos. (tratare de apegarme lo mas posible a la verdad para no olvidar mi historia) pero en realidad Elaine me presento a ti en la Universidad. - Viendo la cara de interrogacion de Lisa siguio - Elaine es tu mejor amiga. No esta aqui porque esta trabajando. Pasara por aca por la tarde para ver como sigues._

_Lisa se esforzaba... recordaba muy vagamente una chica rubia al pie de la cama. La habian tenido sedada algun tiempo para evitarle mas dolores, asi que sentia la cabeza como si estuviera rellena de algodon. _

_- Brian ... - dijo despues de unos segundos - Ponme al tanto de mi vida por favor. Donde vivo, donde trabajo, donde esta mi familia. _

_- Princesa, te dire todo lo que necesitas saber. Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso. Pero antes de decirtelo, quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado, te amo y te amare y nada de lo que suceda en el futuro cambiara eso. - Sus palabras hicieron sonreir a Lisa._

_Le gustaba ese chico. Era franco, tierno, paciente y no tenia motivos para dudar de el. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba con su simple presencia con una excitacion que la avergonzaba. _

_Escucho atenta todo lo que el chico Brian. Sin Interrumpirlo. Sonreia. Pareciera que vivia en un cuento de hadas, y ahi frente a Ella, estaba su principe azul._

_Fin del feedback_

Entraron al centro comercial mas grande de la ciudad. Decidió comenzar desde la planta baja hacia la primera vez que iba a ese especifico centro comercial asi que no sabia en donde estaban las tiendas que necesitaba. El centro comercial tenia de todo, y aunque ella solo quería distraerse, no tardó mucho en que su alma de mujer despertara y comenzara a comprar muchas cosas en cada tienda que visitaba. Algo asi como terapia anti-estress. Desde luego James iba cargando todo sin quejarse. Cuando ya no podía con los paquetes, daba una vuelta al estacionamiento a dejarlos en el auto y regresaba mientras ella buscaba algo en la tienda. No era tan malo. La señorita Aimé también compraba cosas para su novio y sus amigos. De vez en cuando algo para Rosy y para el mismo, lo que demostraba que tenía un gran corazón. Así llevaban ya unas dos horas, cuando a lo lejos Aimé vio que Saori y sus cinco inseparables caballeros de Bronce también estaban de compras. Alcanzaba a ver a los cinco visiblemente aburridos con pequeñas bolsas de compras. Saori estaba entrando en una tienda de lencería.

- Espérame aquí James, no me tardo – Dijo para beneplácito del chofer, pues ya comenzaba a cansarse. Se sentó en una banca cercana a esperar.

Ella se acerco sigilosamente y entro a la tienda. Veia distraida la ropa. Sus lentes obscuros le ayudaban a dar la impresion de estar viendo lo que tenia en la mano cuando en realidad estaba viendo lo que Saori hacia. Esta ultima escogió un aburrido pijama de franela de color lila.

Saori entro al probador y Aimé vio que las demas prendas que llevaba tambien eran muy aburridas.

- Tiene muy bonita figura. Debería ser más extrovertida y más moderna. Usa ropa como para señoras de 50 años. - Se dijo

Acto seguido, se dirigió hacia los probadores con una prenda cualquiera que agarro sin ver y como en trance, un cosmos verde brillante la rodeo. Saori ya se habia puesto la pijama y se la estaba viendo en el espejo del corredor Antes de que Saori o nadie pudiera reaccionar, en microsegundos, un micro golpe imperceptible dio en la frente de Saori y Aime siguió de largo hacia el probador.

Saori volteo inmediatamente, pero solo habia mujeres comunes entrando y saliendo del probador. Qué era eso que había sentido? Acaso había sido su imaginación? No. Ese cosmos verde era demasiado fuerte para que lo hubiera imaginado? De donde había salido y con qué fin? Decidió cambiarse a su ropa y preguntarle a sus caballeros si habían visto o sentido algún peligro. Al pasar por el espejo se miró con curiosidad. En que carambas estaba pensando? Parecía una abuela! Era joven, necesitaba divertirse, se un poco más atrevida… Si… un conjunto de short?, unos cachetero? Unas tangas…. Si… los "necesitaba"

Aimé dentro del probador se sobresaltó. Que había sido eso? Como había llegado ahi? Iba a tener que consultar con Elaine acerca de esto. Compro unos conjuntos de bra y panty de encaje para evitar sospechas y salió por la Puerta. Nadie noto nada pues Ikki y Seiya estaban distraídos contemplando como idiotas los maniquíes con tanga.

- Vayamos al ultimo piso. Segun el mapa hay una tienda deportiva que necesito visitar. No encuentro mi afilador de patines.

James solo espeto un bajísimo "Si señorita" y siguieron avanzando.

Unas horas más tarde Aimé bajaba de la última tienda satisfecha. Ya estaba rendida. No sabía siquiera donde carambas iba a meter todas las compras. No cabía duda que al menos era una buena terapia. Sonrió para sí. De repente frente a ella, cinco torres de cajas y bolsas con pies pasaron frente a ella. Uy! Alguien era igual de shopoholica que ella. Curiosa volteo más atrás y aunque lo estaba viendo no podía creerlo. Saori había pasado por el salón de belleza, se había hecho luces, cambio de peinado, maquillaje, manicure y pedicura, su vestido blanco había sido cambiado por unos jeans súper pegados, una blusa tank top con una corona de pedrería rosa y unos tacones de 10 cm.

-Vaya! Si que fue un gran cambio! Jajajaja

Luego dio ordenes a James de volver a casa.

Tatsumi estaba preparándose para la reunión de emergencia que entre el Patriarca y El habían convocado. Ya los Caballeros Dorados habían llegado junto con Sean, Hyoga y Shiru. Faltaban Ikki y Seiya, que venían retrasados. Estos últimos llegaron corriendo entre regaños de Tatsumi. Estaba hecho verdaderamente una fiera. El Patriarca pidio silencio y comenzó la reunión.

- Caballeros, los hemos reunido aquí para hacerles partícipes de nuestra preocupación. Nuestra diosa Atenea no parece estar en condiciones de regir el Santuario por el momento. Tatsumi me ha informado que su extrano comportamiento ha llegado a un nivel preocupante pues no ha dejado de comprar y cambiar de look desde hace dos semanas. Pasa todo el dia viendose al espejo y cambiandose de ropa. Ha olvidado por completo su mision en esta era, y no conforme con eso, esta minando su salud y sus fuerzas y debemos intervenir.

- Algo sucedio en algún momento de estas ultimas dos semanas que provoco este cambio y necesitamos averiguarlo. Ya la he revisado y parece haber sido alcanzada por un cosmos que nunca antes habíamos sentido, un cosmos verde esmeralda. Dejo un pequeño rastro en su frente del tamano de la cabeza de un alfiler. No he podido ayudarla. Tatsumi ha cumplido mis órdenes de mantenerla sedarla hasta que sepamos qué ocurre. Deseo que ustedes, caballeros de bronce que no se han despegado de ella me cuenten todos y cada uno de los pasos de Atenea durante este tiempo.

Entre los cinco le contaron todo lo que habían hecho desde su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Los caballeros dorados escuchaban atentamente.

- Por lo que nos dicen, parece que el ataque debio ser en el centro comercial…. Vieron algo raro? Alguien que se haya acercado? – Pregunto Camus de Acuario

- Negativo – dijo Hyoga – De tienda en tienda sucedió el cambio y ninguno de nosotros sintió o vio nada.

- Podemos pedirle a las tiendas sus camaras de vigilancia?- Pregunto Aldebaran de Tauro

- No acabariamos nunca - Contesto Shiryu - Fueron demasiadas las tiendas que visitamos ese dia.

- Parece que estamos pasando algun detalle clave - Dijo Moo de Aries - Debio ser un cambio tan sutil que no podemos detectar la hora en la que ocurrio.

- Si lo que dicen es cierto… estamos lidiando con alguien que esta o escondido o no está completamente en esta dimensión. – El patriarca Saga siguió – Si ese es el caso, debemos buscarlo por todos lados hasta poder curar a Atenea. Voy a darles una tarea a cada uno de ustedes. Mu: Deberás concentrar todo tu cosmos en arreglar todas las armaduras por si acaso tenemos otra batalla, Aldebarán: Tu deberás quedarte con Tatsumi resguardando a Atenea y por amor a la Diosa dile a Mu que arregle tu casco, Aioria: Ve por las amazonas para atiendan las necesidades basicas de Atenea. Ningún hombre debe tocar su cuerpo mientras este sedada. Ni siquiera tu Tatsumi. Atenea ya no es una niña. (Tatsumi asintió), Shaka: Tú eres el más santo de los dorados, Trata de quitar esa espina de cosmo verde de Atenea junto con Milo. No sabemos qué es lo que está provocando y que consecuencias traerá. Los demás dorados irán a los lugares donde estuvieron los de bronce con Atenea a averiguar lo que puedan. Aún no están en condiciones de hacer nada más. Los caballeros de plata y los de bronce se turnaran para hacer guardia en el santuario, excepto por ustedes cinco. - Dijo senalando hacia el grupo de Seiya.

Los caballeros dorados hicieron una reverencia y salieron a cumplir sus ordenes.

- En cuanto ustedes – Dijo el patriarca dirigiéndose a los cinco de bronce – Shiru, iras a los cinco picos a buscar consejo con tu maestro; Yoga, comenzaras a hacer guardia hoy aquí en turnos de 12 horas. Shun, si puedes y quieres, contacta a Hades dentro de ti y averigua si puede ayudarnos a darnos una pista de lo que sucede. Ikki y Seiya Ustedes me habian pedido permiso para ausentarse unas horas. Cuando regresen, recorran los alrededores y pregunten si alguien ha visto a algún extraño adentrarse en el santuario. Investiguen en Rodorio tambien. Que no quede nadie sin ser interrogado. LLevense a los guardias necesario.

- Entendido – Gritaron los de bronce

- Pueden retirarse.

Ikki y Seiya intercambiaron miradas antes de salir del salón rumbo a donde el patriarca los había enviado mientras los demás se retiraban lentamente comentando sus impresiones entre ellos . Se dirigieron directamente a sus cuartos que les habían asignado para cambiarse por una ropa un poco más presentable. Estaban muy entusiasmados de volver a ver a las chicas de ojos verdes. Esta vez, podrían verles todo el rostro, querían saber quiénes eran, de donde venían, que hacían en esta parte del mundo…

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Sedwick, Elaine terminaba de arreglarse. Contemplaba su imagen en el espejo complacida de los resultados. Se había arreglado su cabello muy sencillamente. Lo había planchado y le recordaba el estilo un poco a Hilda de Polaris. Al menos así había menos posibilidad de que la reconocieran, pues cuando era Shaina, siempre había usado la melena suelta y un poco ondulada. Su vestido de coctel azul cielo le favorecia a su cabello rubio. Unas joyas de turqueza y unas sandalias swarovski eran todo el adorno que utilizo esta vez. Despues de todo solo eran dos caballeros de Bronce. Su maquillaje tambien era perfecto. Sus ojos perfectamente delineados, pestanas negras como el ebano y sus labios rosas con un toque de glitter incitarían a cualquiera a querer besarla. Si. Estaba perfecta. Tarareaba una canción mientras se vestía. Recordaba esas dos semanas que ya habían pasado desde dos eventos que habían cambiado su rutina por completo. Primero, su cita con Freddy. La había cortejado con flores, dulces, una visita al cine, una cena en un restaurante de primera, un paseo en el parque…. Toda la tarde fue perfecta. Ella no había pensado en nada más que ese sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que sentía cuando el agarraba su mano. No existia su venganza, ni remordimientos, ni su vida anterior en el santuario… Que estaba pasando? Por qué se sentía así solamente con él y por qué la inquietaba tener esos sentimientos? …. Desde esa vez, todos los días recibía algún email de Freddy con más fotos, contándole como habia estado su día, de lo que habían hecho Karl y El, etc. Aimé no sabía todos los detalles de como habia estado su cita porque ni Elaine sabia explicarle y tampoco queria que Elaine creyera que queria meterse en su vida, pero la alegraba ver que Elaine sonreía más seguido. Siempre pensaba que Elaine era muy reservada con exhibir sus sentimientos a los demás. Se quedo viendo al espejo mientras recordaba como dos o tres días más tarde del incidente del centro comercial, Aimé le habia contado con lujo de detalles lo que habia pasado. Eso la había dejado asombrada y muy inquieta. Había buscado algún rastro de ese cosmos verde que Aimé le había comentado, pero no encontraba nada.

- Espero que no hayamos abierto una caja de pandora Aimé. – Había dicho – No lo comentes con nadie, ni siquiera con Brian hasta que pueda yo investigar a fondo lo que está pasando. Si alguien pregunta esto es lo que diremos...

Aimé había asentido con la cabeza y se dedicaron a ocuparse de sus respectivas actividades. Elaine y Aimé viajaron a Londres a ocuparse de algunos compromisos sociales y prometieron volver en dos semanas.

Dentro de esas dos semanas Ikki y Seiya les llamaron como habían quedado. Elaine casi se atraganta con su almuerzo cuando Aimé le dijo que los había invitado a cenar.

- Bueno, supongo que no puedo evitarlo – Pensó Elaine – Iba a suceder tarde que temprano.

A las 7 en punto sonó el timbre del portón y el intercomunicador. Escucho que Aimé abría remotamente el portón para que entraran los muchachos en sus motocicletas y ordeno que Rosy, el ama de llaves les mostrara el camino al salón de espera junto al comedor y les ofreciera algo de beber en lo que bajaban.

- Vaya, se ha vuelto muy mandona – Pensó bromeando Elaine – Más bien, lo mandona ya lo traia solo que no lo recuerda - se corrigió

Salió de recamara al mismo tiempo que Aimé salía de la suya y bajaron las escaleras juntas.

Si Elaine se veia hermosa, Aime no se quedaba atras. Ella traia un vestido de shiffon rosa de corte princesa por debajo de la rodilla y una simple banda de terciopelo al cuello y como diadema. El cabello lo suelto con su caida natural. Se veia muy joven y adorable.

Ikki y Seiya estaban admirando los cuadros que adornaban esa salita cuando ellas entraron.

- Buenas noches caballeros – Dijo Elaine extendiendo su enguantada mano hacia Ikki con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas diplomáticas

Por un momento ambos chicos habían quedado paralizados de la impresión.

Ambas chicas eran bellísimas en un estilo que ninguno parecía haber visto antes.

Como sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, Ikki beso su mano al estilo que había aprendido en Internet la noche anterior en una escuela de modales ONLINE. Seiya lo imito e Hicieron lo mismo después con Aimé.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación Señorita Elaine – Dijo Ikki – Tiene usted una casa preciosa

- Gracias... Ikki, verdad? Aimé me hablo mucho de lo bien que la paso bailando con usted en la fiesta de la senorita Kido.

Los ojitos le brillaron a Ikki y todos los colores se le subieron al rostro.

- La señorita Aimé es muy amable, pero cualquier persona que tenga el honor de tratar con ella confirmara que de ella es todo el merito.

Seiya volteo a verlo como preguntándose donde carambas habían dejado a su agresivo y gruñón amigo. Este no parecía ser el mismo Caballero del Fénix a quien todos temían.

- Jajaja vaya que es elocuente! Si Seiya es la mitad de hablador que usted Ikki, esta velada será muy divertida. - (Wow! les estoy coqueteando!)

Los cuatro rieron. Pasaron al comedor y terminaron la cena que había impactado a los chicos en lo exquisita y lo bien servida. Definitivamente Rosy se habia lucido.

Ya eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando Ikki con todas las fuerzas que reunió anuncio que era hora de retirarse.

- La cena ha sido la mejor que he comido en mucho tiempo, y la compañía inigualable, pero desgraciadamente tenemos que irnos Seiya, mañana tenemos un dia muy pesado y debemos estar atentos ante cualquier eventualidad.

- Es verdad Ikki. Debemos averiguar cómo ayudar a Saori.

- Se encuentra en problemas la Señorita Kido? Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar – Pregunto Elaine inocentemente aunque obviamente ya sabía la respuesta

- Muchas gracias Señorita Elaine, Saori se ha comportado un poco extraña últimamente y nuestros… "médicos… " la están examinando. Solo podemos comparar su comportamiento como un veneno que la está acabando lentamente.

- Un veneno? – Casi grito Aimé antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos nerviosa

- No lo explicaria asi Ikki, - interrumpió Seiya - lo que él quiso decir es que no hay ni rastro de lo que le sucede pero para que no se hiciera daño, tuvieron que sedarla porque su salud se estaba viendo afectada poco a poco.

- Y este "comportamiento " fue inducido por algo en especial? o alguna persona? – Pregunto Aimé con un poco de palidez en su rostro

- Eso creemos, pero no conocemos a nadie que tenga tal poder – Dijo Seiya.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y Aimé dijo.

- Creo que yo puedo aportar una pista – Dijo tímidamente mirando a los ojos a Ikki.

- Usted conoce a la persona que le hizo esto a Saori? – Dijo Seiya

- No estoy segura, pero pueden comenzar a investigar por ahí. Hace unas semanas, antes de la fiesta incluso de Saori, yo estaba visitando el pueblo de Artemida. No se si conozcan por alla. Bueno, hay un acantilado muy alto, y yo me subí al sauce llorón que esta de lado norte del camino justo a la orilla del acantilado. Quería ver el atardecer que me habían dicho que era precioso. No me fije que llego hasta el sauce una mujer. Cabello muy largo, no podría decir el color pues el sol me daba de frente pero si le llegaba tal vez hasta las rodillas, tenía un atuendo muy extraño. Como si trajera una armadura sobre ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Tambien portaba una mascara que brillaba como un diamante con el brillo del sol. Le dio la vuelta al sauce y yo la seguí con la mirada. No quería interrumpir lo que ella estaba haciendo. Platicaba con algo que parecía una tumba. Las palabras exactas que alcance a escuchar porque subió el tono de su voz fue: "Shaina, hermana, te voy a vengar. Matare a todos aquellos que tuvieron que ver con tu muerte, así tenga que pasar por encima de la misma Saori."

- Un momento Aimé – Dijo Elaine siguiendo el plan que dias atras habian elaborado – Ya sé de qué tumba hablas pero….

Ikki tenía los ojos puestos en ella y escuchaba atento cada palabra. Trataba de decidir si era una buena pista debía compartirla con todos. Iba a decirle a Elaine que continuara pero ella veía fijamente a Seiya que estaba blanco como el papel y sus piernas apenas lo sostenían. Shaina estaba muerta?

- Seiya se encuentra usted bien? – Pregunto Elaine ciertamente conmovida con la reacción de Seiya ante su supuesta muerte.

- Shaina… muerta? Como? Por que? – solo lograba balbucear mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de nuevo.

- Lo siento mucho – Dijo Aimé asustada – No sabia en ese entonces ni siquiera quien era Saori.

Seiya seguía pasmado con la noticia. No. No podía ser. Shaina era la mas fuerte de las plateadas, que podía haber pasado para que ella estuviera muerta? Tenia que verlo por sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, no podía moverse.

- Llamare a un médico – Dijo Elaine queriendo salir de su habitacion.

- No Señorita! Me lo llevare a su departamento en Rodorio y yo lo atenderé. Necesitaremos visitarlas nuevamente para cualquier aclaración respecto a esta pista, espero no sea ningún inconveniente.

- No, no desde luego que no. - Dijo Aime - Entonces deje le llamo a mi chofer y que los lleve a donde quieran y necesiten. Me siento culpable por haberle dado las malas noticias que lo puso así.

- Gracias, Acepto su ayuda.

Mientras Elaine y Aimé vieron irse el auto hacia Rodorio, no pudo menos que reconocer que las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaban y que su corazón ya no latía tan dolorosamente por Seiya. Al fin había comenzado a salir de su maldición.

Continuara...


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6

Tatsumi daba vueltas y vueltas afuera de la habitación de Saori. Debido a la condición especial en la que se encontraba Saori, le habían permitido ingresar al Santuario para cuidarla. En cuanto ella se repusiera, solo Atenea podría tomar la decisión de mantenerlo ahí o regresarlo a su casa. Estaba frustrado, desesperado, sobre todo porque no podía gritar ni hacer sus rabietas habituales para no contrariar tanto las ordenes del patriarca como para no molestar a Saori.

Habia recibido el mensaje de Ikki desde Rodorio de que Seiya estaba en shock y tendría que quedarse con el en su departamento de la ciudad, y que por la mañana, si Seiya reaccionaba positivamente, hablaría con el patriarca para darle la pista que Aime les dijo la noche anterior para que enviara a las personas indicadas en su búsqueda, si no, tendrían que esperar hasta que estuviera 100% seguro de poder dejar a Seiya solo.

Este solo se había pasado sin dormir toda la noche, totalmente traumatizado y con el cerebro en blanco. No podía entender como era que Shaina pudo haber muerto. Por que se la habían arrebatado cuando el había comprendido lo que sentía por ella? Que había hecho el para molestar a los dioses y que le arrebataran su oportunidad de ser feliz?.

Asi ya pasadas las ocho de la mañana se levanto de la cama con mucho trabajo. Sentia una gran loza sobre sus hombros pero su deber para salvar a Saori era mas fuerte que eso. Y tampoco se engañaba: Necesitaba darle un cierre a la situación. Averiguar todo lo que podía sobre lo sucedido para poder continuar con su vida.

Ikki había dormido en el sofá. Seiya se dispuso a hacer el desayuno para los dos. De vez en cuando una lagrima salía de sus ojos..

Ikki despertó con el olor de los huevos que Seiya preparaba.

- Buenos Dias Seiya, como estas? – Dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba a el.

Seiya se limpio la ultima lagrima con el dorso de la mano y le sonrio.

- Si gracias Ikki. Lamento mucho haberte preocupado. Ya estoy bien. Dediquemonos a ayudar a Saori a reponerse. Eso es todo lo que debe importar ahora.

Ikki lo miro un momento. No le creía esa sonrisa. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Sin embargo asintió. No quería discutir con el en ese estado.

- Tienes razón. Si sobrevivimos a tu desayuno, nos pondremos a investigar lo que nos ordenaron. – Tratando de ponerle un poco de humor

Mas tarde llegaban al Santuario. Saori seguía dormida. El patriarca les dio audiencia a Ikki y a Seiya.

Le contaron la información que habían obtenido, mas no la fuente.

- Si lo que dicen es cierto, tenemos que hacer mas investigación. Quien es la dueña de ese poderoso cosmos verde? Dicen que tenia una mascara lo que nos dice que es alguien que fue entrenado en el santuario. Me encargare de revisar personalmente todos los archivos. Mientras tanto, Ikki, ve a relevar a Hyoga. Seiya, tu busca mas información con Marin. Tal vez ella sepa algo.

Asintieron. Ikki se dirigio hacia donde su hermano Shun junto con Hyoga hacían guardia.

- Hermano! Vienes a relevarme? – dijo Shun con cara de desvelado – Hay alguna novedad?

- Buenos días Shun. Si que las hay. – Y procedio a contarle todo.

- Pobre Seiya. Mantenia la esperanza de volver a verla para contarle la verdad. En donde esta?

- El Patriarca lo envio a preguntarle a Marin si sabia quien es ella. Pudiste contactarte con Hades?

- Si. Le divirtió mucho la situación de Saori. Dijo que esperaramos. Que debido a que Saori no estaba enferma ni muerta el no podía ayudarnos. Sin embargo dijo que el estaba enterado de quien era la persona que lo ataco, pero no tenia permitido decir quien era. Que ella volverá por Saori y entonces podremos atacarla.

- Tenemos que obligar a Hades a decirnos quien es ella Shun, que no entiendes?

- No Hermano. Hades no hablara. Tiene mucho miedo. Y yo también. Hades es el emperador del Inframundo. A que podría tenerle miedo el?

- A la luz del sol? A Atenea?

- No. Debe ser mucho mas poderoso que esas dos cosas.

- Entonces esperaremos…. Ve a casa… y no te desvíes para ir a ver a Junet… ya te conozco.

Seiya llego a la encrucijada de caminos. Tomar a la izquierda para ir a ver a Marin, o a la derecha para la casa de Elaine. Si tomaba la izquierda, podría hablar con su maestra. Llorar juntos la muerte de una de sus compañeras y pedirle consejo. Si tomaba la derecha, volveria a ver a Elaine y averiguar mas detalles de la muerte de Shaina pero estaría desobedeciendo ordenes directas que podría acarrearle muchos problemas. Una sonrisa salio de su rostro. Que es lo que tenia que pensar? Ya lo había decidido de antemano llego en su moto. Le dio tiempo de rodear lo mas posible su casa. Por que tenia esas grandes bardas que mas bien parecían murallas? Alcanzaba a ver que además estaban electrificadas por si a alguien se le ocurria tratar de saltarla. Camaras cada determinados metros vigilaban las 24 horas los limites de la propiedad. Para que necesitaban tanta seguridad?

– Tal vez les da miedo ser dos mujeres solas – Penso

Llego al porton y toco el timbre. El ama de llaves le contesto y abria la reja. Minutos después le abria la puerta principal.

- La Srita Elaine se encuentra en la Pista. Espere aquí por favor.- dijo mientras lo pasaba al recibidor.

Se dedico a fisgonear las pinturas, las fotos y las decoraciones. No pasaron mas de 10 minutos antes de que Elaine entrara vistiendo un minúsculo vestidito para patinar y aun traía sus patines puestos debidamente resguardando las cuchillas en sus guardas de plástico. Venia agitada y con el cabello un poco desordenado. Aun asi, no pudo dejar de admirar su atlético cuerpo y su angelical sonrisa.

Elaine se dio cuenta de la admiración de Seiya, mas no dejo que eso le afectara.

- Buenos días Seiya, no lo esperábamos. – Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el – Y también estábamos preocupadas por usted. Ikki no nos llamo para avisar como seguía.

El se la beso en señal de saludo.

- Agradezco sus preocupaciones. La noticia fue demasiado fuerte y repentina para mi. Espero no importunarla ya que veo que estaba usted ocupada.

- Desde luego que no. Porque no me acompaña a terminar mi clase? Solo me quedan unos minutos.

Sin esperar respuesta lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia la pista. Aime no se había sentado. Seguia practicando graciosamente sus saltos y giros que se veian fáciles de hacer debido a su innegable habilidad.

Al darse cuenta que Elaine había regresado con compañía, agito sus manos por arriba de su cabeza en señal de saludo.

- Me disculpa unos minutos? Mientras siéntase como en casa.

Se quito las guardas y entro a la pista. Le murmuro algo al oído a Aime y esta asintió. Tomo el minúsculo remoto del estéreo, le dio play y se pusieron en posición.

Comenzo la música. Era la coda del Cisne Negro de Tchaikovsky. Ambas comenzaron a patinar en forma sincronizada. Giros, Saltos, trabajos de pie, posiciones de arabesque. No cabia duda que ambas eran excelentes en ese deporte. Cuando ambas terminaron e hicieron una graciosa reverencia, Seiya no pudo dejar de aplaudir emocionado. Nunca se había dado el tiempo de observar un espectáculo asi.

Ambas salieron de la pista dando por terminada su sesión del dia.

-Seiya buenos días! Se encuentra mejor – Dijo Aime preocupada

- Si gracias. De hecho, venia a pedirle un favor muy importante para mi.

Tanto Elaine como Aime comenzaron a quitarse los patines.

- Si esta en mi poder ayudarlo… con mucho gusto – dijo Aime con honestidad

- Necesito que me lleve al punto exacto donde vio a La mujer de la mascara, en la tumba de… Shaina – se le quebró la voz al decir su nombre

- Claro que si, con gusto. Cuando quiere hacerlo?

- En este momento si es posible.

- Lo lamento muchisimo. Tengo una cita medica en hora y media. No puedo perdérmela.

- Pero Aime… – Se le olvido que no la tuteaba – Necesito ir. Necesito encontrar respuestas.

Elaine interrumpio

- Aime, ve a prepararte para tu cita. Yo atiendo a Seiya

Obedientemente Aime asintió con la cabeza y salio de la pista rumbo a su habitación.

- Seiya, pido disculpas a nombre de Aime. Su cita medica es importante debido a que ella hace unos meses sufrio un accidente muy fuerte. Los médicos necesitan hacerle varios estudios cada mes para evitar alguna complicación futura. Se ha quejado de dolores muy fuertes de cabeza y no queremos tener problemas. Pero, si lo que quiere es ir a ver esa tumba yo lo llevare.

- Crei que usted no estaba con ella cuando la vio.

- No, no estaba, pero se exactamente donde esta el lugar donde esta esa tumba y puedo llevarlo ahí. Deme unos minutos para cambiarme aquí mismo en el vestidor y salimos para alla.

- Gracias.

Elaine se metio al vestidor de la pista mientras Seiya exploraba curioso. Tomo del frigobar una botella de agua y sonreía. Iba a estar a solas con Elaine. "Pero que me pasa? Si me va a mostrar donde esta descansando Shaina y yo ya estoy pensando en otra"

Estaba reganando a su subconciente cuando Elaine salio con un sencillo pants azul.

- Sigame por favor.

Seiya esperaba salir por la puerta principal, sin embargo Elaine lo llevo por la parte de atrás de la pista hacia la playa. A unos cuantos metros mas había un muelle artificial. Estaba un pequeño yate y dos jetski.

- No se manejar el yate, asi que será mas fácil usar los jetskis. Esta de acuerdo?

- Supongo… - dijo Seiya sorprendido de que en esa casa hubiera de todo

Ambos se subieron, los prendieron y se dirigieron a toda velocidad al punto donde Aime les había dicho.

No tardaron mas de 20 minutos en llegar.

Elaine le senalo unos acantilados y el sauce lloron que se veía desde la playa. Habia marea alta por lo que pudieron haber llegado a la orilla con facilidad. Seiya Asintio comprendiendo que ahí era el lugar. Pero obviamente Elaine no iba a poder subir por ahí siendo tan frágil, asi que el tomo la iniciativa y dirigio su rumbo mas adelante, donde se podía ver un camino desde la playa que subia sin dificultades hasta arriba, a unos cuantos metros del sauce.

Sacaron los jetski para que las olas no las alejaran y comenzaron su ascenso.

"Ciertamente me cansa mas hacerlo a la manera ""normal"" " – Penso Elaine con una sonrisa

Seiya se veía impaciente. A el también le costaba trabajo contenerse de no subir corriendo y dejar a Elaine atrás con tal de ver si era cierto lo que le habían dicho.

Uno minutos después ya estaban en la cima. Elaine volvió a señalar el sauce a Seiya y este corrió hacia el. Le dio la vuelta como había dicho Aime y la encontró.

Una cruz de Marmol rosa con solo el nombre grabado: SHAINA N. Seiya cayo de rodillas. Era verdad!

Elaine llego junto a el. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver su propia tumba. Recordaba claramente que días después de llegar a Atenas con Karl, este había desaparecido sus ropas y le dijo que Shaina oficialmente había muerto.

Ciertamente ver el nombre que había usado por mucho anios ahí grabado le impacto tanto que no pudo menos que soltar una lagrima. Se inclino para poner una mano sobre el hombro de Seiya.

- Quien pudo hacerle esto! Quien?! – dijo entre sollozos – Ella era demasiado fuerte! No era tan fácil acabar con ella.

Elaine se alejo de el. Camino hacia la orilla del acantilado. Aquella orilla que hacia casi 4 anos había cambiado su vida para siempre. No podía verlo en ese estado. Es que acaso después de todo, el la había amado?

No. Eso era imposible. Ella claramente le había confesado sus sentimientos varias veces. Habia arriesgado su vida por el, y el nunca hablo de corresponder sus sentimientos.

"Estoy muy confundida" – Penso mientras se sentaba del otro lado del arbol – "No se que hacer" "Le digo la verdad? O Le digo la historia que planeamos juntos Karl y yo?"

Sintio que Seiya se levantaba. Tenia el corazón destrozado. Una parte de el se había ido para siempre. Se dirigio hacia Elaine.

- Como sabia donde estaba esta tumba si no estaba con Aime ese dia?

- Yo… - " No puedo fallarle a Karl"- yo se como murió.

- Digamelo por favor. Quien le hizo esto. – La sacudió de sus hombros hasta que ella lanzo un quejido de dolor. La Solto y se dejo caer de rodillas– Perdoneme, para mi es muy necesario saber quien fue.

Elaine se sento y cerro los ojos. Queria recordar la historia sin ningún error.

- Hace casi cuatro anos, un amigo empresario y yo vinimos a Atenas a una junta de negocios. Era muy tediosa y en cuanto termino decidimos venir a visitar las Ruinas. Justo debajo de este árbol nos sentamos a disfrutar del atardecer. De repente salieron a nuestro encuentro varios hombres vestidos de negro. Al menos cinco de ellos. Nos habían tendido una emboscada. Mi amigo tiene muchos enemigos por sus negocios. Comenzaron a amenazarnos con cuchillos. Iban a matarnos y después fingir que nos habían asaltado. Mi amigo sabia defenderse, pero eran cinco contra uno. Yo estaba casi histérica, comencé a gritar. Una chica de cabello verde con una mochila al hombro llego a nuestro rescate. De un solo golpe derribo a todos ellos. Estaba prestándonos auxilio, sobre todo a mi amigo que estaba algo golpeado. Uno de nuestros atacantes saco un pistola automática y antes de que pudiéramos verlo o ella pudiera hacer algo disparo todo el cargador. Ella nos protegio lo mas que pudo con su cuerpo. Algunas balas se estrellaban en su armadura, otras milagrosamente se desviaban. Corrio y acabo con la vida de los cinco hombres. Regreso a donde estabamos y nos dimos cuenta que una de las balas había parado en su región abdominal. La sangre le brotaba profusamente. Ella por la adrenalina parecía no haberlo notado. Corrimos ahora nosotros a socorrerla, pero era demasiado tarde. La sorpresa de verse herida hizo que diera dos pasos atrás y callera por el acantilado. Corrimos cuesta abajo por el camino para tratar de salvarla. Cuando llegamos estaba tan malherida tanto por la bala como por la caída que ya no podíamos hacer nada. Solo alcanzo a quitarse la mascara y dárnosla. Murmuro el nombre de SHAINA y otras palabras que no entendimos y fallecio en nuestros brazos. La sepultamos aquí y después mi amigo le puso esa cruz en su honor.

Seiya estaba apretando los punos y lloraba. Shaina había muerto con honor. Salvando a dos personas extrañas que necesitaban ayuda. Justo como las reglas del santuario ordenaban. Por que había salido del santuario? Por que no se quedo donde había podido estar a salvo? Por que lo había dejado solo?

- Vaya, vaya, vaya …. – Se escucho la voz desconocida de una mujer – Asi que hasta ahora tienes la vergüenza de aparecerte maldito.

Seiya volteo al escuchar la voz y sentir un poderoso cosmos acercándose.

- Quien eres? Que haces aquí? Que quieres? – Dijo Seiya buscando en todos lados . Finalmente volteo hacia arriba, donde lo que parecía ser una mujer se encontraba parada en una rama con los brazos cruzados. El destello el sol sobre su mascara hacia imposible de verla bien – Eres tu! Tu eres la persona del cosmos verde que le hizo daño a Saori ¡!

Elaine se puso atrás de Seiya quien instintivamente la cubrió con su brazo.

- Baja de ahí para que te lleve aunque sea a rastras a que regreses a Saori a la normalidad – Grito Seiya

La desconocida salto de rama en rama hasta quedar frente a Seiya.

"Que bien le queda esa ropa "- pensó Elaine- "Letal y sexy"

Seiya se sorprendio. Esperaba a alguna amazona como Marin, Junet o la misma Shaina que era los que le había descrito Aime, pero la persona que estaba frente a el no se parecía en nada. Si bien usaba una mascara como ellas, su mascara estaba hecha de un material distinto de un tipo de cristal muy extraño que Reflejaba los rayos solares cuando la tenias de frente. Tampoco traía armadura, Simplemente un diáfano vestido blanco de gasa con algunos adornos dorados. Le recordaban un poco a la vestimenta de combate de la misma Saori, solo que Saori usaba un vestido largo y esta chica dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en un estilo griego antiguo. Aun asi usaba unos mallones color carne y unos zapatos de tacon dorado también. Todo su estilo era extremadamente femenino.

- Mi nombre es RHAE – dijo la desconocida – Y he esperado este momento Seiya para acabar contigo y vengar la muerte de Shaina

Seiya se puso en posición de defensa.

- Estas loca? Que acaso no escuchaste como murió? Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver!

- Estas seguro? Ya le preguntaste a Saori que era lo que estaba haciendo en estos parajes? Crees que una simple caída y una bala hubieran podido matarla si ella hubiera tenido ganas de seguir viviendo? Que ingenuo eres! Murio como la cobarde que era por tu culpa y te voy a hacer pagar por ello.

Estas palabras hicieron que Seiya se enfureciera.

- Nada de lo que dices es cierto. – Se dirigio hacia Elaine – Corra por favor hacia la playa y regrese a su casa.

- No puedo dejarlo aquí… - Dijo Elaine

- Corra! No se preocupe. Pasare a dejarle su jetski en cuanto termine con Rhae

- Cuidese Seiya – Dijo Elaine mientras corria

Seiya espero hasta que desaparecio Elaine de su vista.

- Te ordeno que le quites lo que sea que le hayas hecho a Saori de inmediato. – Grito Seiya a Rhae

- Y que si no lo hago. – Dijo la aludida muy desafiante

- Te obligare por la fuerza.! Meteoro de pegasooooo

Rhae se quedo inmóvil. Encendio su cosmo verde y los golpes de Pegaso eran absorbidos por el sin alcanzar su cuerpo.

- Esto es todo lo que tienes? Con razón Shaina tenia que ir a salvarte a cada rato.

- Que estas diciendo?

- Que no seas estúpido. No traes tu armadura puesta. Asi no puedes atacarme y esperar sobrevivir mi contraataque.

- No puedo atacar a una mujer con todo mi poder. Te haría pedazos.

- Bueno, tu no puedes, pero yo si. Junto sus manos a la altura de su cara y le lanzo un beso.

Seiya quedo desconcertado. Que tipo de ataque era ese. De repente hacia el, venían todo tipo de ninfas de placer, lo abrazaban, lo besaban. Eran mujeres hermosas, con vestidos transparentes. Decenas, centenas… Con cada beso que le daban le iban minando energía.

Rhae solo reia. Tenia su lado comico el ver que un Caballero del zodiaco no se podía quitar tantas mujeres de encima.

- Esto es muy fácil y divertido…. – Apenas dijo eso una cadena la tomaba por sorpresa y amarraba todo su cuerpo y las ninfas desaparecían.

- Seiya! – Era Shun caballero de andromeda que había venido en su auxilio al sentir que su cosmos estaba en peligro. Atrás de el venia Shiryu y Hyoga. Ikki se había quedado haciendo guardia con Saori.

- Ya llegamos para ayudarte Seiya – Dijo Shiryu. – Quien es ella.

- Gracias Chicos. – Dijo Seiya un poco agitado- Aun no me dice bien quien es o que es lo que quiere, pero definitivamente es quien ataco a Saori en el Centro Comercial.

- Seiya, toma tu armadura – Dijo Hyoga.

Seiya se la puso mientras Rhae solo observaba sin decir palabra.

- Llevemosla ante el patriarca para obligarla a ayudar a Saori. – Dijo Shun mientras atraía sin problema su cadena con su presa dentro.

- Ahhh… la famosa cadena de Andromeda. La indestructible cadena de Andromeda.

- Asi es, nadie puede contra esta cadena

- Ya veremos – Rhae encendio su cosmo verde y sorprendentemente la cadena de andromeda no solo la solto, sino que fue a envolver a Shun como si el fuera el enemigo, sin apretarlo pero haciendo que cada vez se sintiera mas y mas débil.

- Sueltalo ¡! - Grito Yhoga – Polvo de diamantes!

El cosmos verde de Rhae volvió a absorber el ataque. El ataque de Hyoga logro que la cadena dejara el cuerpo de andromeda.

- Tambien tu?... Vamos! Que necesito matar únicamente a Seiya y me están haciendo perder el tiempo.

- Necesitamos llevarte ante Saori, asi nos cueste la vida. – Gritu Shiryu en posición de ataque

- Saori, Saori, es todo lo que escucho, parece que no pueden pelear sin mencionar su nombre, aun cuando por su culpa han fallecido muchos caballeros.

El cosmos verde de Rhae se convirtió ahora en una neblina que cubrió todo alrededor de los tres caballeros haciendo que se desplomaran sin sentido.

- Amigos! – Grito Seiya desesperado mientras quería correr hacia ellos pero Rhae se le atraveso

- Esta situación esta muy aburrida porque no quieren pelear conmigo. Solo quieren a su tal Saori. Hare un intercambio. La recuperacion de Saori por la vida de la chica que estaba contigo hace unos minutos. Despues de todo, ella tuvo la culpa directamente de la muerte de Shaina y tu indirectamente. Primero la matare a ella y después a ti.

- - Esperaaaa…. – Grito Seiya desesperado mientras veía a Rhae desvanecerse en el aire.

Elain había llegado a su casa satisfecha y entro a su habitación para cambiarse. Que buena actuación había hecho frente a Seiya. Definitivamente sus sentimientos hacia el ya no eran tan fuertes. Despues de todo pudo haber sido únicamente un sentimiento del deber ante cumplir la Ley de la Mascara lo que la hizo sentirse obligada a amarlo, mas no exactamente parecía que había sido asi.

Tambien la actuación de Aime había sido espectacular. Lastima que no había podido ver en acción lo que había pasado con Seiya. Bueno, ya se lo contaria Aime después. Y que bien había logrado el look. No era lo que ella esperaba pero serviría.

- Espero de verdad que no la lastimen o Karl me matara. – Penso mientras veía que se iba a poner – Creo que Rosy se equivoco y no me puso la Blusa de seda azul en mi armario. Sera que lo puso en el de Aime?

Camino hacia la habitación de su amiga. Entro sin tocar y grande fue su sorpresa al verla dormida con su traje para patinar. Parecia que desde que dejo la pista ahí había estado…. Pero entonces… Quien era la chica que los intercepto a Seiya y a ella en el Sauce? …

Cerro la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla y se dirigio de nuevo a su recamara. Se tumbo en la cama y se puso mirar fijamente al techo. Necesitaba encontrar una explicación a este misterio.


	7. Chapter 7

Ninguno de los personajes de Robotech, Saint Seiya, o Street Fighter me pertenecen.

Esta lectura es meramente recreativa

Capitulo 7

Tatsumi daba vueltas y vueltas en la recamara de Saori. Afuera de la puerta estaba Ikki y Aldebaran de Tauro haciendo guardia. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Seiya se fue y atrás de el Shiryu que no había podido viajar a los cinco picos como el patriarca se lo había pedido porque no encontraban su pasaporte, Hyoga y Shun.

Todos comenzaban a impacientarse.

El patriarca se encontraba en meditación junto con Shaka cuando le vino un presentimiento.

- Kiki ven aca

En segundos el aprendiz de Moo se apareció ante el.

- Kiki, usa tu poder telepático y de teletransportacion para encontrar a Seiya y ver que sucede, por que no vienen.

- Si su senoria. De inmediato.

Kiki se fue y regreso asustado.

- Senoria, tres de los caballeros de bronce están sin sentido y Seiya necesita ayuda con ellos. Solicito permiso para traerlos uno a uno a la casa de mi maestro.

- Hazlo de inmediato! Y avísame cuando ya todos estén ahí. Necesito verlos por mi mismo.

Kiki se regreso inmediatamente donde estaba Seiya, y uno por uno, transporto a los heridos a la Casa de Aries. Primero a Shun, luego a Shiryu, después a Hyoga. Para cuando lo intento con Seiya, ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Habia sido demasiado esfuerzo para un aprendiz tan pequeño.

- Lo siento Seiya, ya no tengo fuerzas para llevarte a ti.

- No te preocupes Kiki, ve tu solo, yo necesito regresar el Jetski que me trajo a su dueña de todos modos. Lo importante es que ya los chico están bien atendidos. Ve y ayuda a Moo.

- Gracias por entender Seiya. Te estaremos esperando – Acto seguido desaparecio en el aire.

Seiya regreso hacia la tumba. Corto una flor silvestre y la deposito junto a la cruz.

- Adios Shaina, siempre te recordare con cariño. Nunca pude decirte que yo también te amaba pero que mi deber primero era encontrar a mi hermana y salvar a Saori.

Bajo hacia donde estaba el Jetski y regreso por donde vino hacia la casa de Elaine.

Esperaba que estuviera bien y Rhae no le hubiera hecho ya la visita que tanto temia.

Dejo el Jetski en el muelle junto al otro. Ya no recordaba mucho el camino hacia la casa. Comenzaba a obscurecer. A lo lejos vio una luz que supuso era la salida. Se dirigio hacia alla. Por todos lados, pequenos foquitos rojos se encendian y apagaban. Que será eso? – se preguntaba mientras llegaba a un edificio en penumbras- Sera esta la pista? Por que carambas no me fije bien en el camino?

Una mano en su espalda lo hizo brincar del susto. Era Elaine. No la había sentido venir. Que acaso no hace ruido al caminar?

- Buenas noches Seiya, que bueno que se encuentra bien (Entonces que demonios paso cuando los deje solos?)- dijo con una sonrisa-Me tenia preocupada.

- (Se preocupa por mi!) Muchas gracias Elaine, pero no debio hacerlo. Yo se me cuidar solo.

- Y que hace tan tarde por aquí?

- Vine a regresarle su Jetski y a agradecerle que me haya llevado y dicho la verdad acerca de la muerte de Shaina.

- En lo que pueda ayudarlo, cuente conmigo. Lo que me recuerda, que quiero darle algo…. Sígame!

Se dio vuelta hacia el lado contrario del que vino. Seiya obedecio. Entraron a la casa por una puerta lateral. Lo hizo de nuevo esperar en el recibidor.

Elaine llego a la habitación que había modificado para usar como oficina. Detrás de su asiento había una pequeña y sencilla caja fuerte. No era que le importaba que le robaran, sino que lo que guardaba ahí era mas de valor sentimental que monetario. La abrió y saco un gran estuche de terciopelo negro. Suspiro. Ese objeto era lo ultimo que la ligaba al Santuario como Shaina.

_Flashback_

_Durante los días subsecuentes desde que Shaina había comprendido que tenia padres y Karl se los iba a presentar, todo había sido una vorágine de cambios. Habia tenido que tomarse las medidas ella misma para que Karl se las diera a la modista del hotel, quien le confeccionaría tres cambios de ropa y le compraría dos mudas. Mientras esto ocurria, la puso a estudiar bien el idioma, le dio algunas lecciones de etiqueta y le presento toda la historia de su familia. Shaina aprendia rápido y entendia porque era tan importante aprenderlo: No podía presentarse asi como estaba con sus padres. Tan salvaje, tan agresiva, tan ingenua en algunos aspectos básicos de la vida. Cada dia que pasaba, agradecia mas a la diosa Artemisa darle la oportunidad de elegir su propio destino y de poner a Karl en su camino. No lo deseaba como hombre a pesar de ser muy atractivo y bueno con ella, y el tampoco había hecho ningún movimiento para aprovecharse. En una ocasión Karl le dijo que lo hacia porque no tenia familia y le hubiera gustado tener una hermana como ella. Desde entonces ella comenzó a verlo mas como su hermano mayor. Karl tampoco presionaba a Shaina a quitarse la mascara. Durante mas de 16 anios la había usado como un escudo y como parte de su ser, y no seria el quien la obligara a dejarla. Un buen dia, Karl le anuncio que había rentado un avión y la llevaría a Londres. Cuando llegaron a Londres, Le había comprado un gracioso sombrerito con velo, para que la gente no se sintiera curiosa ante su mascara. A ella le había gustado mucho la idea y agradecia que Karl comprendiera sus sentimientos al respecto. La hospedo en el Hotel Savoy como Lady S., lo que aumento la curiosidad del personal del hotel, aunque estaban acostumbrados a que las personas famosas o muy importantes quisieran mantener su anonimato, y por esa razón justificaban el tupido velo sobre su cabeza. Cada dia, durante una hora estudiaba y después salían de compras. Shaina no se imaginaba la cantidad de cosas que una mujer normal necesitaba, desde distintos tipo de ropa interior, hasta maquillaje para cada ocasión, trajes sastres, pantalones, abrigos… Desde luego que había desechado la idea de las faldas y vestidos, pues jamas se había puesto uno. Zapatos! De todos los estilos y colores. Todo le quedaba bien a Shaina y Karl como buen amigo no gay, se deleitaba la pupila. Esa chica era preciosa y tenia un cuerpo de diosa. (De un tipo diferente al de mi amada Lisa- pensaba Karl con nostalgia – Me gustaría que fuera ella a la que yo hiciera este tipo de regalos ). Varias veces había recibido una cachetada de Shaina cuando a ella le parecía que andaba de fisgon. Shaina nunca se pregunto de donde o como había pagado por todo eso. En realidad estaba tan acostumbrada a no usar dinero para nada, que no tenia mucha nocion de los gastos tan increíbles que estaban haciendo._

_Semanas después de llegar a Londres habia sido objeto de varios análisis y pruebas biologicas para comprobar que de verdad fuera la hija de los señores Sedwick. Despues de pasarlos todos se acordó la fecha y lugar del encuentro. Ambos se habían vestido de forma muy correcta. Debajo de la mascara, Shaina había usado un maquillaje muy ligero y se había agarrado su melena en una coleta. Estaba muy nerviosa. El encuentro seria en la casa de los señores Sedwick en Hyde Park. Subieron los escalones, entraron a la casa y ahí estaban parados ellos. La pareja mas distinguida que había visto Shaina en su vida. Su madre era su vivo retrato, solo que con el cabello Rubio y unas cuantas arrugas por todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, pero los mismos ojos verdes y su padre con un porte impecable, con el cabello negro azulado con unas cuantas canas en la sien. Los vio y por unos segundos ninguno de los cuatro se movio. De repente la sangre la llamo. Se quito la mascara, se la avento a Karl que hizo malabares para que no se le cayera y corrió a los brazos de sus padres quienes la abrazaron gustosos y con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Fin del Flashback_

Si… es tiempo de devolver esta mascara al Santuario, o en este caso a Seiya. – Penso Elaine con satisfacción y un poco de nostalgia.

Salio del salón con el estuche en la mano. Antes de entrar a donde estaba Seiya abrió por ultima vez el estuche y suspiro. Murmuro un sencillo "Adios para siempre Shaina" y entro. Seiya seguía de pie justo donde lo dejo. Llego junto a el y le extendió el estuche.

Sin decir palabra el lo abrió y vio la mascara que tantos anos lo había atormentado.

- Gracias Elaine, significa mucho para mi tenerla.

- La guarde, porque no tenia a quien entregarsela. No sabia si tenia familia o amigos, y estoy segura que ella hubiera querido que usted la tuviera.

- De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo Elaine. – dijo conmovido - Debo reportarme en el santuario. Puedo venir a verla de nuevo?

- Solo llámeme antes para ver si estoy disponible – Sonrio Elaine. – Toco la campana y Rosy se presento.- Muestrale el camino a la entrada a Seiya.

Seiya la siguió, subio a su moto y se dirigio al Santuario. Algo le decía que debía llegar lo antes posible.

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar. Fue directamente a casa de Moo a ver como estaban sus compañeros.

- Moo!, como están los chicos – Pregunto ansioso

- Ellos estarán bien Seiya, solo les absorbieron toda su energía. Los dejaron como al 10% de su capacidad. Lo necesario para que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Increiblemente no tienen ningún raspon ni moretón. Contra quien o que se enfrentaron Seiya?

- Alguien definitivamente que solo esta jugando con nosotros. Se hace llamar Rhae. Has oído hablar de ella?

Otro caballero dorado llego junto a ellos. Era Camus.

- Ciertamente no Seiya. Tendremos que preguntarle al Patriarca pues Saori aun no esta en condiciones.

Camus intervino.

- Describela.

- Pues… cabello rubio, delgada, no trae armadura, trae una mascara como las amazonas, pero el material es diferente. Como de cristal. Hace muy difícil de ver si el sol le da de frente…

- Si no trae armadura… entonces no es un caballero…

- O no la usa todo el tiempo

- Y que tan peligrosa es Seiya?

- Definitivamente es mucho mas peligrosa que Hades y Poseidon juntos.

- Como? – Exclamaron al unisono los dos caballeros dorados

- No usa la violencia. No puedo explicarles como lo se pero… - de pronto callo.

Los tres se pusieron en alerta de pronto. El extraño cosmo verde del que estaban hablando se estaba acercando al Santuario rápidamente e iba directamente hacia los aposentos de Atenea. Se echaron a correr escaleras arriba.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Atenea, El Patriarca había entrado y pedido a todo lo caballeros diponible a través de sus cosmos que subieran a resguardarla. El también había sentido ese cosmos. Peor aun, tenia que reconocer que había sentido miedo. Algo que el jamas había sentido. Dentro de la cámara donde estaba Saori, solo se encontraban Tatsumi, Ikki, Aldebaran, Junet, y Marin,

Ya era de noche, pero la luz de la luna llena entraba por la ventana. Todos se encontraban en alerta. Ese cosmos verde los tenían en alerta. Quien fuera la dueña de ese cosmos era alguien de temer. De repente, por el espejo del tocador entro una sombra. Debido a que ya había anochecido, pudo esconderse muy bien. Adrede, se dirigio a la ventana, que no estaba resguardada por nadie y era lo suficientemente alta para poder pararse ahí.

Junet fue la primera en voltear y verla parada sobre la ventana y ponerse en posición defensiva con su latigo. Los demás la siguieron.

- No dejaremos que le hagas nada a Saori. – Exclamo Marin

- Todos aquí la defenderemos con nuestra vida! – Dijo Ikki

- No quiero tomar la vida de Saori. No todavía. – Dijo Rhae – Veo que Pegaso no se encuentra en su lugar como de costumbre…

- Seiya no esta, pero estamos nosotros – Dijo Junet azotando el latigo directo hacia el enemigo. Desgraciadamente el cosmos verde había formado un campo de fuerza alrededor de Rae

- Vaya vaya… la noviecita de Andromeda se hace la valiente. Para de intentar. No me interesas chiquilla. Mejor ve a curarlo de su heridas. – Junet se quedaba sin habla, alterada por recordar no haber visto que regresara Shun.- Olvidenlo. No esta aquí la persona que me interesa y no quiere pelear como se debe conmigo por culpa de ella – dijo señalando a Saori, quien seguía dormida plácidamente –El y yo hicimos un pacto. Diganle que yo ya cumpli y que tendrá noticias mias pronto pero no esta noche. Hoy no debe estar en condiciones optimas después de haber peleado conmigo hace rato– Concentro un punto de luz en su mano derecha y esta absorbio rápidamente un minusculo grano de arroz de energía verde de Saori quien lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. Todos voltearon para ver a Saori y Rhae aprovecho para desvanecerse y con ella cualquier rastro de cosmos verde que pudiera haber.

Tatsumi corrió a ver a su ama con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Senorita Saori, se encuentra bien?

- Tatsumi! Donde estoy? – Dijo Saori incorporándose en la cama

- Se encuentra en su alcoba en el Santuario

- Marin, Junet, Aldebaran, Ikki por que están aquí. Que esta pasando. Que alguien me explique por favor.

Tatsumi le conto todo lo que había pasado. Marin mientras tanto fue a preparar una comida solida para Atenea, ya que no había realmente comido en varios dias. Era un milagro que no se hubiera enfermado. Junet corrió donde el Patriarca para decirle que Saori había despertado.

- Tatsumi, donde esta Seiya? Y Shun, Shiryu, Yhoga? Ikki… dimelo. Se encuentran bien?

- Saori, todos están bien. Estan donde Moo. No te preocupes. Pero te necesitamos. Necesitamos que te recuperes pronto. – Dijo Ikki con ternura

- Cuanto tiempo he estado en cama? Me siento un poco débil

- Quedese ahí Senorita. Las amazonas la atenderán. Una vez que haya comido algo se sentirá mucho mejor. Lamento mucho haberla drogado Senorita Saori. Perdóneme por favor. – Dijo Tatsumi arrodillándose frente a Saori.

- Tatsumi, te agradezco que lo hicieras. De no haberlo actuado asi, posiblemente hubiera hecho algo de lo que me hubiera arrepentido. No te preocupes – Le sonrio

- Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Esa voz es la de Seiya! Seiyaaaa! Estamos aquí! – grito Saori con alegría. Seiya estaba preocupada por ella.

- Saori – Dijo jadeando Seiya. Habia sido una carrera larga y el estaba débil aun – Te encuentras bien? Moo, Camus y yo vinimos corriendo porque sentimos el cosmos verde rondando por aquí.

- Seiya ella estuvo aquí - Dijo Ikki – Deshizo lo que sea que le haya hecho a Saori.

- Es eso cierto? Saori tu la viste? Ya estas bien? Que mas dijo? Pudieron averiguar algo mas?

- Si Seiya, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi. Ya me siento mucho mejor. Tatsumi me puso al tanto de la situación. No alcance a verla. Antes de abrir lo ojos ella se había ido.

- Seiya – dijo Marin entrando con una bandeja llena un sándwich y una ensalada para Saori – Ella dijo que había hecho un pacto contigo. Por eso curo a Saori. Dijo que ella ya había cumplido su parte … A que se estaba refiriendo Seiya?.

Seiya se puso palido y sus ojos reflejaron terror..

- No, no puede ser! Ella no! – Dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos

- Seiya! – dijo Saori – Cual fue el pacto? Que esta pasando?- Dijo incorporándose aun mas en su cama.

- Lo siento Saori, debo ir a ayudarla – Dijo mientras corria hacia afuera. Ikki lo siguio corriendo y le corto el paso a la altura del primer descanso de las escaleras:

- Seiya, dime que pasa. Resolveremos el problema juntos.

Seiya lo miro y cayo de rodillas y procedio a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que se separaron.

- Tengo que ir a ayudarla! Tengo que ir a advertirle Ikki!

- Seiya, - dijo con una mirada comprensiva a su amigo - aun no estas repuesto al 100% de tu batalla y ella misma dijo que no seria hoy cuando la iba a enfrentar. Ya es muy tarde y deben estar dormidas. Manana, le pediremos a Saori permiso para ir a verla, mientras tanto… vamos a nuestras habitaciones. Tiene que descansar. Yo ire a ver a como sigue Shun y a platicar con Shaka.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Aime llego media hora antes de lo acostumbrado al gimnasio. No se veian señales de Elaine. Sonrio. Parecia estar acostumbrada a levantarse al primer timbrazo de su despertador mientras que a Elaine cada vez le costaba mas trabajo.<p>

- Hubiera podido ser militar – pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se alisto, comenzó a calentar… Cuando termino vio con desgano la parte de gimnasia. No se le antojaba ningún aparato en especial el dia de hoy. Mejor hacia trabajo de pesas. Se dirigio a esa parte del gimasio y comenzó con las mancuernas. Primero de un brazo, luego del otro, los dos juntos. Vio el reloj.

– Donde esta Elaine? Me habre equivocado de instrucciones? Cielos, no cheque el horario! – Dijo. Se dirigio hacia la computadora mas cercana y cuando iba a comenzar a buscar el horario cuando entro una llamada sin video.

- Alo?

- Hola? Cammy eres tu?

- Cammy? No, no hay ninguna Cammy aquí?

- Es esa la casa de Elaine Wick?

- Si, esta es.

- Podria comunicarme con la chica que vive con Miss Elaine?

- Uhhh… Estas hablando con ella? Pero quien habla?

- Diantres! Estoy confundido… Disculpe. Mi nombre es Ryu. Estoy buscando a Cammy White. La CIA me dijo que el MI6 tenia a Cammy, el MI6 me dijo que estaba viviendo con Miss Elaine.

- Vaya relajito verdad?! … No tengo la menor idea de quien es Cammy pero puedo conseguir la información que requiere si me lo pide por favor y si me dice para que la busca. – dijo Aime con voz picara.

- Bueno… Solo quería saludarla. Ver que estaba bien.

- Jajaja… me esta diciendo que le llamo a la CIA, al MI6, para solo saludarla? Vamos! Digame la verdad, para que quiere encontrar a Cammy White.

Silencio

- Sigue ahí?

- Yo… quiero decirle… que a pesar de tanto tiempo lejos de ella aun la amo, que no importa lo que haya sucedido la voy a seguir amando y quiero que lo sepa y me de una oportunidad

Aime sonrio conmovida

- Ahora si, esa es una muy buena razón para encontrarla y con mucho gusto le ayudare. De donde me esta hablando?

- Estoy quedándome con mi amigo Ken en Chicago. Puedo viajar en cualquier momento.

- Ok. Veamos… llámeme en 3 dias. Tratare de averiguar donde esta su amada Cammy. Tal vez si la conozco, pero desde mi accidente no recuerdo mucho sabe?

- Lamento escucharlo. Cammy hasta donde me quede tenia el mismo problema… por eso quiero encontrarla. Por favor. Se lo encargo mucho. No voy a poder dormir hasta que la llame de nuevo en 3 dias.

Se escucho la puerta del gimnasio abrirse, por lo que se apresuro a decirle.

- Tengo que irme. En 3 dias pregunte por mi, Aime. Yo le dare toda la información que consiga. Bye bye.

Dejo a Ryu con la palabra en la boca. Parecia que si tenia mucha prisa aquella persona que había quedado en ayudarle.

Elaine entro muy molesta.

- Aime! Te dije que hoy nos veriamos en la Playa. Que carajos estas haciendo ahí sentada! Tienes 30 minutos de retraso y hasta que no repongas el doble de tiempo no vamos a terminar el entrenamiento. Andando!

- Ya voy!

- Y vamos corriendo, se me hace que solo has estado ahí sentada sin hacer nada!

- Alguien se levanto de mal humor hoy – murmuro Aime

- Que dijiste? – Volteo Elaine con ganas de fulminarla

- Nada! Que tengo muchas ganas de correr hoy jajaja – Dijo Aime echándose a correr hacia la playa

Elaine corrió tras ella. La puso a correr y saltar contra las olas. Estaba el mar algo picado. No era tan fácil como se veía. Sin embargo no dejaba de admirar que Aime nunca se quejaba. Simplemente estaba acostumbrada a recibir ordenes y a acatarlas por locas que estas eran.

- Ademas es cierto, no pude dormir bien y estoy de mal humor. No puedo aun decifrar que esta pasando con la Tal Rhae y Aime. Si no es Aime quien es? Ya no me quedan mas ideas excepto una y solo le pido a Zeus y Artemisa que no sea lo que estoy pensando – Penso mientras hacia senas de continuar a Aime.

En una de esas ocasiones en las que Elaine la hacia regresar para darle nuevas instrucciones, Aime le solto la pregunta.

- Elaine,… quien es Cammy White?

- Que?

- Quien es Cammy White? Por que hablaron aquí preguntando por ella?

Elaine palidecio, mas no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

- (Lo que me faltaba, mas problemas) ¡No contestare nada hasta que termines tu entrenamiento de hoy. No quiero mas distracciones. Regresa a hacer lo que te estoy diciendo!.

- Si Claudia…. – Interrogacion en la cara de Elaine – Perdon, Elaine. No se por que te dije Claudia, perdón.

- Haz lo que te digo o te triplico el trabajo.

- Ya voy , ya voy.

Terminaron cuando ya el sol estaba en lo alto.

- Elaine, no te habría gustado ser general de las fuerzas armadas? – Dijo Aime en broma mientras regresaba con Elaine a la casa - ¡Tienes la actitud necesaria para hacerlo!

Elaine sonrio para sus adentros: (mira quien lo dice Almirante Hayes)

- No, solo me gusta entrenar ninas mimadas. Ve a tomar una ducha y te espero en el comedor para almorzar.

Aime le dirigio una sonrisa a la vez que corria de nuevo hacia la casa.

No le tomo mucho tiempo el banarse y cambiarse para el almuerzo que Rosy ya les había servido.

- Tengo tanta hambre que me comería uno de tus caballos de carrera que tienes en Newmarket – Dijo Aime

- Si… siempre dices eso y nunca te comes nada mas que un plato de fruta y un café. Esta vez tendras que comer mas proteínas, estas perdiendo demasiadas calorías que no repones. Alrato te pareceras a esas modelos sin curvas que salen en los desfiles de Cammy…. (carajo se me salio!)

- Ajaja! Ya tocaste de nuevo el tema. Ahora si me vas a decir quien es Cammy?

Elaine no le siguió el juego. Almorzo en silencio y cuando se sintió satisfecha dejo el plato a un lado.

- Muy bien. Fue mi culpa no haberte contado de Cammy hasta ahora. En realidad casi nadie lo sabe. – Suspiro – Cammy White es una buena amiga mia y ex-agente del Grupo Delta Red de La Unidad de Operaciones Especiales del MI6 de Su Majestad.

- De verdad? Ese es un grupo muy letal si no mal recuerdo…

- Lo es. Pero ella esta … digamos que retirada

- No entiendo.

- Su historia es muy larga te la resumiré asi. Cammy quedo huérfana a los 16 debido al asesinato de sus padres por el Grupo delictivo llamado Shadaloo. Para mitigar el dolor y cobrar venganza entro al MI6 destacandose por lo … sadica podría decirse. (Si bueno, yo tampoco era una perita en dulce viéndolo bien). En cierto momento, ese grupo la tomo como rehén y el jefe de la organización le hizo un tipo de lavado de cerebro podría decirse. Ella entonces se paso a su bando. Muchas cosas pasaron, acabaron con Shadaloo y MI6 la recupero, pero no le perdonaron sus crímenes de guerra. La transportaban hacia una prisión de máxima seguridad cuando alguien exploto una bomba, muriendo todos los que iban en el transporte menos ella. De alguna forma solo recibió algunos rasguños y me mandaron llamar porque mi tarjeta estaba entre sus cosas. Yo llegue al hospital donde la tenian y les pedi que me dieran la oportunidad de reivindicarla y me la entregaran. Como ella decía no recordar nada desde que murieron sus padres, los doctores evaluaron su nivel de peligrosidad y después de varios favores accedieron a dármela en custodia.

- O sea que no recuerda nada como yo? – Pregunto Aime

- No. Jajaja esa es la parte divertida. Yo te dije que ELLA DECIA, mas no te dije que ella perdió la memoria. Digamos que fue una pequeña mentirita blanca junto con varios miles de dólares en cheques a organizaciones e investigaciones de ciertos doctores que fueron los que la evaluaron – Sonrio. Su dinero si le había servio de mucho.

- Pero… porque te arriesgaste tanto? Ella no era tu problema…

- Hace unos anos, Ella salvo la vida de mi madre quien había estado en el lugar y fecha equivocados. De no haber sido por ella, hubiera muerto hace ya casi tres anios. Siempre le estare agradecida.

- Ok. Ya entiendo. Pero… porque creen que vive contigo?. Tanto la CIA como la MI6 dicen que vive contigo.

- Tu como sabes eso?

- Llamaron para preguntar por ella. Pero les dije que yo no podía darles esa información.

- Bueno. La condición para entregármela era que viviera conmigo y lo hizo por unos meses. Vivio con nosotros en Londres y nos hicimos grandes amigas. Ahora ella vive en Paris ya que esta estudiando diseño de modas. Mis padres que la llegaron a querer como de la familia le compraron un departamento ahí, en lo que se le entregaba la herencia de sus padres.

- Wow! Que buena historia! Quisiera conocerla.

- Le preguntare si puede venir a pasar unos días con nosotras… ahorita me preocupa otra cosa… Dime exactamente y paso a paso lo que hiciste ayer desde que te dije que te fueras a cambiar.

- Pues veras…

La entrada de Rosy al comedor interrumpio a Aime

- Senorita Elaine…. El Senor Frederick…

- Al teléfono?

- No Senorita, esta en la entrada

Elaine se levanto de un salto con alegría y corrió hacia donde Freddy la esperaba ansioso. Aime sonreía burlonamente mientras la seguía. Llego a tiempo para ver como se aventaba Elaine a los brazos de Freddy y este la cargaba girándola mientras le daba muchos besos en frente y mejillas y Elaine lo abrazaba.

- Hola mi amor. Te extrane horrores. – Dijo Freddy

- Hello! Yo también estoy aquí – dijo Aime burlándose – Elaine! Comportate como una dama!

Elaine lo abrazo mas mientras le sacaba la lengua infantilmente a Aime. Esta Rio.

- Hola Aime! Perdon, no te vi. Como estas? – Saludo dando un beso en la mejilla – Como sigues? Ya… pudiste recordar algo?

- Hola Freddy. Pues tu noviecita me tiene muy ocupada como para sentirme mal, y no, no recuerdo nada nada… Comienzo a creer que nunca lo hare pero que tampoco me he perdido de mucho. Jijiji

- Que bueno que te sientas mejor. Te traje un regalito de parte de Brian. Esta en el asiento trasero del auto.

Aime comenzó a correr hacia la entrada. Sin desprenderse de los brazos de Freddy que se sentían tan bien, Elaine le grito: Comportate como una dama!

- Jajaja, yo tampoco me puedo contener cuando de Brian se trata!

Llego al BMW rojo convertible de cuatro plaza y vio que había muchísimos regalos envueltos con papel colorido y monos de seda.

- Cual será el mio? – Se pregunto mientras removia los mas cercanos

De repente se comenzaron a mover los regalos y Aime lanzo una exclamación al ver a Brian con un mono rojo en la cabeza.

- Yo soy tu regalo – dijo sonriente mientras Aime se aventaba a sus brazos y lo cubria de besos

- No hubiera podido recibir algo mejor!

Continuara...


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Dos días más tarde Seiya ya estaba descansado y Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga ya estaban repuestos al 100% y muy molestos por no haber podido ayudar a Seiya con Rhae. Los pusieron al tanto y estaban muy preocupados por el tremendo poder que el nuevo enemigo tenía. Tanto el Patriarca como Saori, habían decidido que ni Seiya ni Saori estuvieran nunca solos. Rhae había expresado su interés solo en él, pero no podían confiar en ella. Aun no sabían de lo que era capaz o siquiera tenían la certeza de quien era. Los cinco caballeros de bronce estarían juntos en todo momento junto a Saori, o en su defecto, Seiya saldría con alguno de ellos en caso necesario. Seiya seguía un poco inquieto. No había tenido la oportunidad de avisarle a Elaine que estaba en peligro y eso lo tenía estresado. Desgraciadamente también se había decidido que nadie saldría del Santuario hasta nuevo aviso y eso lo incluía a él. Solo rezaba porque mientras él estuviera enclaustrado Rhae no le hiciera una visita a Elaine.

Saori mientras tanto se había distraído ayudando a Tatsumi a empacar todo lo que había comprado en esas semanas de locura. Muy pronto habría un bazar de caridad que cada ano la fundación Kido organizaba junto a las familias más poderosas de Europa, y se reunirían esta vez en Atenas, en un parque en el centro de la ciudad, y había decidido donar todas sus compras, pues la mayoría ya no podía regresarlas a las tiendas. Esperaba poder reivindicarse con eso. Además, cada vez que veía tan minúsculas prendas, se avergonzaba por su atrevimiento y se preguntaba qué tan poderosa era la tal Rhae como para hacerla olvidar su pudor.

Era medio día, y Saori se estaba preparando para un evento que tenía en Atenas. Mando llamar a sus cinco de bronce favoritos. Llegaron ante su presencia entre risas y bromas. A Saori les gustaba verlos alegres. Rhae no se había presentado y nadie sentía su cosmos en esa dimensión. Eran dos días de estar respirando tranquilos.

- Chicos, los he mandado llamar porque hoy en la noche tengo un evento social al que no puedo ni quiero dejar de asistir. Quiero que ustedes cinco me acompañen como hijos adoptivos de la familia Kido. Es de etiqueta, así que vayan a comprarse algún traje y cárguenlo a la cuenta de la fundación.

Los cinco chicos lanzaron gritos y exclamaciones de alegría. Ya estaban un poco aburridos ahí en el Santuario así que sin chistar se lanzaron los cinco a comprar lo requerido en Rodorio. Los cinco iban en sus motocicletas y los que iban hasta atrás eran Ikki y Seiya. Ikki sabiendo lo loco que Seiya era y que su hermano siempre prefería la compañía de Hyoga y Shiryu, era el último de la fila. Prácticamente predijo cuando Seiya se desviaba hacia la casa de Elaine y simplemente lo siguió. No debía dejarlo solo. Los otros tres no se dieron cuenta y se siguieron de largo.

Llegaron en pocos minutos hasta el portón y tocaron el timbre. La conocida voz de Rosy el ama de llaves les contesto:

- Lo siento, las señoritas no se encuentran en casa.

Seiya e Ikki se miraron desilusionados:

- Podría indicarnos a donde fueron?

- Lo siento, no estoy autorizada a dar esa información

Seiya estaba furioso

- Y podría conseguir esa información?- intervino Ikki – Es de vida o muerte

- Permítame unos minutos. Veré que puedo hacer.

Seiya se paseaba por todos lados. Impaciente. Ikki solo lo miraba. Vaya que esa chica lo traía loco.

- Señor Seiya?

- Si! Si! Dígame donde están

- La señorita Aimé me dio permiso de darles cualquier información que pidan

- Donde están! Donde están!

- Su localizador me dice que están en el Jardín Nacional en Atenas

- Están solas? – pregunto Ikki

- No Señor. El Señor Brian y el Señor Frederick se encuentran con ellas.

- Sabe a qué hora regresaran?

- No Señor. Ni ellas mismas saben la hora .

Ikki se encogió de hombros.

- Hicimos lo que pudimos Seiya. Vamos a alcanzar a los demás y les hablamos a nuestro regreso o les dejamos recado. No podemos hacer nada por el momento.

Seiya asintió resignado.

- Está bien, vámonos… Pero quien serán Brian y Freddy?

- No sé, algún socio de negocios… Luego le preguntas. Vámonos!

Seiya se sentía frustrado. Si… ojala sean solo sus socios….

En el Jardín Nacional se encontraban paseando divertidos Aimé, Elaine, Brian y Frederick. Estaban riendo y pasando un día increíble. Las chicas no podían disimular la felicidad que las embargaba y los chicos tampoco la sensación de orgullo de tenerlas junto a ellas. Paseaban entre los jardines y las fuentes jugando como chiquillos. Desde que habían llegado hacia 3 días, toda la casa estaba llena de amor y de risas. Elaine les había asignado dos habitaciones bastante alejadas de las de ellas, no por otra cosa sino para poner orden y se vería mal ante James y Rosy que no fuera de otro modo. Elaine ni siquiera había besado aun a Freddy, y no por falta de ganas, ya que ese chico se había ganado su corazón a pulso, sino porque no tenía la menor idea de la reacción de el al saber que nunca la habían besado. Él era muy paciente y comprensivo y la trataba como una reina. Karl le había dicho todo lo que sabía de ella y el entendía todo el trauma de su pasado amor así que no quería presionarla. Además, por como lo recibía cada que se veían, sabía que estaba ganando esa batalla.

- Chicas chicas, denme un respiro por favor – Gritaba Brian mientras las chicas lo tenían en el piso tirado haciéndole cosquillas

- No te dejaremos en paz hasta que nos digas a donde iremos en la noche – dijo Elaine siguiendo con la terapia

- Bastaaaaaaa! Si les digo pero ya por favor! – Decía Brian mientras las dos chicas se incorporaban – Son muy malas. Me estoy haciendo viejo y ya no aguanto tanto.

- Jajaja Vamos, ya no aguantas nada amigo! – Dijo Freddy mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

- Condenadas chiquillas – Dijo Brian mientras echaba a correr persiguiendo a Aimé y alcanzándola por detrás – De no ser que las quiero tanto, las agarraba a nalgadas por traviesas

Un brillo especial en los ojos de Aimé apareció mientras se volteaba y rodeaba el cuello de Brian.

- Entonces me voy a portar… muy… muy…. Mal

Se fundieron en un súper pasional beso hasta que estaba subiendo tanto de tono que Freddy al ver lo sonrojada que estaba Elaine de verlos, les dijo:

- Ejem Ejem, se nos va a hacer tarde!

- Que aguafiestas eres – dijo Brian soltando con dificultad a Aimé

- Aun no nos dicen a donde iremos – Dijo Elaine

- Iremos a la inauguración del Salón de Baile Almack's Greece.

- De verdad? Creí que solo era con invitación! Dicen que es un salón muy exclusivo!

- Así es. Ni me pregunten como conseguí los boletos. Es hoy a las 8 pm

- Pero no tenemos nada para ponernos!

- Que les parece si nos vamos todos de compras y de ahí directamente al salón? Yo invito

- Siiiiiiiiiii! Tu si sabes Brian como llegarle al corazón de una mujer – Dijo Elaine

- Vamos al centro comercial del lado norte. Ahí hay muchas tiendas súper exclusivas y además esta Paul el peinador – Dijo Aimé

- Tienen tienda de smoking ahí? – Pregunto Freddy

- Creo que si Brian – contesto Elaine – Esta en la zona más exclusiva, donde viven los empresarios importantes así que supongo que sí.

- Más vale que así sea, no podemos presentarnos como unos andrajosos – dijo riendo Brian

Llegaron al centro comercial y decidieron separarse, pues las chicas tenían que ir al salón de belleza a peinado y maquillaje y después a la tienda de trajes de fiesta. Los chicos también entraron a la barbería antes de ir a la tienda de smokings. Quedaron de reunirse en dos horas en la entrada del estacionamiento, para de ahí dirigirse directamente a la inauguración.

Unos minutos antes de las ocho, ya la alfombra roja estaba recibiendo a mucha gente importante local, estrellas de cine, empresarios, todos vestidos con la mayor elegancia. La gente normal que no podía entrar había hecho una multitud para tomar fotos y pedir autógrafos. Los invitados llegaban en limusinas o autos de lujo de todos los tamaños imaginables.

De repente entre tanto lujo, un pequeño mustang rojo descapotable de cuatro plazas se estaciono frente a la entrada. Todos alrededor estaban a la expectativa. Del asiento trasero, una muchacha rubia parecida a una princesa bajaba con delicadeza mientras su pareja, otro elegante chico alto y rubio le abría la puerta y la ayudaba a bajar. Todos se habían quedado mudos. Detrás de ellos, Otra pareja igual de espectacular pero con cabello oscuro les seguían. Hasta entonces, ninguna de las invitadas se acercaba siquiera a la hermosura de las muchachas y el porte de los muchachos. La hermosa rubia estaba vestida de rosa baby, un color extraño para un vestido de noche en ese tipo de eventos, con muchos volantes y falda con vuelo, y el talle, había sido ajustado sobre su cuerpo perfecto por lo que el raso de satín del que estaba hecho se le marcaba a la perfección en sus curvas, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado con solo un mono rosa sujetándolo en media cola y un maquillaje que reflejaba lo joven que era. La chica del cabello castaño rojizo, había elegido un vestido similar en estilo pero color rojo fresa, con la diferencia que los vuelos de la falda eran plisadas, el torso también era plisado y era tipo halter de un solo hombro, donde había un prendedor de corsage de orquídea. El cabello suelto, parecía rojo con las luces del restaurante y su maquillaje era un poco más sofisticado. Los chicos también Estaban muy elegantes con el esmoquin tan perfectamente ajustado que ni una arruga se le hacía ni en el saco ni los pantalones.

El Dueño del establecimiento en persona recibía a los invitados. El color de las invitaciones le decía la importancia de los invitados.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Brian de extender la invitación, El Señor Standish se había quedado boca abierto. Ni siquiera se fijó en la invitación. Si. Esas chicas eran las que deberían estar en el lugar de honor. No sabía quiénes eran o de dónde venían, pero su belleza haría que el salón brillara mucho más. Los coloco en el reservado principal en el medio del salón, desde donde se podía escuchar la orquesta sin necesidad de quedarse sordos y donde podían hablar. Y para cuando quisieran más privacidad, había un segundo piso con su propia pista de baile y salida trasera. Estaba diseñado especialmente para personas importantes o famosas que les gustaba la privacidad pero al mismo tiempo mezclándose con los demás.

- Como conseguiste los boletos Brian – pregunto Elaine sorprendida – No creo que la invitación que teníamos fuera la VIP

- No querida, no lo era, pero teniendo unas princesitas a nuestro lado era lo menos que podían hacer no crees?

- Jajaja Cariño, a poco no se ha vuelto muy barbero mi amigo? – Dijo Freddy – Porque no le dices la verdad que simplemente te los encontraste y por esa razón alguien no va a poder venir?

- Cállate! Me hechas a perder la velada – Dijo Brian haciendo un mohín de disgusto – Eso no tenían que saberlo

- Vamos mi amor, tú sabes que como los hayas conseguido no importa. Igual todos aquí en la mesa te queremos y agradecemos el gesto, y los vestidos, y el peinado….

- Mejor cambiemos de tema – Dijo Elaine – Reconocen a alguien?

Los tres voltearon a ver. Aun había muchas mesas vacías. El mesero traía una botella de champagne y detrás de ellos algunos entremeses con caviar y pate de foi gras.

- Vaya! Todo esto esta delicioso - dijo Aimé - Voy a engordar con todo esto!

- Hum! Pues no te vendrían mal unos kilos de más, estas aún muy delgada – dijo Elaine con un poco de celos.

- Cariño, no estés celosa, tu cuerpo es per-fec-to. – Dijo Freddy con fuego en la mirada

Elaine solo se sonrojo y le lanzo una tímida sonrisa.

Debido a que habían comido en abundancia por la tarde, decidieron no cenar y pedir agua mineral para Elaine, quien no pudo ser convencida de dejar su vida abstemia. Eso les dio la oportunidad de platicar hasta que la orquesta comenzó a tocar un suave vals de Strauss.

Los chicos las sacaron a bailar muy caballerosamente. Elaine le guiño el ojo a Brian agradeciéndole que dentro de las lecciones tediosas que recibió de él, antes de ser enviada con sus padres , estuviera el baile.

- Brian – susurro Aimé mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile del brazo de su novio – O hace mucho que no bailo y ya no recuerdo como se baila, o en serio jamás he bailado un vals.

Brian recordó que de hecho, así era como se habían conocido. En la fiesta en honor al ascenso del Coronel Donald Hayese, su padre, cuando aún era muy joven, el la había ensenado a bailar.

- Princesa, solo piensa que estas patinando en compás de 4x4. Yo te guio y tú solo necesitas verme a los ojos y sonreír.

Aimé sonrió y volteo a ver la posición que Elaine y Freddy tenían para imitarlos. Brian la tomo de la cintura con firmeza y la acerco con pasión hacia él, haciendo que ella tuviera que ponerse de puntillas y lo mirara fijamente. Había sido siempre tan apasionado?

_Flashback_

_Lisa aún se encontraba en el hospital Memorial en Nueva York. No recordaba nada, pero desde que había despertado, tanto esta hermosa chica rubia que decía llamarse Elaine como el apuesto chico llamado Brian se habían quedado a su lado. Se turnaban para platicarle lo que había acontecido desde su accidente. Ella lo comprendía, pero nada le sonaba familiar. Los médicos no le habían dado muchas esperanzas de recuperarla y le habían recomendado que retomara su vida normal cerca del mar para que no tuviera más complicaciones. Cuando le tocaba el turno a Brian de estar con ella, él le daba muchos detalles de lo que le gustaba, de lo que no, de lo que conocía, de lo que sabía, y no se separaba de su lado más que para ir a dormir por órdenes de la enfermera y cada vez que él le agarraba la mano o le besaba la frente, ella se estremecía con un sentimiento que al principio la asustaba ya que para ella él era un desconocido, pero después poco a poco se fue acostumbrando e incluso anhelándolo. No cabía duda que él la amaba y que los sentimientos eran mutuos hasta antes de su accidente. El que ella no lo recordara, no quería decir que su cabeza, su corazón y su cuerpo no clamaran a gritos que ella tenía profundo amor por él. Mas, ella quería estar segura que no eran solo alucinaciones suyas. Un día en el que él estaba platicándole lo que había acontecido en su camino al hospital, ella le dijo:_

_- Brian? Bésame._

_- Pero, estas segura que no te hare daño? No quiero lastimarte_

_Lisa lo miro directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos con los que podía hacer que el hiciera lo que ella quisiera._

_- Quiero comprobar algo. Bésame por favor._

_Brian la miro con ternura, se acercó lentamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Lisa, al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de Brian se había derretido. Él tampoco pudo contenerse y su beso se volvió más y más posesivo hasta que Lisa creyó que estaba en el cielo. Cualquier duda que tenía de que aquel era el hombre al que ella amaba con tanta pasión como el a ella se alejaron con la brisa._

_Fin del Flashback_

Unos acordes bastaron para que Aimé pudiera bailar al mismo ritmo que Brian. Ambas parejas hacían todo un espectáculo. Bailaban al puro estilo vienes, y con esos atuendos y su belleza, las demás parejas no se atrevían a pisar la pista de baile, y algunos incluso creían que era parte del espectáculo proporcionado por el local. Bailaron dos o tres piezas antes que el dueño del local tuviera que regresar a la entrada a recibir unos VIP.

- Señorita Kido, que placer es tenerla aquí en este humilde establecimiento – dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia – tengo su mesa lista para 6 personas verdad?

- Gracias por la bienvenida Sr. Standish, mi abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de usted. Siempre creyó que llegaría muy lejos.

- Me halaga Señorita. Pase por aquí. Le mostrare el camino.

Los dirigió a una mesa cerca de la pista de baile. Desde ahí podía verse toda la pista de baile y la orquesta.

Los meseros se apresuraron a atender sus necesidades y Saori vio que había un espectáculo de baile en la pista, por lo que no le presto la mayor atención. Saludaba con la mano o con pequeños gestos a conocidos en otras mesas. Ella había quedado en el medio de la mesa, con Seiya, Ikki y Shun de un lado y Shiryu y Hyoga del otro. Iba a decirle algo a Seiya cuando lo vio que estaba muy entretenido viendo a las parejas que estaban bailando y no les quitaba la mirada de encima. Codeo incluso a Ikki para que también prestara atención a lo mismo que él. Seiya había palidecido e Ikki puesto cara de fastidio. Ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra.

Al terminar esa pieza, la orquesta decidió darse un descanso y las parejas regresaban sonrientes entre los aplausos de los comensales hacia su mesa. Habían terminado del lado contrario de su mesa por lo que tenían que pasar forzosamente frente a la mesa de Saori, quien platicando con Shiryu no las vio, pero Seiya no le quitaba la mirada a Elaine y su cosmos se estaba encendiendo. Ella lo sintió y del susto casi trastabilla y se hubiera notado de no ser que Freddy la sostuvo firmemente de la cintura. Freddy la vio de reojo y su mandíbula se tornó dura.

- Te sucede algo amor? – susurro

- No es nada – Dijo Elaine bajando la mirada avergonzada

Llegaron a su mesa donde ya Aimé y Brian se encontraban riendo absortos en ellos mismos.

Freddy la ayudo a acomodar su silla, le tomo sus manos y vio que ella eludía su mirada.

- Esta aquí verdad? La persona con la que estoy compitiendo esta en este mismo salón.

Elaine se sorprendió con la pregunta. No creía que Freddy fuera tan perspicaz. Solo asintió con la cabeza.

Las facciones de Freddy se suavizaron. Beso sus manos y le tomo con cariño su cara.

- Él no sabe quién eres en realidad. Para el, tú ya estas muerta. Yo estoy contigo ahora y te amo.

- Tienes razón! – contesto Elaine con la cara iluminada – Soy Elaine Wick, una persona completamente diferente que no tiene nada que ver con él. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante ya no me afectara en lo más mínimo.

Sin quitar sus manos de su cara, Freddy fue acercándose lentamente hacia Elaine hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente los suyos. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de amor y dulzura y para Elaine, que era su primer beso, fue simplemente perfecto. No sabía que todo su cuerpo pudiera vibrar con ese simple contacto.

Cuando Freddy por fin la soltó, la mujer que estaba frente a él se había transformado completamente en alguien aún más bello si acaso era posible. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con tonos dorados, sus mejillas se habían encendido, su sonrisa era aún más hermosa… y sus labios… pedían a gritos ser besados de nuevo.

Iba a hacerlo cuando Aimé se percató de su presencia y les pregunto:

- Freddy, Brian, como aprendieron a bailar así? Mis pies casi no tocaban el suelo!

- Yo siempre he bailado así, pero tuve que ensenar a bailar a Freddy. Soy buen maestro verdad? – Guiñó un ojo Brian

- Eres un mentiroso! Me pusiste de tarea ver todas esas películas de baile y me pusiste a bailar con una muñeca inflable! Era muy vergonzoso – Dijo Freddy cruzándose de brazos algo molesto

- Además princesa, tu casi no pesas… que no estas comiendo bien?

Aimé iba a contestar y la orquesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Esta vez era un ritmo lento, romántico, ideal para parejas. Se levantó de la mesa y saco a bailar a Brian. Ella parecía nunca tener suficiente tiempo en brazos de su amado.

Freddy también hizo lo suyo. Le extendió la mano a Elaine para llevarla a la pista de baile. Ninguno de los dos podía despegar la mirada del otro. Freddy y la acerco a su cuerpo para bailar con ella. Ese estúpido que no la supo valorar cuando tuvo la oportunidad se arrepentiría de haberla hecho sufrir. Por su parte Elaine recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Freddy y cerró los ojos. No quería que esa pieza se acabara nunca. Eso que había sentido cuando Freddy la beso, la había desarmado por completo. Nada le importaba ya. Ni Seiya que la veía furioso, ni la venganza de Karl, ni lo que le pasaría si la descubrían… Todo eso pasaba a un último plano si lo comparaba con su deseo de estar sintiendo esa calidez, esa paz… ese…

- Caballero, me permite bailar con la Señorita? – Dijo Seiya a Freddy

Elaine le suplico con los ojos que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola con él, aunque de antemano sabia que por educación Freddy no se iba a rehusar. Con una sonrisa de Freddy a Elaine, le dijo que la estaba poniendo a prueba. Elaine entonces consintió.

- Desde luego. Solo regrésemela entera – Dijo Freddy mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

Elaine no tuvo opción más que de bailar con Seiya. Aunque el sujetaba suavemente su cintura, trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada posible, mientras con su mirada veía a todas las demás parejas. No quería hacer contacto visual.

- Me permite decirle que sin lugar a dudas está usted especialmente hermosa esta noche.

- Gracias Seiya, es usted muy amable – Dijo Elaine indiferente. La única opinión que por el momento le importaba era la de Freddy (Desde cuando?)

- Fui a buscarla a su casa a medio día, pero me informaron que no estaban

- Si, lo sé. Rosy le hablo a Aimé. No nos hemos parado por ahí en todo el día.

- Y veo que han estado muy bien acompañadas – dijo Seiya con un tono que Elaine creyó llevaban un dejo de celos.

- Y para que necesitaba verme Seiya? Que era tan importante? – Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema a uno menos peligroso

- Para advertirle que está usted en peligro. Rhae amenazo con vengarse de la muerte de Shaina y la ve a usted como principal responsable.

- Bueno, muchas gracias por la advertencia, pero en mi casa estaré bien protegida…

- Cree que con sus sistemas de vigilancia y armas estará bien cuidada? – Dijo Seiya alzando la voz en su desesperación. – Vio que Elaine lo veía enojada – Perdón, no debí alterarme.

- Seiya, Agradezco su preocupación por mi seguridad, pero es algo de lo que yo me ocupare en su momento y a usted no debe importarle.

Hubo un enfrentamiento de miradas. Seiya se quedó pensando… Esa mirada de odio yo la he visto antes….

En ese momento la música termino y Seiya la escolto a su mesa.

Elaine se colocó junto a Freddy.

- Freddy, Brian, les presento a uno de nuestros vecinos y famoso por ser un Caballero del Zodiaco a las ordenes de Saori Kido, Seiya. Seiya, Él es Brian, prometido de Aimé y Freddy – lo abrazo amorosamente – es mi.. novio. – No se fijó en la mirada de triunfo de Freddy.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Seiya secamente dándoles la mano

- Aimé, me acompañas al tocador? – Dijo Elaine sonriendo satisfecha – Caballeros, si me disculpan…

Elaine tomo del brazo a Aimé y se fueron juntas riéndose.

- Seiya, siéntese a tomar una copa de champaña con nosotros. Ya nos dejaron solos. – Dijo Brian

- Gracias, será un placer – dijo desafiante Seiya viendo a Freddy

El mesero a una señal de Freddy, trajo una copa limpia y le sirvió de la champaña fría dándosela a Seiya.

- Así que usted es el famoso Seiya – Dijo Brian

- (Famoso?) Uhh no se quien le ha hablado de mi – contesto Seiya sorprendido

- Hay pocas cosas que nosotros dos no sepamos. No por estar lejos de ellas no las tenemos… digamos… vigiladas. Hemos visto cierto … interés de su amigo y usted por nuestras chicas.

- Nosotros nunca…

- Tranquilo… no les vamos a reclamar nada. – Interrumpió Freddy – Todo lo contrario.

- No entiendo….

- Sabemos que nuestras chicas son hermosas y habrá muchas personas tratando de importunarlas. Nosotras nos preocupamos mucho por ellas, ya que trabajamos muy duro para poder darles todas las comodidades que ellas y estamos muy lejos para protegerlas…

- Por tanto quisiéramos saber si a ustedes les interesaría el trabajo de cuidarlas mientras no estamos cerca. … Les pagaríamos por supuesto – Dijo Freddy dando la estocada final.

Seiya tenía los puños cerrados. Estaba a punto de golpear a Freddy por su impertinencia, pero vio que Saori estaba vigilándolo y las chicas ya estaban de regreso.

- Nosotros siempre las vamos a proteger, mas no porque nos paguen, sino porque … (ME GUSTA) …somos Caballeros y es nuestro deber. Y si me disculpan, mis compañeros me están esperando. Buenas Noches.

Se retiró de la mesa antes de que Elaine y Aimé llegaran a la mesa.

Llego junto a Ikki y Saori, quien lo miraba intrigada y preocupada. Su ceno estaba fruncido. Todos notaron que estaba molesto.

- Seiya, lograste averiguar algo? Hablaste con ella de lo que querías?

- Aparte de enterarme que están comprometidas, que su novio me humillara pidiéndome que sea su guarura y que ella me dijera que no me metiera en lo que no me importa….? – contesto Seiya con amargura.

- Que ella qué? – volteo hacia la mesa donde estaban los cuatro, pero todos ya se habian ido.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

**En el futuro**

**El General Rick Hunter, se encuentra en el puesto de mando del SDF-3 dando órdenes a sus controladoras de vuelo quienes lo miran con terror porque no parece estar de buen humor. Ha cambiado mucho desde aquel fatídico día en el que su ahora esposa la Almirante Elizabeth Hayese había desaparecido. Se había vuelto duro, fanático del trabajo donde se escudaba para no estar pensando en su amada Lisa. Se había retraído también de sus amigos. Ni Max ni Mirilla pudieron sacarlo de esa idea loca de terminar lo que Lisa había dejado pendiente. Después de varios meses incluso ya habían dejado de intentarlo. Tampoco nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado. **

**Habían salido de la ceremonia para dirigirse a su luna de miel. Iba a ser corta, pues como siempre, para Lisa primero era el deber. Regresaron felices, satisfechos y más enamorados que nunca si eso era posible. Mientras se cambiaba, de su traje se cayó una nota dirigida a él. Era de Lynn Min May! Su antigua novia. Le pedía que fuera a verla tan pronto pudiera pues había caído en depresión e intentaba suicidarse. Rick se excusó con Lisa pidiéndole que por favor lo relevara unos minutos con los técnicos del Dr. Lang en cuanto a la prueba del nuevo modelo VF-1 SuperValkiria . Ella había accedido y también había accedido a la petición del Equipo técnico del Dr. Lang de subirse para probarlo. Ella estaba familiarizándose con los nuevos controles cuando sucedió algo que nadie hubiera podido prever. Basura espacial choco con la nave de lado de babor haciendo que se desestabilizara por un momento de lado de la bahía de laboratorio, provocando de unos barriles con material de desecho que estaban siendo apilados para su reciclaje oprimiera el botón de abrir la esclusa de emergencia, quien a su vez, jalo hacia el espacio el Valkiria sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo. Debido a que el SDF3 acababa de entrar en warp, el Valkiria había quedado relegado a bastante distancia. Distancia más que suficiente para no ser localizado por los radares. Había perdido a dos hombres también por el mismo motivo, y no podía echarle la culpa a nadie. En cuanto pudieron volver a cerrar la puerta, se había notificado al puente por lo que pararon la nave lo antes posible, pero a la velocidad que traía tardo unos cuantos minutos. Al no poder localizar al General Hunter, el Coronel Max Sterling había dado la orden de sacar cuanto caza estuviera disponible para recuperar esa nave. Había un pánico generalizado entre la tripulación. Cuando una de las operadoras recibió la llamada del General Hunter buscando a su esposa, todo el puente había hecho un silencio sepulcral. Quien sería la persona encargada de darle la mala noticia al General? A partir de ahí, la pesadilla en la que el General estaba viviendo no tenía fin. Por 7 días los caza varitech viajaban varios años luz y de regreso. La misma nave se había movido al punto original donde creía que había ocurrido el accidente. No había ni rastros de la nave. Hunter no perdía la esperanza. Dirigía el mismo a los escuadrones. Hubiera querido ir el mismo a buscarla pero como primer oficial, lo habían podido convencer de que en ausencia de Ella, él era el que estaba a cargo y no podía generar el caos en el medio de la nada. Después de esos 7 días sin ninguna pista de su paradero, el protocolo indicaba que La Almirante Elizabeth Hayase había tenido que ser dada como D.E.A. y por tanto, la nave debería retomar su curso y su misión. Con todo el dolor en su alma, y el corazón roto, había nombrado al Coronel Maximiliano Sterling su primer oficial y se había enclaustrado en su habitación todo un día y toda una noche para temor de todos que pudiera hacer alguna tontería. Nadie entendía que se sentía culpable. Si él no hubiera ido a controlar a Min May, ella seguiría con vida, si no hubiera apagado el celular hubiera podido reaccionar a todos antes, si él hubiera…..**

**Cuando salió por fin de su habitación, su mirada se había tornada fría y dura, no sonreía. Su peinado y su uniforme habían cambiado. Había dado sus órdenes y relevado a Max en el puente. No toleraba el menor de los errores y le habían cambiado de asistente a un varón, pues ninguna mujer le toleraba más de una hora sin que se pusiera a llorar. Estando tan lejos de la tierra y siendo el la máxima autoridad, no había con quien pudieran quejarse. Dirigió su nave hacia el planeta Tyrol decidido a terminar esa misión a nombre de su esposa. Todos los días rezaba por la posibilidad que alguna otra nave más cercana a la tierra encontrara a Lisa con vida. Que su nave hubiera sido remolcada a la tierra de alguna forma milagrosa.**

**Ya habían pasado algunos meses de eso. Se habían encontrado con muchas dificultades. Agujeros negros, gusanos espaciales, zentraedis, invids,… para lo cual se basaba en todo lo que había visto que hacia Lisa durante todos estos años para salir airoso. **

**Su asistente interrumpió sus pensamientos:**

**- General Hunter, la teniente Harrison de comunicaciones ha encontrado una señal con un mensaje para esta nave. Al parecer necesita dársela en persona en su oficina señor.**

**- Le dijo en relación a que era Cabo Reims?**

**- No señor. Dijo que usted debía verlo antes que nadie.**

**- Ok. Voy a mi oficina. Dígale a la teniente Harrison que vaya para allá. Avísele al Coronel Sterling que lo necesito al mismo tiempo. Estaré pendiente de cualquier cosa. No dejo a nadie más a cargo.**

**- Si Señor! – Dijo el Cabo Reims, ayudante del General Hunter haciendo una venia**

**El General se dirigió hacia su oficina refunfuñando. Qué carajo sería tan secreto que no podía recibirlo en el puente. Llego justo al mismo tiempo que tanto Max como la teniente Harrison llegaban.**

**Los hizo pasar. Se sentó en su impresionante asiento frente a su escritorio y le señalo a Max para que hiciera lo mismo. Max volteo a verlo. Acaso no le daría permiso a la teniente de hacer lo mismo? Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan… tan… **

**La teniente temblaba al extender la hoja con el mensaje. Esta vez no era por el miedo a la reacción de su superior, sino a sus propios sentimientos. Max al ver esto, se le adelanto a Rick en recibir el mensaje, le dio un rápido vistazo y pregunto.**

**- Teniente, de donde viene esta transmisión**

**- Acaba de llegar Coronel. Lo mandaron por Híper-inducción Laser, pero aun así estamos a miles de años luz de distancia, en lados opuestos de la galaxia. – Contesto la teniente – Viene de la nave de exploración Voltron.**

**- Max, dame ese reporte. – Ordeno Rick. Max lo ignoro.**

**- Para regresarles una respuesta un poco más rápida…**

**- Tendríamos que hacer algunas modificaciones a la antena y mandarles las instrucciones para hacer lo mismo Coronel. Tardaríamos unos cuantos días en tenerla lista.**

**- Max, te estoy dando una orden – Dijo Max subiendo el tono de su voz**

**- Gracias teniente. Retírese. Yo le entrego el mensaje al General. Y ni una palabra de este mensaje a nadie.**

**La teniente asintió con la cabeza y salió agradeciéndole a Max por quitarle la responsabilidad.**

**Rick llego y le arrebato el papel a Max medio furioso por ser ignorado y dándole una mirada de miedo.**

**Lo leyó atentamente una y otra vez para comprender exactamente lo que decía mientras se caía en su asiento y lo volteaba hacia el ventanal**

**- Lo siento mucho Rick **

**Silencio**

**- Porque no esperamos a comunicarnos con ellos en respuesta.**

**Silencio de nuevo.**

**- Quien es este Vicealmirante Granchester? Que tan confiable puede ser su información? – Dijo finalmente Rick después de unos minutos sin ninguna emoción.**

**- No conozco al Vicealmirante. Si es la nave que creo, estuvo perdida por muchos años. Cayeron en una especie de agujero de gusano que los transporto tan lejos de la tierra que no estuvieron presentes en el holocausto. Llegaron a orbita algunos años después pero no descendieron a tierra. Mandaron cargueros abastecedores y regresaron a seguir sus investigaciones. Están como dijo la teniente del otro lado de la galaxia. – Dijo Max sorprendido por la poca reacción de su amigo ante la inminente noticia de la muerte confirmada de Lisa.**

**- Como podría haber llegado hasta allá el VF-1? **

**- Ellos también están en movimiento como nosotros Rick. Si de casualidad el VF-1 se topó con un agujero de gusano como a ellos, pudo haberlo acercado lo suficiente como dice el reporte.**

**- Max, necesito hablar personalmente con el Vicealmirante Granchester. Haz lo que sea necesario para que haya comunicación con video con la nave Voltron. Aquí tienes dos hojas en blanco con mi firma – Dijo entregándoselas – Llena los espacios y Haz que suceda. Debo regresar al puente.**

**- Pero Rick…**

**- Es una orden Coronel Sterling**

**- Si Coronel! **

**Rick salió de su oficina totalmente impasible con rumbo al puente. **

**Max lo siguió por pura precaución hasta que se quedó convencido que no haría una rabieta frente a la tripulación. Saco su celular y le marco a su esposa.**

**- Mirilla, mi amor, Podrías ir con el Dr. Lang y decirle que necesito verlo en mi oficina en una hora? También necesito que tú estés presente.**

**_Presente_**

Serian cerca de las ocho de la mañana cuando sonó el teléfono en la habitación de Aimé.

- Dame por favor cinco minutos más – murmuro somnolienta

El teléfono timbraba más y más fuerte cada vez. Así había sido programado.

- Computadora… quién es? – murmuro algo fastidiada por no poder seguir durmiendo…

El teléfono seguía timbrando. La computadora no alcanzaba a registrar su voz a ese volumen.

- Arghhhhh! Alo?! – mientras se paraba sobre su cama con un poco de trabajo.

- Aimé? – una voz masculina del otro lado del auricular

- Quién es? Quien me despierta tan temprano?

- Lo siento! No sé qué hora es por allá. Soy Ryu. Recuerda? Me pidió que la llamara hoy?

- Ahhhh Ryu, como esta? – Se levantó completamente de la cama, reviso el despertador, se lamentó que fuera tan tarde, bueno… había valido la pena.

- Muy ansioso por lo que pueda usted decirme.

- Bueno… - Fue al baño, abrió la llave de la tina, programo la temperatura, le puso unas sales aromáticas de fresa para que se fuera disolviendo – Ya averigüe lo que quería saber. Que era donde estaba Cammy White, cierto?

- Si

- Ok – Fue hacia el closet, daba vueltas a su ropa… si para las ocho que eran Elaine no le había venido a gritar, eso quería decir que tenían el día libre – Se lo voy a decir, pero prométame por lo más sagrado que tenga que no le va a decir a nadie quien se lo dijo. Mi cabeza está en juego.

Ryu se quedó callado. Porque se estaba tardando tanto entre respuesta y respuesta? Lo estaba haciendo sufrir o qué?

- Prometido

- Está en Francia. En Paris para ser más exactos. Tiene su departamento en Place Vendome número 18 penthouse. Pero no se moleste en ir por el momento. Ella viene para acá.

- A Grecia?

- Claro! Tiene que estar con Elaine cierto?

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda Aimé. Le prometo enviarle toda una canasta de delicias francesas cuando llegue allá

- Jajaja no me tiente. El foi gras es mi debilidad y no puedo ni debo subir de peso. – Se escucho una carcajada del otro lado del teléfono

- Ustedes las mujeres siempre tan cuidadosas de su figura.

Entre risas colgaron el teléfono.

Aimé se dedicó a tomar un relajante baño de tina. De repente se acordó de algo. Salió de la tina, se envolvió en su suave bata blanca y corrió hacia la habitación que le habían asignado a Brian. Toco a la puerta y nadie le abrió. La abrió cuidadosamente y entro. Ya no había nadie. Solo una rosa roja con una pequeña notita que decía:

"Gracias por una noche inolvidable. Nunca olvides que te amo"

- Oh Brian… porque podemos estar juntos siempre? – pregunto mientras besaba la tarjeta olía la rosa.

Resignada regreso a terminar de cambiarse y bajar a desayunar.

Para cuando bajo, Rosy ya tenía la mesa puesta y Elaine desayunaba mientras leía su correspondencia.

- Buenos Días Aimé, como amaneciste. Pregunto sin levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo.

- Buenos días Elaine. Fue la mejor noche que he pasado en muuucho tiempo – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa que se le hizo muy sospechosa a Elaine.

- Qué bueno. Ahora que ya se fueron podremos seguir practicando. Solo que hoy no. Tengo unos negocios que atender. Espero no te importe

- Nop! Tengo muchas cosas para ponerme al corriente yo también y además quiero abrir mis regalos. A qué hora se fueron?

- Cuando llego Rosy a la 6, iban saliendo según me cuenta. Voy a extrañar a mi Freddy.

- Tu Freddy?

- MI Freddy. Creo que estoy enamorada jajaja

- En serio? Qué bueno! Freddy y tú hacen una pareja hermosísima.

Elaine se ruborizo pero casi al instante se puso a la defensiva.

- Ni creas que voy a bajar la guardia solo porque me adules.

Ambas rieron de buena gana y siguieron desayunando mientras recordaban la noche anterior.

_Flashback_

_- Ya regresamos amor – dijo Aimé mientras Brian le ayudaba a sentarse y le daba un beso en la mano – Te extrañé_

_Aimé sonrió_

_- Solo me fui un minuto _

_- Y se me hizo eterno princesa. _

_- Creo que ya dimos un buen espectáculo- dijo Freddy viendo hacia la mesa de Saori – Porque no utilizamos el privado de arriba para poder disfrutar la música sin espectadores?_

_- Me parece bien. Vamos – dijo Elaine mientras le susurraba a Freddy al oído – Quiero repetir esa deliciosa experiencia toooooooooda la noche._

_Freddy abrió los ojos. Acaso había oído bien? Tenía luz verde para besarla todo el tiempo que quisiera? Uso todo su autocontrol para no cargarla entre sus brazos y subir corriendo._

_Después de unas horas habían decidido salir de ahí, satisfechos, enamorados, cansados, casi a las dos de la mañana y llegado a la casa poco después de las 3. Aun así, prepararon un café y siguieron platicando, haciendo planes. Aimé se quedó dormida en el sofá y Brian la había subido en sus brazos._

_A verla tan profundamente dormida, no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente y bajar a donde lo esperaban Elaine y Freddy. Trato de tardarse lo más posible, porque si algo le había ensenado Elaine esa noche, es que disfrutaba tanto de los besos de Freddy que se le hacía imposible separarse de él._

_Obviamente hizo el mayor ruido posible para que ellos tuvieran tiempo de separarse._

_Cuando entro, vio que no se había equivocado. Elaine tenía encendidas las mejillas y los ojos le brillaban mientras que Freddy estaba tratando de recobrar el aliento desde otro punto de la habitación._

_- Chicos, me da gusto de verdad que hayan llegado a entenderse, pero por favor contrólense! _

_Los tres rieron._

_- Shaina, digo Elaine, como van las cosas aquí. Has tenido algún problema con Lisa?_

_- Qué tipo de problema en específico deseas monitorear?_

_- Su memoria_

_- No. Hasta ahora no ha expresado nada que indique que ha recordado nada… excepto…_

_- Excepto que?_

_- A veces me dice Claudia. Quien es Claudia?_

_- Diantres! Claudia era su mejor amiga y confidente. Murió en acción hace algún tiempo. Si te está comenzando a comparar vas por buen camino, pero tampoco quiero que recuerde nada._

_- Ahora entiendo. Y bueno, me puedes decir que debo hacer si se va más allá el recuerdo? Como esperas que lo maneje yo sola._

_- Eso te lo contesto yo amor.- Dijo Freddy abrazándola por la espalda – Mañana que abran sus regalos, vas a ver un osito de peluche con una mochilita. Dentro de la mochilita tienes cinco frasquitos pequeños. Todos tienen la misma substancia. Si ella llegara a recordar de una forma brusca, puede venir con otros síntomas como dolor de cabeza, mareos, náuseas,… si esto sucede vierte cinco gotas en un vaso de agua. La hará tranquilizarse y hasta dormir, mientras los nanobots hacen su trabajo._

_- Nanobots?_

_- Nunca le explicaste que hicimos con Lisa cuando llego a nosotros?_

_- Nunca me pregunto – Dijo Brian encogiéndose de hombros. Freddy solo movió la cabeza._

_- Como voy a poder explicarle si tu no le dices todo_

_- A veces es mejor que no sepa todo – Dijo Brian con una mirada de advertencia_

_- Amor, cuando llego Lisa a nosotros ya no tenía memoria. Eso es verdad. Pero tampoco podía retener mucha información. Se le llama amnesia post-traumática. Le insertamos un pequeño chip del tamaño de un grano de arroz, para que mantuviera el mismo ritmo de vida su corteza cerebral, al mismo tiempo que libera un microgramo de un tipo de endorfinas para ayudar a su recuperación en general. Si el microchip comienza a deteriorarse o a fallar, será mucho más fácil que recuerde su memoria. Los nanobots son pequeños robots microscópicos que repararan la falla, regresando a Lisa al estado como se encontraba antes del episodio. – Freddy comenzó a reír cuando vio los ojos tan grandes que abría Shaina por la sorpresa de tanta información científica en tan poco tiempo – No te preocupes mi amor, para ella solo habrá sido un sueño. Ayúdala con eso._

_- Solo si me das un beso tan embriagante como el primero – Dijo Elaine con coquetería mientras ofrecía sus carnosos labios entreabiertos a su novio._

_- Hay no! Ustedes no tienen remedio –Había dicho Brian mientras salía de la sala donde estaban platicando y subía a su habitación a dormir unas horas antes de volver a Voltron._

_Fin del Flashback_

- Termine mi desayuno. Ya puedo abrir mis regalos? – Pregunto Aimé con carita de niña excitada por los regalos de navidad

- Jajaja Aimé, compórtate! Pareces una niña!

- Mmm… acaso tu no quieres abrir los regalos que te dio Freddy?

- Bueno, sí, pero me espero! Además no se dónde los pusieron Rosy y James. Y no voy a andar por la casa buscando en cada habitación. Ya te dije que tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer.

- Yo los busco! – Dijo echándose a correr por todo el primer piso a una velocidad bastante aceptable para los estándares de Elaine.

Tardaría unos cinco o diez minutos en recorrer todas las habitaciones del ala este y cuando por fin los encontró en el saloncito del té, regreso corriendo para avisarle a Elaine.

- Anda! Vamos! No seas mala! Hay muchas cajas! Y muchas tienen tu nombre! Vamos anda!

A Elaine le divertía ver lo infantil que podía ser a veces.

- Está bien. Vamos. Pero solo un rato. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Aimé la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el salón.

Comenzaron a abrir las bolsas y cajas. Las Verdes eran de Elaine y las Rosas de Aimé.

Encontraron muñecos, chocolates, dulces, joyas, ropa, relojes, fotografías, libros… una que otra broma como un poster de cuerpo completo de Brian, o un espejo de mano con chip que cantaba you are beautiful de Christina Aguilera.

Pasaron muchos momentos alegres probándose todo lo que podían probarse, comiéndose los dulces o chocolates, presumiendo sus regalos y se les fue el tiempo.

Al final, solo quedaba una cajita morada de terciopelo morado.

Aimé volteo a ver a Elaine. Elaine sabia que ella preguntaba para quien era pues no había tarjeta ni era de su color característico. Elaine incito con la mirada a Aimé a abrirlo.

Lentamente, la abrió. En su interior, una pequeña tarjetita decía: "Me harías muy feliz, si volvieras a usarlo". Y entonces se fijó debajo de la tarjeta. Era un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con un diamante perfecto de dos quilates y un rubí de un cuarto de quilate a cada lado. Un anillo de compromiso. Aimé contuvo su respiración. Estaba segura que ese el anillo era el que ella usaba antes de su accidente y que mostraba al mundo su compromiso con Brian. Unas lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas. Elaine la miraba sumamente conmovida. Aimé tomo el anillo y lo puso en su dedo anular. Tan pronto como su anillo estaba en su dedo, de pronto todo cambio. Aimé veía en su cabeza un anillo diferente, un novio de cabello negro, no alcanzaba a enfocar su rostro y estaba en un lugar extraño. Su cabeza comenzó a doler y ahí mismo sobre la alfombra del salón, se desvaneció.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Noticias Inesperadas

**Futuro**

**Cuatro semanas han pasado desde que se recibió el mensaje desde la nave de exploración Voltron con las noticias de un Varitech estrellado. Mirilla ha trabajado incansablemente junto al Dr. Lang para conseguirlo. Desde que Max le había comentado el incidente del mensaje, casi no había dormido por tener listo alguna forma de comunicación más rápida. El Dr. Lang se había sorprendido mucho con la orden del General, más nunca se dio por vencido. Uno de sus asistentes había teorizado tiempo atrás, la forma de hacerlo haciendo un hibrido entre una consola zentraedi de tercera generación y la que estaba a bordo del SDF-3. Desgraciadamente ese asistente había perecido en el mismo accidente que La Almirante Lisa Hayase y aunque había dejado sus notas en su lugar de trabajo, les costó un poco de trabajo comprender las instrucciones exactas. Aunque en si la idea era bastante buena, solo la experiencia y el alto IQ del Dr. Lang pudo corregir los errores que tenía en sus cálculos para que ese proyecto tuviera un final exitoso. Además, el Dr. Lang había estado muy interesado en el proyecto ya que uno de sus antiguos asistentes había sido asignado a esa nave muchos años atrás y mientras pudieron comunicarse, había mantenido esa amistad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de él, y debido a que lo estimaba como un hijo quería saber cómo estaba y como había progresado en sus investigaciones. También Mirilla había trabajado mano a mano con el Dr. Lang pues era la única que alguna vez había manejado una de esas consolas y sabía sus secretos. Solo se habían usado en ciertas naves Meltran y junto con Azonia, había tenido esa oportunidad. Afortunadamente, dentro de las refacciones que recolectaban de la basura espacial de sus batallas, habían podido recuperar una con un menor daño y se encontraba sin usar en la bodega. Si este experimento se realizara sin problemas, el SDF-3 sería capaz de comunicarse incluso con el GTU en la tierra desde cualquier parte del universo. La desventaja fue que tardaron más tiempo del previsto porque tuvieron que desarmar la consola para poder hacer un nuevo diagrama del aparato y luego traducirlo en material terrestre que tuvieran todos los científicos de la nave y la tierra para poder enviárselo en el primer mensaje a las personas con quien quisieran un contacto inmediato y que pudieran fabricar una y entablar comunicación. Obviamente, el Dr. Lang se sentía como el Graham Bell del futuro. Ya habiendo hecho el primer contacto exitoso con la nave Voltron, solo había sido cuestión de esperar que comprendieran el mensaje, armaran el adaptador en sus comunicadores y llamaran. Era de noche cuando la Teniente Harrison que estaba de turno recibió una llamada por el nuevo comunicador experimental. Apareció una imagen borrosa de otra chica de comunicaciones.**

**- Aquí la Teniente Smith de la nave S.S. Voltron tratando de comunicarse con el SDF-3 con el General Richard Hunter por órdenes del Almirante Riverside. Por favor conteste.**

**- Aquí la teniente Harrison de la nave SDF-3. Estábamos esperando su llamada. El General no se encuentra en el puente pero si me da unos minutos lo localizare para usted.**

**- Gracias Teniente Smith. Yo la veo y escucho fuerte y claro. Mis técnicos están aquí. Podría darme el reporte de audio y video de su lado?**

**- Teniente, hay mucha interferencia en el video aunque el audio se escucha fuerte y claro.**

**- Entendido Teniente. Mis técnicos trabajaran en la sintonía mientras llama usted al General Hunter. **

**- Enterado Teniente. Por favor espere. – Se levantó del asiento y cogió su teléfono interno. Marco hacia la habitación del General Hunter. Si calculaba bien, aun no estaba dormido. Le contesto una voz muy familiar del otro lado del auricular – General Hunter, la nave Voltron acaba de hacer contacto con nosotros. Podría venir al cuarto de comunicaciones por favor?**

**- Voy enseguida. Busque al Coronel Sterling y a la Capitán Parino. Los necesito ahí conmigo ahora!**

**- Si General. – Colgó y ahora llamo a la casa de los Sterling. – Coronel Sterling?**

**- Mmmhmhmmmhmh**

**- Coronel, el General lo necesita en el cuarto de comunicaciones inmediatamente….**

**- Mmmmhhm grrrrr … shhhhhht estate quieta!**

**- Coronel? Acaso lo estoy… interrumpiendo? – Dijo la teniente bastante apenada y con el rubor a todo lo que daba –Disculpe Coronel. (Vaya, eran ciertos los rumores del Coronel y su esposa!)**

**Pasaron pocos minutos en los que las dos tenientes de comunicaciones ajustaban sus pantallas hasta que se vio la pantalla con toda claridad.**

**Rick Entro apresurado al cuarto de comunicaciones. Había llegado el momento de esclarecer el mensaje que había recibido semanas atrás.**

**- Aquí el General Richard Hunter de la nave SDF-3**

**- Mucho gusto General, Soy la teniente Smith de la nave SS Voltron. Tengo conmigo al Almirante Riverside. Lo comunico Señor.**

**En la pantalla apareció un Almirante joven, no tendría más de 35 con su impecable uniforme negro y su gorra de comando. Se le hacía muy familiar.**

**- Almirante Riverside, (Que no era vicealmirante?) Es un placer conocerlo Señor – Dijo haciendo la venia)**

**- General Hunter, el placer es todo mío. Hemos oído grande cosas acerca de su heroísmo **

**- Gracias Almirante. Solo cumplo con mi deber. Agradezco que haya ordenado a su tripulación las modificaciones en las consolas para poder comunicarnos.**

**- Ciertamente fue una sorpresa que nuestros científicos no lo hayan descubierto antes General – Dijo con un pequeño tono de envidia- Pero dígame, en que puedo servirle.**

**- Almirante… hace unas semanas recibimos apenas un mensaje cifrado de su parte donde nos explicaba que localizaron una nave varitech tipo Valkiria estrellada en un asteroide cercano a ustedes.**

**- Así es.**

**Se abre la puerta del cuarto de comunicaciones y entran Max y Mirilla. Al ver que llegaron tarde entran en silencio y se quedan atrás.**

**- Podría explicarnos los hechos Almirante? Que paso con el piloto?**

**Karl Miro a Rick, después a Max y a Mirilla. Sabía que algún día debía dar una explicación, por lo que ya la tenía perfectamente estudiada.**

**- Lo siento General. La nave se estrelló. No hubo sobrevivientes. Estábamos en el cuadrante gamma, cerca del planeta Doom 2. Hay un anillo de asteroides. Algunos de ellos son ricos en materia obscura que usamos como combustible. Nuestros exploradores estaban analizando un asteroide en específico, cuando la nave salió de la nada y se estrelló. La teoría que tenemos es que ya que ustedes no estaban cerca de nosotros, la única explicación fue que la atrapo un agujero de gusano. Hemos tenido varios incidentes así en esta parte de la galaxia. Desgraciadamente por la velocidad y la forma en la que cayó, el piloto no sobrevivió.**

**Rick estaba blanco. Su única esperanza había muerto.**

**- Confirmaron… el nombre del… piloto?**

**Karl hizo silencio. **

**- Me temo que no tenemos los datos actualizados de todas las identificaciones militaras General, por lo que únicamente tenemos estas placas con su número de identificación 849201002 y esta argolla (las alzo para que se vieran por el video). **

**Fue más de lo que Rick podía soportar. Se sentó en el lugar junto al de la teniente con las manos en la cabeza. Se había quedado mudo.**

**Mirilla fue a abrazar a Rick y Max tomo la palabra.**

**- Buenas noches Almirante. Coronel Maximilian Sterling – Hizo la venia- Permiso para hablar Señor.**

**Karl estaba divertido. No se acostumbraba a que todos lo tuvieran que saludar.**

**- Permiso concedido Coronel.**

**- Ruego disculpe al General Hunter, la persona que falleció dentro de ese varitech era su esposa.**

**- Lamento mucho escucharlo Coronel. Entréguele mis respetos al General. **

**- Con gusto Almirante. Podremos contactarlo en caso de tener más preguntas?**

**- Si Coronel, estaremos en contacto. Más adelante me gustaría devolverles el favor y enviarles algunos planos muy útiles que tenemos…**

En el presente.

Elaine corrió a recoger a Aimé. Estaba desmayada pero inquieta, como si tuviera pesadillas. Freddy lo había predicho. La cargo y la deposito en el diván de terciopelo que estaba en el salón y después corrió a buscar el osito de peluche que los chicos le habían dicho. Le costó unos minutos encontrarlo con todo el tiradero que tenían en el suelo. Era un osito de peluche blanco que representaba a un boy scout con todo y su mochilita. La abrió y vio los frasquitos. Corrió hacia donde estaba la jarra de agua fresca que estaban tomando y vertió unas gotas. Regreso y con trabajo hizo que Aimé tomara el agua. Pasaron unos minutos y Aimé comenzó a tranquilizarse.

- Vaya! Pero que susto! – dijo Elaine mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y comenzaba a recoger las bolsas y envolturas para literalmente echarlas en la basura. No le gustaba cargarle la mano a Rosy, pues a pesar de que ahora tenía ayuda, seguía siendo la misma Shaina por dentro. Sencilla y fanática del orden.

Termino y volteo a ver a Aimé. Dormía profundamente como si estuviera muy cansada.

- Jejeje creo que no me va a aguantar el ritmo mucho tiempo más – pensó con una sonrisa

Salió a dejar la basura y regreso.

Ahora le tocó el turno de recoger sus regalos… Los miraba con mucha ternura. De hecho a excepción de lo que Karl le había regalado cuando la saco del santuario, nadie le había dado nada en toda su vida. Repasaba también sus recuerdos de cuando la abrazaba, de cuando la besaba…

- Dios! Esto nunca lo sentí con el maldito de Seiya – gruñó

El teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos

- La Señorita Saori Kido le llama – Dijo la Computadora, que estaba puesto en automático

Elaine suspiro. Que ganas de matarla por interrumpirla.

- Aquí Elaine Wick

- Buenos días Elaine. Espero no molestarla.

- Buenos días … Saori. No, ya estoy terminando. En que puedo servirla

- Bueno antes que nada deseo agradecerle a usted y a la señorita Aimé por el regalo tan fabuloso de cumpleaños. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- No fue nada. Un pequeño detalle agradeciendo la invitación a su fiesta.

- Espero que viviendo tan cerca, podamos llegar a ser buenas amigas…

- ( amigas! *&^%^$ ) Claro!, por qué no?

- Bueno, para no alargarme mucho, este sábado es el Bazar Anual de Caridad de nuestro grupo, y la Fundación Kido la hará en el parque de los jardines reales. Quisiera invitarlas a asistir. Siendo unas personas tan importantes estoy segura que este año nadie faltara.

- Gracias por la invitación. Sera un placer asistir. No puedo responder por Aimé, pero yo si asistiré con gusto. Si necesitan algo solo pídanmelo.

- Fantástico! Todo el grupo estará feliz de oírlo…

Elaine ya se había fastidiado y escucho que Aimé comenzaba a despertar.

- Le ruego me disculpe Saori, pero acaba de surgirme algo y debo irme…

- Antes de colgar, me permitiría hacerle una pregunta algo más… personal?

- (Oh no! ahora que!) Desde luego

- Quería saber si… Seiya ha declarado alguna intención… sentimental con usted.

Elaine se rio para sus adentros. Todos sabían que Seiya era el favorito de Saori y hasta se rumoraba que lo amaba. Se sorprendio al comprobar que eso ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- No lo ha hecho, y no creo que lo haga. Recién acabo de presentarle al Dr. Raven, mi novio.

Del otro lado del Auricular, un silencio se hizo. Elaine ya se la imaginaba brincando de gusto.

- Gracias por su sinceridad Elaine. Las esperamos el Sábado. – Colgó el teléfono

Elaine se quedó pensando en la invitación. Que fastidio! Odiaba todas esas hipocresías sociales, pero ni modo… Se dirigió al diván donde Aimé se estaba levantando y estirándose como si hubiera simplemente tomado una siesta. Elaine la miro intrigada. Habría funcionado?

- Que rico descanso! – exclamo Aimé – De que me perdí

- En serio Aimé que a veces me desesperas- Dijo Elaine en tono de reprimenda – Mira que quedarte dormida mientras abríamos los regalos…

- Oh! Perdón – dijo avergonzada Aimé – Debió ser la desvelada de anoche.

- Aja…

- Si te sigues quedando así de dormida, pensare que estas embarazada – Bromeo Elaine

Aimé se puso roja

- Elaine! Esas cosas no se dicen! Además El no… y yo no… y…

- Jajaja ya cállate. No quiero saber detalles – Siguió Bromeando Elaine – pero pido ser la madrina

Aimé le arrojo un cojín!

Elaine lo esquivo fácilmente y agarro sus regalos y los subía a su habitación aun riéndose. Aimé, comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Aun no llegaba a su habitación cuando sonó el portón. Eso era responsabilidad de Rosy así que entro a su habitación y aventó todo a su cama. Sonó su intercomunicador con Rosy:

- Señorita Elaine, tiene visitas

- Quien es Rosy? No estoy esperando a nadie hoy ( o si? )

- Es la Señorita Cammy

- Que? Bajo en un minuto!

Cammy entro al recibidor por primera vez.

- Wow! Me va a gustar vivir aquí. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras oía que alguien corría hacia ella.

- Caaaaammyyyyy! – Grito Elaine abrazándola y brincando de emoción

- Elaine! Que recibimiento! – dijo Cammy con la misma emoción

- Estoy súper emocionada! Me encantara estar aquí!

- Ven siéntate – dijo Elaine mostrándole el confortable sillón – Cuéntame todo. Como te va en la escuela? Es emocionante? Ya tienes novio? Y en el trabajo? Cuéntame!

- Jajaja – Cammy rio ante el interrogatorio y se sentó frente a Elaine – Cuantas preguntas! Como si no nos hubiéramos visto hace mucho!

- Bueno hace más de un año que no venias a visitarme. Han pasado muchisisimas cosas que te platicare poco a poco. Rosy!

- Dígame Señorita.

- Dile a James que te ayude a subir el equipaje de la Señorita Cammy y que meta el carro de ella al Garaje. Se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros un tiempo, así que por favor prepárale la habitación junto a la mía.

- Si Señorita.

Cammy solo se quedaba viendo a Elaine dando órdenes. Le divertía ver como había cambiado desde ya casi cuatro años atrás que la conoció cuando sus padres y ella la acogieron después del accidente.

_Flashback_

_Elaine llevaba un mes con sus padres cuando su Madre la había llevado a conocer Picadilly Circus. A ella le hacia mucha gracia todos los jóvenes hípster y la joyería que le recordaba su juventud. A Elaine en realidad no le había desagradado la idea de conocer otra faceta de su madre más libre de protocolos. Ya estando allá, ambas estaban divirtiéndose en los puestos cuando Elaine se adelantó unos cuantos puesto viendo baratijas mitológicas sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Nunca se percató de que su madre había quedado en medio de una pelea callejera que termino en balacera. Cuando escucho el primer disparo volteo y corrió para salvar a su madre, más una chica rubia vestida con un leotardo militar y boina roja estaba más cerca y llego antes, se había puesto delante de ella y detenido la bala con sus guantes mecánicos y aun con fuerzas había nockeado a todos los involucrados. Elaine había ya llegado con su madre quien la abrazaba con fuerzas aun asustada de que a Elaine le hubiera pasado algo. Elaine le había agradecido y le dio su tarjeta para que la contactara en caso de necesitarlo. Cammy no había dicho nada y solo había desaparecido como había venido. Seria acaso unas dos semanas más tarde cuando le había llamado del Hospital Militar de Londres. Cammy estaba bajo custodia en el hospital tras un atentado en el tren que la estaba transportando hacia una prisión. Había sido sentenciada por crímenes contra la humanidad debido a que durante algún tiempo, debido al Pésico Poder del Villano Bison, había asesinado y atentado contra varios gobiernos. Ella llevaba la tarjeta de Elaine como único contacto la habían llamado. Elaine había hablado con ella en privado y acordado la historia de la amnesia. Después había ido con su padre y le había suplicado que le ayudara. Dado que su padre era muy poderoso y quería complacer a su hija en todo, había pedido muchos favores para que Cammy quedara libre bajo la tutela de la familia Sedwick. Dado que eran de la misma edad, las dos chicas se llevaron de maravilla desde el principio. Elaine le había contado sus secretos a Cammy y Cammy había hecho lo mismo. Se habían vuelto muy unidas, casi como hermanas, hasta que Cammy les dijo que quería irse a Paris a estudiar diseño de modas. Elaine se había puesto triste, pero sus padres la convencieron de dejarla ir. Además ella también comenzaría sus estudios superiores y no iba a tener tanto tiempo libre. Los padres de Elaine le habían regalado un departamento y un auto. El padre de Elaine también le había asignado una pensión mensual que rara vez tocaba Cammy, pues aun tenía todo el dinero que había ganado tanto siendo parte del MI6 y Delta red, como con Bison. A partir de entonces solo se veían de vez en cuando y cuando pudo, le dio a Cammy un teléfono con cámara para seguirse viendo. Cammy no había cambiado su carácter lo que le traía muchos problemas en la escuela y ahora que estaba trabajando medio tiempo en la casa Channel era peor, sin embargo su innegable talento evitaba que fuera despedida. El que la invitación de Elaine le diera la oportunidad de unas vacaciones había sido la oportunidad perfecta para que Paris descansara de los continuos cambios de humor de Cammy._

_Fin del Flashback_

- Ahora si déjame decirte que todos tus diseños que me has enviado han sido todo un éxito! Soy tu fan número uno – Dijo Elaine tomándole de la mano

- De verdad? Gracias Elaine! Siempre me inspiro en nosotras dos cuando lo hago

- Eres un amor Cammy!

Cammy la miro extrañada.

- Elaine te sientes bien? Estas como…. Muy…. No se…

- Muy qué? – Dijo Elaine ladeando la cabeza extrañada

- Muy… amorosa? – Dijo Cammy poniéndose las manos en actitud de defensa.

- Jajajaja es una larga historia que te voy a contar resumida antes de que Aimé baje para cenar.

- Quien es Aimé?

- Eso, es parte la historia. Todo comenzó cuando….

**En el futuro **

**Dos semanas después de la conversación de Rick con el Almirante Riverside, el General Hunter se encuentra en el puente del SDF-3 supervisando unas maniobras de exploración en un planeta que supone, tiene algunas características atmosféricas similares a las de la tierra, que es parte de su misión principal.**

**Max, llega al puente con un sobre en la mano, y se dirige al Cabo Reims en un susurro para no interrumpir las operaciones.**

**- Cabo, sería tan amable de darle este sobre al General Hunter cuando tome su próximo descanso? Dígale que requiero respuesta inmediata.**

**- Claro que si Coronel. Yo se lo entrego. El próximo descanso del General será en cualquier momento.**

**- De que humor se encuentra el General, Cabo. **

**- Un poco más animado que de costumbre Coronel.**

**- Gracias Cabo. Si pregunta por mí, estaré en la cafetería de oficiales.**

**No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Rick se levantó de su asiento y le informo al puente que tomaría un descanso, felicitando a todos por el éxito de las maniobras. Ahora todo dependía del equipo del Dr. Lang en cuestión de investigación de muestras.**

**- General, - Dijo el Cabo Reims – El Coronel Sterling le dejo este sobre para que se lo entregara en su descanso. Dijo que necesitaba una respuesta inmediata y que estaría en la cafetería de oficiales**

**- Gracias Cabo – dijo Rick mientras tomaba el sobre de las manos del Cabo – Tómese el resto del día libre. Me ha soportado mucho en estas semanas.**

**- Muchas gracias General!**

**Rick salió del puente y camino hacia la cafetería abriendo el sobre y sacando su contenido. Se detuvo para leerlo detenidamente y mientras lo hacía, sorpresa, indignación, furia y enojo se leían en su rostro. Camino lanzando pestes y llego a la cafetería donde Max tomaba un café con Mirilla.**

**- Hola Rick, gustas un café? – Dijo Miriya**

**- No gracias Mir. Max, que significa esto! – Dijo mientras azotaba los papeles en la mesa**

**- Calmate Rick, solo soy el mensajero. Que fue lo que no entendiste? – dijo desafiante**

**Miriya volteo a ver a ambos y dijo**

**- Yo me retiro. Tengo una clase de vuelo en 10 minutos. Max, te veo en casa.**

**- Si mi amor**

**Ambos esperaron a que se retirara antes de comenzar a discutir.**

**- A ver Max, por favor no me hagas golpearte. Sabes que hoy traigo un humor de perros.**

**- ( Solo hoy?)**

**- Dentro de tu sobre hay dos documentos. Hablemos del primero… Que carajos quieres decir con que Min May se inscribió al Proyecto Centinela y está dentro del grupo de nuevos reclutas? **

**- Es correcto. Ella hizo la solicitud y fue aceptada. Todo está en regla como puedes ver. Solo falta tu firma en el documento de recibido**

**- No voy a firmar nada! No la quiero cerca de la milicia, no la quiero cerca de mis aviones y más que nada no la quiero cerca de mí!**

**- Lo siento Rick, no es una opción. Ya fue aceptada en la academia y recuerda que estamos escasos de personal.**

**- Me importa un comino!- Dijo Rick golpeando la mesa**

**- Además eso acallaría algunos rumores que….**

**- Rumores? Que Rumores?**

**- Nada, olvídalo. No es lugar para hablar de eso.**

**- Ya arreglare cuentas contigo cuando estemos a solas. Ahora explícame este otro reporte. Comienzas tus notas con la frase: No confíes ciegamente en la explicación del Almirante Riverside. Podrías Explicármelo?**

**- Bueno Rick, todo está en el reporte. El Dr. Lang nos contó que un buen amigo de él trabaja en Voltron. Gracias a los diagramas del Dr., fabrico un comunicador hyperlaser de inducción personal, y el Dr. Lang también. Ellos se comunican desde sus habitaciones. Miriya y yo le hemos hecho algunas preguntas y nos ha ayudado mucho a comprender…**

**- Comprender qué?**

**- Bueno, por ejemplo. Gracias a que Voltron ha tenido mas contacto con otras razas extraterrestres que nosotros, intercambiaron parte de su cultura y su tecnología. Tecnología que gracias a Dios ni los Zentraedi ni los Invids tienen.**

**- Aja y eso que?**

**- Déjame terminar. El amigo del Dr. Lang, le ha contado que dentro de la última cumbre a la que asistió el Almirante, pudieron obtener un equipo de Transposición temporal individual, que les permite viajar en el tiempo.**

**- Vamos Max! Eso es solo ciencia ficción.**

**- No Rick. Según el, ninguno de ellos tiene acceso a los planos completos. A cada técnico le dieron una parte del aparato y solo una persona tuvo acceso al armado final. El Dr. Frederick Raven. Íntimo amigo del Almirante.**

**- Bueno, y a dónde quieres llegar con esto.**

**- Sabes cómo se llama en realidad el Almirante Riverside? Aparentemente heredo el apellido familiar después del holocausto, pero tú ya lo conocías con otro nombre**

**- Max,… en serio… como quieres que sepa esa información? Deja de estar con rodeos.**

**Max tomo un segundo para responder.**

**- El Almirante Brian Riverside, era conocido como Carl Riber. El antiguo prometido de Lisa.**


	11. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

Presente

Solo porque sé que nunca en tu vida has tomado alcohol o drogas Elaine, porque si no diría que estas bajo el influjo de alguna de esas substancias – Dijo Cammy cuando Elaine termino de contarle lo que había acontecido desde que Karl había vuelto – Es más, creo que cuando todo esto termine deberás escribir el script para una película…

- Jajaja que ridícula eres… - dijo Elaine riendo de buena gana - Como te extrañe!. Pero ahora te voy a presentar a Aimé. Es muy dulce. Te va a gustar.

- Mientras no me empalague … - dijo Cammy con una mueca de incredulidad

- Antes que la llame… que me trajiste?

- Por qué crees que te traje algo?

- Siempre me traes uno o dos de tus modelos más nuevos, anda! Mira que cuando llegue Freddy quiero presumírselos…

- De verdad que te trae loquita. Espero que te trate mejor que El estúpido japonés.

- Yo Espero que Freddy venga pronto y te lo presento. Pero cuidadito y le coqueteas porque te arranco los ojos!

- Con que? Ya no tienes las unas largas y afiladas como antes – dijo Cammy desafiante

Ambas rieron. Elaine Le pidió a Rosy que fuera por Aimé.

- Ahora debo advertirte. Aimé no sabe más de ti de lo que sabe la CIA o MI6, bueno excepto lo de tu memoria porque definitivamente se me salió la información y porque además hubiera sido sumamente extraño tener dos amigas con el mismo padecimiento ok?

- Mmm…. De cuando acá eres tan boquifloja. – Dijo Cammy desafiante

- Arghhhh Cállate! Tu sabes que no soy así. Traes ganas de pelear como antes o qué?

- Jajaja creo que sí. Tengo demasiada energía acumulada. Aquí no tienes tu zona de entrenamiento como la tienes en Sedwick Park? Te acuerdas como después de nuestras sesiones de manejo de la ira a la que tu mama nos metió nos íbamos a golpear lo que encontráramos?

- Ahhh que buenos tiempos aquellos Cammy, desgraciadamente no. Estoy demasiado cerca de gente que puede reconocerme y no quisiera explotar sin querer mi cosmos y que se dieran cuenta.

Cammy iba a contestar cuando Aimé bajo las escaleras corriendo. Antes de llegar vio a una simpática chica de la misma estatura que Elaine, el cabello rubio y largo lo tenía peinado en dos trenzas, cuerpo atlético como el de Elaine. De hecho físicamente se parecían mucho. Casi como hermanas. La única diferencia notable eran sus ojos de un azul cielo mientras que los de Elaine eran verdes y que se veía uno o dos años más joven.

- Aimé, déjame presentarte a Cammy. Cammy, Aimé.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo – (arrrrghhhhhhh está más delgada que yo!-pensó Cammy)

- Cammy se va a quedar unos días con nosotras. Ella tendrá los mismos derechos y obligaciones que nosotras dos. Podrá ir a donde quiera con toda libertad, así que trátala como si fuera yo misma ok? – Dijo Elaine

- Si Señora – dijo Aimé haciendo una perfecta venia militar que impacto a Cammy por su perfección!

Elaine solo le sonrió.

- Si de verdad estuviéramos en la milicia, ya te hubiera hecho corte marcial Aimé. Ve a cambiarte, es la hora de la cena. Estamos todas desfasadas y tengo que comenzar a contestar mis correos o nunca terminare.

Aimé subió corriendo

- Cambiarse? - Dijo Cammy

- Si querida. Para no perder la costumbre, nos gusta cambiarnos de ropa a una más formal cuando cenamos. Tratamos de preservar nuestras tradiciones inglesas.

- Me hubieran avisado para traer ropa adecuada – Dijo Cammy mientras daba una patada de berrinche

- Y como querías que te avisara si tú tampoco me avisaste que venias hoy! Dijiste que aceptabas mi invitación mas no cuando ibas a llegar – Dijo Elaine

- Si… digamos que tengo unos cuantos días libres extras – Cammy se ruborizo

- Oh no! Ahora que hiciste? Te expulsaron?

- Nop. Solo me suspendieron. Una estúpida compañera hizo un vestido idéntico al mío porque deje mis bocetos a la vista, y antes del desfile se lo rompí.

- No cambias Cammy… No cambias…. Vamos, te muestro tu habitación.

**En el Futuro**

**Rick Hunter estaba en su día libre. Caminaba con ropa de civil por los hangares del escuadrón skull. Max acababa de terminar su turno, por lo que los técnicos estaban revisando su nave. Rick se acercó y acaricio la que fue su nave por casi 10 años, antes de que pasara la estafeta a Max. Le traía muy buenos recuerdos y también malos recuerdos. Recordaba como su hermano había sido el dueño original y como había fallecido en él; como peleaba con Lisa por el TECNET cada vez que había una batalla... Lisa…. Por qué todo siempre terminaba recordándole a ella?**

**Max salió de su oficina en el hangar y vio a un melancólico Rick junto al Skull 1.**

**- Rick, amigo, que te trae por aquí.**

**- Hola Max, solo… caminaba.**

**- Acompáñame a la cafetería. Me voy a reunir con Mirilla y en el camino te contare como vamos con el proyecto A.S.I.L.**

**- De acuerdo, vamos**

_Flashback_

_- Max, no sé si te escuche bien. Me dijiste que el Almirante Riverside es Karl Riber? El prometido de Lisa? Por el que ella casi muere en Marte y no tuvo otra relación hasta la nuestra?_

_Max lo miro con miedo. Su amigo se había transformado en una persona temible y cuando estaba enojado, nadie, ni siquiera el quería estar cerca. Así que solo asintió con la cabeza._

_Rick se levantó y salió corriendo. Max tuvo muchos problemas para seguirle el paso hasta que se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía. Llego a la antigua habitación de Lisa. Todo estaba empacado en cajas marcadas con distintos nombres. No habían tenido tiempo de mudarse al camarote para parejas de oficiales que era el más grande que había en la nave y les había sido asignado, pues había pasado lo de Lisa, más las cajas ya estaban listas. Además de su ropa y accesorios, había cajas de utensilios de oficina, de libros, de archivos y de recuerdos del pasado. Rick agarro esa caja, y la subió al escritorio. Vio algunos regalos que el mismo le había regalado a Lisa al inicio de su relación, fotos de su padre, unas partituras de piano que habían sido de su madre, medallas que había ganado y muchas cosas más. Al fondo de la caja encontró lo que buscaba: El portarretrato con la foto de Lisa con su anterior prometido Karl Riber. Rick temblaba de ira. Era el! Desde luego con mas edad, tal vez un poco más delgado pero era el! Definitivamente eran los mismos ojos azules.!_

_- Rick? – dijo Max cuando llego tras de el_

_Rick de coraje arrojo el portarretrato contra la pared haciendo que Max se acercara más para tranquilizarlo._

_Rick se dio la vuelta hacia Max y lo tomo de su saco con agresividad. Max no hizo nada para defenderse._

_- A mí no es al que tienes que golpear. Yo solo estoy tratando de ayudarte._

_Rick lo soltó._

_- Perdóname Max. Esto… es demasiado para mí. No sé cómo… reaccionar. _

_Se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y puso su cabeza entre sus manos desesperado._

_Max arrimo otra silla y siguió diciendo:_

_- Rick, no me dejaste terminar. Este amigo del Dr. Lang está dispuesto a ayudarnos. Está convencido de poder conseguir los planos completos para que podamos armar una maquina igual aquí. Si Karl Riber tiene a Lisa viva, la vamos a encontrar y además vamos a poder tener alguna prueba para acusarlo y enjuiciarlo pero mientras tenemos que esperar. Al Dr. Lang también le costó trabajo creer que Riber fuera el Almirante Riverside. Él fue discípulo también del Dr. Lang en la Base Sarah, solo que el Dr. Lang lo hacía remotamente desde su base en la UN spacy. También lo creía muerto._

_- Cuanto tiempo tardaríamos en conseguir los planos y fabricar esa máquina?_

_- El Dr. Lang dice que dependiendo las instrucciones unas ocho a 12 semanas._

_Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que Rick se quedó viendo a la pared._

_- Dile a Lang que tiene Luz Verde y prioridad 1 a menos que haya algún ataque. Nadie fuera de nuestro circulo debe saber de este proyecto al que denominaremos proyecto A.S.I.L. De acuerdo?_

_- Si… me comunicare con el de inmediato_

_- Max, me haces un gran favor?_

_- Lo que quieras Rick, solo pide._

_- Déjame solo_

_Fin del Flashback_

**Rick y Max caminaron en silencio hasta salir del hangar. Ya en el pasillo Max le dijo:**

**- Yo sé que has esperado mucho Rick…**

**- Casi 3 meses…**

**- Si, casi tres meses, pero el Dr. Lang dice que valió la pena. El mismo ha hecho hoy el experimento final con éxito.**

**- Cuando podremos usarlo entonces – Dijo Rick sin ninguna emoción. Era uno de esos días en los que Max tenía ganas de golpearlo para que reaccionara a las buenas noticias que le estaban dando.**

**- Si estás en tu día libre, porque no dejas que el Dr. Lang te explique y lo intentas por primera vez? No tienes nada que perder y al menos te ayudara a despejar esa cabeza dura que tienes.**

**- Como digas**

**Se dirigieron al cuarto adjunto a la oficina del Dr. Lang. Al principio solo era había sido una habitación extra que el Dr. Utilizaba como bodega, pero al querer duplicar el resultado que habían tenido en Voltron, le sería más fácil trabajar todas las horas disponibles.**

**A partir de que el General Hunter le había dado luz verde al Proyecto A.S.I.L. había dedicado todo su tiempo en terminar ese proyecto. El General Hunter y el Coronel Sterling le habían confiado sus dudas y debido a que el conoció a Karl Riber hacia tantos años atrás y también sabia lo fuerte de sus sentimientos por su entonces prometida Lisa Hayes. Lo había reprendido varias veces por estar en las nubes viendo sus fotos y sonando despierto.**

**Rick y Max tocaron a la puerta**

**- Adelante – La puerta se abrió.**

**- Buenas tardes Dr. – Dijo Max – Traje a Rick para que se comience a familiarizar con el aparato.**

**Rick se adelantó hacia donde sabía que Lang había trabajado con la máquina. Esperaba encontrar algo parecido a la cámara de micronizacion de los zentraedis, mas esta máquina era simplemente como una cabina telefónica del siglo pasado. Solo cabía una persona y él le calculaba máximo un metro cuadrado.**

**- General, supongo que no querrá leer el manual verdad?- dijo Lang**

**Rick sonrió por primera vez volteándolo a ver.**

**- Tan difícil es? **

**- No, de hecho no lo es. Permítame decirle cómo manejarla: En este display verde, debe poner la fecha y hora en la que va a llegar. Sea al pasado o al futuro. En el display azul, debe poner las coordenadas exactas con latitud y longitud a dónde quiere llegar. Mi contacto me proveyó con la lista de las ultimas 5 transposiciones que hicieron con las coordenadas. Según este mapa antiguo, la última vez que utilizaron la maquina fue cerca de las ruinas del Partenón en lo que era Grecia.**

**- Grecia? Que tendría que estar haciendo ahí Riber?**

**- No lo sabemos General. Crei que usted se encargaría de esa investigación. Sin embargo, no quisiera mandarlo ahí sin saber a lo que se expone. Lo voy a enviar a unas coordinadas segura cerca de la playa, donde no puede haber ningún obstáculo para usted y voy a programar su GPS para que le diga las coordenadas exactas de donde fue la última que Riber uso y vaya a investigar. Solo haga lo posible por volver al aparato en menos de dos horas. Anote las coordenadas que usted crea le ayudarían mejor si quiere regresar, así para futuras referencias las tendremos.**

**- Y que peligro corro?**

**- Bueno. No hay peligro para usted. Yo ya lo probé en mi persona. Pero, por favor no trate de cambiar nada en la historia que se está desarrollando. Cualquier cambio del pasado puede afectar todo el rumbo de la humanidad e incluso si se encuentra con algún familiar suyo podría dejar de existir.**

**- Max, me acompañas? – Dijo Rick**

**- Lo siento amigo, sabes que primero debo consultarlo con Miriya… - Dijo Max guiñándole el ojo.**

**Rick reviso las coordenadas y fechas de las transposiciones de Riber… No tenían ningún sentido para él. Se debatía entre la decisión de quedarse en caso que surgiera una emergencia o seguir su instinto y utilizar esa máquina. Que era lo peor que podía pasar? Después de todo, está en su día libre.**

**- De acuerdo. Voy a usarla en este momento. Max. Quedas a cargo de la nave. Si algo me pasa, no vayas a buscarme, solamente sigue con la misión.**

**- Vamos Rick, no seas fatalista**

**- Dr. Lang… estoy listo**

En el presente

Rick Hunter contemplaba la casa que estaba frente a él. Ya estaba anocheciendo, pero los últimos rayos del sol tocando los ladrillos blancos… Vaya!, hacía que recordara las casas de los ricos hacendados en Oklahoma que les prestaban sus campos a su familia para poner el circo aéreo cuando el aún era un niño muy pequeño. Le traía muchos recuerdos buenos y malos. Siempre se imaginó también así la casa Hayase, sobre todo cuando Lisa le contaba sus recuerdos de la infancia y su madre.

Era la casa más cercana al lugar que su GPS de bolsillo le había dicho donde había llegado o salido Karl.

Se decidió a tocar el timbre. Era un portón enorme de hierro fundido. Una voz femenina le pregunto.

- Que se le ofrece?

- Buenas tardes, quisiera ver al dueño de esta casa por favor.

- Motivo?

Rick se quedó pensando un momento. Que sería adecuado responder para que le abrieran la puerta?

- Vengo a presentarme. Soy un nuevo vecino.

- Permítame un momento iré a preguntar. A quien debo anunciar?

- Fokker, Royland Fokker. – Sonreía mientras lo decía. A Roy le gustaba este tipo de misiones y charadas y estaría encantado de ayudarlo. Sin pensarlo mucho, dirigió una pequeña plegaria a su hermano. Le rogaba que lo ayudara a lograr su meta y lo protegiera si por alguna razón se encontraba en peligro.

Se escuchó un clic y el portón se abrió de par en par.

- La señorita Elaine lo recibirá cuando termine de cenar. Pase usted. Sea Bienvenido.

Quien será la señorita Elaine? Que tiene que ver con Riber?

Comenzó a caminar por el camino empedrado. Tuvo que pasar por todo el corredor lleno de jardines con flores y la fuente del centro para llegar a la puerta principal.

Cuando llego, una joven con un uniforme negro y blanco le abrió. Le sonrió y le pidió que la siguiera.

Rick Obedientemente lo hizo. Lo llevo hasta una sala de estar muy bien decorada donde ya había sido prendida la chimenea.

- Gusta algo de tomar mientras espera señor? Un whisky? Un Martini?

- Eh? Uh… no gracias. Tendrá Petit Cola?

- Tengo refresco de cola, mas no conozco esa marca.

- La molestaría entonces con un refresco de cola sin hielo. Gracias

- Enseguida se la traigo.

Rick se dedicó a admirar las piezas de arte que decoran la habitación. Jarrones chinos, pinturas de Rubens… Todo eso era desconocido para él. Nunca pudo ver ninguna de esas obras en vivo antes, pues era muy joven cuando se enlisto en el ejército y después de la lluvia de la muerte, no muchas obras sobrevivieron en todo el mundo.

- Aquí tiene su bebida señor. La señorita Elaine ya termino y viene para acá.

- Muchas gracias. Aquí la espero.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Rick tomo un sorbo de su refresco.

- WOW! Este sí que es un buen refresco de cola.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escucho voces provenientes de corredor. Eran voces femeninas. Entro la primera mujer y detrás otras dos. Él se levantó cortésmente. Cuando volteo, simplemente se quedó sin habla. Había dos jovencitas rubias y una pelirroja y las tres quitaban el aliento. Como se hubiera reído Max si hubiera visto su expresión. La Primera chica rubia era preciosa, facciones perfectas unos enormes ojos verdes, unas curvas de locura que se lograba apreciar a través de su vestido de fiesta blanco decorado con flores rosadas y su cabello suelto decorado con una flor exacta como la de su vestido… se veía que era la líder. Detrás de ella, la otra rubia se veía unos años más joven, con grandes ojos azules y su vestido no era en ningún modo clásico como el de las otras dos chicas, todo lo contrario, era lo más atrevido que había visto Rick en mucho tiempo. Era color lavanda con blanco, a medio tobillo de largo, con escote de corazón y una abertura en la pierna que llegaba casi a la cintura que hasta Rick se sonrojo. Pero de las tres, la que más le llamo la atención fue la pelirroja. Se veía aún más joven que las otras dos chicas y tenía una figura mucho más delicada que las otras dos chicas, su carita mucho más tierna y su vestido, aunque no mostraba nada de piel, la hacía ver como toda una princesa. El vestido era estraple, largo hasta los pies, con mangas largas y anchas en el extremo, pero lo más sorprendente era que su color principal era verde combinado con azul hielo, y el tono del verde era del mismo color de sus ojos, lo que hacía que pareciera totalmente irreal. Las tres sonreían.

Elaine fue la primera en hablar extendiendo su mano.

- Buenas noches Señor Fokker, mi nombre es Elaine Wick. Soy la dueña de la casa. Mi amiga a mano derecha es Cammy White y a mi izquierda Aimé Monrieul.

- Buenas noches señorita Wick, es un placer conocerla – dijo Rick mientras extendía la mano para estrecharla y después a cada una de las amigas.

Las tres se sentaron en el sofá de tres plaza con una gracia que Rick no pudo dejar de admirar.

Él se sentó en el sillón al frente.

- Discúlpeme si llegue en un momento no muy oportuno – dijo Rick

- No se preocupe Señor Fokker, en que podemos servirle? – dijo Elaine

Rick tuvo que cambiar sus planes por completo. Recordó una casa en la playa que vio cuando recién llego y que estaba del lado contrario a la casa donde estaba, que se veía abandonada y con un letrero de se vende.

- Bueno, he pasado un magnifico fin de semana en esta playa, y creo que me gustaría vivir aquí cuando me retire. Mi agente de bienes raíces me recomendó que hablara con los vecinos cercanos y ustedes son los únicos cercanos.

- Y de dónde viene usted señor Fokker? – pregunto Cammy

- Yo soy originario de Oklahoma, Señorita, mas hace mucho que no piso mi tierra natal. (Al menos eso es cierto –pensó)

- Y a que se dedica Señor Fokker?- Volvió a preguntar Elaine.

- Por favor díganme R...oy. Señor Fokker siento que hablan con mi padre. Soy… Ingeniero Aeronáutico.

- Ahhh! Usted diseña aviones – Aimé pregunto curiosa por primera vez. Rick volteo a verla con más detenimiento. Esa voz, aunque un poco más infantil, se parecía mucho a la de Lisa. Esos ojos… son del mismo color! Pero esta chica es poco más que una niña! No debe ser ella? O sí?

- Si señorita… le gustan los aviones? – Contesto con un renovado entusiasmo

- Sí, me gustan mucho. Me gusta verlos volar. Es como si los Dioses le hubieran dado la oportunidad al ser humano de sentir lo que las aves disfrutan diariamente.

Rick se le quedo viendo fijamente. Sus ojos habían tenido un brillo muy especial al estar hablando de los aviones.

- Cuando guste, le puedo mostrar algunos planos en los que estoy trabajando (Tendré que sacar de los archivos algunos planos viejos para mostrárselos si me dice que sí) – Dijo sonriendo

Por primera vez, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda lo vieron fijamente a los ojos. El sintió que algo revivía en su corazón… un sentimiento cálido… una esperanza!

Aimé por su parte quedo impactada por el color de los ojos de aquel caballero de cabello negro. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules. Los de Brian eran azules pero los del Roy Fokker aparte de ser de un azul más profundo, parecía que querían desnudar su alma. De pronto se sintió cohibida y volteo hacia las muchachas. Sentía la mirada de él y tuvo miedo.

Después de una especie de interrogatorio formal e inocente entre los cuatro en los que Aimé casi no participaba y que no duro más de 15 minutos, Aimé comenzó a sentir el peso de aquel día tan pesado. Sintió que su cuerpo ya no le respondía mas. Intento ponerse de pie pero todo le dio vueltas y casi se cae si no hubiera sido por los rápidos reflejos de Rick que se paró y brinco la pequeña mesita de noche que los separaba y Aimé quedo en sus brazos.

Elaine y Cammy se levantaron y trataron de ayudarla. Rick ya la había cargado.

Elaine se acercó y se dio cuenta que Aimé se había quedado profundamente dormida. Posiblemente un efecto colateral de las gotas que le había dado antes.

Cammy no sabía que estaba pasando, pero al ver que Elaine no se alteraba, ella tampoco lo hizo.

- Roy, sería tan amable de ayudarme a subirla a su habitación? Cammy, llámale a Rosy y dile que suba por favor. Cammy asintió y salió del salón tranquilamente.

- La sigo – dijo Rick – El olor del cabello de Aimé lo estaba embriagando y lo tenía asustado. Quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Elaine subió rápidamente las escaleras con Rick tras ella y Elaine abrió la puerta de una habitación muy bien decorada. Descubrió la cama y le hizo señas a Rick para que la depositara ahí. Rosy, la mucama que había atendido a Rick llego corriendo.

- Encárgate de ayudarla a cambiarse Rosy .

- Si Señorita

Elaine salió junto con Rick y bajo las escaleras.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda Roy. Aimé no se había sentido bien todo el día y supongo que la medicina que tomo le hizo efecto demasiado tarde. Entenderá que no podre seguir atendiéndolo, pero será bienvenido en alguna otra ocasión – Dijo Elaine sonriendo.

- Comprendo. Espero que la señorita Aimé se recupere pronto. – Dijo con toda sinceridad ya que quería volver a verla – Que pase buenas noches.

Minutos más tarde, Rick ya estaba dentro de la máquina para regresar al SDF-3. Regresaba con una sonrisa tomando nota mental de todo para poder contarle a Max toda su experiencia con lujo de detalles.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes aqui descritos no me pertenecen y el fanfic es meramente para entretenimiento.

En el presente:

Era una mañana Hermosa, y como de costumbre, Aimé se levantó con muchas ganas de seguir su entrenamiento. Solo le quedaba una pequeña resaca… Que acaso había tomado tanto vino con la cena? No recordaba cómo había subido a su habitación ni como se había cambiado de ropa. Vio su hermoso vestido que había usado la noche anterior colgado en su maniquí. Anoche antes de bajar para la cena, se había tomado varias fotografías con el puesto. Era muy especial pues se lo había traído Brian y le había gustado muchísimo. Le enviaría las fotografías para que la admirara. Le gustaba ver la admiración en sus ojos. Y hablando de ojos… esos ojos azules de Roy Fokker que conociera anoche… porque su mirada le inspiraba temor? Había sentido su mirada todo el tiempo que ella estuvo ahí… Como si quisiera desenmascarar algún secreto oculto en ella.

- Vaya tonteras que estoy pensando! Debo dejar de ver tantos programas de misterio y dedicarme más a mi entrenamiento! – Dijo en voz alta.

Salió hacia el gimnasio vestida con un leotardo azul turquesa de manga larga. Así cuando se levantara Elaine para ir a patinar, solo se acomodaría su falda por arriba y listo!

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asombrada se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

Sobre la viga de equilibrio haciendo un parado de manos con Split estaba Cammy, vistiendo su uniforme de combate verde militar. Era muy buena y cuando termino su rutina Aimé le aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Cammy no la había sentido venir y se sonrojo.

- Perdón, no creí que nadie se levantara tan temprano en esta casa – Se disculpo

- Eres muy buena! Enséname a hacer eso! – Dijo Aimé

- Pero creí que solo Elaine te estaba entrenando – pregunto suspicazmente Cammy

- Bueno, pero no es parte del entrenamiento cuando ella no está – dijo guiñando el ojo Aimé – y yo quiero ser perfecta.

- De acuerdo, pero si me descubre y termina por correrme tu tendrás que abogar por mí.

Ambas comenzaron a reír y decidieron dirigirse juntas a las barras asimétricas.

Mientras Cammy preparaba las barras y tensaba los cables, Aimé se puso a calentar. Acordaron que Cammy primero haría su rutina y después Aimé trataría de seguirla y Cammy la corregiría.

Aimé se asombraba cada vez más de la fuerza que tenía Cammy y la destreza con la que realizaba una rutina completa que bien podía haber sido realizada en las olimpiadas.

Cuando termino Aimé le pregunto:

- Donde aprendiste a hacer todo eso?

- Mmm… si no mal recuerdo en la secundaria estaba como materia obligatoria… En tu escuela no te obligaron a hacerlo? Después en el MI6 teníamos un muy buen instructor…

Aimé se quedó pensando…

- No podría decirte si lleve o no la materia. Algo me dice que no era muy buena en educación física.

Cammy sonrió. Había olvidado que Elaine le había dicho lo de su memoria. Aimé se subió a las barras y se cayó varias veces al soltarse muy rápido o no tener la velocidad correcta. Cammy la corrigió varias veces y no pudo menos que admirarse de la terquedad de Aimé. Varias veces le había dicho que no intentara tal o cual movimiento porque era de nivel avanzado, pero Aimé seguía intentándolo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente pudo hacer la rutina de un modo casi perfecto que Cammy no pudo dejar de admirar.

Eran cerca de las ocho cuando Aimé le pregunto a Cammy si le gustaría ver a Elaine patinar. Cammy, que aún no conocía esa parte de la casa, asintió con la cabeza. Salieron del gimnasio por la puerta que comunicaba con la pista. Cuando abrieron la puerta, se dieron cuenta que no estaba ahí. Tampoco se veía que el hielo hubiera sido usado. Cammy volteo a ver a Aimé como preguntándole. Aimé levanto los hombros y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el interfono más cercano. Marco a la habitación de Elaine y nadie le contesto. Eso si ya era extraño. Le marco a Rosy, quien debía estar en la cocina preparando el desayuno… tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Le hizo señas a Cammy para que la siguiera. Regresaron a la casa. Todo estaba en completo silencio. Llegaron al recibidor.

- Computadora, dime donde esta Elaine

Cammy volteo a verla como preguntándole a quien carambas le hablaba. Dio un pequeño brinco cuando una voz femenina contestaba:

- Elaine no se encuentra en el perímetro de la propiedad. Sin embargo dejo un mensaje para usted. Quiere escucharlo?

- Afirmativo.

Cammy no salía de su asombro. La tecnología de punta que usaba su querida amiga estaba mucho más avanzada de la que hubiera visto nunca, incluyendo a Shadaloo.

La computadora tardo unos segundos en accesar al mensaje de voz:

- "Hola Aimé. Para cuando escuches este mensaje, yo ya habré aterrizado en Londres. Hubo una emergencia a medianoche y tuve que salir de inmediato. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de agarrar mi equipaje, solo mi bolso. Durante mi ausencia, deberás de ser la anfitriona de Cammy y ambas cuidarse mutuamente. No hagan fiestas, no inviten a nadie y ya programe la computadora con ciertas instrucciones para que no vayas en contra de ellas.

Por cierto, lamento dejarlas sin Rosy, pero era totalmente indispensable que ella me acompañara. Cammy tiene ciertas instrucciones precisas también en su habitación Aimé, para que por favor, bajes al sótano a la computadora principal y le abras su propio código de voz y le des su tarjeta de acceso a la casa. Muéstrale la casa y los alrededores. Y no, no creas que tendrás tiempo libre, deje instrucciones precisas a Cammy de que, como y cuando tiene que entrenarte y supervisarte. Lo siento queridita pero ya perdimos mucho tiempo cuando vinieron los muchachos. También recuerda que no puedes ir sola a ningún lugar y tienes estrictamente prohibido manejar. No me hagas acusarte con Brian. Diviértanse mucho en mi ausencia. Les llamare más tarde. Un beso" – Fin del mensaje

Aimé suspiro. Ni en emergencias Elaine era capaz de dejarla con unos días libres.

- En fin, que te parece si vamos directo al sótano a abrirte tu propio código y después te muestro la casa. Así terminamos de enfriarnos, nos bañamos y después vamos a desayunar a algún lado. Nos podremos conocer mejor y nadie tendrá que cocinar – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me parece genial – dijo Cammy correspondiendo.

Dos horas más tarde, Cada una subió a su habitación para tomar una ducha e ir a almorzar.

Cammy recordó que Elaine le había dejado un mensaje específicamente para ella. Estaba en la ducha cuando le pidió a la computadora que le entregara el mensaje.

- Hola Cammy. Bienvenida de nuevo! Me da tanto gusto tenerte aquí . Espero que tu cuarto te haya gustado y hayas descansado muy bien. Tuve que ausentarme de manera inesperada y por tiempo indefinido. Voy a tratar de reportarme con ustedes más tarde. Aimé se sentirá bien hoy, pero si por alguna razón llega a desmayarse (que espero que no pase ), frente a tu habitación en el pasillo hay una mesita con unas violetas. En uno de los cajones hay un frasquito con un líquido color ámbar. Vierte 5 gotas en medio vaso de agua y se lo das. Dormirá profundamente y se sentirá mejor al despertar. No preguntes. Solo hazlo. Debido a su accidente tiene prohibido manejar. No importa cuánto te insista, no la dejes. Para eso tienen a James. (no sé si lo recuerdes) . Tampoco dejes que salga sola con Ikki. (Es amigo de Seiya y de la misma calaña). Si, si, ese mismo Seiya. Ahora bien. Si para el sábado por la mañana no he llegado, tendrás que ocupar mi lugar representándome en el Bazar de Caridad de La fundación Kido. Así que te quedan únicamente dos días para ver que te pones que la opaque a ella y a todas las demás. Si hay alguna emergencia, dile a la computadora que me localice. Y para terminar, esto es lo que debe aprender Aimé en sus entrenamientos:…

Cammy tomaba nota mental de todo. Lo del entrenamiento no era difícil. Seria más o menos fácil para ella mostrárselo a Aimé, lo difícil seria representar a Elaine ante el la fundación Kido. En fin. Pasará lo que pasara, no podía ni debía fallarle a Elaine. Salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse para ir a almorzar con Aimé.

Era más de medio día cuando Ikki y su hermano Sean paseaban por el centro comercial más cercano al Santuario. Era su día libre y no quisieron ir a Rodorio porque ahí no encontraban las cosas que querían. Habían llegado en sus motos y las habían estacionado cerca de la entrada por precaución. Subieron al último piso que era donde se encontraban las tiendas con rebaja. Aun cuando la fundación les pagaba bien, nunca estaba de más ahorrar un poco, sobre todo porque Sean pensaba en cuanto le costaría pagar su boda con Junet en el futuro. Tuvieron que atravesar todo el food court. Iban pasando indiferentes hasta que Ikki de reojo se percató de la presencia de Aimé con otra chica rubia. No era Elaine pero se le parecía mucho. Solo la veía por atrás, pero su cabello era mucho más largo. Ambas platicaban y reían frente a un substancioso almuerzo. Detrás de ellas, de pie como siempre, se encontraba el hombre en uniforme que Ikki reconoció como su chofer. Ellas sin embargo estaban tan absortas en su conversación que no se percataron de él o de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

En ese momento y sin dejar de caminar, recordó lo que Seiya le había dicho sobre que estaba comprometida. Y como podía competir con ese caballero tan apuesto y que se veía a leguas que contaba con mucho dinero?

Debió poner algún tipo de expresión rara porque Sean dejo de platicarle y le pregunto:

- Hermano te sientes bien? Te noto algo lejano

- No te preocupes Sean, solo me perdí de lo último que me estabas diciendo

- Te preguntaba si te importaría que entráramos a comprar unos tenis.

- Claro que no, vamos.

Shun noto que le había respondido por inercia y lo miro de reojo. Desde aquel baile al que asistieron con Saori, su comportamiento era muy extraño. Notaba que no dormía bien y despertaba de mal humor. Lo más alucinante era que Seiya estaba en las mismas, aunque en realidad ya nada les sorprendía de Seiya, pues él ya estaba así desde la desaparición de Shaina, y era cierto que ya había mejorado últimamente su comportamiento, pero igual su humor había empeorado.

Hyoga bromeaba con Shun y Shyriu diciendo que tal vez estaban enamorados y mal correspondidos, pero pues no sabrían con quién, pues casi no tenían vida social. No sabían lo cerca que estaban de la verdad.

Shun hizo que le pusiera un poco más de atención al pedirle su opinión sobre los zapatos deportivos que se estaba midiendo. Por un momento Ikki se olvidó de todo y volvió a bromear con su hermano. Lo amaba entrañablemente .

Mientras tanto en el food court, Cammy estaba contándole a Aimé la moda que sería introducido en Paris ese invierno, cuando noto que Aimé estaba como ausente y no le respondía tan entusiasmada como minutos antes. Sus ojos se veían extraños como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Pensó que tal vez se sentía mal así que le pidió a James que la ayudara con ella. Le dijo a Aimé que regresarían a casa, Aimé se levantó y camino hacia el estacionamiento más Cammy sintió que ella no estaba realmente ahí.

**En el futuro**

**El General Rick Hunter daba órdenes a varios de sus pilotos para que fueran a explorar un planeta que parecía deshabitado. Tenían que bajar el SDF-3 para una reparación de emergencia y no quería que los agarraran desprevenidos. **

**- Cabo Localice al Coronel Sterling y dígale que quiero verlo en mi oficina de inmediato por favor.**

**- Enseguida General – Contesto – El Coronel se reunirá con usted en 15 minutos.**

**- Gracias Cabo. Iré a tomar un descanso en mi oficina. Cualquier cosa avísenme de inmediato.**

**- Si General – Dijo el Cabo Reims mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que había sido al ser elegido su asistente. El confiaba ciegamente en sus instrucciones y lo defendía ante sus compañeros cuando le decían los rumores que surgían entre el General y su antigua novia. Nadie mejor que el sabía todo lo que había sufrido y seguía sufriendo por la desaparición de su esposa hacía ya casi un año, más el hecho es que MinMay había sido aceptada en el proyecto centinela y eso a veces lo hacía dudar.**

**Rick se dirigió a su oficina a paso lento, pensando en hablar con el Dr. Lang acerca de las reparaciones que le tenían que hacer al SDF-3 y también en la investigación que le había encargado a Max acerca de las tres chicas que había conocido.**

**Cuando entro a su oficina se dirigió directamente al frigo bar y saco de ahí una de sus preciadas petit colas. La vacío en un vaso limpio y se acostó en el diván de piel negra donde le gustaba descansar. Toda esa habitación había sido decorada por Lisa, pues sería su oficina. Se dedicó a contarle al portarretratos de plata que tenía la foto de Lisa todo lo que estaba pasando en su día, le preguntaba cómo proceder esperando que de alguna manera ella le respondiera…. Y sin embargo no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar en aquella jovencita a la que ayudara a subir a su habitación esa noche en Grecia. Cerro los ojos y pensó si de verdad sería posible que Lisa estuviera viva. Y por qué esa jovencita se la recordaba tanto y porque su olor cuando la tuvo en brazos hizo que todos sus sentidos se bloquearan. Dejo el portarretrato de Lisa en su lugar y se terminó su soda. Se dirigió a la ventana detrás de su escritorio y escucho que tocaron a la puerta.**

**- Pasa – ordeno sin voltear pensando que era Max**

**Una figura bien conocida por el entro en la habitación. Recorrió todo el trayecto hasta quedar detrás del escritorio de él.**

**- Rick – dijo suavemente una voz femenina**

**Rick volteo sorprendido.**

**- MinMay! Que haces aquí? – La barrio de arriba abajo . No cabía la menor duda que en lugar de que el sobrio uniforme la hiciera ver más respetable, el mono que usaba revelaba cada una de sus curvas y su cabello ahora lo traía recogido en una cola de caballo. Se veía muy atractiva, mas Rick se había vuelto inmune a su belleza.**

**- No has contestado ninguno de los mensajes que te he dejado – dijo con voz triste sentándose.**

**Rick estaba consciente que no estaba llevando a cabo ninguno de los protocolos que seguramente y para este momento, ya deberían haberle ensenado para dirigirse a un oficial superior. Estaba tan furioso de que ella estuviera en ese momento ahí, que decidió pasarlo por alto.**

**- No deseaba verte**

**- Pero Rick,…. Sabes que me uní a las fuerzas solo por ti!**

**- Entonces te sugiero que renuncies y regreses a la tierra en la primera comisión posible. Un soldado nunca debe perder la perspectiva o perderá a sus hombres. (Cuánta razón tenías Lisa cuando me lo dijiste).**

**MinMay se levando rápidamente de su silla y se acercó a él por detrás abrazándolo como antes.**

**- No lo hare. Sabes que no he dejado de amarte y que quiero compartirlo todo contigo. Ahora ya no hay ningún obstáculo para que estemos juntos.**

**Eso ya era el colmo. Rick se zafo de sus brazos, la tomo de los hombros y sacudiéndola le reclamo gritando:**

**- Pero que no entiendes que todo fue culpa tuya? Si no hubiera ido a buscarte después de mi Luna de Miel, yo no hubiera mandado a Lisa con Lang. Por tu culpa perdí a Lisa para siempre!**

**MinMay no tuvo tiempo de responder pues en ese momento Max abrió la puerta y los miro sorprendido.**

**Rick rápidamente la soltó, pero Max le dijo:**

**- Creo que será mejor que regrese más tarde**

**- De ninguna manera Coronel,- dijo Rick – La Cadete Lynn ya se va. **

**E Ignorándola por completo se sentó en su silla invitando a Max a hacer lo mismo.**

**MinMay salió corriendo de la oficina con lágrimas en sus ojos. Aun no la había perdonado.**

**Max se sentó frente a Rick y observo su dura mirada. No estaba seguro pero parecía una mirada de Odio. Que habría sucedido antes de que el llegara?**

**- Max!**

**- Perdón Rick, me mandaste llamar? – Dijo Max reaccionando – Antes de que me preguntes, quiero ofrecerte una disculpa. No debí darte falsas esperanzas sobre Lisa. Mirilla me ha estado reprimiendo todo este tiempo y hasta me tiene en ayuno castigándome por lo mal que hice.**

**- Que quieres decir? – Dijo Rick sorprendido de lo que Max le estaba diciendo**

**- Es que como me pediste que investigara a esas tres chicas y su relación con Riber….**

**- Y? cual fue el resultado? – Dijo Ansioso Rick**

**- Lo lamento – Dijo Max apenado**

**- No es ella verdad? – dijo Rick serenamente – Dime que fue lo que averiguaste.**

**- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que casi todos los registros de la tierra fueron destruidos en la lluvia de la muerte, y que hemos tenido únicamente rompecabezas… - Max saco una libreta de bolsillo – Al parecer Aimé Monrieul, de nacionalidad Inglesa, de 18 años cuando tú la conociste, fue dos veces campeona del juvenil europeo de patinaje artístico sobre hielo e hija de… la hermana mayor de la madre de Lisa.**

**- Que dices? Yo nunca supe que la mama de Lisa tuviera una hermana – Dijo Rick dubitativo – Aunque viéndolo bien, ni siquiera Lisa sabía mucho de la familia de su Madre.**

**- Es lógico. La señora Sarah (q.e.p.d) se fugó con el Almirante Hayes (q.e.p.d. también) cuando este apenas era un teniente, y su familia la desconoció y desheredo. Nunca aprobaron su matrimonio. A su hermana le dijeron que había muerto y le heredaron todo. Cuando Los padres de Aimé murieron fue a vivir a Francia con una tía y sufrió algún tipo de accidente que la hizo salir de las competencias e irse a vivir a Grecia con su mejor amiga. Hay un certificado de matrimonio, pero está completamente ilegible.**

**- Ok. Tiene sentido entonces su parecido Max… Necesitarías verla para entender mi confusión. Que más tienes? Que hay de las dos chicas rubias.**

**- De Cammy White hay un poco más porque está en los records militares. Ella también es inglesa, tendrá unos 20 cuando tú la conociste. Fue durante un tiempo un arma letal de MI6, pero después de algún modo se pasó al bando contrario. Regreso al lado bueno pero fue condenada por crímenes asociativos al grupo delictivo Shadaloo. Perdió su memoria en un atentado y la colocaron con una familia que la adopto, donde ella continuo su vida como diseñadora de modas.**

**- Interesante…. Sí que se veía letal cuando la conocí – Dijo Rick recordando ese vestido con la apertura tan provocativa e imaginando mil cosas….**

**- Ejem ejem – Dijo Max para cortar sus pensamientos cochambrosos - La última es mucho más interesante. Elaine Sedwick, inglesa, de 22 cuando la conociste, fue la mujer economicamente más poderosa del mundo. Hija única de Lord y Lady Sedwick, brillante en las finanzas, incremento la fortuna familiar en cantidades ridículas. De hecho, mucho del dinero que el GTU tuvo aun después de la lluvia de la muerte para reconstrucción, vinieron de sus inversiones, minas y bonos de guerra. También hay un algo que parece un certificado de matrimonio pero esta quemado, así que no pude averiguar que paso con ella o si tiene descendencia.**

**- O sea que prácticamente no encontraste nada que las vinculara con Karl Riber o Brian Riverside.**

**- No, si lo hay, no hay registro de ello. Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.**

**Rick se hundió en su asiento. Sonreía. Ahora tenía el pretexto perfecto para volver a ver a Aimé.**

**- Y como va todo con la familia Max? Como le está yendo a Dana en la academia? …**

En el presente

Afuera de los aposentos de Atenea en el santuario, Seiya, Hyoga, Shyriu y Afrodita de Piscis jugaban una amistosa partida de cartas. Era el día libre de Ikki y Shun así que se entretenían mientras Saori trabajaba en una oficina que habían adaptado para ella. Tenía que terminar los preparativos para el Bazar de Caridad. El Patriarca le había dicho que no importaba que ella fuera Atenea, su responsabilidad como Saori Kido ayudaba a mucha gente y debía tener un equilibrio.

Seiya se veía un poco más animado que de costumbre, pues ya había tomado una decisión respecto a Elaine. No importaba que estuviera comprometida. El cumpliría su palabra de protegerla y trataría de ganarse su cariño. Ya una vez había dejado ir al amor por estúpido. No le volvería a pasar. Pensando en esto, sin querer, sonreía.

De repente y sin previo aviso, una movilización de guardias con las armas en la mano pasaron frente a ellos en dirección a los jardines posteriores de ese edificio poniendo a los Caballeros en alerta inmediata. Corrieron siguiendo a los guardias y cuando llegaron a los jardines, lo que vieron no les sorprendió. Estaban esperando aquella batalla que tenían pendiente con Rhae, mas no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Más de cien guardias la tenían rodeada a cierta distancia. Ella no decía nada. No se movía. Nadie sabía cómo o por donde había podido llegar a esa parte del Santuario sin que los Caballeros Dorados hubieran intervenido, pues todos sabían que para poder llegar ahí, tenía que haber atravesado forzosamente las doce casas.

Rhae avanzo unos metros hasta quedar frente a los cuatro caballeros frente a ella.

Sin siquiera decir nada, ella solo levanto la mano como si estuviera despidiendo a alguien y todos los soldados cayeron al suelo en un profundo sueno.

- Vaya, vaya Seiya… - Dijo finalmente rompiendo el horrible silencio que se había creado – No creí que te encontraría aquí hoy….

Poco a poco todos los caballeros dorados que habían sentido fueron llegando y se pusieron en guardia. Ella no atacaba y no querían equivocarse en su juicio.

- Espera! – Dijo Saori desde lo lejos. Portaba su báculo. – No les hagas daño.

Rhae dejo que Saori llegara hasta la última línea de caballeros que ya estaban en posición de ataque y soltó una carcajada.

- De verdad crees que poniéndote frente a ellos no les pasara nada?

- Por qué no me dices que es lo que quieres lograr y nos dices la verdad sobre quien eres – dijo Saori firmemente.

- Mira mocosa , a ti no se me da la gana de contestarte ninguna pregunta. Siempre has sido una impertinente y una petulante.

Saori dio involuntariamente un paso para atrás! No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le había dicho algo con tanto odio dirigido hacia su persona! Pero ese sentimiento se le hacía muy familiar. La mujer tenía cubierta su cara con una máscara que parecía de cristal, mas algo le decía que no era de ese material, y esa mascara con los rayos del sol no la dejaba ver sus facciones.

- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas Atenea, más la única respuesta que te daré por ahora es: VENGANZA. Haz lastimado a mucha gente haciéndote la inocente y eso se va a terminar hoy!

Rhae dio un paso al frente y no se supo quién comenzó el ataque pero ella contraatacaba. Usaba cualquier técnica de cualquier caballero que había en el santuario. Era como una imitadora poderosa de todas y cada una de las técnicas que existían. Técnicas de agua, tierra, fuego, metal… todas y cada una las sabia y podía hacer. Sería muy muy difícil derrotarla. Peleaban los dorados, peleaban los plateados, los de bronce. Y cada uno era derrotado y puesto a dormir. Saori estaba tan asustada como admirada. Nunca había visto nada igual. No se estaban enfrentando a un caballero cualquiera. Tampoco peleaba como un Dios. Que o quien era esta poderosa chica?

- Me estoy aburriendo chicos – dijo Rhae quien comenzó a arder en un fuego verde. De su espalda, saco un arco y una flecha de fuego multicolor y la dirigió directamente hacia Saori.

Todos los que estaban aun de pie intentaron detener esa flecha con sus técnicas sin conseguirlo, sin embargo Seiya que ya había pasado por esto antes, se lanzó frente a Saori, que se había quedado paralizada de la impresión y Seiya frente a ella y explotando todo su cosmos, pudo detenerla a pleno vuelo. Sentía que la flecha estaba al rojo vivo y le estaba quemando las manos. Su armadura no lo estaba protegiendo como debía.

- Dame tu fuerza Atenea! – Grito Seiya haciendo un último gran esfuerzo para voltear la flecha hacia la misma Rhae, a quien la flecha solo alcanzo a rozar en su mano izquierda.

Como una niña caprichosa, Rhae dio una pataleta en el suelo y le dijo a Seiya.

- Yo quería primero matarte a ti, y después a la inútil de la rubia, pero como me heriste, te voy a herir a donde más teduele.

- No esperaaaaaaaa! – Grito Seiya, mas Rhae ya se había desvanecido y su cosmo verde había vuelto a desaparecer del santuario - Arghhhhh

Saori corrió hacia donde Seiya estaba cayendo con las manos totalmente quemadas, se quitó la armadura como pudo y vio como sus manos estaban a carne viva con ámpulas y llagas como nunca antes las había visto… Había enfrentado miles de batallas, aguantado el poder de caballeros dorados, dioses guerreros, incluso varios Dioses! Y nunca había sido herido así. Peor aún! Si había interpretado bien la amenaza de Rhae, ella ahora iría por Elaine! No podía permitirlo!... No podía…

Todos los caballeros de bronce corrieron hacia donde Seiya se había desvanecido de dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos.


	13. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

En el presente.

Acababan de llegar al estacionamiento cuando Aime reacciono.

- Que paso? Por que estamos ya en el estacionamiento? Acaso ya nos vamos?

- Vaya que me has dado un buen susto! – dijo Cammy aliviada – No recuerdas que paso?

- Pues , no. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos hablando de moda en Paris este invierno… y ahora estoy aquí.

- James ya fue por el auto. Te había pasado antes?

- No lo creo… - Abrazo a Cammy – Gracias por cuidarme

- De nada. – Dijo Cammy un poco avergonzada – Vamos a casa. Necesito un descanso.

James llego con el Bentley negro favorito de Aime.

Hubo una corta conversación entre ellas antes que el celular de Aime sonara. Vio que se trataba de Elaine y puso el Altavoz.

- Hola Elaine! – dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

- Hola Chicas como están? Como se la están pasando ustedes solas?

- Muy bien y tu!? – dijo Aime entusiasmada – Donde estas?

- Lo siento chicas, hubo una emergencia aquí en Little Wick y tuve que volar de emergencia.

- Esta todo bien? Podemos ayudarte? – Dijo Cammy

- Gracias chicas, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Hubo un terrible incendio en una de las fabricas y el fuego alcanzo algunas casas. Tengo a varias familias que perdieron algún miembro de su familia y sus hogares. Todos estamos cooperando para poder restablecer orden y auxiliar a los heridos. La investigación hasta el momento dice que puede haber sido provocado y debo estar aquí hasta que finalicen las investigaciones.

- Oh cielos! - Dijo Aime consternada – Podemos ir a ayudarte.

- Gracias Aime, pero no. Te necesito alla. Además si te ven por aca, todos en el circulo se van a preguntar por que no has regresado…

- Cual circulo?

- Aime. Te recuerdo que al morir tus padres, tu heredaste su fortuna pero también su titulo y sus responsabilidades. – silencio del otro lado del auricular – Por tanto y dado que tienes cero experiencia en eso, todo lo estoy manejando yo. Bueno, mi grupo de administradores y abogados, que por cierto no he visto desde que llegamos a Grecia y me tienen una enorme lista de cosas que debo hacer, supervisar, firmar etc… No creo poder regresar literalmente en semanas!

- Que? – Dijo Cammy – pero que haremos mientras tu no estas.? Ademas el lunes debo regresar al trabajo, no creo que me den oportunidad de estar aquí indefinidamente!

- Lo siento Cammy, se que te estoy confiriendo una responsabilidad a la que no estas acostumbrada, pero parte de lo que me tiene atada aquí en Londres también tiene que ver contigo…

- Me estas chantajeando! – Bromeo Cammy

- Si… tómalo como un chantaje, además yo hablare con Charlotte. Ella sabe que si yo no estoy feliz, y retiro los fondos a su fabrica, no podrá sacar sus colecciones a tiempo y con la misma calidad, lo que la llevara a la quiebra. Tu quédate el tiempo que yo te necesite ahí. Mejor disfruta tus vacaciones.

- Gracias nita!

- No me agradezcas aun, te tengo un trabajito

- Sabia que no era gratis – dijo Cammy fingiendo molestia

- No voy a poder llegar al bazar de caridad de la fundación Kido y prometi que estaría ahí. Hasta el dia de hoy no he roto una promesa, asi que te vas a disfrazar de mi…

- Jajaja espero que estes bromeando…

- TE VAS a disfrazas de mi y humillar con MI belleza a Saori Kido hasta que llore!.- las tres rieron- No será tan difícil, somos muy parecidas, solo manten tus ojos bajo unos preciosos lentes obscuros , Y bueno si ves algo bonito lo compras. Hay una chequera ya firmada con cheques en blanco en el secretaire de tu habitación que estoy 100% segura que ni siquiera has abierto…

- Eso no es justo! Yo también quiero comprar! – Dijo Aime – Por que a mi no me das cheques en blanco?

- Porque a ti no te tengo restringida. Siempre compras lo que quieres y cuando quieres.

- Cierto

- Por cierto… te voy a mandar a tres doncellas de Little Wick en lugar de a Rosy. Su familia resulto herida en el incendio y quiero que ella pueda atender sus necesidades hasta que estén completamente reestablecidos.

- Que considerada eres Elaine – dijo Cammy – No había conocido ese lado de ti.

- Nada mejor que un trabajador contento. Ese es mi lema. Bueno chicas… debo irme. Estoy dentro del jet y Gordon se enoja si no cumplo con sus observaciones. Cualquier cosa me llaman. Ciao.

La llamada se termino y Aime guardo su celular.

- Y ahora que me pondré como para impactar a la famosa Saori Kido, que por cierto, no tengo la menor idea de quien es? – Dijo Cammy mientras el auto estacionaba frente a la casa

- Pues… tu eres la diseñadora – Dijo Aime sonriendo – Igual puedes checar el guardarropa de Elaine. Si no me equivoco son la de misma talla… En fin… ire a nadar un rato. Te quedaras por aquí?

- Quiero terminar unos diseños que debo enviar a Charlotte antes de que tenga el pretexto perfecto para correrme – dijo Cammy mientras entraba a la casa con Aime – Algun lugar en especial donde crees que pueda concentrarme o inspirarme?

- Te recomiendo el salón amarillo, de lado izquierdo del recibidor… Te dejo. – Se alejo unos metros de ella antes de decirle sin voltear – Si me llama Ryu, dile que me deje recado…

Si hubiera volteado para ver la cara de Cammy, no hubiera podido aguantar la Risa por la expresión que puso.

Habian pasado unas dos horas en las que Cammy había podido inspirarse muy bien en el salón amarillo que le había recomendado Aime y el tiempo se le había pasado volando. Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Sono el teléfono una y otra vez. Cammy no pudo ignorarlo mas. Recordo que Aime estaría nadando por lo que no oiría el teléfono.

- Cammy al habla

- Cammy! – Dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien… demasiado bien… - Oh Cammy que bueno que te encuentro! Vine a Paris a buscarte pero no te encontré.

- Bueno, ya me encontró. En que puedo servirlo? – Dijo Cammy con la voz mas indiferente que pudo.

- Cammy! Aun no me recuerdas? Soy yo! Ryu!

- Ry-u? No, creo que no tengo el gusto.

- Oh… - la desilusionada voz no paso inadvertida para Cammy – Era uno de tus compañeros antes de tu accidente.

- Ahhh…. Lo lamento… aun no tengo muchos recuerdos de antes del accidente. – Claro que lo recordaba. Era intimo amigo de Ken y habían compartido muchas batallas juntos. El nunca había ocultado que Cammy le gustaba, pero ella solo era una nina de 16 anios .

- Me preguntaba si habría alguna posibilidad de ir a visitarte y retomar nuestra amistad Cammy

Cammy iba a contestarle cuando sono el timbre del interfono del porton principal.

- Permiteme. Debo atender la puerta.

- Aquí espero

Cammy agarro el intercomunicador que estaba cerca de la puerta de ese salón.

- Si diga?

- Disculpe estoy buscando a Elaine o a Aime? Es muy urgente.

- Pase. Lo veo en la entrada.

Cammy regreso al teléfono

- Lo siento, tengo visitas inesperadas. Por que no viene para aca ya que esta en Europa y seguiremos platicando. Cuando puede venir?

- Salgo para alla en el primer avión!

- Podria traer un smoking o un tuxedo? Tal vez pueda acompañarme el sábado a un compromiso que tengo.

- Claro que si! Encantado!

Cammy le dio la dirección exacta del lugar y se despidió. Al menos tendría alguien con quien entretenerse en esa subasta que suponía aburrida con todos esos snob a su alrededor.

Se dirigio a la puerta principal y vio a un muchacho de cabello castano. Algo musculoso pero delgado a la vez. Traia vendadas las dos manos y algunos raspones en los brazos como si hubiera peleado.

- Si?

- Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Seiya y necesito ver urgentemente a la señorita Elaine o a la señorita Aime.

(Con que este es el maldito japonés que le rompió el corazón a Elaine)

- Soy Cammy. Elaine no esta en el país, pero esta Aime. – Dijo Cammy con voz fría. No era de las que supiera esconder sus sentimientos. – Esta nadando en la alberca. Le muestro el camino.

- Gracias – Dijo Seiya notando esa frialdad en la voz de Cammy.

Lo llevo en silencio a través de toda la casa y solo le senalo la puerta donde el tenia que entrar. El agradeció su tiempo y ella solo musito alguna palabra que el no pudo entender.

El entro y vio que Aime estaba nadando de orilla a orilla. Era muy buena. No quiso interrumpirla hasta que ella lo viera, lo que sucedió cuando llego a la orilla donde el se encontraba.

- Seiya! Como esta?

- Muy bien Aime y usted? Veo que esta en buena forma!

- Si, bueno, no tengo mucho que hacer por el momento…

- Me gustaría hablar con la señorita Elaine pero como me dijeron que no se encontraba supongo que puedo decirle a usted.

- Claro que si. Ayudeme a salir para platicar mas a gusto.

Extendio los brazos y Seiya los tomo con sus manos lastimadas. Un poco de dolor únicamente que se le quito al ver lo diminuto del traje de bano que usaba Aime. Solo reacciono cuando Aime se dolio de su mano izquierda y se solto, haciendo que el hiciera un doble esfuerzo con su mano derecha para subirla.

- Gracias.

- Por que se solto?

- Lo siento, me lastime haciendo gimnasia…. – y poniendo mas atención a las manos de el que ya comenzaban a sangrar y manchar los vendajes debido al esfuerzo – Pero mirese usted! Que le paso? Oh cielos! Esta sangrando por mi culpa! Ire por el botiquín de primero auxilios.

- No, se preocupe. Casi no duele.

- Espereme aquí. – Se dirigio al vestidor ante la mirada sorprendida de Seiya, quien no pudo evitar admirar sus largas piernas y bien formado trasero.

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Aime ya estuviera vestida con un top y un pants de nylon negro y un maletín de primeros auxilios en la mano.

- Como fue que se lastimo las manos? - pregunto Aime mientras le quitaba los vendajes con cuidado.

- Pues… ha escuchado ese dicho de que no debe jugar con fuego porque se puede quemar? Bueno, pues me puse a jugar con fuego y me queme – dijo Sonriendo mientras veía los hermosos ojos verdes de Aime. Eran muy expresivos y ahora entendia por que traía loco a Ikki.

- No me parece graciosa la broma de decir que estaba herido – Dijo Aime con voz molesta

- Broma? – Bajo la mirada hacia sus manos y se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban completamente sanas. – Pero … como..?

Aime desecho los vendajes manchados de sangre y guardo el botiquín.

- En fin, que era lo que necesitaba decirme?

- Rhae ha amenazado con acabar con Elaine en cualquier momento y estoy realmente preocupado por ella. Me dicen que no esta en el país. – dijo por inercia mientras seguía viendo incrédulo sus manos.

- Si, tuvo una emergencia anoche, no se cuando llegara. Que sugiere usted para protegerla?

- Por lo menos que traiga 3 guardias armados. Los Caballeros del Zodiaco no somos inmunes a las armas.

- Quiere decir que Rhae… es un caballero como ustedes?

- Pues… esa es nuestra teoría… mas no estamos seguros

- Y Elaine ya sabe de la amenaza?

- Pues se lo dije en el baile pero no me hizo caso. Podria usted convencerla?

- No se preocupe Seiya – dijo Aime lanzando una encantadora Sonrisa – Elaine puede ser muy terca pero tengo mi propio poder de convencimiento.

Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa.

En ese momento, por las bocinas de la alberca se escucho decir.

- Aime tienes visitas. Roy Fokker te espera en el recibidor.

- Lo siento Seiya, debo atender a este invitado.

- No se preocupe, yo también debo reportarme con Saori. Sali sin permiso por la premura de avisarle a Elaine.

Llegaron al recibidor y ahí estaba de nuevo Rick Hunter, con esa cautivadora sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Lisa.

Escucho los pasos detrás de el y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a un jovencito muy parecido a el cuando era joven que venia con Aime.

Aime lo despidió en la puerta y regreso a donde estaba Rick. Su cabello estaba mojado y su cabello no era tan largo como cuando Lisa lo tenia, mas su sonrisa… sus ojos…

- Senor Fokker! Buenas Tardes

- Buenas tardes señorita Aime.- tuvo que pasar saliva. Esa chica lo ponía nervioso

- Pase por aquí. – Le indico Aime refiriéndose a la salita del te – Son las cinco de la tarde y debo servir el te. No tengo ayuda por el momento asi que si me disculpa un momento, ire a la cocina a traerlo. Espere aquí por favor.

- Claro

Mientras Aime iba a la cocina, Rick se puso a recorrer el salón.

Se fijo en cada detalle, hasta que del otro lado, cerca de la mesita, vio algo que brillaba.

Un portarretratos de cristal facetado con una feliz pareja. Era Aime y Karl Riber en traje de gala. De eso no había duda. Lo tenia en la mano cuando Aime entro con una bandeja

- Lo siento – Dijo Rick avergonzado por haber sido descubierto

- No se preocupe, no tengo nada que esconder – dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesita frente a ellos. – Lo toma con leche o con limón?

- Lo tomare como usted lo tome

Aime sonrio. Sirvio las dos tazas con leche y sin azúcar. Rick estaba embobado. Esa nina que estaba frente a el, lo tenia muy sorprendido en sus modales perfectos, en su sonrisa que parecía ser de familia, en su coquetería innata…

Tomaron su te casi en silencio. Rick no pudo mas con la curiosidad.

- Hace mucho que conoce a Karl Riber?

- A quien?

- A Karl, el sujeto que esta con usted en esa fotografía.

- Ahhhh, no. Creo que esta confundido. El es mi prometido Brian Riverside. – dijo Aime con toda tranquilidad mientras comia uno de los deliciosos panecillos ingleses.

- Si tiene razón, creo que lo confundi con un conocido – (Maldito, ahora si te tengo donde te quiero)

- Y a todo esto… a que debo el honor de su visita Senor Fokker – (ahora que estamos solos, siento que lo conozco de algún lado)

- Por favor digame Roy. La verdad me quede preocupado de su salud ayer. Queria ver si necesitaba algo. Si podía convertirme en su amigo.

Aime volteo a verlo directo a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que antes le había dado miedo. Se ruborizo.

- Muchas gracias por preocuparse. Tengo entendido que usted me ayudo a subir. Creo que solamente me vencio el cansancio. Ya estoy bien.

- Me alegro mucho de saberlo. Es demasiado hermosa para estar enferma.

Aime se sonrojo. Por que los cumplidos de este hombre la hacían sentirse asi? Siguieron hablando de trivialidades y de aviones , que era un tema que a Rick obviamente le apasionaba.

La estaban pasando muy bien cuando el teléfono sono.

- Disculpame un momento Roy. Debo contestar ya que parece que Cammy no escucha el teléfono.

Salio hacia el cuarto de junto y levanto el auricular.

- Alo?

- Buenas tardes, o noche. Aime?

- Si, quien habla?

- Soy Darien, Darien Shiba

- Darien? … Darien! O cielos! Como estas!? Hace mucho que no escuchaba de ti.

- Muy bien, y tu?

- Mucho mejor que la ultima vez que me viste. Como va el trabajo? Como esta Serena?

- De ella quiero hablarte. Tienes tiempo? O estoy interrumpiendo algo.

- De hecho en este momento tengo visitas, pero por que no vienes a verme?

- Bueno… puedo estar ahí el Sabado por la mañana. Me darias una cita? Me encantara volver a verte.

- Jajaja tu no necesitas cita mi amigo. Tengo un compromiso a las 12. Que te parece si te llevo como mi pareja.

- Pero Aime! Tu sabes bien que yo…

- Tranquilo! Solo es para que no este yo sola. Nada Romantico. Tenemos que ponernos al dia y seria mucho mas fácil si estamos juntos todo el dia no te parece?

- Esta bien. Confio en ti. Es algo formal?

- Si. Traete tu tuxedo.

- Me mandas tu dirección por correo? Ahí te veo el Sabado a las 9 de la mañana.

- Gracias Darien. Besos a todos en Japon.

Colgaron el teléfono y Aime estaba satisfecha. Regreso al saloncito del te donde Rick la esperaba ansioso para seguir hablando de un tema que a Aime secretamente le apasionaba: Los aviones militares.


	14. Capitulo 14

Capitulo 14

En el presente

El día del Bazar de caridad que organizaba la fundación Kido habia llegado. Todos los Jardines Reales se encontraban cerrados al público para poder satisfacer los caprichos de los ricos y poderosos empresarios que formaban el círculo de amigos de Saori Kido y benefactores de su fundación.

Habían carpas de varios colores, meseros que en su uniforme paseaban por toda el área satisfaciendo las necesidades de bocadillos y bebidas de los invitados, mientras estos firmaban cheques sin ton ni son queriendo acallar con sus donaciones su conciencia de pecadillos cotidianos. Se veía que todos ahí se conocían entre ellos, en cuanto llegaba alguien, saludaba efusivamente a todos los demás.

Había otras carpas más pequeñas donde la gente podía donar en especie ropa, zapatos, artículos que ya no necesitaran y que gente de escasos recursos podían reutilizar. Los hostess que estaban junto al servicio de valet parking, sacaban de las cajuelas de los automóviles de los invitados que iban llegando, las bolsas negras con estos artículos que eran cuidadosamente depositados en estas carpas y después, eran vaciadas y seleccionadas por voluntarios. Una torre para esto otra para aquello.

En el medio de todo el parque, habían levantado una carpa enorme de color rojo brillante donde ya tenían acomodadas cerca de 200 sillas para las personas que estarían en la subasta frente a una tarima donde se encontraba, en su típico trono, Saori Kido junto con Seiya (quien había sido escogido por ella misma para acompañarla) y Tatsumi quien sería el encargado de correr la subasta. Habrían diversos artículos como yates, autos, viajes y muchas joyas. Todos los artículos se encontraban resguardados en una bodega y seria hecha remotamente. De otro modo hubiera sido imposible traer el yate o los autos al lugar de la subasta. Todo lo recaudado seria donado a un pueblo sudamericano que había sido devastado por un terremoto recientemente.

Por medio de los megáfonos, hicieron la primera llamada para para la subasta. Algunas personas que querían estar casi al frente caminaron un poco más rápido con sus paletas con sus números en las manos que les habían dado en la mesa de registros previamente.

Un mustang amarillo de dos plazas se detuvo en la entrada del jardín donde un valet los esperaba. Un caballero muy alto, joven y delgado de cabello negro salió del lado del conductor. Estaba muy bien vestido con un smoking negro. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y ayudo a bajar a su acompañante. El valet no pudo menos que admirar esas hermosas piernas largas y delgadas que se veían bajando con zapatos de tacón de aguja, un vestido corto de corte A color rojo brillante con bordados de pedrería en la parte más baja, una cintura que hubiera podido fácilmente ser tomada por las dos manos de un hombre y un escote halter en forma de corazón. Casi se va de boca al ver que la dueña de esas piernas era tan solo una jovencita de cabello rojizo y piel muy blanca que traía alrededor del cuello un collar de granates y rubíes que se veía demasiado pesado para ella y unos lentes obscuros que ocultaban sus ojos. Sus labios rojos e incitantes sonreían cuando le dio la mano a su acompañante para que la ayudara a bajar. El compañero del valet tuvo que darle una palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza para que se animara a tomar las llaves y fuera a estacionar el auto.

La pareja, que llamaba la atención por donde caminaba, decidió sentarse en una banca a medio camino mientras esperaban.

No tardó en llegar otro mustang rojo de dos plazas con otras dos figuras muy interesantes. Primero bajo otro chico de cabello negro, pero esta vez muy musculoso y en un traje que aunque elegante, no llamaba mucho la atención excepto que su torso se veía mucho más grande que sus caderas. Le dio las llaves al valet y ayudo a bajar a la chica que lo acompañaba. Estaba vestida con un traje sastre azul cielo a las rodillas con una blusa plateada que tenía chaquira tornasol en puños y cuello por lo que con los rayos del sol, parecía que su blusa cambiaba de color. En su cuello una pequeña gargantilla de diamantes que hacia juego con sus aretes y utilizaba también unos lentes obscuros. Su cabello en lugar de llevarlo recogido, había sido planchado cuidadosamente y los llevaba totalmente suelto. Todos los que la vieron, sabían que era la persona que todos estaban esperando que llegara. Ciertamente si las dos parejas querían llamar la atención lo consiguieron. A lo lejos se escuchó la segunda llamada para la subasta.

Aimé y Darien les hicieron una seña para que se acercaran y llegaran los cuatro juntos a la subasta. Los dos muchachos apenas habían llegado esa mañana y a Darien le había dado mucho gusto ver de nuevo a su amiga. Ryu tampoco había ocultado su alegría por ver a Cammy. Aun cuando le había dicho que tomaría el primer vuelo hacia Grecia, le había resultado sumamente difícil encontrar vuelos, pues debido a la temporada de turistas y de los otros invitados, no había encontrado lugar hasta ese día. Llego únicamente con media hora de diferencia que Darien.

_Flashback_

_Aimé había ido a Londres con Elaine por dos semanas. Tenían que ver a su médico y a firmar algunas cosas en sus bancos para poder liberar algunas de sus cuentas. También a checar su casa familiar y ver a sus abogados. Todo un fastidio a los ojos de Aimé. En cuanto pudo, y aprovechando que Elaine estaba atorada en junta tras junta, tomo su mochila, unos cuantos billetes que se puso en sus jeans y camino hasta la avenida para tomar un taxi que la dejo frente al Museo Británico del lado de la exhibición egipcia. Tenía muchas ganas de verla. Ya era un poco tarde cuando llego, por lo que había poca gente en la sala donde se encontraba. Estaba fascinada con todo lo que veía y se encontraba tan entretenida tratando de descifrar en su imaginación unos jeroglíficos de una pequeña urna dorada que se encontraba al centro de la habitación, que no se percató que una de las cadenas de los pesados candelabros que iluminaban la habitación había cedido al peso y la edad y caía inevitablemente sobre ella._

_En ese preciso momento, Un muchacho de aspecto oriental, muy alto y de cabello negro, logro ver el peligro a tiempo y la empujo hacia un lado, cubriéndola con su cuerpo para que los cristales de la vitrina que se había roto y que volaban por todos lados no la dañara._

_Habían sido solo cuestión de segundos y Los dos estaban visiblemente afectados emocionalmente por lo que había pasado. La gente de seguridad corrió rápidamente hacia ellos y una lluvia de conversaciones por radio les hizo volver a la realidad. Los ayudaron a levantarse y les preguntaron si estaban heridos. Ninguno de los dos lo estaba realmente gracias a la oportuna intervención del muchacho._

_- Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida – dijo Aimé mientras le extendía su mano – Soy Aimé_

_- Darien – Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa – No fue nada. Fue un placer ayudarla y una suerte que haya escuchado las cadenas cuando se movían._

_Se escucharon paso corriendo y gente gritando_

_- Se encuentran todos bien? – dijo un anciano con lentes que parecía tener mucho poder en el museo- Y ustedes holgazanes vayan por el curador! Tu tu y tu – dijo señalando a algunos muchachos de seguridad – vayan a traer algo con que limpiar y cierren la sala. Que nadie entre ni salga sin mi permiso. – Y ustedes dos – dijo dirigiéndose a los muchachos – vengan conmigo._

_Aimé volteo a ver a Darien con una sonrisa de travesura, como si estuvieran en el colegio y les hubieran llamado a la oficina del director. Darien comprendió lo que sentía y sonrió. Ambos siguieron al hombrecillo hasta una oficina en el segundo piso de una sala adjunta._

_Los hizo pasar y los invito a sentarse en dos sillas de respaldo alto de piel frente a él._

_- Mi nombre es Sir Ronald Parker, director del museo. – Dijo cortésmente mientras les extendía la mano para estrechárselas - Lamento mucho lo que sucedió. Los vigilantes me dicen que ustedes no tuvieron ninguna culpa en este incidente y deseo expresarles mis más sinceras disculpas por lo ocurrido. Y también deseo pedirles discreción absoluta, ya que de saberse que sucedió algo así, afectaría el flujo de turismo que tanta falta nos hace para el óptimo mantenimiento del museo._

_- Soy Darien Shiba, estudiante de último año de la Universidad Politécnica de Tokio. – respondió al saludo del hombrecito- Solo estoy de visita corta en el país, por lo que le aseguro que de mi boca no saldrá una sola palabra. Yo sé lo que es buscar estipendios y patrocinadores y lo afectado que puede ser un proyecto sin él. _

_- Muchas gracias por comprenderlo Señor Shiba – Dijo Sir Ronald y volteo a ver a la muchacha como esperando que hablara._

_- Yo tampoco diré nada. Me meteré en muchos problemas con el simple hecho de que se sepa que no estoy donde debo estar._

_Sir Ronald Parker la miro con desconfianza. Aimé sonrió y puso sus manos sobre la mesa confiada. El hombrecito bajo la mirada y vio un anillo con sello. Reconoció el escudo de armas y su tono cambio._

_- Milady! Mil disculpas, no la reconocí. Desde luego que confio en su palabra! Faltaba más!. Permítame invitarlos a cenar en el Restaurante del Savoy por cuenta del museo para compensar su tiempo y el daño causado a ustedes._

_Darien volteo a ver a la muchacha que había dicho que se llamaba Aimé. Y levanto una ceja como preguntándole a ella (Milady?)_

_- No es necesario Sir Ronald, con olvidar el incidente y no avisarle a usted-sabe-quien me doy por bien servida, aunque no se mi compañero de aventuras… - dijo tomando la mano a Darien quien se sorprendió con la familiaridad con la que lo trataba la chica – Quiera aceptar esa cena_

_- Por mi todo está olvidado. No se preocupe._

_- Les agradezco a ambos su ayuda- dijo besando la mano de Aimé – Ahora los dejo pues debo supervisar las reparaciones. Si bajan por esta escalera, los llevara directamente a la salida._

_Ambos agradecieron y salieron por la puerta y recorrieron las escaleras hasta que vieron la avenida principal._

_- Oh cielos, ni siquiera pude terminar de ver la sala – Dijo Aimé con un poco de resentimiento – Peor aún, ahora como voy a conseguir un taxi? Olvide decirle a Sir Ronald que me consiguiera uno. Darien, sería tan amable de acompañarme hasta donde pueda tomar uno sin problema? _

_- Si no le molesta, yo rente un auto por mientras estaba aquí en Londres. Si no le incomoda, con gusto la llevo a su casa._

_Aimé le premio su caballerosidad con su mejor sonrisa. Mas camino a Hyde Park, invito a Darien a tomar un café, a lo que Darien acepto. Ahí se habían contado sus vidas mutuamente y se habían convertido en amigos y confidentes. A partir de ese momento, se habían continuado escribiendo casi diariamente por email y claramente Aimé, que estaba agradecida con Darien por salvarle la vida, no dudaba en ayudarlo cuando el pedía su ayuda._

_Fin del Flashback_

Las dos parejas caminaron hasta la mesa de registro donde dos empleados les entregaron un programa y una paleta con dos números al azar. Cammy no decía ni una palabra. Estaba muy nerviosa. Qué pasaría si la descubrían? Siguieron hasta quedar cerca de la carpa principal pero sin sentarse aun. Ikki vio a Aimé desde lejos y casi casi corrió hasta donde se encontraba.

- Aimé! Qué bueno que pudo venir!

- Ikki! Me alegra verte! – lo beso en ambas mejillas estilo europeo – Porque no ha ido a verme? Lo he extrañado mucho.

- Pues… no he querido hacer mal tercio – Dijo tímidamente mientras veía a los acompañantes de las chicas.

- Vamos Ikki! Hemos estado solas toda la semana! Apenas hoy llegaron mis amigos Darien y Ryu justo a tiempo para acompañarnos a este evento.

(De haberlo sabido – pensó Ikki con molestia)

- Lamento que Elaine no pueda hablar. Esta demasiado afónica, pero estoy segura – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Cammy – Que también le diría que siempre es bienvenido en casa.

Cammy reacciono ante el jalón que le dio Aimé y solo asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

A Ikki se le ilumino la mirada.

- Muchas gracias. Le prometo que en cuanto pueda librarme de algunas de mis obligaciones iré a visitarla con mucho gusto.

Aimé se quitó a medias los lentes para verlo a los ojos, esperando que cumpliera su promesa. Los volvió a colocar

Shun a lo lejos comenzó a gritar el nombre de Ikki. Este se despidió de mala gana y se reunió con su inoportuno hermano.

- Ahora, vamos a comprar! – Dijo Aimé animada

Los cuatro se decidieron por unas sillas en el extremo derecho cerca de las pantallas. Los chicos cortésmente ayudaron a las chicas a sentarse y ellos hicieron lo suyo. Habían quedado Darien-Aimé-Cammy- Ryu.

- Como te decía en el auto Darien, el padre de Serena solo esta celoso de que su única hija este tan enamorada y por eso hace como que no aprueba su relación, pero ya se le pasara te lo aseguro! Tal vez deberías anunciarles su compromiso cuando ella cumpla 18 para que no se pueda objetar nada.

- Tienes razón! Aunque no nos casemos aun, su padre entenderá que mis intenciones con su hija son las mejores y que mis intenciones son honorables.

- Exacto!

- Pero… su cumpleaños es en 15 días!

- Entonces debemos apurarnos.!

- Apurarnos? A que!?

Aimé procedió a contarle en voz baja de lo que de pronto se le estaba ocurriendo. La cara de Darien cambiaba de expresión conforme comprendía lo que Aimé le estaba diciendo

Ryu mientras tanto contaba a Cammy como se sentía al que ella era feliz ahora.

- Me alegra ver que ya estas completamente restablecida y que ver que has cambiado mucho

- Cambiado en que aspecto? Físico o mental? – dijo suavemente recordando que se suponía que estaba afónica.

- Ambos creo

- Y.. que te hace pensar que he cambiado? – dijo entre dientes Cammy

- Bueno, para empezar, a estas alturas ya me estarías golpeando… – Dijo Ryu con una sonrisa

Cammy trato con todas sus fuerzas de seguir desempeñando su papel, por lo que no dijo nada.

- Además, me siento responsable por lo que te sucedió Cammy

- Por qué?

- Yo debí intervenir en tu juicio para…

Tatsumi dio la tercera llamada y la bienvenida a todos a la subasta interrumpiendo así a Ryu y Cammy le dijo:

- Recuerda que se supone que no puedo hablar, así que si necesito decir algo te lo diré en voz baja y tú lo dirás, de acuerdo?

- No me dejas otra opción – Dijo traviesamente Ryu

Era la primera vez que Cammy asistía a una de ellas así que puso mucha atención en los primeros interesados en los artículos que eran unas pinturas de Rembrandt de un coleccionista privado. En realidad no le interesaban comprarlas, ni siquiera para combinar con la casa de Elaine. Comprendió rápida y claramente las reglas del juego y bajo la mirada hacia el programa y el catalogo que tenía en sus manos.

Aimé de pronto se volteo y le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Esto es un bazar de caridad Cammy, que te parece si les ayudamos a recaudar un poco más de dinero del que esperan?

- No te entiendo. No quiero desperdiciar el dinero.

- Jeje yo tampoco, pero podemos subirles el precio. Veras como siempre habrá gente que te quiera ganar. Y ya si de verdad quieres el objeto pues no te rindas hasta el final. Que dices? Le entras a la travesura?

- Claro! Suena divertido!

**En el futuro**

**Rick Hunter se encuentra sonando despierto en su mesa del Club de Oficiales mientras jugueteaba con su almuerzo. Evitaba lo más posible ir a la cafetería regular debido a que todos murmuraban a su alrededor desde la muerte de su esposa. Primero porque le tenían pena por todo lo ocurrido, después por la "rápida" recuperación del General. Más tarde había sido por la presencia de Lyn Minmay en la nave como cadete y la última razón había sido porque habían notado un cambio favorable en la actitud del General, por lo que rumoraban que el General y Minmay habían regresado a su antiguo romance.**

**Rick ya estaba tan cansado de escuchar tantos chismes que prefirió alejarse a su mesa en el Club de Oficiales que no era más que la cafetería especial para Oficiales de alto rango donde tenían su propia cafetería y bar y obviamente de mucho mejor nivel.**

**Max lo encontró con una cara de ensoñación como hacia tanto tiempo no veía. Llevaba también una bandeja con su almuerzo. Decidió ir a sentarse con él.**

**- Hola Rick, como te va?**

**- Ah Hola Max, aquí pasándola, pensando… Cómo va el entrenamiento de la última generación de cadetes? Alguna novedad con ellos? Alguna deserción importante?**

**- Bueno Rick, si me preguntas si MinMay sigue empecinada en su decisión de ser piloto, te diré que sí. Ahí sigue. Le hemos hecho la vida imposible, entrenamiento extra pesado, exámenes casi imposibles de resolver y de alguna forma ahí sigue. No te puedo decir que es la mejor de su clase, pero no pudo dejar de admirar su determinación.**

**- Bah! No me refería a ella en particular Max. Todo tienes siempre que echármelo a perder.**

**- Y tú? Parece que estas en las nubes… bueno, si se pudiera tener nubes en el espacio – dijo Max ignorando sus crueles palabras y dando grandes bocados a su comida.**

**- Aquí pensando demasiado Max…**

**- En esa chica? La que se llama Aimé? **

**- Si Max. No te voy a mentir, me ha llamado mucho la atención. No puedo dejar de pensar que es ella pero al mismo tiempo no lo es… me entiendes?**

**- Pues no mucho – Dijo Max rascándose la cabeza – Explícate mas **

**- Bueno, Obviamente la edad no coincide, su físico… es un poco más atlético… su cabello lo tiene en varios tonos rojizos… pero por alguna razón, su estatura, los ojos, su voz… incluso el olor de su cabello son los mismos! Me he puesto a pensar que si mi Lisa no hubiera tenido como padre al Almirante Hayes, y no hubiera vivido la época de la Guerra Civil Global, y desde luego, si no se hubiera amargado por la muerte de Karl Riber, tal vez hubiera sido así como es Aimé. Alegre, coqueta, activa, deportista. También tienen mucho en común, las dos son apasionadas de la aviación, les gusta la misma música clásica, les gusta patinar, fueron criadas como damas de sociedad, son fuertes… Ya no sé qué pensar Max en serio!**

**- Vaya! No creí que estuvieras tan enredado con esa chica.**

**- Es peor de lo que crees hermano, cada día libre voy a su casa y platicamos por una o dos horas antes de que yo tenga que regresar. Para ella es como si fuera diario pues tomo muy bien mis nota de que días he ido para no repetir. Ahora, tengo que comprarme la cabaña que le dije, y sacarle la verdad. Es o no es Lisa! Para colmo, no sé si te conté o no Max que tiene un retrato con el Almirante Riverside o Karl como tú le quieras llamar. Ella dice que es su prometido pero no sé cómo puede ser eso posible.**

**- Tengo varias preguntas para ti Rick, tienes tiempo?**

**- Seguro. Acabo de comenzar mi descanso.**

**- De acuerdo… Primera pregunta. De dónde vas a sacar dinero para comprar la cabaña que dices?**

**- Lang me va a ayudar a resolver ese dilema – dijo Rick encogiendo los hombros despreocupado**

**- Segunda pregunta. Si ella no es Lisa, que vas a hacer al respecto?**

**- Si es o no Lisa ya no tiene importancia Max. Voy a tratar de conquistarla. Si pude hacerlo con Lisa cuando ella era la Reina de Hielo, porque no utilizar mis encantos con alguien menos difícil pero que se le parece tanto?**

**- Ahondaremos ese tema cuando yo tenga mi descanso Rick, tercera pregunta. Vas a enfrentar al Almirante Riverside ahora? O vas a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.**

**- Cuál es la prisa?**

**- No quiero ver que te rompan de nuevo el corazón. Eso es todo.**

**Rick sonrió a Max pero no le contesto. Simplemente comenzó a jugar nuevamente con su comida y a soñar despierto como antes de que Max lo interrumpiera. Max comprendió que lo había perdido.**


	15. Capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

Que verguenza!

Despues de varias horas de diversión para los cuatro chicos, La subasta habia concluido. Todos los invitados que habian participado, habian salido alegres y satisfechos con los resultados. Varios empresarios con fama de arrogantes se vanagloriaban con quien querían escucharles, de haberle ganado a las "condesitas" valiosos artículos por los que habían pagado hasta el doble de su valor solo con tan de ganarles. Obviamente ellos no podían saber que ellas se habían puesto de acuerdo para que eso sucediera. Muy pocas cosas fueron en realidad compradas por ellas. Algunas joyas bastante ostentosas y valiosas, vestidos que habían pertenecido a celebridades, y dos autos que habían comprado por el simple hecho de ganarle a dos pedantes jovencitos que los querían. Estos últimos se habían quedado extremadamente frustrados. Aime también había hecho la buena obra de presentarle a Darien a muchos filántropos que buscaban siempre sangre joven y brillante para apoyarlos y hacer historia. Todos ellos le dieron la bienvenida y le dieron sus tarjetas de presentación para que les enviara su proyecto. No necesitaban ninguna otra recomendación si Elaine o Aime lo respaldaban. Darien estaba muy feliz por esto, pues representaba una oportunidad de oro que nunca creyo que se le diera.

Las chicas que ya estaban algo cansadas por tanta excitación, se excusaron diciendo que tenían otro compromiso. Saori se sintió muy aliviada de que eso sucediera. Como Diosa, esas chicas no representaban ningún peligro, mas como Saori Kido no podía evitar sentir celos. Seiya no les había quitado la mirada de encima en toda la tarde y eso no le había gustado, aun cuando recordaba su conversación telefónica con ella diciendo que Seiya no le interesaba porque ya tenia novio.

Pidieron sus autos a los valets quienes servicialmente se los trajeron. Ellas agradecieron con generosas propinas y subieron a los autos. Habia sido algo fastidioso para todos el tener que ir en dos diferentes vehículos, pero desgraciadamente los autos grandes estaban en servicio y James solo les pudo prestar esos dos con la condición de que manejaran los varones.

Dentro del auto, Darien lo arranco y mientras bajaba la capota para hacerlo convertible y que el viento desordenara su cabello, le dijo a Aime:

- En realidad, no imaginaba que tuvieran tanto dinero

- Y eso es algún impedimento para seguir siendo amigos?

Darien la miro de reojo y contesto:

- No. Desde luego que no. Eso no tiene importancia para mi.

Aime sonrio satisfecha

- Entonces cambiemos de tema. Cuantos invitados quieres en la fiesta?

- Por el momento no dispongo de mucho dinero ya que estoy ahorrando para mi boda…

Aime lo miro por debajo de sus lentes obscuros

- No creo haberte preguntado cuantos invitados puedes solventar, sino cuantos calculas que irían.

- Bueno déjame hacer cuentas, su familia…, sus mejores amigas son …, mis amigos otros …, mis compañeros de trabajo… Yo diría que al menos 80 personas – dijo Darien avergonzado

- Puedes pasarme sus nombres antes del martes?

- Te los puedo mandar por correo al dia siguiente de que llegue yo a casa.

- Perfecto!

- Pero no puedo permitir que tu gastes en esta fiesta. Es mi responsabilidad.

Aime le puso una mano sobre la que el traía en la palanca en un gesto amistoso que aun asi hizo que Darien se sonrojara.

- Darien, acabo de gastar mucho dinero en tonterías que van a ayudar a muchas personas que no conozco y jamas conocere. Por que no habría de gastar muchísimo menos en una fiesta que va a hacerte feliz a ti que eres mi amigo?

- No se como podre agradecerte todo esto…

- Vamos, no te pongas sentimental conmigo. Tomalo como mi regalo de compromiso. Me gusta que las parejas sean felices y puedan vivir su final de cuento de hadas. (que por cierto yo todavía no puedo tener).

Darien sonrio y asintió. Siguieron hablando de sus planes todo el camino a Wick hall.

En el otro auto había una conversación muy diferente.

- Actuaste muy bien tu papel Cammy! – dijo Ryu mientras conducia – No conozco a la Senorita Elaine a la que intentabas pero se ve que es toda una dama!

- Si lo es. Y gracias por el cumplido. No crei que fuera tan difícil ser toda una celebridad como lo es ella. No se como logra manejarlo. Y que suerte que nadie me reconocio! No quisiera meterla en problemas. Es mi hermanita querida.

- Tu hermanita?

- Jajaja, si, asi le digo yo. Si hubiera tenido una hermana, me hubiera gustado que fuera como ella. Los padres de Elaine me trataron como una hija mientras vivieron y llore mucho cuando supe lo de su muerte.

Ryu se quedo en silencio por un momento respetando el dolor que sintió en la voz de Cammy.

Llegaron a un semáforo y el auto se detuvo con la luz roja. Ryu volteo a ver a Cammy, quien se había quitado los lentes obscuros y el tan tieso peinado que se había hecho, dejando su cabello con sus características trenzas.

- Ahora se por que te ves tan diferente! – Exclamo Ryu – Ya no tienes la cicatriz en la mejilla.

Cammy se llevo involuntariamente la mano al lugar donde durante mucho tiempo tuvo esa fea cicatriz que el maldito de Vega le había hecho cuando Bison la había mandado eliminar y como no tuvo el corazón de hacerlo al ver la belleza de Cammy, decidio que marcarle la cara seria mas apropiado, aun cuando eso le costo mucho ante los ojos de Bison.

Recordo rápidamente como cuando Elaine había ido a verla al hospital después de su accidente y de decirle lo que tenia que hacer, le había preguntado si quería deshacerse de su cicatriz, a lo que Cammy había pensado unos instantes y al final había dicho que si. Si Elaine le estaba dando la oportunidad de vivir la vida que toda adolescente merecia, no quería hacerlo estando desfigurada.

Elaine había pagado al mejor cirujano plástico para que al mismo tiempo que estaba convaleciente en el hospital, le quitara esa cicatriz. Gracias a las hábiles manos del medico, solo había quedado un sencillo rasguno que ella podía cubrir con una leve capa de maquillaje. A partir de que se vio al espejo por primera vez y que con el tiempo convivio con Elaine y sus padres, había cambiado mucho su carácter, lo que resaltaba su juvenil belleza natural. Tuvo que reconocer que haberse quitado la cicatriz, le había abierto nuevas puertas y tenia a mas de un chico enamorado de ella.

La luz cambio a verde y el auto arranco. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. No tardaron en llegar a la casa. El porton comenzó a abrirse mientras Ryu rompia el silencio:

- Cammy?

- Si?

- Estas saliendo con alguien en este momento?

- Bueno, salgo con Aime, a veces con Elaine y también me voy de compras con Oscar…. – dijo Cammy inocentemente

- No de ese modo – Corrigio Ryu- En plano sentimental. Estas involucrada con alguien?

- Ya se abrió el porton. Entra a la casa.

El auto se estaciono frente a la entrada principal justo detrás del otro mustang.

Cammy abrió rápidamente la puerta para salir, mas Ryu la detuvo de su mano izquierda.

- No te dejare ir sin que antes me des una respuesta.

Cammy lo miro a los ojos con furia y se solto por la fuerza.

- La respuesta es No. – Contesto bajando rápidamente y se mostro encantadora con Aime y Darien quienes los esperaban en la puerta para evitar seguir a solas con Ryu.

Ryu también descendió del vehiculo y entro en la casa.

- Vamos a cambiarnos Cammy, mientras los chicos prepararan la cena.

- Pero Aime, debo regresar a casa. Manana es mi dia libre y siempre lo paso con Serena. – Dijo Darien viendo su reloj – El ultimo avión a Tokio sale en una hora.

- No te preocupes, el avión supersónico de Elaine esta en Atenas. Llegaras alla antes de medianoche.

- Siendo asi… donde esta la cocina? – Dijo Darien resignado. Ya estaba conociendo el lado mandon de Aime y de como siempre se salía con la suya – Pero antes también quiero cambiarme, no quiero manchar mi smoking.

- Cammy, muéstrale una habitación donde pueda hacerlo. Ryu, ven yo te muestro el tuyo. – ordeno Aime – Vamos a pasar una buena velada… ya verán.

Era casi las diez y media de la noche cuando Darien aterrizo en el Aeropuerto International de Tokio. Dado que no tenia ninguna maleta documentada solo una pequeña de mano donde traía su smoking y sus zapatos, y venia de un avión particular, paso la aduana rápidamente. Le había asombrado la veracidad de lo que Aime le había dicho respecto al avión de Elaine. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuera legal poseerlo. Estaba pensando en eso cuando a lo lejos alcanzo a vislumbrar una silueta que se le hacia muy familiar. De hecho, Que no la había dejado en el mismo lugar hacia 48 horas?

- Darien! – Grito Serena mientras se aventaba a sus brazos. Darien tuvo que soltar su equipaje para poder agarrarla a tiempo.

- Serena mi amor! – dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla para darle un dulce beso en sus labios – Que haces tan tarde lejos de casa? Tu papa me va a querer matar cuando me vea.

- No te preocupes por papa. Mama me ayudo con mi coartada perfecta – Dijo Serena sonriente -Como te fue en tu viaje? Conseguiste lo que querias? – Pregunto Serena

- Que te parece si te invito una malteada en la cafetería y te explico. Necesito hablar contigo.

Serena se separo de sus brazos y le miro preocupada..

- Sucede algo malo?

- No, no. Vamos a tomar esa malteada. Tranquila. No es nada malo.

Tomo sus maletas del piso con una mano y con la otra rodeo la cintura de Serena, conduciéndola a la cafetería que estaba en el segundo piso del aeropuerto. El necesitaba un café. Sabia que Serena gustaba de las malteadas de fresa, asi que ordeno sin preguntarle.

Cuando el mesero se retiro, Darien comenzó con el plan que Aime y el habían planeado.

Tomo con sus manos ambas manos de Serena.

- Serena, recuerdas que te prometi que te llevaría a cenar a un lugar muy especial en tu cumpleaños?

- Si, y que regresaríamos a tiempo a comer el pastel que me hara mama

- Vamos a tener que hacer un ligero cambio de planes. Escuchame por favor. –Vio que Serena estaba atenta y el mesero le servia su malteada y a el su café – Este viaje que hice a Grecia, fue para ver algunos inversionistas que revisaran mi proyecto en el que he estado trabajando durante todo este tiempo. Es muy posible que me lo vayan a financiar…

- Eso es maravilloso Darien!

- No es tan sencillo amor… El único dia que ellos vendrán a hacer la ultima entrevista es el dia de tu cumpleaños. Tendran una cena con los candidatos esa la noche. Solo tengo una única oportunidad. El problema esta en que he oído que siempre financian a personas casadas porque dicen que son mas responsables y serios. Yo estoy entrando como una persona comprometida seriamente – Miro dulcemente a Serena. Todo ese script valdría la pena – Mi única oportunidad será que tu me acompañes a esa cita.

- Yo? Pero yo no se nada de…

- Piensa que si ganamos ese estipendio – interrumpio Darien – Tendremos el suficiente dinero para casarnos y tu papa ya no podrá seguir oponiéndose a nuestra relación.

Serena lo pensó un momento y respondio:

- Esta bien Darien. Podras llevarme a cenar en otra ocasión y le dire a mama lo que esta pasando. Ella va a comprender.

Darien beso devotamente sus manos.

- Gracias Serena. Se que estas sacrificando mucho por esto.

- No si con esto estaremos juntos para siempre – respondio Serena mientras miraba con ojos enamorados a Darien pensando que si su destino era estar con el, lo menos que tenia que hacer era ayudarlo a cumplir todas sus metas, aun cuando eso significaba renunciar al segundo amor de su vida: El pastel.

Al dia siguiente, en las nuevas oficinas de la Fundacion Kido en Atenas, Tatsumi terminaba de hacer las cuentas de lo recaudado el dia anterior en el bazar de caridad. El dinero seria enviado íntegramente a aquellos infelices que habían perdido todo en el terremoto en sudamerica.

Era demasiado lo que este anio habían ganado. Sobre su mesa podría verse los vouchers, cheques, bonos y billetes en euros y dólares que estaba contando. Era la tercera vez que contaba y las cuentas le salían mal. Habia decidido checarla una vez mas antes de mostrarte a Saori Kido el monto total, sin embargo la cuenta había salido exactamente igual.

Asombrado con la cifra en la mano, se dirigio a la oficina principal de Saori, quien junto con los caballeros de bronce estaba teniendo una pequeña junta.

- Les digo que están equivocados – Dijo Ikki – Aime no puede ser Rhae.

- Pero por que insistes en que no Ikki? Tu no estabas ahí cuando ataco en el Santuario – dijo Saori

- Precisamente por eso. A la hora que me están contando que ataco, ella estaba en el centro comercial donde Shun y yo estábamos. Yo la vi!

Saori volteo a ver a Shun

- Yo no la vi. De hecho nunca la he visto sin la mascara que uso en la fiesta de Saori – se excuso Shun – Pero Ikki nunca mentiría en algo asi. Si el dice que estaba ahí, yo le creo.

- Y Elaine tampoco puede ser, porque la primera vez que vi a Rhae en la tumba de… Shaina, yo estaba con ella – Dijo Seiya – En cambio Aime dijo que se la había lastimado haciendo gimnasia. No tenia ninguna herida visible pues a Rhae le hubiera quedado su herida como las mias.

- Pero tus heridas sanaron rápidamente. Pudo haberle sucedido igual – Dijo Hyoga cruzado de brazos.

- En cuyo caso pudo ser únicamente una ilusión – Dijo Shyriu

- Pues te aseguro que mi dolor no fue una ilusión – Dijo Seiya

Saori miro sorprendida la discusión que sostenían sus caballeros. Desde cuando la familiaridad que tenían Ikki y Seiya con "las condesitas"? Por que las defendían tanto?

- De todas formas, no estaría mal que la fundación averiguara quienes son ellas en realidad. Gastaron mucho dinero en la subasta y nadie en estos días puede darse ese lujo.

- Eso es injusto – Dijo Ikki pataleando como niño chiquito.

El teléfono sono . Era su departamento de informática.

- Es imposible abrir los archivos que me pidió señorita Saori. Estan clasificados como Top Secret y ni nosotros estamos autorizados a abrirlos.

- Que quiere decir con eso? – respondio Saori sorprendida – Intente de nuevo!

- Es inútil Senorita. Ya lo intentamos con cuanto hacker tenemos a disposición de la fundacion y no podemos abrirlos.

- Se puede deshacer el candado?

- La única manera de hacerlo es mientras alguien con autorización esta abriéndolo. Aun consiguiéndolo, tenga presente que seria ilegal y podría estar siendo rastreado.

- No importa. Haganlo e infórmenme.

Colgo el teléfono y los cinco la miraron sorprendidos.

Tatsumi entro en ese momento y le entrego el informe de la subasta.

- Estas seguro que es la cantidad correcta?

- Lo revise varias veces señorita. La influencia de esas dos señoritas hicieron que todos cooperaran mas esta vez.

- Puede ser, pero sigue siendo mas del triple de lo que recaudamos la ultima vez!

De nuevo el teléfono interrumpio

- Senorita Saori! Alguien acaba de abrir los archivos y eso nos permite verlos.

- Proyectalo en mi computadora. Quiero verlo por mi misma.

Abrio su laptop y espero unos segundos a que la conectara remotamente el técnico. Tatsumi y los cinco curiosos de cobre se pusieron atrás de ella.

De repente un archivo comenzó a abrirse. No incluia una fotografía, ni huellas digitales, pero Seiya e Ikki alcanzaron a ver rápidamente el nombre: Lady Elaine Sedwick. No dijeron nada. Ellos también querían saber todo de ella. Aparecian todos sus records incluyendo los biológicos, médicos, genealógicos, económicos. Numeros que subían y bajaban cada minuto. Había tres cuentas principales una simplemente identificada con una S, que variaban las cantidades de 10,000 a 100,000 por minuto, la identificada con una L, de 2,000 a 20,000 y una mucho menos identificada con una W de 500 a 5000. Para cuando habían terminado de leerlo ya las cantidades habían subido bastante. Subian y bajaban, pero siempre lo que bajaba era mucho menor en proporción a lo que subia.

- Caramba! Si esos números significan el dinero que tiene– Exclamo Hyoga – Esta persona tiene la mitad del mundo en su poder!

- Si Hyoga – dijo Saori entre dientes – desgraciadamente asi es y es parte de lo que me preocupa.

Todos regresaron a sus asientos para comentar lo que acababan de ver.

Iba a cerrar la pantalla cuando llego un mensaje.

- Vaya vaya vaya… Saori Kido… acaso no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato o debo decir a la gata? Las "amigas" no se espían entre ellas.

Seiya se levanto como de rayo. Conocía esa voz. Se puso detrás de Saori para comprobarlo.

La imagen de Elaine pudo verse a traves de la pantalla, con su cabello suelto, su maquillaje impecable que hacia que sus grandes ojos verdes sobresalieran aun mas y sus labios con un simple gloss que los hacia ver tan invitantes…

Saori estaba ruborizada y aterrorizada. La había descubierto!. Acaso le traería problemas con las autoridades?

- Te comio la lengua el raton? Esta bien. No esperaba menos de ti. Tu sabes que tengo en mis manos tu cabeza y tu reputación ante las autoridades por atreverte a abrir un archivo ultrasecreto sin autorización. Pero sabes que? Yo no soy tu. No me interesa tu vida, no me interesa tu futuro, no me interesa fastidiarte. Bueno, no al dia de hoy, pero si sigues tratando de espiarme, no voy a tener otro remedio. Todo lo que hiciste hoy ha sido grabado y enviado a mi computadora. Tengo las pruebas suficientes para incluso quitarte la fundación de la cual estas tan orgullosa. Te sugiero que dejes que cada quien viva su vida sin molestar a la otra y todas seremos felices.

Saori seguía sin pronunciar palabra. La estaban humillando frente a su gente y no podía pronunciar palabra.

- Y por cierto, esto no va solo para mi, sino para cualquiera que este dentro de mi circulo de amigos. TODOS y cada uno de ellos será protegido por mi. – Dijo Elaine con ojos tan expresivos que Saori tuvo miedo – Tal vez debas enviar también al aeropuerto alguno de tus trabajadores para recoger al investigador privado que mandaste para seguirme. Sufrio un lamentable accidente y necesitara que alguien vaya por el. Quedas advertida Saori. Que pases una excelente tarde.

Y cerro la conversacion.

- Vaya Impertinencia!- Exclamo Tatsumi quien había salido de su asombro - Pensar que es lo suficientemente importante como para que mi amita la mande seguir.

Saori ya no pudo mas

- Pero asi fue!

Y se echo a correr llorando saliendo de la habitación con rumbo desconocido mientras que los demás se habían quedado estáticos murmurando ante los acontecimientos.

En Inglaterra Elaine se agarraba el estomago de la risa que tenia. Jamas en toda su vida se había sentido tan aliviada como ahora. Le había humillado en frente de Seiya. A ver si ahora su careta de nina buena que no rompe un plato finalmente se había caído. En realidad nunca había imaginado que Saori se atreviera a investigarla simplemente por celos. No es que tuviera nada que ocultar, pero sus abogados le habían recomendado que para evitar algún futuro secuestro o intento de extorsion, le pidiera a su gobierno que su expediente se convirtiera en top secret. No le fue difícil convencerlos. Despues de todo, era una de las principales contribuyentes al partido en el poder y había sacado al Primer Ministro de varios baches financieros para evitar escándalos.

Habia sido muy oportuno que Elaine tuviera que actualizar su archivo como lo pedia el MI6 desde que tenia a Cammy bajo su custodia y que fuera en ese preciso momento que Saori había accesado también. No había ahí nada que a Saori le pudiera ser de utilidad. Era de conocimiento publico entre los mandatarios de los diferentes gobiernos y Saori fácilmente hubiera podido contactar a alguno para que le ayudara pero prefirió romper la ley. Peor aun, había contratado a uno de los mejores investigadores privados de Europa para seguirla y conseguir información privilegiada. Habia sido una suerte que Little Wick tuviera un problema de topos. El investigador privado tomaba varias fotografías y tomaba muchas notas. Ya llevaba siguiéndola varios días, pero jamas se imagino que algo tan pequeño como un agujero de topo acabara tan pronto con su investigación. Se encontraba cerca de una de las fabricas que Elaine inspeccionaba cuando una de sus piernas cayo en uno de esos agujeros de topo quebrándose una pierna. Debido a que su celular no tenia cobertura en ese lugar, tuvo que gritar para pedir ayuda y dos de los guardaespaldas que Elaine había contratado por complacer a Aime, fueron a ver lo que sucedia y lo encontraron junto con la evidencia que necesitaban para llevarlo al hospital y llamar a las autoridades quienes sin miramientos debido a la importancia de Elaine en ese lugar, lo ficharon por conspiración y espionaje y gracias a que Elaine no quiso levantar cargos, en cuanto lo dieron de alta en el hospital cone el pie enyesado, le habían pedido cortésmente que saliera del país de inmediato. Incluso para diversión personal, Elaine pidió que fuera custodiado por dos detectives hasta su llegada al Aeropuerto de Atenas y se lo entregaran a la persona que lo había contratado o en su defecto a alguno de sus empleados. Esa era la estocada final. Si con eso Saori no se ponía en paz, tendría que hacer valida su amenaza. Practicamente tenia contactos en todos los gobiernos europeos y podría hacerle la vida de cuadritos si ella quisiera. Volvio a sonreir satisfecha. Termino lo que tenia que hacer en su expediente y volvió a sellarlo. Siguio con sus correos electrónicos. Vaya! Parecía que la noticia de que se encontraba en Londres se había esparcido como polvora. Tenia varias invitaciones que eran ineludibles como las del Parlamento o de la Familia Real, lo que no le hizo la menor gracia. Todas las demás, podían ser rechazadas cortésmente. Se dedico a hacerlo pensando en que si todo salía bien, la próxima semana podría regresar con Aime y Cammy.

No se engañaba. Las extrañaba. A Cammy la quería como la hermana que nunca tuvo, y Aime había comenzado a ocupar ese mismo lugar desde hace varios meses. Antes, cuando estaba en el santuario y se hacia llamar Shaina, la soledad había sido su mejor amiga. Evitaba a toda costa tener amistad con alguien. Ni siquiera con la que había sido su companera y rival Marin, pero ahora, ya no quería estar sola. No le gustaba. Se sentía incompleta y aburrida.

- Hablando de aburrimiento… y ya que estoy en el programa de la CIA… Vamos a ver que novedades hay – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Le dedico unos minutos sin que viera nada interesante. – mmm… que mas puedo hacer…. Ya se! Vere si encuentro alguna información de nuestro nuevo vecino. Como se llamaba? Royland Fokker? Veamos… - escribió el nombre dentro del buscador – mmm… demasiados con el mismo nombre. El que mas se acerca a lo que el dice que es, es un piloto de un circo aéreo en Estados Unidos, pero no es el mismo… Tal vez me falta su segundo nombre… Argh… no tengo tiempo para estas tonterias. Mejor aprovecho el tiempo para ir a ver a Rosy y su familia. Sera mucho mas productivo.

Y Salio de su casa en dirección a la de Rosy. Despues de todo, después de todos esos anios de servicio, ya era parte de la familia Sedwick.


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16

Un paso mas cerca del paraiso

En el presente:

Era el miércoles por la tarde y Cammy se encontraba en Atenas haciendo las compras de los materiales necesarios para hacer los vestidos que se necesitarían para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Serena Tsukino, novia de Darien, que estaba organizando Aime.

Desde que a Aime se le había metido la loca idea (al menos eso pensaba Cammy de todo esto) de hacer la fiesta sorpresa a lo grande, había metido a todos sus amigos en el proyecto: Cammy los vestidos, Elaine la logística y Ella misma la organización.

No había dejado de lado su entrenamiento por las mananas y por la tarde todo eran ordenes, ordenes, ordenes.

- Pareces un general del ejercito dando ordenes – Le había dicho Cammy, pero pronto se arrepintió al ver los ojos con ganas de fulminarla de Aime.

- Si no les gusta la forma en que organizo todo, siéntanse libres de ir a quejarse con alguien mas – Habia dicho Aime con una voz hasta ahora desconocida tanto por Elaine como por Cammy.

Elaine sonreía divertida a través de la pantalla de videoconferencia por la que escuchaba las ordenes de Aime. (Asi que esta es la verdadera personalidad mandona de Lisa – pensaba – Que bueno que estoy a muchas horas de distancia y me salve de estar ahí. No creo que me guste mucho ser su subordinada. )

Ryu también había sido incluido en todo esto. No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Si quería tiempo para convencer a Cammy de hacerle caso, tendría muchas oportunidades mientras pasaban esas semanas juntos. Y asi fue como Ryu se convirtió en ayudante general de Cammy. Durante la mañana y después del desayuno, Cammy lo enviaba con James a diferentes lugares a comprar esto o aquello, o a ir por las nuevas doncellas al aeropuerto, o a cualquier mandado que necesitara por lo menos otras 3 horas para que Aime concluyera el entrenamiento que Elaine había dejado para ella. Habia sido la única condición que Elaine había puesto para dejarla hacer todo el relajito que se había propuesto y Aime había aceptado.

Ahora, mientras le ayudaba a Cammy a cargar las bolsas de las compras, Ryu pensaba que cada dia que pasaba se sentía mas cerca de ella. Cammy había olvidado ya su discusión con el en el auto el dia que llegaron de la subasta y le sonreía mas a menudo. Le platicaba de sus proyectos a futuro, de lo que planeaba hacer al regresar a Paris, de como quería debutar como diseñadora , y Ryu escuchaba atento y sin interrumpir. Tan solo el ver como se le iluminaban los ojos a Cammy cada que hablaba de sus sueños, hacia que Ryu la quisiera mas y mas. El también le hablaba a Cammy de como su amigo Ken, durante los últimos 3 anios, había abierto un par de dojos para que ellos dos entrenaran nuevas generaciones de peleadores, pero por su rotundo éxito, estos se habían convertido en diez. Habia tenido que entrenar a varios maestros y ahora ya tenían contratos con varias divisiones de la armada estadounidense para entrenar a sus mejores hombres en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo que estaba resultando en un proyecto muy lucrativo, pero demasiado para el solo. Ken se había casado, su esposa estaba esperando a su primer hijo, y le había dejado toda la responsabilidad a Ryu. Ryu había pasado de ser un simple peleador callejero a un famoso instructor de artes marciales e inversionista, pero aun asi le faltaba algo, y ese algo se llamaba Cammy. Queria compartir su éxito y su riqueza con la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hacia varios anos. Si bien es cierto que había tenido varios amoríos, nunca le habían llenado lo suficiente como para deshacer el recuerdo de la bella Cammy. Pero ella seguía sin recordar aquellas batallas donde se enfrentaron entre ellos, y en las que se habían aliado. Ella había comenzado una nueva vida, como una adolescente y ahora adulta normal. Tenia que aprender a conquistar a la Cammy de ahora.

- Pero como? Como puedo entrar en su corazón? – Se repetia diariamente antes de ir a dormir

Siguieron caminando a lo que el le parecían horas. Cammy era muy exigente en cuestión de telas, y no encontraba aun lo que estaba buscando.

Encontraron finalmente la tienda que Elaine le había dicho a Cammy tenia las telas mas finas de Atenas.

- Esperame aquí. No tardo. – dijo Cammy mientras entraba.

Ryu decidio caminar mas adelante hacia donde parecía había una tienda de regalos. Tal vez ahí encontraría algún detalle que pudiera gustarle a Cammy. De repente al cruzar un pequeño callejón que separaba a los dos edificios, Ryu escucho un pequeño crujido. Casi imperceptible, pero para alguien entrenado como el, había sido lo suficientemente claro. Volteo y se adentro unos cuantos pasos hacia dentro del callejón. De nuevo el crujido de una bolsa de plástico llamo su atención. No veía nada. Se agacho por entre dos contenedores de basura y ahí estaba. Un gatito bebe de unos dos meses de edad de color negro que parecía perdido. No maullaba. Buscaba un refugio para la noche que por instinto sabia iba a refrescar. Cuando sintió la presencia de Ryu no se asusto. Solo volteo a verlo con sus increíbles ojos azules e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado en lo que Ryu interpreto en su cabeza como un saludo casual. Le acerco la mano y el gatito no se movio. Le acerco mas la mano y el gatito la olfateo. Pronto el calor que emanaba de Ryu hizo que el gatito se refregara en su mano pidiendo un poco de cariño. Ryu lo also y el gatito lo miro.

- Sabes gatito? Tienes unos ojos tan azules y hermosos como mi Cammy – Dijo mientras lo colocaba dentro de su chaqueta – Eres muy afortunado. Creo que le vas a gustar.

Coloco al gatito dentro de su chamarra y pronto el gatito se quedo dormido con el calorcito y los latidos del corazón de Ryu.

Con mucho cuidado para que no se cayera, paso todas las bolsas que traía a una sola mano y con la otra sostenia al gatito, como acunandolo. Siguio hasta su destino final y solo compro una cinta de terciopelo blanca que cuidadosamente anudo en el cuello del gatito, que seguía dormido en sus brazos.

Regreso a donde Cammy ya lo estaba esperando impaciente con varias bolsas en las manos moviendo uno de sus pies con una mirada que Ryu conocía muy bien de cuando estaba enojada. No tardo en llegar a donde ella estaba y Cammy estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle a Ryu para preguntarle donde estaba y porque la había dejado ahí sola esperandolo, cuando sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver la gran sonrisa que Ryu tenia y que le hacia la típica señal de silencio y señalando hacia su chamarra.

Cammy entre desconcertada y curiosa, se acerco a donde Ryu estaba señalando. Este abrió solo un poco su chamarra para dejar que Cammy pudiera ver a su nuevo amigo y vio como los ojos de Cammy se abrían tanto como podían y una gran sonrisa (la mas grande y hermosa que Ryu le hubiera visto hasta ahora) iluminara su hermoso rostro.

- Lo encontré y pensé en ti. Crei que podría gustarte tenerlo como mascota – Dijo Ryu

Cammy salto de alegría como una nina chiquita, lo abrazo, le dio muchos besos en la mejilla y uno ligero en los labios de la emoción.

Fue tan inesperado tanto para Ryu como para Cammy, quien se puso roja de verguenza y solo musito un casi inaudible "perdón" mientras sacaba al gatito de su comoda camita para poder verlo. El gatito emitio un molesto MIAU mientras se estiraba por haber sido despertado tan bruscamente, pero Cammy solo se dedico a verlo y abrazarlo y acariciarlo y darle besitos en su naricita, a lo que el gatito rápidamente se acostumbro y pedia mas y mas caricias.

- De verdad me lo puedo quedar? – Dijo Finalmente Cammy visiblemente emocionada.

- Claro que si! – Dijo Ryu – Te gusto?

- Es la mejor sorpresa y el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado - Dijo Cammy sin dejar de abrazar a su nuevo amiguito peludo – Gracias Ryu

- Hace rato pasamos por una veterinaria. Que te parece si vamos y le compramos muchos accesorios y de paso hacemos que le pongan sus vacunas. Asi podrá dedicarse a jugar contigo sin ningún problema.

Cammy asintió y espero a que Ryu cargara las nuevas bolsas que traía para agarrar camino. Estaba demasiado feliz para responderle. Los gatos eran su debilidad. Siempre lo había sido. Mientras vivía con Elaine y sus padres, parte de su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a un refugio local de gatitos, ya que Lady Sedwick no podía tenerlos ahí por ser peligrosamente alérgica a ellos. Ahora, Ryu, de quien ella estaba muy conciente de que ella le gustaba y hacia todo por llamar su atención y tratar de conquistarla, le había regalado uno. Lo había encontrado en la calle era cierto, pero fue lo suficientemente amable para pensar en darle un hogar a un gatito que lo necesitaba y mejor aun regalárselo a Ella. Eso le cambio totalmente el panorama a Cammy y lo que pensaba de Ryu. Quiza después de todo, el podría ser lo suficientemente buen hombre como para despertar algún sentimiento en ella.

**En el futuro**

**Rick Hunter se veía en el espejo de su camarote con una vanidad que hacia mucho no sentia. Se había vestido con una camisa blanca de algodón sin fajar y unos jeans azules con zapatos de vestir, pero su cabello estaba adecuadamente peinado, estaba recién rasurado y vigilaba su aspecto minuicionamente. Estaba poniendo tanta atención a su persona, casi como aquellos días en los que se arreglaba para salir con Minmay. Por ser una estrella el siempre trataba de verse acorde a su belleza y fama. Con Lisa en realidad nunca tuvo que fingir ser quien no era. Ella se había enamorado de el por lo que el era. Un pobre piloto con agallas y poco respeto por la autoridad. Nunca le había pedido que cambiara, ni siquiera si eso afectaba su autoridad como su superior inmediato. Ahora, era de nuevo su dia libre y planeaba regresar a ver aquella chica que lo traía enloquecido tanto por su parecido con Lisa como por ella misma. Lisa para el había sido su mujer perfecta hasta el final y habían disfrutado 7 anios juntos, pero el destino se la había arrebatado. Ya sea que Aime fuera o no Lisa y si Karl Riber estaba o no involucrado eso ya había pasado a segundo plano. Habia algo que lo llamaba a verla, a pasar tiempo con ella, a volver a romper las reglas necesarias con tal de poder enamorarla. Se estaba viendo por ultima vez en el espejo cuando escucho que llamaron a su puerta.**

**- Quien es?**

**- Soy yo, Max. Puedo pasar?**

**- Claro Max, adelante.**

**Max abrió la puerta y se quedo viendo fijamente a Rick**

**- Vaya Hermano! Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía tanto interés en verte bien. A que debemos el honor?**

**- Voy a ver a Aime. Quiero verme presentable. – Dijo Rick mientras usaba la colonia que tanto le gustaba a Lisa que usara.**

**Max se sento a horcajadas en la silla frente a Rick.**

**- Rick, al respecto…. No crees que es demasiado pronto?**

**- Pronto para que? – Dijo Rick mientras volteaba a ver a su mejor amigo**

**- Para cortejar a esta chica. Todos tenemos aun esperanzas de encontrar a Lisa con vida y tu….**

**- Yo que Max? Acaso crees que solo ando tratando de reemplazar a Lisa?**

**- Pues a decir verdad… si**

**- No Max. Es cierto que Aime me llama mucho la atención, pero necesito estar seguro, completamente seguro que ella no es mi Lisa. Y no es fácil. Un momento mi corazón me dice que si es, y el otro que no. Estoy confundido y si tu quisieras alguna vez acompañarme, me serias muy útil y tal vez puedas ver las cosas un poco mas objetivamente que yo. Pero se me olvida que no te dejan – Dijo Rick sonriendo burlonamente**

**- Hey! Por que no le planteas tu a Miriya la idea de que yo te acompane solo al pasado donde viven tres jovencitas solteras y muy guapas para ver si es o no Lisa y a ver que te contesta? – Dijo Max seriemente**

**- No gracias – dijo Rick haciendo un gesto teatral de horror - seria mucho menos doloroso tomarme un vaso de cianuro y tendria el mismo efecto…**

**Ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia. De todos era bien conocido que nadie quería retar a Miriya en ningún tipo de enfrentamiento, pues la Meltran a pesar de estar semidomesticada por su matrimonio con Max desde hacia casi 10 anos y que aun cuando Max la amaba con locura, no dejaba que ninguna mujer se le acercara si no estaba ella presente.**

**- Esta bien Max. Ya llegara la oportunidad para que ambos me acompañen. Solo debemos estabilizarnos en cuanto las reparaciones al SDF-3 y podremos irnos por algunas horas. Por eso solo puedo ir a verla cada semana. Mis responsabilidades, herencia de mi amada Lisa, siempre estarán primero**

**- Me alegro que sepas cuales son tus prioridades Rick. No se como podríamos manejar esta nave sin ti.**

**- Vamos Max, tu sabes que yo soy nuevo en esto. Tuve que aprender a ser un oficial casi de un dia para otro y agradezco no sabes cuanto, tu ayuda y la de Miriya. Vince también ha sido un gran aliado.**

**- Y que lo digas!. Parece que la inteligencia de Vince viene de familia. Recuerdas todas las veces que Claudia nos hacia de tapadera?**

**- Jajaja si. Despues de la muerte de Roy, nos convertimos en sus protegidos. Se le extraña mucho. Ahora mas que nunca. Ella conocía a Lisa mejor que nadie. Me podría decir de una vez por todas si Aime es o no Lisa**

**- Y hablando de eso… no seria mas fácil hacer algún tipo de examen de ADN o algo asi?**

**- Ya lo platique con Lang. Dijo que las muestras llegarían contaminadas a nivel molecular y no serian concluyentes.**

**- Oye, y… como resolvió Lang tu problema de efectivo del siglo XX?**

**- Lang es mas astuto de lo que creía Max, en realidad agradezco que este de nuestra parte. – Dijo Rick mientras tomaba su billetera y la ponía en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans – Encontro algunas cuentas bancarias en las que el titular fallecio y las cuentas nunca fueron reclamadas y desvio los fondos hacia una sola. Unos cuantos dolares de cada una para no sospechar. Tengo suficiente dinero de aquella época como para divertirme sin problemas.**

**- Divertirte? – dijo Max alzando una ceja y en un tono que parecía de reproche**

**- Bueno bueno, tu me entiendes. Poder llegar con algún detallito – Rick Guino el ojo – Recuerda lo que el trio de conejitas decía: Nunca llegues a una cita con las manos vacias.**

**- Esas chicas eran algo especial. – dijo Max con tono triste – Nos alegrabana a todos en el SDF1.**

**- Lo se Max – dijo contagiándose de su tristeza – Las cosas jamas volverán a ser igual.**

**Max se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a la puerta**

**- Te veremos para la cena? Miriya quiere que le cuentes tus aventuras de primera mano.**

**- Claro que si Max. Esta es mi quinta visita a Aime… aun no hay mucho que contar, pero siempre es divertido ver las reacciones de tu esposa y las nuevas maldiciones que aprende de los pilotos…**

En el presente una hora después

Aime pasaba un rato muy ameno con su nuevo amigo Roy. Desde aquella vez que la había ayudado a subir a su habitación, pasaba por ahí una o dos horas al dia para platicar con ella, para hacerla reir. Ella disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Ese temor que había sentido la primera vez que el la había mirado, había desaparecido. Ahora ella añoraba esas horas en las que el le contaba historias de aviación, de nuevos modelos de aviones, de diseños futuristas, de tácticas militares también. Con Brian no podía platicar de todo eso. No porque el no quisiera, sino porque cuando estaba con el, todo lo demás desaparecia, solo le importaba el estar junto a El. Esta vez, Roy le había traido de regalo algunos planos de aviones militares de la primera y segunda guerra mundial y Aime había brincado de alegría. A ella todo eso le parecía fascinante y lo escuchaba atentamente, lo que hacia que Roy se sintiera sumamente halagado. Ella ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia y a pesar de que Cammy no estaba muy de acuerdo, a veces tenia que dejarlos solos. Después de todo, Elaine no le había dicho nada al respecto y a ella no le interesaba escuchar de un tema que quería olvidar y hoy, Ryu le daba una buena excusa con su nueva mascota para dejarlos platicando solos. Rick estaba cada vez mas y mas intrigado con ella. A veces se parecía tanto a Lisa que juraría que era ella. Otras veces, era totalmente lo opuesto, sobre todo en cuanto a su comportamiento tan juvenil que ciertamente podía comparar con el de la difunta Sammy mas que con el de su esposa, y eso sin contar su gran aptitud para los deportes, ya que siempre que el llegaba, ella estaba ocupada o en su gimnasio o en la alberca o en la pista de patinaje, mientras que Lisa era mas del tipo de leer o ver películas en su tiempo libre. Aunque, después de todo, el no había conocido a Lisa en esa época y no sabia si ella había sido asi de joven, por lo poco que le había contado su hermano Roy y su amiga Claudia, estaba seguro de que a partir la de supuesta muerte de Riber, ella había cambiado para mal y se había retraido y amargado. Y esa fue la Lisa que poco a poco se metio en su corazón. Lo que mas le intrigaba a Rick era ver que en todo el tiempo que el pasaba con Aime, Brian Riverside no se había presentado ni llamado ni una sola vez. Acaso sabría que el conocía su secreto y no quería coincidir con el? O solo estaria jugando con Aime? En cualquiera de los casos, Rick tomaría ventaja de ello.

- Y bueno Aime, por que siempre me dejas que sea yo el que hable y hable y tu solo escuchas? – Dijo Rick. Hacia varios días que se tuteaban.

- A los caballeros les gusta hablar y una dama siempre debe permitírselo. – dijo Aime con una sonrisa

- O sea que me consideras un caballero? – pregunto Rick divertido – (Max estaría revolcándose de risa de solo escucharlo) - Hablame de ti. Quiero conocerte mas.

- Que puedo decirte si no hay mucho que decir? Soy una típica "damita" inglesa, mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña, me crie con una tia en Francia, tengo un titulo nobiliario por derecho, mi tia fallecio y tuve un accidente y entonces los doctores me recomendaron vivir a nivel del mar. Vivo con Elaine en su casa desde entonces, aunque viajamos mucho para cumplir con nuestras obligaciones. Estoy comprometida con Brian como ya te había contado y ahorita estoy organizando una fiesta sorpresa para un amigo en Tokio. Nada realmente interesante. Una típica joven del siglo XX.

Rick quedo pensativo. Practicamente es lo mismo que decía su expediente. No había nada nuevo.

- Que tipo de accidente? – Su voz se quebró al recordar que Lisa había caído en ese varitech y había fallecido. (supuestamente le dijo su corazón)

- Regresaba de Monaco hacia el funeral de mi tia y me estrelle en mi Corvette. Afortunadamente solo fueron contusiones leves y una pierna rota. – Lo había dicho sin ninguna emoción. Eso era lo que le habían dicho que había sucedido. Ella seguía sin recordar el evento después de todo. - Me salvo la bolsa de aire. Desde entonces no me dejan manejar. – Hizo un mohín de disgusto arrugando su pequeña nariz. No le gustaba mucho ser dependiente de nadie.

Rick volvió a quedar en silencio. Estaba impactado. Ese es un gesto característico de Lisa! . Lisa siempre arrugaba su nariz y a el Le encantaba que lo hiciera. Acaso se estaba volviendo loco por el dolor que le causaba saber que Lisa ya no estaba mas en este mundo?. – Dios! Por favor no me quites la esperanza! – suplico Rick mientras cerraba sus ojos lanzando esa suplica desde el fondo de su corazón.

- Roy, te encuentras bien? Estas bajo en azúcar? Despues de todo no me has pedido tu refresco de cola como siempre lo haces! – Dijo Aime – He escuchado que a partir de cierta edad, comienzan los vicios a hacer estragos en nosotros.

- Como que a cierta edad? – Grito Rick Ofendido – Pues que me veo tan viejo?

Aime se levanto de su asiento sin decir palabra, Observo algunas canas prematuras en su cabello negro, algunas de sus ojera por no dormir bien, lo miro de arriba hacia abajo, de frente, de perfil, por detrás y se volvió a sentar.

- Bueno… no tienes 20 anios! – Dijo bromeando con una voz muy seria que hizo que Rick se levantara ofendido y se fuera a ver en el espejo mas cercano. Era cierto. No se veía tan joven como antes por tantas responsabilidades que tenia y por el sufrimiento que había vivido durante el ultimo anio debido a la desaparición de Lisa, pero tampoco se veía viejo. Claro que frente a esa jovencita tan atractiva, el le debía parecer un anciano.

Aime no pudo mas y lanzo tremenda carcajada. No era la risa de Lisa que siempre había sido muy circunspecta y discreta. Esta vez Aime estaba riéndose como nunca. Tampoco era como que Rick a pesar de tantos anios a lado de Lisa la hubiera escuchado reir a carcajadas muy seguido. La risa de Aime esta vez era nada discreta, pero que podía esperarse de una jovencita que no tenia que apegarse a las reglas?. Era la risa pura y transparente de una persona que la esta pasando demasiado bien como para recordar como comportarse y a la vez era demasiado contagiosa. Rick no pudo evitar reir con ella, hasta que las lagrimas le salieron a Aime.

Ya mas tranquila le dijo a Roy:

- Gracias Roy. Una terapia de risa cuando estoy estresada es una bendición para mi. Y no, no es cierto que luces viejo. Eres muy atractivo y adorable. (Demasiado diría yo… Pero que carambas estoy pensando? Brian es mas atractivo. Callate cerebro!).

- Gracias Aime. Me alegra serte útil de vez en cuando. (Adorable? Odio cuando Lisa me decía asi)

Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana? – Dijo levantándose de su lugar y caminando rumbo a la puerta.

- Claro que si Roy. Esta es tu casa. – y sin decir nada mas, Aime se despidió con el en la puerta con un beso en cada mejilla. Una despedida usual en Europa.

Era la primera vez que ambos tenían un contacto físico de ese tipo y para Rick es como si hubiera tocado el cielo. Cada dia que pasaba estaba un paso mas cerca de cumplir su meta: O probar que Aime era Lisa y llevársela de regreso al SDF3 o desistir de esa idea y tratar de conquistarla.


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17

Feliz Cumpleanos Serena

Durante el resto de la semana y la siguiente, tanto Cammy como Aime habían estado muy ocupadas en terminar los detalles de la fiesta de Serena. Aime se la habia pasado en el teléfono la mayor parte del tiempo coordinando al ejercito de personas que tenia trabajando dia y noche para que todo fuera perfecto.

Roy no la habia ido a visitar durante todos esos días ya que el jueves anterior que habia visitado a Aime la habia visto solo unos pocos minutos y la vio haciendo llamadas a través de su bluetooth, mientras Cammy la usaba de maniquí y escribia en su libreta. Esa chica era obviamente una Diosa multitareas, tal como su querida Lisa. Pero, a la vez habia quedado un poco entre sorprendido y decepcionado al enterarse que ni ella ni Elaine tomaba café, solo Cammy. Ese era un punto en contra a su pensamiento de que ella era Lisa. Lisa era adicta al café. Tomaba un minimo de 8 tazas al dia. Parecia que no podía funcionar bien sin el, al igual que muchos otros de sus contemporáneos. En cambio Aime tomaba te helado y jugo de frutas durante el dia, su te ingles a las 5 de la tarde y leche tibia con chocolate por la noche. Era un contraste tan grande que lo tenia confundido y habia decidido alejarse un poco de ella tanto para pensar como para dejarle terminar con ese compromiso que la tenia ocupada y estresada. Le habia inventado un viaje donde regresaria semanas después a lo que Aime le dijo que extranaria sus platicas y que esperaba que tuviera un excelente viaje.

Cammy habia trabajado tan rápido como pudo en el vestido que Aime le habia pedido. Originalmente le habia pedido 4 vestidos, pero al ver que Cammy no iba a poder con todo, le habia pedido que solo se concentrara en el que Serena usaría. Habia sido todo un reto, pero usando a Aime de maniquí (pues no tenia todos sus implementos ahí) habia podido terminarlo en solo una semana y ya habia sido enviado por mensajería a Serena. Desde luego ahora que habia terminado estaba mas que contenta porque su querido Fluffy siempre dormia y jugaba a su lado mientras que Ryu atendia con placer hasta su mas minima necesidad.

Elaine no se habia quedado atrás. Habia terminado todos sus compromisos en Inglaterra para regresar el jueves justo a tiempo para viajar a Japon como les habia prometido y ver toda la revolución que Aime habia causado en su casa: Ryu viviendo en la casa, un hermoso gatito negro era ahora la mascota de Cammy, Cammy recogiendo el tiradero que habia dejado en el saloncito amarillo que habia acondicionado como su salita privada, Aime en el teléfono gritando y dando ordenes…. Pero que habia pasado ahí? Que acaso no podía irse sin que toda su rutina se volviera patas para arriba? Las tres doncellas que habia enviado habían hecho un excelente trabajo manteniendo todo en orden y sorprendentemente, ya tenían el equipaje de las tres chicas listos en tres maletas y tres portatrajes listos en el vestíbulo.

- Pero quien les dio la orden de empacar mis cosas? - Habia preguntado Elaine a las doncellas

- La señorita Aime nos dio una lista detallada de las cosas que debíamos empacar para su viaje Milady – dijo asustada una de ellas – Seguimos sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

- Dejame ver esas listas – dijo incrédula Elaine

La doncella habia ido a la cocina por la lista y se la entrego a Elaine, quien le hizo una sena para que se retirara. La vio cuidadosamente.

- Como puede ser que ella sepa que es exactamente todo lo que vamos a necesitar? En esta lista hay cosas que yo jamas hubiera considerado empacar con anticipación y que casi siempre tengo que meter al ultimo minuto! – gruno. No le gustaba no poder reganar a Aime por algún error – Demasiado perfecta la lista… demasiado.

Cuando entro a donde estaba Aime dando las ultimas ordenes por teléfono, Elaine la saludo por primera vez en casi tres semanas. Aime le hizo una señal para que la esperara y colgó el teléfono.

- Elaine! Te extrañábamos! – La abrazo – Como estuvo tu viaje? Ya lista para irnos?

- Pues parece que tu ya decidiste que estaba lista. Estan reacondicionando el S1 para salir en 4 horas y el S2 ya debe estar listo como lo pediste – dijo Elaine – Y ustedes, ya están listas?

- Ryu fue a hacer su maleta. James fue a Rodorio por Seiya e Ikki y ya nada mas. – Dijo Aime con una sonrisa – Y tu departamento ya esta listo para recibirnos?

- Espera espera espera….. Que tiene que ver Seiya e Ikki en todo esto? – dijo Elaine un poco alterada

- Los invite como nuestras parejas de baile. No esperaras que vayamos solas. Le mande mensaje a Saori pidiéndole que me los prestara y dijo que no habia problema. – le contesto Aime con una voz traviesa

- Y porque no me dijiste esos planes Aime? Sabes los problemas que me vas a acarrear con Freddy?

- Y porque habrías de tenerlos? Les pregunte por mensaje a Brian y a Freddy y dijeron que no tenían tiempo de asistir. Y por mucho que ame a Brian, no me la voy a pasar sentada en esa fiesta. Me niego!

Elaine miro fijamente a Aime. Se le estaba saliendo esa chica de control? o habia algún motivo ulterior para llevar a esos dos?. Lo que menos quería Elaine era tener sentimientos encontrados entre lo que alguna vez habia sentido por Seiya y lo que ahora sentía por Freddy.

Por primera vez desde que Aime llego a manos de Elaine, esta se encogio de hombros y le dijo:

- Haz lo que quieras. – Se dio media vuelta y subio a cambiarse a su recamara. Aime reacciono abriendo mucho sus ojos incrédula a lo que Elaine le habia dicho y como lo habia dicho.

- Todo es parte de nuestro plan – murmuro Aime en voz baja dirigiéndose a ver si Cammy y Ryu estaban listos.

El dia tan esperado por Darien llego. Estaba extremadamente nervioso y nadie podía culparlo por ello. Hoy prácticamente se definia su destino y el de Serena.

No era normal para el estar asi. Toda su vida había pasado por miles de contratiempos, de pruebas que la vida le había puesto, desde que habia quedado huérfano a temprana edad hasta cuando termino su carrera en Biologia molecular con honore, pero esta vez, tenia que convencer a su suegro de aceptarlo como yerno y eso , era mucho mas difícil para el, que descubrir una cura para el cáncer.

Se vio al espejo. No usaba su tuxedo normal. Aime le habia dicho que utilizara un traje diferente para no generar sospechas con Serena, por lo que estaba vestido con un traje de vestir color azul y una camisa blanca. Volteo a ver el reloj. Ya era tiempo de ir a recoger a Serena.

_Flashback_

_Serena había llegado al Templo donde se reuniría con sus cuatro amigas el lunes. Para variar, llego jadeando y sin aliento. Habia corrido escaleras arriba pues ya se le había hecho tarde como siempre. No debio haberse detenido a comprar ese helado de fresa con chocolate. Sus amigas reian de verla llegar. Ray le había dado un coscorrón por haberla hecho perder el tiempo._

_- Como estas Serena? Ya lista para tu pastel de cumpleaños? – Pregunto Ami para romper la tensión entre sus amigas_

_- No Ami – dijo Serena - Este anio no habrá pastel de cumpleaños._

_- Queeeeeee? – Sus cuatro amigas exclamaron a coro_

_- Pero si lo estuviste esperando todo el mes Serena – Dijo Lita tomándole la temperatura de su frente con su mano – Acaso te sientes mal?_

_- No amigas, déjenme les explico – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa sentándose en los escalones del templo mientras sus cuatro amigas hacían lo mismo. Les explico con lujo de detalles desde el por que Darien se había ido dos días a Europa y había regresado con la noticia que había cambiado sus planes_

_Despues de escuchar atentamente, Mina abrazo a Serena._

_- Que buena novia eres Serena _

_- Y que lo digas! – dijo Ray – Mira que para que Serena renuncie a su pastel debe ser por causas de fuerza mayor._

_- Y que dijo tu mama Serena – Dijo Ami_

_- Bueno…. Mi mama comprende que amo a Darien y me dijo que me hara un pastel mas rico aun la siguiente semana. – Dijo Serena imaginándose su rico pastel rosado. De pronto su semblante se ensombrecio – Mi papa no lo tomo tan bien. Me dio un gran sermón de el porque debo dejar a un lado mis sentimientos por Darien para dedicarme a los estudios, que soy muy chica para tomar en serio a Darien y cosas asi. _

_- El solo quiere lo mejor para ti Serena – Dijo Lita – Ademas, no te haría mal estudiar un poco mas._

_- Lita! – dijo Mina en tono de reproche – Lo importante ahora es que Serena debe causar una gran impresión en esas personas para ayudar a Darien… De todos modos sabemos que sus calificaciones no van a mejorar… (igual que las mias pero yo no tengo a Darien de pretexto). Ya pensaste en lo que te vas a poner?_

_- Pues… a decir verdad… no lo he pensado_

_- Bueno Serena, que te parece si vamos el viernes antes de tu evento,después de clases todas al centro comercial y te ayudamos a elegir – Intervino Sabiamente Ami _

_Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Ayudarian a Serena a dar la mejor impresión para que valiera la pena su sacrificio._

_Una a una durante esa semana, fueron recibiendo una invitación dorada. Todas habían sonreído cuando la habían recibido. Les costaría mucho en verdad guardar el secreto que les pedían, pero dadas las circunstancias, valdría la pena._

_El jueves antes del evento, las cinco estaban reunidas en casa de Serena. Estaban discutiendo de nuevo las calificaciones que Serena habia sacado en Ingles cuando llego un mensajero. La mama de Serena no estaba en casa, asi que Serena recibió el paquete. Despues de todo estaba a su nombre. Era una caja enorme, que apenas y habia podido entrar por la puerta y pesaba mucho mas no tanto como para que no pudiera cargarla._

_- Que será? – dijo Serena – No recuerdo haber ordenado nada_

_- Abrelo Serena – dijo Ray – Asi salimos de dudas. No dice quien te lo envio?_

_Lita y Mina despejaron la mesa de la cocina. Serena deposito esa pesada caja y procedio a abrir el papel marron que la envolvía con mucho cuidado para no romper lo que habia debajo. _

_- Que bonita caja de satin! – dijo Ami – Creo que ya se lo que tiene dentro_

_- Vamos Serena, eres muy lenta – reclamo Mina _

_- Es que no quiero romperla, es muy bonita – Dijo Serena deshaciendo el monio de liston que evitaba que separara la tapa._

_Cuando por fin lo hizo y abrió la tapa, cinco pares de ojos se asomaron a ver lo que habia al mismo tiempo que lanzaban exclamaciones de asombro._

_- Pero esto… esto es…. _

_- Es un vestido Serena! El mas hermoso que haya visto! – Dijo Lita alegremente mientras Serena lo sacaba y lo mostraba en toda su magnitud_

_Efectivamente, ese vestido era en verdad fabuloso. Hecho de seda , gasa y tul blanco, rosa y lila, el vestido era largo, de falda amplia con, olanes, hombros descubiertos con delicadas rosas alrededor. De no ser por el color, bien podría ser usado como vestido de novia._

_- Que envidia Serena – dijo Mina con una cara que denotaba que estaba feliz por su amiga – Mira! También hay unos zapatos y una tarjeta "Sera un honor que uses este vestido el Sabado. C.W."_

_- C.W.? – Dijo Ami buscando la etiqueta– Estas segura? _

_- Si, eso dice la tarjeta – contesto Mina – Quien es C. W.?_

_- C. W. son las iniciales de la diseñadora Cammy White! Sus diseños han salido en el Ladies Journal de Tokio y se dice que pronto saldrá de la casa Channel para abrir su propia casa de diseño. – Explico Ami mientras las otras cuatro escuchaban atentas – Un vestido como estos cuesta cerca de 800,000 yens._

_- Queeeee? – Grito Serena mientras le temblaban las manos – Me va a dar miedo usar un vestido tan caro!… que tal que lo ensucio o lo rompo… - estaba a punto de echarse a llorar_

_- Pues si con este vestido no das la perfecta impresión, nada lo hara – dijo Ray mientras seguía bromeando con las chicas_

_Fin del Flashback_

Darien llego en punto de las 7.30 a recoger a Serena. Esta estaba dando los últimos toques a su ligero maquillaje cuando escucho el auto de Darien estacionarse frente a la entrada. Se vio por ultima vez en el espejo y sonrio satisfecha. Definitivamente el Vestido le ayudaba mucho a dar ese look perfecto que estaba buscando.

Tomo su bolso de mano, sus llaves y salio. Ni sus padres ni su hermano estaban en casa. Habian salido hacia unas horas y no regresarían a tiempo para verla. Ni siquiera sabia donde habia quedado su gatita Luna.

Darien ya estaba esperándola con la puerta del auto abierta. Un brillo de admiración y aprobación apareció en los ojos de El.

- Wow Serena! Te ves hermosísima

Serena se ruborizo

- Gracias Darien, y muchas gracias por el vestido. – Dijo mientras entraba en el auto.

Yo le regale el vestido?

- Me alegra que te haya gustado mi amor – Se subio al auto y arranco hacia su destino

- Como pudiste pagar un Cammy White? Dice Ami que cuesta muchísimo dinero. Me daba mucho miedo usarlo por temor a arruinarlo – dijo Serena

- (Un Cammy White? Mucho dinero?... Cammy! Gracias.) Conozco a la diseñadora – dijo sonriendo.

Serena sonrio y decidio guardar silencio hasta llegar a su destino. Estaba aun mas nerviosa que Darien. No quería que un error de su parte le costara los sueños de Darien.

Llegaron a la Torre de Tokio y un elegante hombre le pidió su nombre. Lo reviso en la lista y le abrió el elevador. La fiesta seria en el ultimo mirador, donde Aime habia rentado el lugar y ya todo estaba listo para recibirlos. Mientras subían, el hombre habia llamado a Aime y le dijo que ya iban para alla los VIP.

Solo cuando el timbre del elevador sono anunciando que habían llegado y se abrieron las puertas, todos los invitados gritaron al Unisono " ¡!Sorpresa ¡!".

Serena no podía creerlo. Habia caído en la trampa. Podia ver a su familia, a sus amigas, a los amigos de Darien, a sus compañeros de trabajo y a una mesa con personas que no conocía, pero todos y cada uno de ellos estaba ataviado para la ocasión. Incluso alcanzo a ver a Luna y Artemis, su gatita y el gatito de Mina con un mono rosa ella y azul el.

Todo estaba decorado en color blanco y rosa, las paredes, las mesas… justo en el centro de la mesa de honor, un pastel traido directamente de Francia con decoración en fondant en forma de conejito japonés y detrás de esa mesa una mesa con regalos de todos tamanos… era el ambiente perfecto.

Serena se aferro a Darien. Estaba soniando? Darien le sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla para que reaccionara.

- No creiste que en esta fecha tan especial íbamos a dejar pasar el festejo verdad?

Todos se acercaron para abrazarla y felicitarla. Sus amigas se tomaban fotos con ella. Serena se veía como una princesa.

Ya que todos habían felicitado a Serena, Aime se acerco y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas:

- Feliz Cumpleanos Serena! Darien me ha hablado tanto de ti que ya siento que te conozco.

- (Oh cielos! Me esta hablando en ingles y no estoy entendiendo nada) – pensó Serena volteando a ver a Darien

- Te esta felicitando mi amor, Ella fue la que hizo todo esto posible. Se llama Aime y es la chica a la que salve en Londres, te acuerdas que te conte? Ven, te presentare con todos los de su mesa.

Aime les presento a Elaine, Seiya e Ikki y Darien le presento a Cammy y a Ryu.

- Nais tu mitt llu – Decia Serena a cada uno de ellos.

- Ella es Cammy la diseñadora? – Le pregunto Serena a Darien. Darien asintió y Serena brincando de alegría jalo a Cammy hasta la mesa de sus amigas para presentárselas. Cammy entendia un poco de japonés asi que le encanto conocer a todas esas admiradoras suyas y ser su centro de atención por un rato.

Como por arte de magia, los meseros comenzaron a servir la cena exquisita cena de cuatro tiempos que todos y cada uno de los invitados alabaron.

Darien estaba bastante impresionado de que todo estuviera resultando tan bien y de que Aime hubiera organizado todo eso ella sola.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado y ya habían repartido el pastel, Aime le hizo una sena a Darien, quien comprendio y pidió a banda que amenizaba que le prestara el micrófono y tomo a Serena de la mano para que estuviera junto a el.

- Atencion amigos y familiares de Serena. – Dijo en japonés mientras Aime ajustaba su traductor auditivo automatico – Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes el haber atendido nuestra invitación a esta fiesta y especialmente quiero agradecer a mi amiga Aime Monrieul por haberlo organizado. – Serena volteo a ver a la hermosa pelirroja que le habían presentado como Aime y que asentia con la cabeza al recibir el reconocimiento.

- Hoy es un dia muy especial, no solamente porque Serena, a quien todos queremos mucho, cumple 18 anios, sino porque quiero hacer de su conocimiento…. Que he pedido a Serena que sea mi esposa y ella ha aceptado.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio en el que todos trataban de asimilar lo que acababan de oir, pero ya que lo hicieron, todos comenzaron a gritar de alegría y a volver a pararse a felicitar y abrazar a Darien y Serena.

Todos excepto el papa de Serena que estaba inmóvil y muy serio en su asiento.

Aime lo noto y le pregunto a Elaine:

- Hablas japonés?

- No, pero preguntale a Seiya o Ikki. Ellos son oriundos de alla. A ver si no ya se les olvido su idioma nativo – Se burlo Elaine regresando a hablar con Cammy.

Aime volteo hacia el otro lado donde Ikki estaba sentado

- Ikki, hablas japonés?

- Si, todavía no se me olvida – dijo con una sonrisa

- Seria posible que me sirvieras de traductor en una conversación muy importante que deseo sostener?

- Claro! En lo que pueda serle útil – dijo Ikki feliz de que Aime lo necesitara para algo

Aime lo tomo de la mano y se dirigio hacia donde el Sr. Tsukino seguía muy serio. Su esposa estaba felicitando y abrazando a su hija y su hijo estaba jugando con los gatos.

Se sento junto a El e hizo que Ikki lo hiciera del otro lado.

- Por favor tradúceme tal cual Ikki por favor - Buenas noches señor Tsukino, mi nombre es Aime y soy amiga de Darien. No quiero sonar entrometida, pero podría decirme por que no ha ido a felicitarlos?

Ikki tradujo palabra por palabra. El Sr. Tsukino contesto y Aime solo veía gestos con las manos. Volteo a ver a Ikki

- No estoy de acuerdo con esta boda. Estoy preocupado por su futuro. Serena esta terminando la preparatoria y yo quería que entrara a una Universidad y Darien aunque es un buen muchacho, aun no puede mantener a una esposa.

Aime sonrio. El Sr. Tsukino la miro fijamente. Nunca habían visto unos ojos verdes tan francos.

- Creo que Serena, aun cuando es una chica muy inteligente, no tiene mucha cabeza para la escuela – Dijo Aime sin dejar de sonreir – Mas según me cuenta Darien, tiene madera de esposa.

Aime hizo una pausa para que Ikki tradujera.

- Es cierto. Mi hija seria una buena esposa. Igual a su madre. Pero Darien aun cuando ya se graduo de la universidad, apenas esta buscando patrocinadores para su investigación y eso puede tomar anios. Yo no quiero que mi hija sufra de penurias.

Aime tomo la mano del Sr. Tsukino entre las dos suyas, lo que hizo que el Sr. Tsukino se ruborizara.

- Sr. Tsukino. Vaya a felicitar a los novios con alegría. Darien ya encontró patrocinador que le financiara sus investigaciones por los siguientes 10 anios con un magnifico sueldo y prestaciones mas que suficiente para que vivan en paz e incluso ya le hicieron un adelanto. Usted nunca perderá a su hija, pero ganara un magnifico hijo. Confie en mi.

Ikki estaba sorprendido, pero tradujo tal cual.

El papa de Serena abrazo a Aime. Intuia que ella era la persona que estaba haciendo todo esto posible y le agradeció también con una reverencia estilo japonés.

Corrio a abrazar a sus hijos y a pedirles perdón. La orquesta comenzó a tocar de nuevo a lo que la gente se paro a bailar.

Aime sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Eres muy buena Aime - dijo Ikki sorprendido y tuteándola – Por que lo haces?

- Todos tenemos derecho a ser felices Ikki. Bailamos?

Ikki asintió. Las tres parejas de su mesa la estaban pasando bien, bailando con todos los demás. Darien y Serena estaban demasiado felices. Su papa les habia dado su bendición!

Todos los que llevaban pareja se habían parado a bailar. Sobresalían Serena y Darien. Esa habia sido la idea de Aime. Era su dia. Ni siquiera ellas debían llamar mas la atención que ellos y es por eso que le habia dicho a sus doncellas que empacaran sus vestidos de noche mas sencillos lo que ni a Elaine ni a Cammy le habia hecho mucha gracia pero no tenían opcion.

La fiesta termino cerca de las dos de la mañana.

El grupo de Aime eran los últimos en retirarse. Serena se fue con sus padres dejando a Darien para despedir a sus últimos amigos. Ikki, Ryu y Seiya se estaban hospedando con el. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Aime después de haberlo ayudado a sortear el problema de su suegro.

Los siete bajaron al mismo tiempo y el valet le entrego a Darien su auto y a Ryu el otro. Cammy fue la primera en subir al auto, seguida por Elaine. Seiya se subio en el asiento de adelante e Ikki se iba a subir también cuando escucho el grito de Aime. Darien Ryu e Ikki voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver como una pareja de encapuchados sometia a Aime tapándole la boca con una tela y la aventaban a la parte trasera del auto mientras el auto arrancaba a toda velocidad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ikki comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble para alcanzar el auto.

Ryu le pidió sus llaves a Darien quien inmediatamente se las dio y Seiya se subio al auto con Ryu.

Elaine asomo la cabeza y pregunto a Darien:

- Que esta pasando?

- Secuestraron a Aime - dijo Darien preocupado. Ni siquiera podía seguirlos pues los chicos se habían llevado su auto. – Que debemos hacer? Los seguimos?

Cammy estaba a punto de salir del auto pero Elaine le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y movio negativamente la cabeza.

- Llevanos a nuestro departamento Darien. Ikki, Seiya y Ryu la traerán sana y salva. No podemos hacer nada mas.

Darien la miro con asombro. Elaine estaba tan confiada, que eso lo tranquilizo un poco, mas aun asi, elevo una plegaria para que Elaine no se equivocara.


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18

Ikki corria a toda velocidad sin perder de vista el auto negro que se habia llevado a Aime. Muy de cerca lo seguía Ryu y Seiya en el auto de Darien, pero en cierto momento lo perdieron de vista entre las calles con las que no estaban para nada familiarizados.

El auto de los secuestradores se detuvo en un edificio en ruinas que pronto seria demolido. Subieron las escaleras con ella sin problemas y llegaron donde estaban sus demás compañeros tomando Sake.

- Llévenla a la habitación y encierrenla con llave – dijo el que parecía ser el líder – buen trabajo

- Creo que nos venían siguiendo jefe – Dijo el que se habia quedado con sus compañeros

- Mas les vale que no haya sido asi o ustedes pagaran las consecuencias – amenazo el líder – Ahora beban con nosotros.

Ikki perdió de vista el auto por un momento. Debia estar ahí cerca. No tardo mucho en encontrar huellas de neumático derrapado cerca de un varios edificios viejos de unos 8 pisos todos con estacionamiento subterraneo. No tenia opción, debía de buscar entre todas las posibilidades. Con la rapidez que su entrenamiento como caballero de la armadura del fénix, localizo en poco tiempo el edificio abandonado.

Como no tenia idea de en que piso se encontraban, tuvo que recorrer desde el sotano hacia arriba. Piso por piso revisaba todas las habitaciones. Desde las escaleras del cuarto piso, alcanzo a escuchar voces que hablaban en japones:

- Hasta que hora debemos esperarla Jefe?

- Ella dijo que ya venia para aca. No se desesperen muchachos. Solo necesitamos entregar el paquete.

- Es que la pollita sigue desmayada, no se nos habrá pasado la mano con el cloroformo?

- No seas estúpido, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos.

- Es cierto, pero la verdad esta muy buena, y si no llega pronto, voy a querer disfrutar un poco con ella.

Se escucho un golpe seco como de una cachetada.

- Nadie va a tocarla. No seremos de un clan grande de Yakuzas pero nos guiamos por los mismos códigos de ética. Ella es simplemente un negocio me escucharon?

Todos los hombres gritaron "si señor" al momento en que Ikki derribaba la puerta de un solo golpe.

Ikki miro a su alrededor y vio a 15 hombres sorprendidos que vestían de negro y traían todo tipo de armas.

- Denme a la chica y ninguno morirá esta noche – dijo firmemente Ikki

- Ja! Mira a tu alrededor idiota. Somos 15 contra uno. Y no te vamos a entregar nada. – Dijo el jefe

- Como quieran. Quien soy yo para evitarles la muerte. – reafirmo Ikki con sarcasmo

Seiya habia captado el rastro del cosmo de Ikki y guiaba a Ryu quien manejaba a toda velocidad. Llegaron al edificio y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que Ikki habia hecho, piso por piso buscándolos.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Rhae apareció en la Puerta detrás de Ikki.

- Que parte no entendieron de que no quería peleas de su parte, bola de entrometidos.

Ikki volteo. Era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer, pero no le gustaba nada. La ultima vez habia lastimado a Seiya y eso no era tan fácil de hacer.

- Asi que tu estas detrás de todo esto, regresame a Aime. Te lo ordeno!

- Jajaja tu ordenandome a mi? Estupido caballero… yo no tengo nada en contra tuya. Mi venganza es en contra de la rubia por la que Shaina murió. Largate y te perdonare la vida.

Rhae se dirigio lentamente a la recamara, hizo una señal al que habia cerrado la puerta quien rápidamente la abrió y dejo a Ikki ver que Aime seguía tirada sobre la cama.

- Quiero que venga la rubia y me suplique por la vida de su amiga. – Dijo Rhae con resentimiento

- Estas completamente loca! Te voy a derrotar y tendras que entregármela. – dijo Ikki confiado

Seiya entonces sintió no solamente el cosmo de Ikki, también Rhae estaba alla arriba. Se lanzo corriendo con Ryu detrás de el.

- Senora, nosotros ya cumplimos. Donde esta nuestro pago.

Sin voltear Rhae les dijo:

- El dinero ya esta en el lugar acordado, pero hay dos personas subiendo las escaleras que no dejaran que se vayan.

- Vamos muchachos! Hora de irnos! – Gritaron.

Todos salieron corriendo e iban a correr escaleras abajo cuando Ryu y Seiya los interceptaron.

Comenzaron una pelea contra ellos para no dejarlos pasar y ellos poder escapar, mas Ryu y Seiya de un solo golpe los dejaron nockeados.

Entraron al piso donde Ikki y Rhae ya estaban combatiendo. Ninguno de los dos iba ganando. Ikki sintió a Seiya por detrás y le grito:

- Yo me encargo de Rhae, vayan por Aime. Esta en aquella habitación y salgan de aquí.

- Si! – Gritaron Seiya y Ryu.

Ryu paso a la habitación y cargo a Aime en sus brazos, mas Rhae le impidió el paso a Seiya y sello la habitación con su cosmo verde. Tanto Ikki como Seiya comenzaron a luchar contra ella al mismo tiempo. Varios golpes la golpearon directamente y Ella contraatacaba casi con la misma fuerza y el mismo tipo de golpes. Parecia que disfrutaba la pelea.

- Creo que si no me atacan con todo su poder no podrán derrotarme.

Los dos de bronce se pusieron de acuerdo con la mirada.

- Meteoro Pegaso!

- Ave Fenix!

Ambos golpes se combinaron hasta convertirse en un vórtice enorme que hizo que el edificio completo temblara. En eso, el característico Hadoken de Ryu se escucho en la puerta de la habitación donde Rhae los habia encerrado, pues trataba de abrirla desde dentro, lo que distrajo por un microsegundo a Ikki quien bajo su guardia y Rhae aprovecho para avanzar hacia Ikki esquivando el magnifico golpe que habían lanzado ambos caballeros y paso junto a Ikki lanzando un golpe con su dedo índice al puro estilo del Puno Fantasma del Fenix, haciendo que Ikki cayera lentamente de rodillas. Rhae le lanzo un beso a Seiya y corrió escaleras abajo.

Seiya iba a correr a alcanzarla pero vio como Ryu finalmente abria la puerta de la habitación con Aime en sus brazos y Ryu lanzaba una exclamación de horror al ver el estado de Ikki.

Seiya hasta entonces volteo sorprendido hacia su amigo y se arrodillo a ayudarlo. Rhae lo habia golpeado y estaba mal herido. No reaccionaba.

- Ikki, Ikki! Reacciona amigo!

- Seiya, llévate a Aime al auto. Yo puedo llevarme solo a Ikki. Debemos reaccionar rápido, pueden regresar y estas débil después de la pelea.

Seiya asintió. Ciertamente con cada golpe que habia recibido de Rhae, sus fuerzas habían disminuido. Afortunadamente Aime no pesaba mas de 48 kilos, por lo que era muy fácil para el, incluso en las condiciones que estaba, en llevarla escaleras abajo.

Ryu tardo unos minutos en llegar al auto donde ya Seiya lo estaba esperando. Deposito a Ikki en el asiento trasero junto a Aime y se dirigio como pudo recordar hacia el departamento de Darien.

- Donde están? Que puede estar pasando? – Dijo Cammy ansiosa en el departamento de Elaine mientras caminaba en circulos. Estaba preocupada porque Elaine no la dejo participar de la acción. No sabia de lo que Ikki y Seiya eran capaces y a decir verdad tampoco quería que nada le pasara a Ryu.

Habian llegado directamente al departamento de Elaine, que casualmente estaba en el mismo edificio en el centro que el de Darien. Elaine habia pedido a Cammy que se cambiara en caso de que tuvieran que salir rápidamente. Darien también habia bajado a su departamento a hacer lo mismo y subido de nuevo con las chicas para no dejarlas solas. Estaba seriamente preocupado por Aime y sumamente frustrado. Despues de todo lo que habia hecho por el, no habia podido protegerla!.

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas en las que los tres se encontraban en el balcón platicando. Era verano y seria mas fácil de escuchar cuando los chicos llegaran. Estaban cansados, habia sido una noche llena de emociones, pero no podían dormir hasta que los cuatro regresaran sanos y salvos. Si no se reportaban en media hora mas, Elaine tendría que recurrir a la policía para encontrarlos. A pesar de toda la preocupación de Darien, la estaba pasando muy bien. Habia oído hablar mucho de Elaine, pero no esperaba que fuera tan sencilla a pesar de todo su dinero. Le caia bien y por alguna razón, confiaba en ella.

De pronto se escucho un claxon muy insistente que Darien inmediatamente identifico como el de su auto. Se asomo por sobre el barandal y vio a Seiya bajar de su auto y hacerle senas para que bajara.

Darien salio corriendo y ni siquiera espero el elevador. Llego hasta donde estaba Ryu y lo ayudo a sacar a Aime. Ryu dejo que Darien cargara a Aime y la subiera a su habitación mientras el y Seiya subían a Ikki, quien aun no recobraba el sentido.

Elaine ya esperaba a Darien en la puerta a quien le indico en que recamara poner a Aime, quien comenzaba a recuperar el sentido. Darien la dejo ahí y bajo corriendo a abrirle a los chicos su departamento. Llego a tiempo y les pidió que lo depositaran sobre su cama. Lo reviso y vio que no tenia ninguna herida física de gravedad. No era medico, pero tomo el pulso, y la presión… no entendia por que no habia aun despertado.

- No puedo creer que haya derrotado a Ikki con un solo golpe – murmuro Seiya – y como se lo explico a Shun!

- Creo que necesitamos llamar una ambulancia Seiya – dijo Darien - Necesita que le hagan muchos estudios. Su corazón late normalmente, mas no esta respondiendo a los estimulos.

Seiya asintió. No podía ver a su compañero en ese estado. Darien rápidamente tomo el teléfono y llamo a la ambulancia. Elaine le encargo a Cammy que atendiera a Aime y tratara de sacarle alguna información mientras veía que habia pasado. Se habia puesto unos jeans y una camisa de manga larga con unos tenis. Cuando llego al departamento de Darien, la puerta estaba abierta y Seiya y Ryu se estaban cambiando mientras Darien estaba tomando los signos vitales de Ikki.

- Pero que paso aquí? – Dijo Elaine viendo el estado de Ikki. Ryu fue el primero en estar listo y salir a contestar la respuesta de Elaine.

- Los perseguimos, pero los perdimos de vista un momento. Ikki llego primero y los enfrento. A mi la mujer me dejo encerrado junto con Aime, no pude ayudarlos… - respondio Ryu con furia

- Mujer? Cual mujer? – pregunto Elaine con cautela

- Rhae – dijo Seiya saliendo de su habitación – Ella fue. Te quería a ti. te dije que iba a ir contra ti pero no me escuchaste! Te siguió hasta Japon lejos de tus guardaespaldas.

- Pero por que se llevo a Aime? – pregunto Elaine a Seiya

- Para que tu fueras por ella - dijo Seiya seriamente – Contrato a los Yakuzas para que no sospecharamos. Ikki y yo peleamos con ella, pero un ligero error y el cayo y ella volvió a desaparecer. Tenemos que llevarnos a Ikki a un hospital. Darien ya llamo a una ambulancia. No debe tardar en llegar. Como esta Aime?

- Fisicamente sin ningún problema. No ha despertado por completo, pero ya abrió los ojos. Cammy esta con ella ahora.

La ambulancia se escucho debajo y todos se prepararon para salir con Ikki. Elaine subio rápidamente por sus llaves y su cartera y bajo a tiempo para ver como se llevaban a Ikki.

- Darien, Seiya, acompanenme por favor. Ryu, quédate con las muchachas. – dijo Elaine mientras bajaba detrás de los paramédicos.

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital privado mas grande que encontraron y que además Darien les dijo el mejor de la zona. Una vez que Ikki entro a la zona de diagnostico, Elaine recordó que tenia que avisarle a Saori, porque dudaba que la dejaran llevarse a Ikki ese dia.

Marco al numero de la oficina de Saori desde donde ella le habia llamado aquella vez que le habia hecho la invitación a la Subasta. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba y nadie contestaba. Lo que quería era que entrara la contestadora para dejar mensaje pues sabia que serian alrededor de las 9 de la noche alla.

- Quien se atreve a llamar a estas horas de la noche, malditos desnaturalizados – Le contestaron del otro lado de la bocina. Era Tatsumi, quien estaba trabajando horas extras. Eso enfurecio a Elaine sacando la Shaina que aun llevaba dentro.

- Y quien es tan imbécil de contestar asi un teléfono corporativo sin medir las consecuencias de con quien puede estar hablando.

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo.

- Quien habla? – pregunto Tatsumi un poco incomodo

- Elaine Wick

Mil colores le pasaron por el rostro a Tatsumi solo imaginando a su amita reprendiendolo por haberle contestado asi.

- Mil disculpas señorita, crei que era otra persona. En que puede este humilde servidor ayudarla señorita…

- Ya callese! Ya arreglare cuentas luego con usted. Necesito que le de un mensaje urgente Saori. No podre regresarle mañana a Seiya e Ikki hoy como habíamos quedado. Ikki esta en el hospital y solo viajare con ellos cuando el doctor me lo permita. Yo me comunicare con ella tan pronto sepa algo mas. – y colgó, dejándole una sonrisa de sarisfaccion de no decirle ni que sucedió ni que tan grave estaba.

Los minutos pasaban y mientras Seiya se movia inquieto por toda la sala de espera, Elaine dormitaba recargada en el hombro de Darien, quien también dormitaba por minutos. Ya llevaban mas de una hora dentro los doctores. Entraban y salían especialistas, pero no llegaban a un acuerdo de su condición.

Despues de un rato mas, el medico en jefe salio de la habitación.

Darien hizo un ligero movimiento con su hombro para despertar a Elaine.

- Que pasa? – Dijo algo adormilada. Al ver al doctor frente a ellos se levanto de un salto.

- Como esta Ikki Doctor?

El Doctor que sabia que no le iba a entender muy bien en ingles, comenzó a decir algo en japonés.

Darien traducia:

- Nunca hemos visto nada igual en este hospital. Los signos vitales son normales. Los golpes y moretones no provocaron ninguna hemorragia interna. No hay signos de contusion en la cabeza, huesos rotos, ni infección alguna. Y aun asi esta en un coma profundo.

- Que? Pero se repondrá verdad? – Dijo Seiya ansioso

- Pues cuando alguien esta en coma, sobre todo en este caso en el que no hay una explicación medica, solo depende de la persona. Ella debe despertar sola. Aquí no podremos hacer nada por el.

- Cuando podremos llevárnoslo a casa? , quiero decir a Grecia? – Pregunto Elaine

- El paciente no tiene una condición grave, asi que no puedo retenerlo aquí sin motivo, pero yo no recomendaría viajar antes de mañana ni distancias largas sin alguna enfermera profesional que lo atienda dia y noche. Yo puedo recomendarle una para el traslado que habla ingles a la perfeccion. Se quedara hasta mañana en la mañana en observación por si ocurre algún cambio.– tradujo Darien de lo que decía el Doctor.

- Perfecto! – Exclamo Elaine – Haga por favor todos los arreglos y tramites necesarios para llevárnoslo tan pronto como sea posible doctor y muchas gracias a todos por su ayuda.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza, entro de nuevo a la habitación donde estaba Ikki, saliendo minutos después con todos los demás doctores.

- Bueno, no podemos hacer nada mas aquí. Darien, gracias por acompañarme no se lo que hubiéramos hecho sin ti – Dijo Elaine – Seiya, ya que estamos aquí no quieres que te atiendan esas heridas? Despues nos iremos a dormir. Tenemos que recuperar fuerzas.

- Gracias Elaine, no son graves. Puedo atenderlas en casa, pero estoy de acuerdo en irnos a dormir. Si los doctores no encontraron nada malo en Ikki, entonces ya estoy mas tranquilo. Debe ser lo mismo que le hizo a Shun, Shyriu y Hyoga en su primera batalla con ellos.

El intercomunicador de reloj de Elaine comenzó a vibrar.

- Si me disculpan, tengo que un asunto que atender – le dijo a Darien y a Seiya mientras se dirigía hacia los sanitarios mas cercanos.

Ese intercomunicador se lo habia regalado Brian. Para todos los demás humanos, solo seria un reloj dorado mas, pero era una forma muy moderna de comunicarse con Brian, Aime y Freddy cuando todos estaban dentro del mismo tiempo. Y como sabia que ni Brian ni Freddy habían regresado solo podía ser Aime.

- Aime, te encuentras bien?

- Si, pero bastante asustada. Como esta Ikki?

- Pues… a decir verdad por lo que me dicen los doctores debe únicamente estar probando un poco de su famoso puno fantasma. Podrias decirme por que Rhae nos siguió a Japon?

- No lo se, de verdad. Yo…. yo no logro controlarla.

- Estoy en realidad preocupada con eso que me dices Aime. Tu y yo vamos a hablar largo y tendido cuando lleguemos a casa.

- Yo se lo mucho que te decepciono Elaine y necesito mucho de tu ayuda porque de verdad estoy asustada. Dime, nos iremos hoy por la noche?

- No. Tendremos que salir mañana o pasado. Todo depende que tan pronto consigan una enfermera que este dispuesta a viajar con el.

- Ryu tiene que regresar esta tarde ya que tiene un compromiso mañana. Puedes prestarle uno de tus aviones para que llegue a tiempo.

- Si. Todos cabemos en el otro. Dile a Cammy que llame al aeropuerto y haga todos los arreglos y que lo acompane hasta alla. Solo que no se lleve a Gordon, a el lo necesito aquí conmigo para cualquier cosa. Ah… y pide algo para almorzar todos.

Cammy intentaba tomar una ducha mientras que Aime intentaba entender un programa de juegos en televisión. Ryu ya se encontraba empacando en el departamento de Darien, pues Aime le habia contado que el avión de Elaine lo llevaría a Langley, donde tenia algunos compromisos que cumplir. Cammy ya habia arreglado todo con el aeropuerto y lo llevaría hasta alla. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no tener el valor de hablarle de sus sentimiento en todo el tiempo que ella habia pasado con el. Incluso anoche mientras la tenia entre sus brazos mientras bailaban, parecía que se hubiera quedado mudo. Simplemente las palabras no le salían. Desde luego que habia visto que Cammy le habia agarrado cariño desde el incidente del gatito, mas no estaba seguro que Ella dijera que si a llevar su relación mas alla.

Escucho voces y pasos en el departamento de arriba, que le indicaba que Elaine habia llegado al mismo tiempo que la puerta del departamento se abria. Eran Darien y Seiya. Se levanto para ayudarlos. Seiya se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón mientras Darien solo quería tomas un banio.

- Seiya , como dejaron a Ikki – pregunto Ryu sirviéndole el almuerzo que Aime habia pedido

- La verdad lo veo mal Ryu, es increíble. Es el mas fuerte de todos nosotros físicamente hablando. Sabes que es lo peor? Que todos en el Santuario piensan que Aime o Elaine son Rhae – dijo comiendo un poco - pero yo mismo vi a Rhae y a Aime en ese mugriento edificio al mismo tiempo. Ya no se que les puedo reportar –decia como hablando consigo mismo - Yo estaba con Elaine cuando apareció por primera vez… Estoy demasiado confundido – Siguio comiendo hasta que termino.

- No te preocupes por Ikki. Esta en buenas manos amigo. – dijo Ryu tratando de confortar a Seiya.

Este solo sonrio y asintió.

Elaine habia llegado directo a dormir mientras Aime almorzaba. Cammy ya se alistaba para llevar a Ryu al aeropuerto, y de ahí pasaría a checar que las nuevas instrucciones que Elaine traía, se cumplieran al pie de la letra.

Ya dentro del auto, Cammy manejaba mientras Ryu Observaba. No. No era el momento de decírselo. Cammy estaba bastante conciente que con su vestido corto de estampado sicodélico que combinaba con su boina francesa de la misma tela y lentes obscuros al igual que sus labios en color magenta, le acentuaba perfectamente su juvenil belleza y que Ryu se daba perfecta cuenta de ello. Si. Sabia de los sentimientos de Ryu, pero como el no se animaba a decir nada, solo se hacia la occisa.

Llegaron al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo, pues no tomaron en cuenta el trafico vespertino, lo que hizo que Ryu tuviera que salir corriendo hacia el avión tan solo dándole un beso en la mejilla a Cammy. Al mirar por la ventanilla, un momento Cammy le decía adiós con la mano, pero al siguiente se habia echado en brazos de un desconocido que acababa de descender de otro avión privado, haciendo que el corazón de Ryu se estrujara.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

En el futuro

- Rick… Otra vez por aca? – Pregunto Max sorprendido viendo a Rick vistiendo un mono de mecanico todo lleno de grasa de motor.

Era el dia libre obligatorio de Rick y era el tercero consecutivo que lo encontraba debajo de su antiguo Skull 1 VF-1S, que habia sido descontinuado hacia varios anios del servicio activo, pero que Lisa lo habia recuperado en secreto y se lo habia dado de regalo de bodas adelantado. Habia sido muy difícil de esconder, pero Max y Mirilla habían hecho un buen trabajo. Debido a que cuando Lisa lo pudo recuperar entre la burocracia del GTU y los mecánicos novatos, ya algunas piezas de robotecnologia del Skull 1 habian sido removidas, se habia convertido en un proyecto para que Rick pudiera arreglarlo y desquitar sus frustraciones como piloto retirado y como Lisa decía, "mantenerlo ocupado cuando hace berrinche". El que Max lo encontrara ahí otra vez, le decía que algo estaba pasando.

- Vaya, no sabia que te molestara tanto mi presencia en tus preciosos hangares – dijo Rick con sarcasmo mientras limpiaba sus manos con estopa.

- Bien sabes que no es asi Rick – Dijo Max mientras le ponía la mano sobre su hombro – Solo me tienes preocupado. Primero, estabas muy entusiasmado por aquella chica a la que Riber visita, y ahora la ignoras por completo. Hace cuanto que no la ves?

- Vamos Max, tu mismo me dijiste que no me ilusionara con ella. Que Ella no es Lisa y tienes razón, no lo es. Ahora estoy seguro que tienes razon – Viendo que Max necesitaba una respuesta dijo - Hoy hace cinco semanas para nosotros, mas tan solo poco mas de una semana para ella.

- Y me vas a contar por que tan repentino cambio? Todos veíamos tu mejoría con alegría. Si bien es cierto que nunca volveras a ser el mismo, durante ese tiempo que visitabas a esa chica nos dimos cuenta de que volviste a sonreir, que te habias vuelto humano nuevamente.

- Y de que me sirve si sigo solo? –dijo Rick con tristeza y frustración.

Max Iba a contestarle cuando un mensajero llego corriendo hacia Rick con un sobre en la mano. Le hizo una venia militar y le entrego un sobre cerrado con el sello del GTU y se dio la media vuelta. El departamento de comunicaciones lo utilizaba para prioritizar la importancia de los mensajes. Rick con una cara de fastidio por tener que pensar en trabajo en su dia libre, abrió el sobre, leyó su contenido y se lo entrego a Max para que lo leyera.

- Lo que me faltaba para regresarme el buen humor verdad Max?

Max no pudo decir nada. Solo leyó:

"General Richard Hunter:

Con gran pesar, debemos informarle que por decisión unánime del GTU y la UN Spacy, se ha dado oficialmente como D.E.A. a la Almirante Elizabeth C. Hayes-Hunter con fecha inmediata a la recepción de este mensaje. Todos los que conocimos a la Almirante Hayes-Hunter hemos quedado muy consternados con la noticia de su desaparición ya que era una persona muy querida para nosotros, Heroína de Guerra y una pieza invaluable de nuestra organización, y como tal, ella hizo algunas previsiones en caso de que algo asi sucediera. Por deseos póstumos expresos de la Almirante Hayes, como segundo oficial de mas alto rango dentro de la nave, oficialmente queda usted a cargo de la misión encomendada al SDF-3 Megaroad y se le confiere el grado de ViceAlmirante.

P.D. Personalmente, le envio un abrazo y mis condolencias.

Atentamente

General Maistroff "

- Vaya Rick! Felicidades! – Vio el semblante triste de Rick y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho – Lo siento mucho. Fui insensible al motivo principal del telegrama.

- No te preocupes Max. Ya esperaba este telegrama. Sabes que la próxima semana seria nuestro aniversario de bodas?

- Paso muy rápido el tiempo. – Dijo Max aun apenado

- Tal vez para ti y el resto del mundo, pero para mi, ha sido una eternidad.- Dijo Rick Melancolico.

- Ven Rick vamos a nuestro camarote. Miriya me pidió que te llevara para alla en cuanto te encontrara.

- Miriya? – Dijo Rick saliendo de su estado – Para que me quiere?

- Uhhhh si te lo digo temo que me mandes a corte marcial – dijo Max con una sonrisa.

- No me digas que me va a invitar a comer algo que ella haya cocinado? – Dijo Rick haciendo muecas – Dile que no me encontraste.

- Jajaja que cobarde eres. Hace muchos anios que no pruebas su comida. Ha ido a muchos cursos de cocina y después de 10 anios entre nosotros te aseguro que ya aprendio algo. Ademas creo que necesitas compañía hoy. Te acompano para que no te me vayas a perder. Y para que de verdad veas que te aprecio hermano, alla tengo ya las fotos reveladas que me diste la ultima vez. Hemos estado tan ocupados con la misión que practicamente habia olvidado dártelas y a ti se te olvido pedirmelas. Ni siquiera he abierto el sobre yo tampoco y me muero de curiosidad.

- Esta bien Max- dijo Rick resignado. – No he desayunado y no me caería mal aunque sea un café. Solo dame chance de cambiarme. Si llego con mi mono lleno de aceite Miriya me pondrá a lavar la alfombra y el sofá.

Max Rio con gusto. Al menos su amigo estaba recuperando el sentido del humor.

Despues de vestirse, se dirigieron en el jeep de Max directo a su camarote. Miriya ya los estaba esperando con su delantal color azul que decía en tono de broma: Yo lo preparo, ahora te lo comes.

Rick no pudo menos que sonreir. Hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba un dia libre acompañado de su familia. Aquellos que habían jurado seguirlo hasta el fin del universo de ser necesario.

En el presente

Aime, Elaine, Seiya, Ikki y la enfermera japonesa que venia cuidando a Ikki llegaron el martes por la manana. Por instrucciones del hospital y todos los tramites para sacar a Ikki del país, se retrasaron un dia mas. Afortunadamente, debido a la agilidad con que los doctores habían trabajado, todo habia salido bien. Ikki no habia empeorado. Estaba en un sueno profundo todo el tiempo. Seiya tenia fe en que todo saldría bien. Elaine le habia pedido que se comunicara con Saori avisándoles que llegarían ese dia y que todo estaba igual nada porque preocuparse.

Elaine habia hecho arreglos con James para que fuera por ellos al aeropuerto y alquilara una ambulancia para traerse a Ikki a su casa y buscara una enfermera de tiempo completo. No dejaría que se lo llevaran de su casa hasta que se recuperara. Se sentía culpable y Aime se sentía aun peor. No habían podido hablar de lo sucedido ya que siempre habían estado rodeadas de personas, y ahora que Cammy se habia ido, tenia que reconocer que se iban a sentir algo solas.

Flashback

Cammy habia ido a dejar a Ryu al aeropuerto el Domingo. Estaba un poco triste. Ya se habia acostumbrado a la presencia de el y de todas las atenciones que le prodigaba. Desafortunadamente esa junta en Langley Cammy las conocía bien. Era muy difícil de conseguir y a veces eran irremplazables y era por eso que Ryu tuvo que asistir. Ella estaba segura que el tenia algo muy importante que decirle pero no se animaba. El aeropuerto tampoco ayudo mucho, pues era muy estricto en cuestión de tiempos. Si el avión no salía la hora indicada, aun cuando era privado, tendría que esperar varias horas hasta que hubiera campo libre. En cuanto Ryu subio al avión y desaparecio de la vista de Cammy, ella volteo hacia donde otro avión privado acababa de estacionar. Reconocio Inmediatamente la figura del hombre alto, delgado con un traje gris impecablemente hecho con solo una maleta de mano. Era su mejor amigo en Paris, e hijo único de su jefa. Corrio hacia el y se arrojo a sus brazos!

- Oscar!

- Bon Jour, Ma petit. Me extranaste? – Dijo el muchacho abrazandola tambien

- Claro que si! Pero que haces en Japon? Crei que no te gustaba salir de Europa!

- Bueno, tu tienes la culpa y te hare pagar por ello ma chere – Dijo Sonriendo

Cammy vio como el avión de Elaine despegaba.

- Bueno, ahora ya estoy libre. Quieres ir a tomar algo? O primero quieres asearte? Si no tienes ya donde quedarte, puedo decirle a Elaine que te preste su ducha. Es de las únicas duchas occidentales que vas a encontrar en Tokio – Dijo Cammy riendo ante la ocurrencia de ver al fino Oscar en un bano típico japonés.

- De hecho querida, todo depende de ti.

- Subete al auto – dijo Cammy – te llevare a comer autentico sushi. Recuerda que no engorda, no tiene grasas ni carbohidratos ….

- Ahora te burlas de mi! Pero si… vamos a comer algo. Despues solucionaremos lo del alojamiento.

Cammy asintió y lo llevo a un lugar muy conocido de la ciudad, fino y tradicional a la vez. Las amigas de Serena se lo habían recomendado. En su poco japonés, Cammy pudo pedir una buena comida y un poco de sake caliente como se acostumbraba.

- Vaya sorpresa… - Dijo Oscar - Desde cuando eres una mujer de mundo? En Paris solo te dedicas a estudiar y trabajar sin descanso.

- Hay demasiado que no sabes de mi, ni sabras… - dijo Cammy – ahora dime, porque dices que viniste hasta aca por mi? Te mando Charlotte? Y como supo que estaba yo aquí?

- Pues si. Ha estado muy nerviosa desde que recibió la llamada de Lady Elaine prácticamente amenazándola con la ruina si no dejaba que su hermana se quedara con ella el tiempo necesario. Casi le da un infarto al recibir esa noticia. – Dijo Oscar con tono teatral – Porque no me dijiste que Lady Elaine es tu hermana? Sabes cuantos maltratos de parte de mi madre te hubieras ahorrado si ella lo hubiera sabido?

Cammy sonrio y comenzó a comer su sushi lo que le impidió hablar. Claro que sabia que mencionar a Elaine le abriría muchas puertas, pero habia decidido no hacerlo. Si ella iba a triunfar seria por merito propio.

- Y para eso entonces viniste por mi? Para que tu madre le bese el trasero a Elaine?

Oscar la miro con alegría y vio que no le sacaría ninguna información extra.

- Ok. No me digas si no quieres. El punto aquí, es que hemos recibido varias llamadas de aquí mismo de varias casas de moda importantísimas de Tokio principalmente y algunos de Atenas, preguntando cuando va a salir tu colección exclusiva de la cual ya han visto una parte en una fiesta privada aquí en Tokio. Mi madre literalmete avento su computadora al piso del coraje.

- Jajjaja de verdad? – dijo Cammy – wow! No crei que me hubiera dado a notar. Solo fueron tres vestidos mios en esa fiesta dos de los cuales son de varios meses atrás y de diseños que tu madre desecho por "falto de imaginación".

- Pues con esos tres tuviste para volverte famosa. Y omitiré a mi madre ese ultimo detalle, porque aun no estoy listo para ser huérfano. Y lo de Atenas fue en un evento de caridad de no-se-que fundación. Vieron a Lady Elaine con uno de tus diseños y les encanto. Quieren producirlo en masa y mi madre me envio a convencerte de firmar un contrato exclusivo con ella, para producir todas las colecciones especiales de cada temporada por los siguientes cinco anios.

Cammy sonrio y su lado maquiavélico salio a relucir:

- Lo traes contigo? Me gustaría que lo revisara mi abogado. Sabes? En cuanto termine la escuela Elaine me abrirá mi propia casa de Modas. Ya tenemos la fabrica como sabes, los contactos… solo estoy esperando a tener mi titulo en la mano– Dijo Cammy sin darle mayor importancia. (jaja si supiera que Elaine nunca me lo ha ofrecido, pero Charlotte tiene que sufrir)

- Cammy! No lo dices en serio verdad? – Dijo Oscar

- Oscar, tu eres mi mejor amigo. Vamos juntos a todos lados en Paris, vamos de compras, somos los IBM de la empresa, conozco tus mas intimos secretos y se todo sobre tu madre. Tu mismo me estas diciendo que estas al tanto de las humillaciones que he soportado de Charlotte. Por que piensas que voy a aceptar ahora, que vio que no soy la inútil que ella siempre dice, ese contrato tan fácilmente. – Dijo Cammy – Hagamos un trato. Mi abogado leera el contrato y mientras resolvemos esto, nos quedamos aquí en Japon para divertirnos y nos reunimos con algunos empresarios para ofrecerles nuestros diseños y ya veremos que pasa.

- Estas siendo muy mala – Dijo Oscar mientras le brillaban los ojos. Comenzaba a comprender el plan de Cammy y estaba mas que de acuerdo. Su madre a veces se le pasaba la mano al controlar el imperio Chanel, y ahora que Cammy quería desquitarse, el estaba dispuesto a ayudarla.

Fin del Flashback.

Despues de pasar a dejar a Seiya en Rodorio de donde iria directamente al santuario a reportarse, Elaine y Aime llegaron a casa con Ikki y la enfermera. Decidieron que se quedara en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja que habia sido diseñada para personas mayores que no podían subir a las habitaciones superiores. Entre la enfermera y los paramédicos lo instalaron junto con los aparatos que necesitaban para monitorearlo y que a Elaine le habían costado una pequeña fortuna.

Lo primero que hizo Aime al llegar fue tomar un banio y una siesta, mientras Elaine hacia los pagos necesarios a la enfermera, y paramédicos y se ponía al corriente con su trabajo.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando llamaron por el intercomunicador. Una de las doncellas respondio y le aviso a Aime que Saori Kido y una comitiva habían llegado para ver a Ikki. Aime hizo una mueca de disgusto, mas no podía impedirles la entrada. Le pidió a la doncella pasarlos al vestíbulo. Desde ahí ella se encargaría.

Saori entro a la casa junto con Shun, Shyriu, Hyoga, Seiya, Moo y Shaka. Se sintió un poco intimidada al entrar a la casa de Elaine. Su casa era tan grande como la que ella misma tenia en Japon, pero con la gran diferencia que habia algo que la hacia acogedora, era colorida, no habia muchos espacios vacios y estaba amueblado con un gusto excelente. Como es que esa mujer podía ser tan femenina y a la vez tan agresiva en los negocios?

- Buenas Tardes Saori, Seiya. – Dijo Aime con una sonrisa – Si no recuerdo mal, Usted es Shaka de Virgo, usted Moo de Aries, y desde luego los inolvidables Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga. Como han estado? – Dijo saludándolos con un apretón de manos conforme decía sus nombres.

- Buenas tardes Aime – dijo Saori seriamente – Venimos a ver a Ikki.

- Desde Luego, pasen por aquí. Marie, mi doncella les mostrara el camino. – Marie, la mas joven de las tres doncellas les hizo una reverencia y antes de partir le dijo algo al oído de Aime que hizo que su rostro cambiara por completo y sus ojos brillaran de alegría – Marie, cuando te desocupes, ve por Elaine.

Marie volvió a hacer una reverencia y se dirigio hacia la habitación de Ikki con toda la comitiva de Saori tras de ella.

Aime corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la terraza del segundo piso, donde Marie le habia dicho que fuera.

- Brian! – grito mientras se aventaba sobre de el, lo que hizo que los dos se cayeran al piso mientras ella lo agarraba a besos.

- Ejem ejem - garraspeo Freddy quien junto con Brian estaba tomando una soda bajo la sombrilla que habían colocado ahí con ese propósito.

- Princesa, compórtate que si no Freddy se pone celoso –Dijo Brian mientras la veía pero sin soltarla

- Mmm… siempre puede unirse a la fiesta – Dijo Aime bromeando mientras que a Freddy se le subían los colores al rostro y Brian hacia gestos de horror. – jajaja no es cierto! Sorry Freddy pero esta princesita solo quiere a su príncipe azul. Nada personal

Los dos se levantaron mientras Aime abrazaba y daba un beso en la mejilla a Freddy en señal de saludo.

- Cuando llegaron? Porque no me dijeron que vendrían?

- Llegamos desde ayer por la mañana queriendo darles una sorpresa pero los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros al ver que no estaban aquí. – Dijo Freddy

- Fue un viaje relámpago que se nos complico, pero vengan, vamos abajo, necesitara nuestro apoyo.

Los tres bajaron justo cuando Saori y tres de sus caballeros llegaban al borde de la escalera.

Brian y Freddy se miraron preguntándose quienes eran ellos y por que estaban ahí.

- Aime, necesito hablar con Elaine respecto a la condición de Ikki. – Dijo Saori

- ¡Crei que Seiya ya le habia dado los pormenores! – Dijo Aime sorprendida mirando a Seiya y apretando la mano ligeramente para que Brian se diera cuenta de quien estaba ella hablando.

- Por eso mismo – Contesto Saori con un tono un tanto insolente. Aime le lanzo una mirada de muerte.

Shun intervino:

- Por favor señorita – dijo con voz suplicante y esos ojos que nadie podía resistir – El es el mas fuerte de todos nosotros, ha peleado demasiadas batallas y jamas habia sido herido con esta intensidad. Estamos confundidos todos.

Aime se conmovio y le regreso la mirada dulce. Freddy se separo del grupo.

- Marie ya la fue a llamar. Vendra en cuanto se desocupe Shun. Pasemos al saloncito. Ahí podremos todos hablar al respecto. Gustan un te? Agua? – Se dirigio al intercomunicador – Jean, tráeme dos jarras de te y vasos al saloncito azul por favor.

- Enseguida señorita.

Aime los condujo al acogedor saloncito y en ese momento Elaine despedia a las personas con las que estaba ocupada. Detrás de ella venia Freddy quien la abrazaba por la cintura y recargaba su cabeza en la de ella.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Elaine cortésmente – Bienvenidos a mi casa

- Pedi te para todos – dijo Aime – Quieren platicar contigo respecto a… lo que paso.

Todos tomaron asiento. Solo Brian y Freddy se alejaron hacia las ventanas. Dos de las doncellas traían dos jarras de te helado que depositaron frente a ellos para que se sirvieran y salieron en silencio.

Elaine como buena anfitriona, le sirvió el te a Saori y sus invitados. Aime se sirvió sola de otra jarra.

Comenzo el interrogatorio de parte de Saori principalmente mientras los demás escuchaban y trataban de leer la mirada de las chicas. Despues de unos minutos donde Elaine prácticamente confirmo la historia que Seiya le habia platicado a Saori y los demás, Saori estaba temblando de rabia.

- Y porque no llamaste a la policía en lugar de enviar a los muchachos? – pregunto

- En primera, yo no envie a nadie. Ikki salio corriendo detrás de ellos sin decir nada a nadie y tanto Seiya como Ryu lo siguieron en el auto de Darien. Si dos caballeros del zodiaco no pueden con unos simples secuestradores, la policía tampoco hubiera podido. Ryu tampoco es un peleador cualquiera. Y si tu no tienes fe en ellos, yo si.

Ese tono de Saori siempre habia sacado de quicio a Elaine. La Shaina que aun llevaba dentro quería surgir y darle un escarmiento para bajarle los humos, pero como Elaine, debía hacerlo de otro modo.

- Es momento de retirarnos – dijo Saori a sus caballeros – Vayan por los demás. –ordeno a Hyoga y Shiryu. – Comprenderas que tengo que enviar por Ikki, ya que deberá ser cuidado dentro del santuario.

- Lamento mucho negarte esa "petición" Saori – Dijo Elaine en el mismo tono altanero que habia Saori hablado – Pero debido a que indirectamente fue mi responsabilidad, Ikki no saldrá de esta casa hasta que se haya reestablecido.

Saori no estaba acostumbrada a no salirse con la suya, mucho menos quería que esa chica que le estaba robando la atención de su favorito.

- Entonces, vendremos a visitarlo cuantas veces sea necesario hasta verlo restablecido

- Claro que pueden visitarlo Saori, pero no siempre estoy disponible debido a mis multiples ocupaciones, por lo que te pido de la manera mas atenta, llames para ver si te puedo recibir o no.

Las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron. Se estaban declarando la guerra.

Saori se levanto derrotada.

- Vamonos! – Y salio casi corriendo de la habitación. Seiya se despidió de Elaine con timidez y cada uno de ellos también se despidieron. Shun fue el ultimo en dejar la habitación.

Elaine lo detuvo

- Shun, como hermano de Ikki, puede venir a verlo cuando usted quiera. De hecho, prepararemos la habitación contigua para que usted pueda quedarse si gusta.

- Muchas gracias Senorita – dijo Shun con lagrimas en los ojos – Le tomare la palabra, pues Ikki es lo mas importante que tengo. – Salio a alcanzar a Saori.

Aime se dirigio hacia donde estaba Brian. No habia dicho ni una palabra durante toda la conversación.

- Cuanto tiempo te quedaras esta vez?

- Mmm… no lo se… que te parece…. Toda la semana!

Aime lanzo una exclamación de alegría y prácticamente lo arrastro fuera de la habitación para ponerse al corriente.

Freddy sin embargo se levanto, y encendio un cigarro. Solo le gustaba el olor, no necesariamente para fumárselo. Lo tranquilizaba. Se habia quedado viendo hacia afuera del ventanal dándole la espalda a Elaine, quien noto de inmediato su actitud.

- Lo lamento. Se que no debi perder los estribos pero ella comenzó a provocarme. – el silencio siguió – Te prometo portarme mejor con ella la próxima vez, pero di algo! No me gusta que estes enojado… - Dime algo por favor!

Freddy volteo a verla. Apago su cigarro en el cenicero frente a el.

- No estoy enojado porque pierdas los estribos. Eso te hace una mujer mas real para mi… pero te fuiste con el a Tokio y no me lo dijiste! –dijo Freddy tratando de modular su voz para que no se notara lo furioso que estaba.

Elaine se acerco mas a el. Por primera vez tuvo miedo. Miedo de perder todo lo que habia logrado.

- Lo siento. De verdad no crei que fuera tan importante. Fue idea de Aime y solo lo vi unas cuantas veces durante el fin de semana.

- Estuvieron en el mismo hotel?

- Bueno… no. Yo casi no ocupo hoteles si puedo evitarlo y tengo un departamento en Tokio…

- Que? Me estas diciendo que durmieron bajo el mismo techo todo un fin de semana? – Dijo Freddy casi gritando.

- No no! Por favor, calmate. Los muchachos se quedaron en el departamento de Darien, un amigo de Aime. Solo nosotras tres nos quedamos en el mio. – lo abrazo y lagrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos verdes – Por favor Freddy, perdóname. Yo necesito que confies en mi y que me ames.

El rostro de Freddy se suavizo ante estas palabras y la abrazo con fuerza.

- Perdoname a mi, mi amor. No tengo ningún derecho de recriminarte nada. Yo confio en ti. Solo soy un celoso estúpido. Te quiero solo para mi. – La beso con pasión. Cuando termino los dos estaban agitados. – Ya me perdonaste?

A Elaine le brillaban los ojos cuando le dijo:

- Nop, pero sigue intentándolo – mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a besarlo.


	20. Capitulo 20

Capitulo 20

En el presente

Rick Hunter se encontraba muy nervioso y caminaba en círculos con las manos en la espalda. Ciertamente le habia tomado mucho tiempo decidirse a volver a ver a Aime y ahora, parado frente a su casa, seguía indeciso si tocaba el timbre o no.

Su corazón necesitaba verla, olerla, sentir ese ligero temblor que lo recorria cuando llegaba a rozar su piel… Su cabeza necesitaba convencerse de que ella no era Lisa, sino alguien muy parecida. Dos semanas habia tardado en decidirse después de la conversación que tuvo con Max y Miriya.

_Flashback_

_Max abrió la puerta del camarote y Miriya ya tenia la mesa puesta. Con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo recibió a Rick y con un gran beso apasionado a Max._

_- Ejem ejem – Garraspeo Rick sonrrojado. Nunca se acostumbro a las demostraciones de afecto de esos dos locos enamorados – Por favor no coman pan enfrente de los pobres._

_- Pero Rick, apenas vamos a sentarnos a la mesa y aun no pongo el pan – Dijo Miriya que también seguía aprendiendo los modismos y dichos micronianos_

_- Olvidalo mi amor, luego te explico. Sientate Rick, estas en tu camarote._

_- Gracias Max… - en cuanto Miriya fue de regreso a la cocina le susurro – Estas seguro que estare a salvo si como su comida? Recuerda que debo regresar al puente mañana y no quiero tener molestias innecesarias_

_- No seas cobarde Rick – contesto Max en el mismo tono susurrante – Ademas lleva mucho tiempo tomando clases de cocina con Jean y ha mejorado mucho._

_Los dos guardaron silencio cuando Miriya regreso con una jarra de jugo de uva y vasos limpios._

_- De que están hablando? Yo quiero ser incluida en la conversación. – Reclamo Miriya_

_- Recordabamos los buenos tiempos cuando apenas estabas aprendiendo nuestras costumbres mi amor – Dijo Max guiñando un ojo a Rick._

_- Bueno Rick – Miriya sirvió 3 vasos de jugo y se los entrego a los muchachos – Brindemos por tu ascenso y por mi amiga Lisa, que desde donde esta te sigue cuidando._

_- Salud por eso! – Dijo Rick tomando de un trago todo el vaso._

_Max lo miro. Siempre que mencionaban el nombre de Lisa su comportamiento cambiaba radicalmente. _

_- Ademas eso significara que Max también recibirá su ascenso y por lo consiguiente yo también._

_Max casi se ahoga con el jugo por el poco tacto de su esposa._

_Rick le sonrio divertido. _

_- Si asciendo a Max a que sea mi primer oficial, ya no podrá volar. Hasta ahora solo ha sido mi primer oficial interino porque yo estaba a cargo interinamente al mismo tiempo, pero si lo hago oficial en el GTU, deberá quedarse en la nave el 100% del tiempo. Es eso lo que quieres Max? – pregunto Rick melancolico. A el le habían cortado sus alas al haberlo nombrado General, pero no le habia importado porque tenia a Lisa a su lado y precisamente habia sido Lisa quien le habia pedido que fuera su primer oficial para evitar que Maistroff fuera a la expedición y le pusiera piedras en su camino. _

_Max miro a Miriya. Si volar era importante para Rick, para Max lo era casi todo. A excepción de su familia, volar era lo que mas lo hacia feliz en toda su vida._

_- No lo habia pensado asi – dijo Miriya sentándose junto a ellos – Nos conocimos volando, toda nuestra vida marital ha sido compartida en el aire, ya no compartiríamos horarios.. Max!… renunciarías a volar? Dime la verdad._

_Max tomo ambas manos de Miriya y las beso. _

_- No es una decisión que sea fácil de tomar ya que no me quiero separar de ti mi amor, pero si Rick me necesita junto a el, no podre decirle que no._

_Miriya miro con ojos suplicantes a Rick._

_Rick sonrio ampliamente._

_- Gracias Max, hermano. Te agradezco mucho ese voto de confianza y de lealtad, pero no pienso aun separarte de Miriya. - (además tengo miedo de su reacción)- Necesito alguien de mi entera confianza alla afuera y de hecho estaba pensando en Vince para Primer Oficial. Creo que esta lo suficientemente preparado para serlo, y a el dudo que le importe subir de puesto – dijo Rick guinandole un ojo – Ademas, al igual que su hermana (que en paz descanse) se la vive en el puente._

_- Creo que no podras hacer mejor elección. Gracias Rick. – Dijo Max mientras Miriya respiraba aliviada._

_- Bueno, ahora si me abrieron el apetito. – (Diantres! Olvide quien cocino el dia de hoy)_

_- Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Miriya mientras rápidamente se dirigía a la cocina y traía una fuente con un estofado de muy buen aspecto y comenzó a servir._

_Rick la miro sorprendido. Ciertamente ese estofado no se parecía en nada a la clase de comida que el le conocía. Su aroma era delicioso y su color y textura se le hacían muy familiares._

_- Anda Rick pruébala! –Dijo Miriya ansiosa mientras tomaba la mano de Max esperanzada_

_- Bueno … (que todos los santos del cielo me ayuden) – tomo una cuchara y se llevo un bocado a la boca con cautela. Al probarlo sus ojos se le iluminaron y una amplia sonrisa salio – Wow Miriya! Este estofado esta delicioso! Felicidades!_

_Max que contenia la respiración esperando la reacción de Rick sonrio satisfecho y beso a su esposa:_

_- Creo que eso quiere decir que si le gusto amor. Ahora me toca probarlo a mi. – Ciertamente Rick ya iba por medio plato cuando Max tranquilamente y acostumbrado a la cocina de Miriya comenzó a probarlo – Vaya Amor! Si que te luciste! Creo que nunca habias conseguido un guiso tan delicioso. Como lo lograste?_

_- Jean me ayudo a traducir una receta que Lisa me habia compartido hacia muchos anios. Una receta familiar dijo._

_- Con razón el sabor y el sazon se me hacia tan conocido. Pero… como que traducir? No sabia que Jean Grant supiera hablar Meltran!– Pregunto Rick Intrigado pidiendo que le sirvieran de nuevo otro plato._

_- Bueno … creo que Jean encontró la forma de que yo entendiera claramente a que se referían al escribir la receta. Dejame ensenarte la receta con su traducción. Me la envio por correo la segui al pie de la letra y este es el resultado._

_Miriya se levanto y se dirigio hacia la cocina donde trajo un papel y se lo entrego a Rick, quien cuando lo leyó, comenzó a reir tanto que casi se le sale la comida por la nariz. Max tomo el papel y su reacción fue muy similar al leer la receta:_

_"Estofado Irlandes_

_Primero salteamos la carne con sal y pimienta y la doramos en una olla unos cinco minutos o hasta que coja un color uniforme. Mientras picamos el ajo finamente y lo anadimos a la olla dejándolo un par de minutos para que se haga._

_A continuación le anadimos a la olla el vino tinto, el caldo de pollo y la lata de cerveza. Mezclamos un poquito y seguidamente agregamos el tomate, azúcar, tomillo y la salsa inglesa y la hoja de laurel y lo dejamos a fuego suave durante una hora con la tapa puesta._

_Luego cortamos todas las verduras en trozos y las doramos en una sarten alinada con sal, pimienta y un poco de perejil. Cuando haya pasado la hora anadimos las verduras a la olla y cocinamos todo junto 40 minutos mas._

_Traduccion para ti Miriya:_

_Agarras el pedazo de carne y comienza a extrangularlo con tus manos llenas de sal y pimienta. En un sarten pones un chorrito de aceite y dejas que se caliente como el reactor de tu vf-4. Vas a colocar ahí la carne y la vas volteando hasta que cambia a un color que se parezca al color de piel de Breetai. Cuando todo el pedazo de buey que tienes en el sarten sea de ese mismo color, lo sacas y lo colocas en una olla profunda con otro chorrito de aceite con la flama tan pequeña como de un cerillo. Toma tu cuchillo favorito y vas a agarrar la cabeza de ajo previamente sin cascara y vas a acuchillarlo hasta que te quede casi hecho pure en menos de un minuto. Avienta lo que quedo del ajo a la olla y déjalo mientras abres la botella de vino tinto, le das uno o dos tragos, y vacias el resto a donde esta la carne junto con el caldo de pollo y el liquido de la lata de cerveza. Agarra una cuchara de madera y trata de buscarle tu reflejo en el fondo de la olla por todos lados. Vacia el pure de tomate, el azucar, el tomillo y la salsa negra que tiene la botella cuadrada y una sola hoja de esa especia que parece de árbol seco y lo tapas. No vayas a subirle a la flama. Despues vas a agarrar todas las verduras previamente lavadas, desinfectadas, enjuagadas con agua potable y peladas y vas a cortarlas como si estuvieras torturando a algún espia. Ya que las tengas todas cortadas del tamaño del falange de un microniano, vuelves a calentar la sarten que usaste al principio hasta que este tan caliente como el reactor de tu varitech agregas otro chorrito de aceite y las agregas hasta que se le haga una costra como cuando esta sanando una herida de abrasión y ya que todas tengan el mismo color, lo agregas a la olla con la carne. Vuelve a buscar tu reflejo en el fondo de la olla hasta que ya no se alcance a diferenciar la carne de las verduras y tapalo de nuevo. Agarra tu reloj de cocina y pon la alarma a 40 minutos. Despues de eso, no hagas nada. Solo quítalo del fuego, apaga el fuego y sirve. "_

_Despues de varios minutos de risas incontrolables, los dos terminaron de comer. Miriya ya habia terminado mientras ellos reian. No le veía la gracia por ningún lado, todo lo contrario. Se le habían aclarado muchísimas cosas que ella no entendia de la cocina._

_Miriya se dedico a levantar la mesa para poder seguir platicando con los muchachos quienes decían divertidos aun, que Jean de no ser medico, bien podía ser escritora del primer libro de cocina para Zentraedis._

_Trajo café con galletas para los tres en una charola y pasaron a la salita, donde Max ya tenia listo un sobre bastante grueso con las fotografías que Rick le habia encargado revelar. Se lo entrego. Rick miro el sobre que tenia en sus manos. Lo dejo junto a el sin abrir. Y puso su cabeza entre las manos. Hubo silencio por algunos minutos. Miriya fue la primera en hablar._

_- Y bien Rick? No nos vas a contar que fue lo que sucedió? El porque de tu distanciamiento con esa chica que se parece tanto a Lisa? – Max se encogio en su asiento. Tantos anios entre micronianos y su esposa no habia aprendido a tener ni tantito tacto._

_- Creo que… son muchos detalles Miri – Dijo Rick sin dejar su posición - Fisicamente son ( o serian si Lisa fuera mas joven) casi idénticas, pero su comportamiento… son dos polos opuestos._

_- Explicate porque no te entiendo – replico Miri desesperada – Primero quieres estar con ella en contra de nuestros consejos; después que ya aceptamos que te hace bien verla, ya no quieres. _

_Rick suspiro. Tomo el sobre que Max le habia dado. Las fotos que su cámara espia de botón habia tomado. Las vio rápidamente y separo las que el creyo que podrían explicarle a Miri cual era su punto. Las fotos habían sido tomadas desde el primer dia que entro a la casa de Elaine. Estaban las fotos de las tres chicas en su traje de gala de cuando la primera vez que las vio y una mas enfocada en Aime; las fotos de Aime cuando servia el te, cuando le daba la bienvenida, cuando la encontraba patinando, cuando lo miraba embelesada mientras platicaban de aviones, cuando habían caminado por el jardín… _

_Una vez que termino de separarlas miro a Max y Miriya quienes se veian ansiosos y curiosos. Primero les extendió la foto de las tres chicas:_

_- Esta del vestido blanco es Elaine, la del vestido rosa es Cammy y la del vestido verde…_

_- Esa es Aime? – Dijo Miriya arrebatándole la foto a Max quien suspiro y volteo los ojos al cielo como pidiendo clemencia. – Si, se parece mucho a las fotos que están en el álbum de fotos de Lisa de cuando estaba en la academia milita, con la minima diferencia que esta chica se parece a las ilustraciones de las muñecas de los cuentos que le solia contar Max a Dana! Es preciosa (arghhhh )_

_- Princesas, querida, se parece a las princesa de los cuentos – Dijo Max_

_- Si, se veía como un princesa – dijo Rick recordando ese momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron – Pero… ves el tono de su cabello? – Le paso las demás fotos – Ves lo joven que es? Ves que en todas las fotos sonríe? Su cuerpo atlético? _

_- Si, si… vemos todo eso Rick, pero también vemos el gran parecido que te tiene confundido. Bueno, aquí casi es una nina. Hasta Dana se ve mas grande que ella, pero el cabello se puede tenir y al hacer ejercicio se desarrolla musculatura, esos son las trabas que pones? – Dijo Max_

_- Creo que nunca me has contado a mi nada de esto Rick – Dijo Miriya – siempre te desahogas con Max y temo que se haya descompuesto el telégrafo cuando el me cuenta._

_- No será teléfono descompuesto? – Pregunto Rick a Miriya riendo. Siempre podía contar con los errores gramaticales de Miriya para ponerse de buen humor – Tienes razón Miri, he descuidado mis deberes de chismoso contigo. Deja te pongo al dia para que veas mi confusión. Si no mal recuerdo ella me dijo que tenia 19. Es una Lady inglesa que…_

_- Que es una Lady Inglesa? – Interrumpio Miriya con curiosidad_

_- Es la denominación que se le da a una Dama de sangre noble que nacio en uno de los países monárquicos mas antiguos que mas bien tu conoces la región como New London, una dama con linaje y bastante dinero… que Max luego te explique bien! Bueno, además, parece que su accidente la saco de las competencias de patinaje y quedo algo delicada por eso se fue a vivir a Grecia con su amiga Elaine quien también es soltera. _

_- Y viste al Almirante Riverside ahí? – Volvio a Interrumpir Miriya_

_- No, no lo he visto en Persona, pero si vi una foto de ella con el. Ella se veia… muy enamorada._

_- Ok. Rick, hasta aquí no nos has dicho nada que no sepamos ya. Cuales son las diferencias que te confundieron y por las cuales tomaste la decisión de que ella no era Lisa? – Pregunto Max tranquilamente_

_- Tengo toda una lista… - dijo Rick - En primera… Ella no estudia ni trabaja. Se la pasa en esa casa todo el dia haciendo ejercicio o tomando decisiones ejecutivas o en llamadas o viajando… Mi Lisa era una adicta al trabajo. De hecho no puedo concebir que Lisa no haga nada. Se volveria loca! – Max asintió pero no dijo nada – Esta chica esta siempre a la ultima moda, aunque no creo que a veces sea consciente de lo hermosa que es. En esto ultimo si se parece a Lisa, pero para Lisa la ropa que no era su uniforme era simplemente practica, y siendo sincero, no la veía muchas veces con ropa de civil… Su sensualidad Max!… He llegado a verla en Leotardo o en Top y short y no es nada cohibida, Lisa era muy timida para mostrar su cuerpo en publico… Aime sonríe todo el tiempo, es jovial, alegre, se le ve feliz todo el tiempo, tiene muchos amigos alrededor del mundo, mi Lisa era muy seria y algo retraida. Por su trabajo lo comprendo y todo su mundo eramos nosotros. – Esta vez Miriya fue la que asintió – Lo mas impactante… Aime no toma nada que contenga cafeína… y Lisa era adicta al café! Les consta que 8 tazas diarias de café minimo era su cuota. No se puede dejar una adicción asi de un dia para el otro. Y asi puedo seguir con las diferencias negativas toda la noche. Es la versión opuesta de Lisa._

_- Si bueno… ya paso un anio Rick. Cualquier adicción se cura en ese tiempo – recordó suavemente Max esperando que Rick no reaccionara muy ferozmente. Y ahora comentanos en lo que se parecen además del físico._

_Rick sonrio. Una sonrisa tranquila como la que Max le conocio cuando le dijo que andaba de novio de Lisa finalmente._

_- A ambas les apasionan los aviones... Incluso he tenido que hacerme pasar por Ingeniero Aeronautico para poder hablar de aviones con Aime!… - Sonrio mas ampliamente al recordar todos esos momentos - El fuego en su mirada cuando alguien la hace enojar o las cosas no salen como las planea…. La forma en que da ordenes… Su sonrisa… La suavidad de su piel y la dulzura en su mirada… Su forma de caminar, de sentarse de una forma delicada… como las damas que son… Su cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado… sus labios invitantes… el aroma de su cabello… - Rick reaccióno ante la mirada de sorpresa de Max y Miriya – Ambas son caritativas y no dudan en ayudar al prójimo y ninguna de las dos te echa en cara su fortuna o su linaje. Vean las fotografías y diganme si no se parecen demasiado y que no estoy loco al confundirme…. Pero mas que nada Max… siento que estoy traicionando la memoria de Lisa al pensar que aquella chica del pasado es ella y que me ha comenzado a gustar…_

_Miriya le dijo algo al oído a Max y comenzaron a cuchichear. Rick no alcanzaba a escuchar nada. Solo veía las fotos, una a una acariciándolas como si fuera la piel de Aime. _

_- Rick, tanto Miriya como yo hemos escuchado tus argumentos y no los consideramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para afirmar o descartar nada. Creemos que debes regresar y decirle toda la verdad sobre quien eres y el porque estas ahí; Que le hables de Lisa y trates de ver alguna señal que te confirme si ella es o no Lisa. Que hagas las preguntas directas y correctas y Que le hables francamente y si no hay ninguna reacción entonces decidas que hacer. _

_- Y si te gusta tanto, se la robes al estúpido Almirantillo ese – Exclamo Miriya con entusiasmo – Y te la traes aquí con nosotros._

_Rick volteo a verlos sorprendido. No esperaba esa reacción de los Sterling. Acaso ellos veian algo que el estaba pasando por alto?_

_Fin del Flashback_

En el Presente

Aime, Elaine, Freddy y Brian se encontraban chapoteando y jugando los cuatro solos en la alberca. Marie les habia preparado algunas bebidas refrescantes y algunos snacks para que los tomaran junto a la piscina. Esos días completos que pasaban con las chicas, para Brian y Freddy eran una bocanada de aire fresco comparándolo con lo que tenían que vivir al regresar a Voltron y por eso lo disfrutaban aun mas. Las chicas los traían locos y trataban de cumplirles hasta el mas minimo capricho.

Estaban comenzando a jugar volleyboll acuático cuando Marie los interrumpio:

- Senorita Aime, el Senor Roy desea verla. Lo pase al recibidor como siempre.

Aime volteo a ver a Brian con un poco de culpabilidad en su cara, le dio un beso y le dijo:

- Lo siento. De la emoción olvide avisar que no estaba para nadie. No me tardo.

Y salio de la alberca para sorpresa y beneplácito de Brian que le toco verla en todo su esplendor con su bikini azul turqueza, tomo su toalla y su ropa, y salio al pasillo que daba a la casa.

Por un momento Brian se quedo mudo por el asombro y no se fijo que ya Freddy y Elaine estaban aprovechando la distracción para disfrutar de uno de esos besos de película que solo ellos protagonizaban. Cuando reacciono, juguetonamente les avento agua para que se fijaran en el, a lo que los dos reaccionaron separándose de inmediato. Brian sonrio. Nunca dejaban de sorprenderlos esos dos. Al científico casi nerd de Voltron y la ex amazona de plata no podían dejarlos solos sin que se aprovecharan del momento con una pasión envidiable.

- Quien es el Senor Roy y por que Aime sale corriendo para verlo? – Le pregunto a Elaine quien se habia acercado a donde estaban las bebidas para ocultar su rubor.

- Es un nuevo vecino y un nuevo amigo de Aime. Viene a verla de vez en cuando se queda una hora y se va.

- Me estas diciendo que alguien esta… cortejando a Aime y no me habias dicho nada? – Le pregunto furioso

- Calmate, no esta cortejando a nadie. Solo se la pasan hablando de aviones y nunca están solos. Ahorita mismo Marie esta ahí con ellos.

- Eso no me tranquiliza para nada… Mejor voy a ver…

- Tranquilo amigo… - Intervino finalmente Freddy – Antes de que hagas otra de tus tonterías… y no me veas asi ya sabes a lo que me refiero… Deja te ayudo un poco. Computadora, abre el proyector del área de la alberca y proyecta las imágenes de las cámaras del recibidor numer 4.

Los tres se acercaron a la orilla mas cercana al proyector de 180 pulgadas que estaba cerca de los vestidores.

Cuando termino de bajar el proyector pudieron ver el recibidor y a una figura que le daba la espalda a la cámara 1 y 2, cuando se encendio la cámar solo es escucho un :

- O-oh – suspiro Freddy

- Carajo! - Grito Brian mientras salía de la alberca lo antes posible rumbo a los vestidores

- Pero que pasa! – Le grito Elaine a Brian – Freddy?

- No es tu culpa, tu no podias saberlo – Dijo Freddy mientras la jalaba hacia afuera de la alberca con tranquilidad – ese que dice llamarse Roy, no es otro que Rick Hunter.

- El… esposo de Lisa? – susurro asustada de la reacción que tendría Brian si eso era cierto – Tenemos que intervenir ¡!

- No, Brian no va a hacer nada violento en frente de Lisa, digo Aime pero nuestros momentos de paz se terminaron. Vamos a cambiarnos para tomar el almuerzo en el jardín. Ahí sus gritos no nos afectaran tanto.

Mientras tanto en el recibidor Aime entraba con su mejor sonrisa:

- Roy! No esperaba verte hoy! Crei que estarías de viaje!

- Hola Bonita discúlpame pero necesitaba verte – (Pero por que le digo Bonita? Eso solo se lo digo a Lisa debo dejar de comportarme con un estúpido)

Aime sonrio. Roy nunca le habia dicho Bonita antes, pero le gusto. Le gusto mucho para ser sincera.

- Tienes tiempo de platicar hoy? – Pregunto Rick ya que veía particularmente ansiosa a la chaperona de Aime

- Bueno a decir verdad…

Se escucharon pasos firmes hacia ellos y Aime solo hizo un levantamiento de hombros que a claras decía que ya veía venir un huracán.

- Amor! Por que tardas tanto? Te estamos esperando – Dijo Brian desde el pasillo

Rick reconocio la voz. Era Carl River. Se congelo por un momento mientras Brian entraba y abrazaba por atrás a Aime. Rick tuvo que voltearse para no tener que ver esa escena.

- Roy, permíteme presentarte a mi prometido Brian Riverside que vino a visitarnos esta semana inesperadamente! Brian, el es mi nuevo amigo Roy Fokker

Muy tarde Rick recordó que no estaba usando su verdadero nombre lo que hacia que todo eso pareciera peor de lo que era, pero si una horda de zentraedis no lo asusto en su momento, ese hombre frente a el tampoco lo haría, asi que solo extendió la mano hacia Brian quien la tomo con firmeza y ambos murmuraron un casi imperceptible "mucho gusto". Se cruzaron las miradas de furia de ambos que no se necesitaba ser un genio para decifrar. Aime iba a decir algo mas cuando…

- Senorita, Miss Elaine le llama por el intercomunicador del pasillo– Interrumpio Marie

- Permitanme un momento por favor – dijo Aime saliendo lo mas rápido posible para contestar y regresar mas rápido con esos dos.

En cuanto Aime salio de la habitación Brian dijo en voz baja acercándose peligrosamente hacia Rick:

- Que demonios crees que esta haciendo aquí Hunter

- Creo que podría hacer la misma pregunta… Riber – respondio en igual tono bajo y desafiante

- Veo que hizo su trabajo Hunter, mas no quiero que venga a molestar a MI prometida. Larguese y nunca vuelva .

- Eso, es algo que solo hare si ELLA me lo pide.- Contesto Rick con altanería. Riber queria guerra? Guerra tendría.

- Sabe un cosa? Aquí no creo que sea ni el lugar ni el momento para discutir. Le llamare por su línea personal cuando regrese.

- Pero desde luego que lo hara. Me tiene que aclarar muchas cosas!

Brian Iba a contestar cuando escucharon delicados pasos dirigirse hacia ellos y se separaron abruptamente hacia diferentes lados de la habitación.

- Disculpenme. Elaine quería saber si estábamos de acuerdo en tomar el brunch en el jardín. Te quedaras a acompañarnos Roy?

- Lo siento mucho Aime, pero debo retirarme. Olvide que tengo un compromiso y solo pase a saludar. Dile a Elaine y Cammy que les mando saludos. – Extendio la mano para despedirse de ella y cuando lo hizo sintió que algo le colocaba ella en la suya. – Con permiso. - Y salio dignamente por la puerta del frente. De algún modo ahora sabia que tenia que regresar.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro detrás de el, Rick abrió el papel que Aime habia deslizado en su mano:

"El se ira en 3 dias. Te espero a la misma hora"

Rick no pudo menos que regresar a su tiempo brincando de alegría. Sip. Definitivamente nada lo detendría en regresar a verla.


	21. Capitulo 21

Capitulo 21

Aime se quedo viendo hacia la puerta por donde Rick habia salido. Esperaba que entendiera. Ojala asi fuera porque no quería perder su amistad. Camino hacia Brian quien le ofrecio el brazo para llevarla hacia donde los demás estaban.

- De donde conoces a ese tipo? – Brian no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo.

- Es un nuevo vecino. Va a comprar o ya compro la casa que esta en la playa cerca de aquí. – Contesto Aime con tono casual restándole importancia – Viene de vez en cuando a platicar cuando se siente solo. (Por que le estoy mintiendo a Brian? )

- No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver. No me cayo bien.

Aime se freno en seco tomando por sorpresa a Brian.

- Desde cuando debo pedirte permiso para ver o no ver a alguien? – Dijo Irritada mirándolo directo a los ojos - Tu te vas y me dejas sola todo el tiempo con las chicas y yo no estoy haciendo nada malo. Roy viene, platica conmigo, le da un estimulo a mi cerebro con sus conversaciones y se va. Nunca estoy a solas con el! No te he dado ningún motivo para desconfiar de mi y desde ahorita te digo que si el viene lo voy a seguir recibiendo tan cortésmente como siempre… lo apruebes tu… o no. (Creo que traigo gripa o algo. Brian no se merece que le hable asi)

Brian la miro incredulo y pudo ver el antiguo genio de los Hayase saliendo por los ojos de Aime. Era la primera vez desde que la recuperara, que ella lo desafiaba y tenia que ser precisamente por culpa de Rick Hunter. Habria que hacer control de danios antes de que se le escapara de sus manos el problema.

- No es para tanto princesa, nunca mencione la palabra "prohibir" y como siempre tu puedes hacer lo que tu desees, solo que mi instinto me dice que esa persona no es de fiar. Prométeme que nunca lo vas a preferir sobre mi y que no creeras mucho en sus palabras por lindas que estas sean. - la quiso abrazar a lo que ella puso una minima resistencia. Estaba alterada. Brian le sonreía y le daba un beso en una mejilla – Si? – otro beso en la otra mejilla – Si? – un beso en el cuello de lado derecho – Anda di que si – otro beso al otro lado del cuello – Puedo seguir asi toda la tarde hasta que me contestes. …

Aime trato de poner un poco de resistencia pero finalmente se rindió. No podía resistirse a sus caricias.

- Esta bien. Te lo prometo, pero ya no sigas… nos están esperando…

Brian la tomo entre sus brazos posesivamente, lo que hizo que Aime sonriera y le dio un beso tan apasionado que a ambos les quito el aliento. Solo se separaron cuando Marie hizo un ruido sin querer al chocar con la bandeja que llevaba.

- Voy a subir a cambiarme rápidamente – Dijo Aime tratando de recuperar la compostura – Mi ropa esta algo mojada por salir tan rápido de la alberca y no quiero resfriarme.

- Nos alcanzas en el jardín? – Dijo Brian con una encantadora sonrisa

Por toda respuesta Aime asintió y subio corriendo a su habitación mientras el semblante de Brian cambiaba a un grado mas alla de enojado y ahora tendría que ir a desquitar su frustracion con Freddy y Elaine antes de que Aime llegara.

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, Shun rendia su informe ante Saori y sus Caballeros de confianza.

Ikki estaba igual. No mejoraba pero no empeoraba. "estable" decía la enfermera que lo atendia. Ninguno de los otros caballeros se habia atrevido a ir a visitarlo hasta ahora por que el encuentro de palabras entre Elaine y Saori habia corrido como polvora. Todos de todos modos estaban al pendiente por medio de Shun, quien aparentemente habia ablandado el corazón de Elaine y le habia ofrecido incluso alojamiento.

- No se que le sucede Saori – habia dicho – A veces es como si estuviera en una pesadilla, inquieto, sudoroso, y grita! Y otras veces duerme tan plácidamente como un bebe, que generalmente es por las noches después de que la Senorita Aime le de las buenas noches.

Saori le habia pedido a Shun que discretamente vigilara a esas dos misteriosas chicas y en contra de su voluntad, Shun rendia su reporte a Saori.

- Y dime Shun, que es lo que hacen esas dos mujeres todo el dia? Has visto algo sospechoso que pueda hacernos pensar que están relacionados con Rhae? – Pregunto Saori

- Tienen una buena rutina. – dijo Shun – Por la mañana hacen gimnasia, después van a su pista de hielo, desayunan en el comedor, y de ahí pues varia.. a veces están en la playa o en la alberca, o simplemente ven una película los cuatro. Intentan incluirnos en sus actividades, pero estoy demasiado preocupado por Ikki como para atender sus invitaciones.

- Los Cuatro? – Pregunto Seiya interesado – Siguen … "ellos ahí"?

- Si… estarán hasta el domingo – Dijo Shun - En si no encuentro nada raro en ellas… excepto…

- Excepto que?- pregunto Saori ansiosa

- Excepto que para ser tan ricas, son demasiado humanitarias. Como por ejemplo, ayer fue el cumpleaños de una de sus doncellas, la señorita Elaine se entero y fue personalmente a Atenas a comprarle un rico pastel de cumpleaños y le hizo una fiesta sorpresa. Incluso la Enfermera Morris y yo fuimos invitados.

Saori movio la cabeza vencida. Que acaso no podría encontrarles ningún defecto?

_Flashback_

_Saori estaba trabajando en su nueva oficina en Atenas. Tenia mucho trabajo atrasado en la fundación que requeria su atención cuando Tatsumi le informo:_

_- Senorita Saori, el Sr. Wagner acaba de salir del hospital y esta afuera esperando que tenga un tiempo para poder atenderlo._

_- Y el señor Wagner es…? - pregunto Saori un poco confundida_

_- El investigador que contrato para seguir a la Condesa Elaine, Senorita. – dijo suavemente Tatsumi. El tampoco creía que valiera la pena gastar en una investigación tan personal._

_A Saori se le subieron los colores al rostro y le pidió a Tatsumi que lo hicieran pasar. Hizo a un lado su trabajo para ponerle toda su atención._

_Se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre con muletas y la pierna enyesada, pero aun asi con un un traje y dignidad que lo hacia ver muy distinguido. Habia sido policía por 35 anios antes de retirarse y volverse investigador privado. Era el primer incidente que habia tenido en todos esos anios y estaba avergonzado._

_- Buenas Tardes Senorita Kido._

_Saori lo invito a sentarse._

_- Como fue que lo descubrieron Sr. Wagner? Debido a su reputación crei que eso era casi imposible_

_- Lo siento mucho Senorita. Fue un lamentable accidente en los pantanos cerca de Wick Hall que se encuentra al norte de Londres. Tuve que gritar pidiendo ayuda, pues no hay señal de celular ahí. Los guardaespaldas de Lady Elaine me rescataron y delataron con ella. Fue muy vergonzoso, pues por su importancia política, fui enviado directamente con el alguacil. Afortunadamente, ese solo era mi tercer rollo de fotografías y de grabaciones, por lo que no afecto mucho mi investigación._

_Saori hizo una mueca de resignación. _

_- Y bien? Que me puede decir de Lady Elaine Wick? Encontro algo turbio?_

_- Sabe? Yo soy de aquellos que piensa que todas y cada una de las personas sobre la tierra tienen algo que ocultar y un lado obscuro… Pero soy el primero en reconocer que si yo fuera Ingles, estaría tan orgulloso de Lady Elaine como lo esta el pueblo de Inglaterra._

_- Expliquese por favor_

_- Desde que heredo su titulo y fortuna de parte de sus padres quienes fallecieron hace casi cinco anios, ella sola ha sacado adelante a todas las empresas familiares por medio de dos formas muy inteligentes: la primer es tan sencilla que ningún otro inversionista capitalista lo bhace: Tener felices a sus empleados. _

_Saori levanto una ceja. No era la información que esperaba_

_- Por ejemplo: Little Sedwick es un pueblo grande en el que el 100% de las familias trabajan para ella en alguna de sus empresas. Si algún empleado no tienen casa propia, ella les alquila una por una libra esterlina al mes y las mantiene en optimas condiciones y les incluye todos los servicios. A sus hijos les da educación en escuelas privadas propias donde les cobra una pequeña mensualidad, la cual le es bonificada a la familia si logran terminar la preparatoria y les da becas para universidad. Ella absorbe todos los impuestos gubernamentales de sus empleados por lo que todos y cada uno de ellos le son fieles, leales y trabajan con una productividad envidiable. No ha habido un solo despido entre los miles de empleados que ella tiene por todo el mundo desde que ella esta al mando. Todos trabajan con un mismo fin y es seguir haciendo feliz a Lady Elaine para que a ellos nunca les falte trabajo y dinero. Nunca habia conocido a alguien tan desprendida como ella. Incluso se rumora que la misma Reina Isabel la quiere empatar con Felipe de Espana, mas ella no se deja y la segunda razón es que ella compra aquellas empresas que tienen muchos anios y que están yendo a la bancarrota y por quien nadie da un dólar por ellas, las rescata y las revende, lo que le ha dejado jugosas ganancias._

_Saori se levanto de su escritorio… Ella misma no era muy generosa con sus empleados._

_- Que hay de los rumores en los que dicen que tiene inmunidad política en el 90% de los países.?_

_- Eso es verdad – asintió el Sr. Wagner - Debido a que tiene mas dinero del que puede gastar, algunos gobiernos le han pedido prestado y ella se aprovecha para poder hacer lo que le venga en gana. Parte del trato es que ella y los de su circulo tengan inmunidad y privilegios en esos países._

_- Quienes son parte de su circulo? Alguien conocido?_

_- En realidad no se si los conoce. Esta Lady Elaine, Lady Aime, Miss Cammy White, Lord Riverside quien es el prometido de Lady Aime y el Dr. Raven de quien se dice se le ha visto en su compañía últimamente. No me dio tiempo de investigarlos._

_- Y todo el dinero que maneja es suyo? Vimos algunos números en su expediente y realmente no puedo creer que tenga todo ese dinero ella sola.!_

_- Bueno – dijo el Sr. Wagner checando sus notas - Hasta hace dos anios, sus inversiones eran 90% de ella y 10% de Miss Cammy White, y después hace dos anios cambio al 40% de ella, 40% de Lady Aime y 20% de Miss Cammy White. No es que en realidad le haya afectado, pues algunas inversiones suyas están en fideicomiso y ella no puede tocar ese dinero._

_- En pocas palabras, no hay nada turbio. Por donde le vea esa chica no tiene de donde pueda agarrarla._

_- Efectivamente. Lo lamento. Puedo seguir investigando a través de mis colegas…_

_- No es necesario Sr. Wagner. No tiene caso. Tatsumi le pagara por sus servicios y lamento mucho lo de su pierna._

_El Senor Wagner entendio que la entrevista habia terminado y salio de la oficina._

_A Saori le costaba mucho digerir la información que acababa de recibir y lo único que pudo hacer para descargar su berrinche, fue aventar un florero hacia el suelo de mármol de su oficina._

_Fin del Flashback_

- Esta bien Shun, gracias por tu reporte. Esperemos que Ikki mejore lo antes posible para seguir averiguando quien es Rhae. Ahora ve con tu hermano.

- Gracias Saori. Cualquier cambio de status inmediatamente les informare. – Dijo Shun enfilándose hacia la casa de Elaine teniendo la esperanza como todos los días de que fuera hoy el dia que su hermano despertara.

Elaine y Aime estaban haciendo sus rutinas diarias en el gimnasio. Elaine era bastante dura al respecto y no le importaba si habia visitas o no, Aime estaba obligada entrenar. Los muchachos habían ido por un desayuno "to go" debido que era el dia libre de las empleadas de Elaine. Llegaron justo cuando Aime estaba en el caballo intentando lograr un doble mortal invertido. Brian corrió y pudo cacharla en el aire evitando asi una dolorosa caída pues no habia logrado la altura adecuda.

Elaine paso en silencio junto a ellos para dirigirse a Freddy y le dio una dolorosa palmada en la nuca a Brian por intervenir. Dio a su novio un tierno beso.

- Gracias por salvarme de otra dolorosa caída - Decia Aime a Brian sin que este tuviera la menor intención de soltarla

- Te necesito con vida princesa – Dijo Brian suavemente al oído de Aime - Si algo llega a pasarte no podría soportarlo esta vez.

Elaine esta vez fue la que los interrumpio.

- Ve a ducharte y te esperaremos en el comedor para desayunar. - Ordeno a Aime como si fuera un nina y volteando a ver a Brian con advertencia de que dejara que ella la obedeciera. – Por cierto… que trajeron para desayunar? Tardaron demasiado! - reclamo

- Trajimos el perfecto desayuno ingles.

- O sea que tomaron un avión hasta Inglaterra? Porque les tomo mucho tiempo llegar.- reclamo Elaine.

Aime se retiro en silencio… no le gustaba cuando esos dos comenzaban a discutir. Y eso habia sido muy seguido últimamente desde aquel dia en el que Roy la habia visitado y Brian le habia gritado a Freddy y a Elaine tan fuerte que sus gritos se habían escuchado hasta su habitación, aunque no pudo entender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba gritando y cuando bajo, los tres ya estaban contando chistes.

- En realidad, necesitaba hablar contigo Karl – Dijo Elaine – Y prácticamente no hemos podido estar solos.

- Saben que? Yo me voy a desempacar y calentar el desayuno. – Dijo Freddy con miedo. Cuando Elaine llamaba a Karl por su nombre, podía haber problemas.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún intento por detenerlo.

Brian se sento sobre el caballo. Elaine se sento junto a el. Estaba preparado para cualquier sermón que viniera.

- Con el miedo que me tienes me basta Karl – Dijo Elaine percibiendo su miedo

- Perdoname por lo del otro dia. – Dijo verderamente arrepentido – Solo ustedes dos pueden comprender mi frustración y me desquite contigo. Has hecho mucho por nosotros y he sido malagradecido. Disculpame por favor.

Elaine sonrio:

- Acepto de buena gana tus disculpas por los gritos, aunque a decir verdad gritas como nina. – dijo para restarle importancia – En mi trabajo estoy acostumbrada a gritos, reproches, maldiciones y todo tipo de comportamiento animal humano asi que no me haces danio. Yo también debo pedirte disculpas por no haber hecho bien mi trabajo de cuidar bien a Lisa. Yo debi haber investigado al tal Roy Fokker, mas debes saber que lo conocimos el mismo dia que Lisa se desvanecio por la noche y mi prioridad fue su salud. Despues la verdad lo olvide. Espero tu también me perdones por eso.

- Claro que si! Por eso eres mi mejor amiga – Dijo Karl abrazándola con un brazo – Digamos que estamos tablas. – Elaine sonrio

- Sin embargo no es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar. En si son dos tópicos. El primero. No creo que matar a Seiya funcione de algo – Sintio como Karl se ponía rigido – Yo he hecho mi tarea. He estado investigando. Recuerda que tengo recursos que incluso tu no tienes debido a que dices que la mayoría de los archivos se perdieron. Seiya no es el padre de Rick Hunter. Acabar con el, no va a alterar el futuro. Al menos no el futuro que quieres que se altere. Para esta fecha, Seiya tendría que ya haber procreado a Rick Hunter y estar del otro lado del mundo. En America para ser preciso cierto?. – Karl seguía escuchando atento – Y bueno… digamos que segui otra línea de investigación. Si. En algo no te equivocaste. Tanto Seiya como Hunter comparten sangre, pero no como tu esperabas. La hermana de Seiya, Seika, se caso hace 3 anios con un integrante de un circo aéreo que habia venido al pueblo donde ella vivía. Se enamoraron y casaron intempestivamente. El es americano y se la llevo a vivir alla. Según los registros, ellos tuvieron a su primer bebe hace unos meses… y adivina como se llama el bebe?

- Demonios! – Exclamo Karl – No calcule nada de eso.

- Eso no es todo. – dijo suavemente Elaine – No soy física cuántica, y los dioses saben que no soy la mitad de inteligente que tu, pero creo que hay otro error en el plan. – Karl solo se tocaba la sien. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza - Si tu eliminas a Hunter en el pasado, Lisa estará muerta para tu tiempo. – Karl volteo a verla con los ojos como platos – Nunca lo pensaste verdad? Yo recuerdo la historia que me contaste. De no haber existido Hunter, Lisa hubiera muerto cuando llego a la Base de Marte donde tu estuviste.

- Tienes razón, no lo pensé muy bien – Dijo Karl entre dientes. Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

Elaine se paro frente a el. Le tomo ambas manos E hizo que la mirara.

- Y aun asi, la tienes aquí a tu lado, con otra identidad y ella te adora. Era ella asi cuando… te fuiste la primera vez?

Karl sonrio

- Si. Nos adorábamos. Todo el mundo cree que me fui por cobarde, por no luchar en la guerra, pero nadie sabe la verdad. (Nadie, ni siquiera tu). – sintiendo que dijo demasiado – Tienes mucha razón. Debo disfrutar cada momento con ella como no lo pude hacer a su tiempo. La vida me la regreso y no la pienso soltar.

- Asi me gusta! Animo!... ah… otra cosa. Ahora te hablare como Shaina.

Karl ladeo su cabeza. Acaso habia mas? Shaina tomo aire. No era fácil lo que tenia que decir.

- Recuerdas que me pediste que la entrenara como si fuera a entrenar a uno de mis alumnos? Como si quisiera alguna armadura? – Karl asintió – Fisicamente esta lista y por un momento crei que de verdad podría hacerse… pero… por alguna extraña razón que lo único en que puedo pensar es achacarlo a tu viaje por el tiempo con ella, tal vez cruzaron algún portal o algo, se trajeron a un.. llamémosle " espíritu " de alguien que no debio bajar a la tierra.

- Explicate. – Dijo Karl sorprendido

- Practicamente todo esta en los emails que te doy con mi reporte – dijo Shaina – De algún modo, ese.. "espíritu" logro fundirse con Lisa como su alter Ego. Lisa no es en absoluto la que ha derrotado a los caballeros, ni la que los ha desafiado. Al principio si lo crei. Pero después… me di cuenta que cuando Rhae aparece, Lisa nunca esta consciente. O esta dormida, o desmayada o en trance. Lisa ve lo que pasa como si fuera ella pero su cuerpo físico no esta ahí. (Gracias a los Dioses). Su poder es tan potente que no necesita una armadura.

- Y quien es ese AlterEgo o "espíritu" del que me estas hablando entonces?

- Sabes? Desde que Sali del Santuario no me habia parado por el Oraculo. – dijo Shaina bajando la mirada – Debo ser sincera al decirte que me dio vergüenza. Pero me recibió como si ella supiera lo que estaba pasando. Me dijo que hay que tener mucho cuidado… Rhae…. No es mas que el espíritu de…

Se escucho el intercomunicador con video en la pantalla frente a ellos con las voces de Freddy y Aime gritando :

- Tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Karl movio la cabeza divertido… mientras que Shaina hizo una señal de desesperación y muchas palabras obscenas salieron de su boca en voz baja en todos los idiomas que pudo.

- Creo que esta conversación la dejaremos para después porque si no vamos se van a comer entre ellos – Dijo Karl – Pero no te olvides donde nos quedamos.

Shaina asintió. De nuevo debían regresar a la modalidad Elaine/Brian. Ahhh! Como extrañaba sus unas en ese momento.

Llegaron a la cocina donde Freddy y habia calentado el café, los bagels y Aime habia vaciado los contenedores con el Steak and eggs y la fruta picada y procedieron al desayuno.

Horas mas tarde Elaine recibió un correo electrónico e hizo una junta de Emergencia en el saloncito azul.

- Chicos, yo se que alrato deben ustedes regresar al trabajo y me van a dejar sola de nuevo, pero necesito de su ayuda

- Tu? La mujer tal vez mas poderosa del mundo pidiéndonos ayuda? – bromeo Brian

Varios cojines volaron hacia su cabeza

- Tal vez? – dijo Elaine con voz afectada- YO SOY la mujer mas poderosa del mundo, económica, política y socialmente hablando.

- Y también la mas hermosa – dijo Freddy mientras la abrazaba por detrás

El carácter de Elaine se suavizo

- Mi secretario me acaba de recordar… - otro cojin volo hacia Brian – Si, tengo un secretario hombre… cual es tu problema? Como decía me acaba de recordar que dentro de un mes, debe comenzar la tradición familiar llamada "La Quincena"…

- Suena algo porno – Dijo Brian sonriendo pues a Elaine se le habían terminado los cojines

- Ha sido tradición desde hace 100 anios. Cada 3 anios, la familia debe organizar una reunión/fiesta que dura 15 dias…

- 15 dias! – Exclamo Freddy – Esa si que es una fiesta! Pero para que quieres nuestra ayuda mi amor…

- La ultima "quincena" fue organizada aun por mis padres. Esta será mi primera vez que la organice sola y no tengo ni idea de como comenzar. Se vale de todo, y vienen personalidades del jet set de todo el mundo. Incluso la Reina Isabel y su parentela se hospedan con nosotros. Desafortunadamente no podre hacerla en Sedwick Park pues ahí se están hospedando todos los que resultaron afectados en el incendio de Little Sedwick, por lo que tendre que hacerla aquí… Tengo entendido que siempre hay un tema y solo hay adultos presentes….

Los 3 muchachos cuchichearon entre ellos

- Que tal hacerlo tipo carnaval ¡! Con disfraces, premios, una noche temática para un disfraz particular…

- Y eventos deportivos!

- Y Comida temática también!

Elaine rio… esos chicos estaban mas locos que una cabra pero tenían buenas ideas.

- Ya me dieron todo lo que necesitaba… ahora… a donde iremos para festejar nuestra ultima noche los cuatro juntos?...


End file.
